


【锤盾】行无返顾

by sad_face_smile



Series: 【锤盾】行无返顾 [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 191,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile





	1. Chapter 1

锤盾

ABO设定，注意避雷

可能会出现其他CP

参考电影《保镖》AU

影帝索尔X保镖史蒂夫

不过有一大堆私设

后面写到了再慢慢补

——————第一章————————

“不。”史蒂夫懒洋洋地摇头，将橙汁放下，坐进了躺椅里。今天阳光格外的好，他有点昏昏欲睡。

“拜托！那可是一大笔钱！” 弗瑞追着他也来到院子，拖了一个小板凳在他身边坐好，他今天是带着任务来的，不达目的誓不罢休。

“我有钱。”

“我知道我知道，但是那可是一大笔钱！”

“我不需要一大笔钱。”

“所以呢？你就打算每天坐在院子里玩飞镖吗？”

“……”史蒂夫看起来像是睡着了。

“你总得干点事。”

“……不是现在，我还在休假中。” 他的声音越来越含糊，弗瑞踢了踢他的椅子：“机不可失！奥丁森家出的这个价格足够你去太平洋买座岛了！”

“…弗瑞……我不需要一座岛。”

“……我受够了。史蒂文·罗杰斯，你接下这个活儿！”

“……”

“……我他妈发誓我一定能威胁到你！”

“……”

“上次他的别墅发生了一次爆炸，差一点把他的狗炸死。”

“地址。”

“什么？”

史蒂夫从躺椅上站起来：“索尔·奥丁森的地址。”

————————————————

索尔·奥丁森的私人别墅远离市区，顺着蜿蜒山路需要开上四十分钟才能到达，沿途每隔一段都能看见大海，除了会路过几个卖水果的小贩儿之外见不到什么其他建筑物。山路的尽头就是两扇紧闭的铁栅栏，当然这个紧闭程度只针对毫无恶意的访客。门禁系统的电线大喇喇地露在外面，史蒂夫伸出手指在那条用透明胶带粘起来的电线丝上捻了捻，按捺住翻白眼的冲动，按了一下门铃。他从后视镜里瞥见了一辆车在后面缓缓停下，然后调了个头，又往山下开去。

门铃没人应答，他又按了一次，继续用余光盯着那辆掉头远去的车。有人跟着自己一路上来。

刺耳的铃声连续响了三四次，终于传来嘶啦嘶啦的应答声：“谁呀？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，来这里见索尔·奥丁森先生。”

“你说什么？”

“……莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥，来见奥丁森先生。”

“什么？你有预约吗？”

史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，感到一阵烦躁：“……有，而且蝙蝠侠和海王要搬去纽约结婚。”

“好的，进来吧。”

“……”

这栋别墅的安保体系一团糟。这是史蒂夫对这里的第一印象。整栋别墅占了半山一隅，从大得毫无必要的院子里可以眺望到远处更高的山顶，任何一个练过半年的狙击手就可以找到一万个恰当的狙击点将这里尽收眼下。没有电网，寥寥几个摄像头一看就是外行人随意安置的，其中大部分还都没打开。

一个穿着白衬衫和黑马甲的黑人正在院子里擦车，看到生人开车进来，像只没有戒心的哈士奇一样摇着尾巴打招呼：“嘿！你是谁？”

史蒂夫听出来这个就是刚才应门的人：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我来这里见索尔·奥丁森先生。”

“哦，你刚才说的是这个。”黑人小伙子笑得一脸灿烂，一口白牙在黑色皮肤衬托下格外显眼，“娜塔莎马上就下来，您稍等一会儿。”

“你的手怎么了？”史蒂夫看到他的右手裹着厚厚的绷带。

“炸弹喽。” 他的笑容没变，看起来没心没肺的，“顺便，你可以叫我山姆。”

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，弗瑞告诉过自己，索尔的经纪人兼造型设计师，一个一头红发的姑娘迎了出来，她朝史蒂夫伸出手，娇俏地抛了个媚眼：“啊……你跟我想的可不一样呢，罗杰斯先生，现在保镖都长这个样子了吗？索尔要失业了呢！”

史蒂夫面上没什么变化：“这是我的伪装，罗曼诺夫女士。”

“哇哦，瞧你，真是位绅士。别被我第一句话带歪了，我们这里很随便的，叫我娜塔莎就可以，史蒂夫。” 她的声音很是柔曼，举止做派也极为轻佻，但是史蒂夫从握手那一刻，便觉察出那隐藏得很深的劲道，除了化妆刷，这位娜塔莎，大概更习惯使用的是专注暗杀的戈博马克II*。

“索尔！来，海姆达尔给你找的贴身保镖，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，现在可是保镖界的大红人呢，牌儿不比你小。”她领着史蒂夫进了大厅，这里装修得简直穷奢极侈，史蒂夫蹙着眉，暗自对着那些华而不实的装饰和三面落地窗叹了口气，这简直是教科书般的危险典范。五米多高的天花板上悬挂着一个硕大的水晶吊灯，史蒂夫的视线在那里停顿住，快速估算了一下它的承重能力。

背对着他坐在沙发上的男人并没有站起来的意思：“海姆达尔就会瞎操心。我说了我不需要，我有你就够了，甜心。” 娜塔莎在他肩上拍了一下：“我可不想天天陪着你，我家班纳博士会吃醋的。赶紧的，人家都来了。”

史蒂夫在一段距离内停住脚步，将手插进裤兜里，他忽然觉得自己做了个错误的决定。

终于端着啤酒杯站起来的男人比照片上看起来更高，比自己高出了大半个头，即使自己已经是人群中相当高大的一个了。索尔一步步走过来，姿势很放松，但是一双深蓝色的眼睛却毫无笑意，冷冷地从上到下审视着他。

“你是个Alpha。”这不是个问句。

“……这是我的隐私，而且我不是Alpha。”史蒂夫裤兜里的手握成了拳。

“少来，Beta不会长成你这个体格，就连Alpha也没几个能长成你这样。娜塔莎，我记得我明确要求过我不会允许一个Alpha来我的家里做贴身保镖。”

“我有职业操守，索尔·奥丁森先生。当然如果您不需要，我就先告辞了。” 这半天的隐隐烦躁终于凝聚成了清晰的怒火，史蒂夫转身往外走。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”娜塔莎紧追几步，上前握紧他的手臂，那个十足的力道激起了史蒂夫的本能，头也不回地一掌劈下，娜塔莎收回手堪堪躲过，趁机挪到了史蒂夫面前，抬起双手以示友好：“弗瑞说你已经答应了，史蒂夫，你的职业操守是否包括言而有信呢？”她瞟了一眼又坐回到沙发里的索尔，歪头示意史蒂夫跟她走，“他不肯承认，很多事情他还不知道。但是他真的需要你，你不能走。”

“索尔虽然大大咧咧的，但是他不是无礼的人。他对性别这方面并不歧视。只是，” 娜塔莎又回头看了一眼，压低声音，“他的弟弟，前阵子刚刚分化成了Omega。所以……”

“所以？所以他认为我来到他家里就会伤害到他的弟弟？”史蒂夫的表情看起来丝毫没有被安慰到，“这依然是侮辱。”

“拜托，你总得理解一下。这么大老远你来一趟也不容易，你在泳池这边等我一下，我得给你看些东西，”娜塔莎往回走了几步，“不许走，记着了？弗瑞已经收了订金了。”

史蒂夫磨着牙：你他妈的，弗瑞。这时，他的手背被一个湿湿凉凉的东西轻轻触碰了一下，那是一条高大的伯恩山犬，浑身的长毛被打理得很柔滑，它在他脚边端正坐好，温柔的棕色眼睛凝视着他。史蒂夫向来对狗没什么抵抗力，他半跪下，搂住大狗的脖子挠了挠它：“嘿，大个子，你叫什么名字？”

“它叫道格。”背后传来一个男孩的声音。史蒂夫转过身，看到一个穿着黑色泳裤的少年，抱着一艘船模站在不远处，他的皮肤极其白皙，几乎在阳光下发着光，“你是谁？”

“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫答道，忽然意识到这是谁，“你是索尔·奥丁森先生的弟弟？”

“嗯，我叫洛基。”少年朝他笑了笑，绿色的大眼睛微微眯起来，“你是个保镖吧？”

“…你怎么知道？”

“海姆达尔叔叔说过，哥哥有危险，需要保护。”少年转身在泳池边缘坐下，将船模放在水里，两条细长的腿轻轻踢着水，他的声音还没有完全脱离儿童的稚气，“这几天除了娜塔莎之外，没来过外人。你是个很厉害的保镖吗？”

“…还可以。”

“仅仅是还可以可不够呢。”洛基看着船模划过水面，留下一道扇形的水波。山姆一手托着个托盘走了过来，朝少年弯下腰：“您要的冰沙。” 洛基接过玻璃杯，往嘴里灌了一口，嘎啦嘎啦地嚼着细小的碎冰块，“史蒂夫…呃，可以这么叫你吗？要来点冰沙吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”史蒂夫扫了一眼这黑人小伙，他依然一脸纯真地向他咧嘴笑着。

“天气很热，不需要来一点冰饮吗？”洛基问道。

“不用，我不爱冰饮。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道。” 史蒂夫远远看到娜塔莎朝这边走过来，大个子伯恩山犬凑到他面前嗅他，湿漉漉的大舌头从下而上舔了他一大口。

“你知道，你只是不想跟我说。”洛基回头看他，绿眼睛里反射着波光粼粼。

史蒂夫又揉了揉狗毛，他的脸上还有狗的口水，手头没可用的毛巾，只能用袖子蹭了蹭脸，在那少年透明目光的注视下，他感觉有点窘迫：“你很厉害。”

“当然。”洛基没有挪开目光，“所以你为什么不爱喝冰沙呢？”

史蒂夫用手把脸抹干净，投降了一般露出一个笑容：“就是以前…在很冷的地方，困了很久。”

“在冰库里吗？”

“不，一个比冰库冷得多也大得多的地方，到处都白白的。”史蒂夫站起来，“很高兴认识你，洛基。”

“史蒂夫，”洛基也站了起来，小小年纪他却已经很高，并不比他那巨人般的哥哥矮多少，“保护好索尔，保护好我的哥哥。”

“……如果他让的话。” 史蒂夫侧过头看了一眼洛基，过多的斑驳树影映衬着的少年的脸并不明朗，但是他被加强过的视力仍然透过重重阻碍看清那双绿色的眼睛，那双眼睛狭长，清秀，并且带着同他哥哥一般无二的压迫感。


	2. 第二章

————————————  
———————第二章————

“匿名信是从什么时候开始出现的？”史蒂夫戴上手套，一封一封地开始检查。

“一直有，自从《雷神》系列之后，索尔就红了。”娜塔莎帮他把信展开摞成一叠，“每次上了杂志封面，就会迎来爆棚的粉丝来信。要死要活的，求约会求那什么的，都看不过来。不过我看到这封的时候，真的感觉有点太过了。”娜塔莎点了点其中一张纸，那上面贴着一双眼睛，是从杂志上剪下来的索尔的眼睛，旁边涂了很多颠三倒四的关于索尔的素描小像，全都是极为猥亵的造型，纸面被炭笔涂得很脏，皱巴巴的信纸上还有已经干涸的不明水渍，史蒂夫一看就皱起了眉：“唔…这个画风……”

“你能想到什么？”娜塔莎问道。

“我不太确定。”史蒂夫没有正面回答，但是他找了一个塑封袋，将这封信小心地放进去封好，装进了一个牛皮纸文件袋，然后又开始快速地浏览其他匿名信，“现在，跟我说说炸弹的事。”

“炸弹装在一个小公仔里，那种圆乎噜嘟的雷神小包子，经常能收到粉丝们送，所以也没人在意是谁或者是什么时候塞包里夹带进来的。回到别墅之后没多久突然爆炸了，好在索尔当时不在现场，只有司机受了一点轻伤，狗也被吓了一大跳。我们告诉索尔这是电力故障，短路什么的。” 一个留着厚重络腮胡的壮汉走了过来，手里还拎着啤酒瓶，重重地坐在椅子上，屁股向后磨了磨给肚皮留出空间，泳池边上的石板发出刺耳的声音。史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，又把目光投向娜塔莎。

“沃斯塔格，索尔的好友，私家侦探，目前也算是他的保镖。他平时不来这里，主要负责索尔出行和进组后的安全，爆炸之后我们让他暂时住在别墅里，但是因为洛基的原因，索尔一直试图把他轰走。”娜塔莎介绍道，“这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，新来的贴身保镖。”

“这个被害妄想症的索尔！洛基是我看着长大的，跟我的亲弟弟没什么区别！”身材粗壮的Alpha伸出一只厚实的手掌，“你看起来也是个Alpha，索尔怎么就能信任你？”

史蒂夫同他握了握手，这个别墅里的人都太过重视性别这件事了！不过看起来索尔果然并不是针对自己，而是针对所有对Omega有潜在威胁的人群，这个念头让他心里稍微舒服了一些：“如果索尔·奥丁森先生没有充分了解自己的危险处境，那么我没法进行我的工作。”

“伙计，保镖就是干这活的。索尔没必要知道任何事情，这会让他很烦躁。”

“报警了吗？”

“没必要，他又没受伤。而且警方的干涉会影响到索尔的工作。没多久他的新一部《雷神》系列电影就要开拍了，我们都不想让警察掺和进来，那会毁了他的职业生涯。”

“那个司机呢，山姆？他受伤了。”

“轻伤而已，没什么大不了的。”沃斯塔格无所谓地耸耸肩，“那伙计跟我一样，皮实得很。”

史蒂夫从匿名信上抬起头，似乎想要说什么，但是又沉默了。娜塔莎观察着他的脸色，开口转移了话题：“沃斯塔格，我觉得该带史蒂夫参观一下那间卧室。”

如果说一楼的客厅不太安全，那么这间位于三楼之上的所谓“卧室”已经可以用不可理喻来形容了。这里甚至谈不上窗户的问题了，根本更像是一个挂着幔帐的凉亭，除了几根打磨光滑的石柱和尖尖的屋顶之外毫无屏障遮掩，正中间放了一个直径超过两米半的圆床，披着金色的丝绸床品，挂在四周的半透明纱幔将阳光过滤成流动的波纹，光影错落，晦明晦暗。史蒂夫撩开看了一眼外面，下面就是泳池，洛基还坐在那里，百无聊赖地遥控那艘船在水里滑来滑去，像是觉察到他的目光，黑发少年回过头，用手遮挡着眼睛朝上面望了过来，史蒂夫放下了纱幔，克制住叹气问道：“所以索尔晚上住在这里？”

“哦，不，他住在二楼走廊尽头那间，就在他弟弟隔壁。” 娜塔莎关掉音响，陡然陷入寂静的房间里透着一种说不出的暧昧，“说真的要不是洛基强烈反对，他会更愿意直接住他弟弟屋里的。索尔是个经验丰富的Alpha，所以他更能理解一个漂亮又柔弱的Omega在社会上会面临什么，自从洛基分化后，他一直焦躁不安。”

“行了，小娜，这事儿我都听烦了，洛基是个聪明孩子，他能照顾好自己，索尔在自寻烦恼而已。说真的，史蒂夫，你觉得这屋怎么样？是不是很带感？娜塔莎帮忙布置的，上个月的《VOGUE》看了吗？即使是最理智的Beta看到也会腿软的顶级Alpha。索尔在这里拍了几组照片，真是棒极了，”沃斯塔格哈哈笑着，打趣道，“告诉我娜塔莎，作为Beta，你在索尔身边不会腿软吗？”

“谢谢关心，我有让我腿软的Alpha，在我看来索尔的魅力不及他一半。” 娜塔莎翻了个白眼，接过话头，“重点不是杂志，史蒂夫。我们就是在这里发现那封信的。”

史蒂夫的表情严肃起来：“有人进来过这栋别墅？”

“哦，不仅仅是进来，他还在床上自己给自己爽了一次呢。” 娜塔莎的手指在床铺上方画了个圈。

“索尔对此也毫不知情？”

“开什么玩笑？让索尔知道，他会炸了这房子的。”沃斯塔格将啤酒一饮而尽，放下空瓶，举起双手，“嘿，一个软弱无能只敢偷溜进来搞些下流勾当的Omega，我真的不觉得需要太多担心。”

娜塔莎没有理会那个已经喝得醉醺醺的Alpha，一双绿眼睛盯住了史蒂夫：“你怎么看？”

史蒂夫深深吸了口气，将眉头松开，语气却依然紧绷：“有人潜入别墅，一路来到楼顶，到他迷恋的Alpha的床上来了一发。看起来不可思议，不过我觉得算是你们咎由自取。”

“怎么讲？”

“这个别墅大敞四开，就差在门口写上索尔欢迎你了。”

“喔哦！你胡说什么？”沃斯塔格抗议道。

“这里就像个公园一样，你们对什么是安全，什么是保障安全必备的措施一无所知。”

“这个容易，” 娜塔莎看起来毫不惊讶，“该怎么布置，你来说，我来执行。”

“看起来你们相谈甚欢啊。” 一个低沉的声音从纱幔之后传来，索尔站在外面，并没有走进来的意思，“怎么？在我没有同意的前提下，你们已经打算把我的家交给外人来布置了吗？”

“索尔……” 娜塔莎正要说话，就被毫不客气地打断了。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我需要和你谈谈。” 金发Alpha带着不容置疑的语气扔下一句话，就转身下楼。史蒂夫感觉到自己的双脚没有任何犹豫地跟了上去，走到楼梯口才猛然意识到自己的失控，他狠狠咬了一下自己的舌尖，让一口鲜血合着刺痛顺着喉咙咽了下去。

再次走进客厅，索尔还是坐在那个背对门口的沙发里，史蒂夫在心里把“扔掉这个沙发”的念头重复了三遍，尽量平静地站到他对面，Alpha那审视的目光一瞬也没有离开他身上：“你们说的话，我都听见了。我没想到居然有人可以进入到我的家里。” 他挑了挑下巴，示意史蒂夫坐下，“考虑到目前的情况，以及洛基的安全，我可以接受你对我家里进行必要的安保设置，但是前提是我弟弟的日常生活不会受到干扰。”

史蒂夫选了一把椅子坐下，笔直地迎着索尔的视线，作为保镖，这不是他第一次受到这种质疑：“我接到的工作是保护你们的安全，而安保工作势必会影响你们的日常生活。不过按照我的经验，当需要我出现时，客户的第一需求已经不是日常生活，而是维持生存了。”

“……” 索尔话锋一转，“你是个士兵？”

“曾经是。” 史蒂夫诚实回答，他不喜欢索尔那成竹在胸的语气，但或许是因为刚才看到的纤瘦少年，也可能是因为这栋危险的别墅里有一条他很喜欢的狗，无论是什么原因，他控制住了自己。

“为什么退役了？”

“……这是机密。”

“海姆达尔叔叔向我承诺你是业界一流，”索尔不依不饶，他向前倾身，双肘架在膝盖上，目光灼灼，史蒂夫感觉到Alpha的信息素带着压迫扑面而来，即使是在这么大的空间内依然浓郁得令人窒息，他不得不强打起精神，全身的神经和肌肉都绷紧了，竭力将注意力放在索尔的话上，“有他的担保，我也许可以信任你，做我的保镖。但是在那之前，你也需要向我坦诚，为什么一个Beta会有你这样的体格？”

史蒂夫忽然明白了索尔·奥丁森为什么会成为巨星，这个男人即使在不快的情绪中，依然充满了魅力，除了少见的纯金色头发和极为俊美的面容之外，当适当的光线照射进他的眼中，那双深蓝的瞳仁里面仿佛盛下了一整片纯净的大海。史蒂夫压下了内心莫名的一点波澜，轻描淡写地回答道：“在部队服役时，我接受了人体改造。我有四倍于常人的速度、体能和耐力，四倍于常人的视觉、听觉和嗅觉。我不需要很多睡眠，伤口愈合速度也非常迅速。”他停顿了一下，接下来要说的话让他有点不舒服，但是他知道索尔最关心的就是那件事，“我，也没有生育能力，不会对任何性别——无论是Alpha还是Omega——产生情欲。你的担心是多余的，索尔·奥丁森先生。”

索尔朝后靠在沙发上，他的目光柔和了一些：“所以你才是一流的保镖。”他站起身，朝他伸出手，“那么合作愉快，史蒂夫。”

这六英尺五英寸的结实身躯加上Alpha那天生高高在上的架势，随着他略微欠身的动作朝史蒂夫俯冲而下，他不由自主地僵硬了后背，直到被那只大手使劲握住，才顺着那个力道起身。“合作愉快。”史蒂夫回过神，向后退了一步，却发现手还被紧紧握着，“奥丁森先生。”

索尔垂下眼帘，他甚至连睫毛也同发色是一样的灿烂，将他的视线笼了一层闪烁的金光：“你可以叫我索尔，我的保镖先生。”这个距离实在太近，史蒂夫敏感的嗅觉捕捉到了一丝令人不安的味道，他使了个巧劲从那只试图钳制他的大手中挣脱，扭头朝外走去：“今天就到这里，明天我会带设备来。再见，奥丁森先生。”

娜塔莎送他到了车上：“明天见喽！嘿！”她挡住了史蒂夫的车门，“索尔是个好人，他遇到了麻烦，不管你之前是做什么的，你现在都是个保镖不是嘛？”

史蒂夫抬起的眉眼锐利如刀，而娜塔莎安之若素：“在我这里…”她纤细的手指在红唇上做了一个拉链的动作，“……你的秘密很安全。索尔不会知道的，他只是习惯性散发自己Alpha的魅力而已，你懂的，职业习惯。”

“刚才在里面，”史蒂夫低声说，“你假装是第一次见到我。我的大脑被刻意篡改过，但是任何清洗操作，都只能剥除感官层的画面、声音和事件，却不能带走触觉、嗅觉和情绪的记忆。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，你来到索尔身边，究竟是为了保护他，还是为了利用他？”

娜塔莎的表情依然没有变化，她精致的妆容像是一个完美的面具：“我做的事情，跟了不起的史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，真的有什么区别吗？”

史蒂夫关上车门，浓绿的树影一瞬间覆盖了那层贴了镀膜的玻璃。站在窗口的索尔不再能看清他的侧脸，他搓了搓手指，那里残余着一些刚才握住那个Beta的手时的光滑质感。

很是熟悉。

——————————————————


	3. 第三章

—————第三章—————

史蒂夫给弗瑞打了个电话，把需要物品清单一口气倒给他，弗瑞还想问点什么，他直接粗鲁地摔了听筒。这漫长的一天令他心烦意乱，甚至顾及不上什么礼貌。他将速冻披萨放进微波炉，按下按钮，双手撑着这微微震动的金属外壳，默默地看着里面一团黄光中正在缓慢旋转的烤盘。他的手心发烫，却不仅仅是因为微波炉，还有其他原因。仿佛有一支铅笔正在他的心里精细地描摹着那个金发Alpha的模样，那说不清道不明的信息素的压迫感依然没有从他的感官中彻底消散。自从进行了身体改造，虽然他仍可以闻到各种信息素，但是已经不会被影响到，那变成了一种单纯的体味。这是史蒂夫记忆中，第一次对某一种信息素起反应。这让他对自己的清晰认识，他引以为傲的、从来不曾背叛过自己的自控力都变成了笑话。理智上，史蒂夫知道自己应该直接推了这份工作，但是……

他的别墅发生了一次爆炸。

他真的需要你，你不能走。

保护好索尔，保护好我的哥哥。

你可以叫我索尔，我的保镖先生。

“叮。”

烤盘停止了转动，把史蒂夫从脑海里的无限循环中拉了出来。他将披萨摆在厨房的吧台上，又从冰箱里拿出一瓶水放在旁边，顺手将电视打开，一边机械化地往嘴里塞食物一边用一种恒定的速度按动遥控器调换电视节目。

索尔的脸突然出现在屏幕上，史蒂夫的手指停住了。是一部电影，他向右上角扫了一眼，《极速风流》，是了，几年前索尔·奥丁森主演的赛车电影，非常有名，自己苏醒后的重大事件记录本上也有标注这部冲破单日票房历史记录的影片。电影才刚开始， 满脸是血的索尔光着脚慢悠悠地走进门，“怎么？没见过受伤啊？”带着戏谑的低沉嗓音如一把冰锥由下至上划伤了自己的脊髓，史蒂夫禁不住打了个寒噤。影片里的他正在跟那个Omega调情，导演看起来也很是爱慕这位英俊的Alpha，用最美好的光线眷恋地缠绕着他的金发，甚至没忘记一丝不苟地点亮了那双浅色的眼睛。索尔毫不吝啬地在镜头前贡献了全裸的戏份，怪不得能一举让这部电影票房爆棚，毕竟这是让全世界疯狂的Alpha的完美肉体。史蒂夫静静地看完了整部电影，任由披萨彻底凉透在盘子里。

史蒂夫第二天早上再次出现在索尔的别墅前时，对着那个生锈的铁栅栏和刺啦刺啦没人应答的门禁彻底失去了耐心，他下了车，像是拆积木一样撕开了铁门，将摇摇晃晃的门禁柱子拔下来，拎在手上，朝弗瑞派来送装备和工人的司机歪了歪头，示意直接把车开进去。

昨天的黑人小伙子山姆站在院子里，看着史蒂夫提着门禁柱子从车上下来，吃了一惊：“嘿！不至于吧！我正要给你开门咧！”史蒂夫把那根柱子往地上一扔，接过了司机递给他的两个银色手提箱：“没关系，新的大门今天就能装好。你跟我来一下。”

他们在车库里找了个工作台，打开了手提箱，里面是整套的枪械。山姆倚着门框，一脸好奇地盯着那个箱子：“你会给我一把枪吗？”

史蒂夫头也不抬抛给他一个蓝色的小罐子：“接着。”

“这是什么？”

“涂在手上。”

“然后呢？我就能用枪了吗？”

“……不，缓解疼痛。”史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，“你不需要用枪。”

“哦……”山姆皱了皱鼻子闻那个药膏，“好的，我也就是说说而已，显得我比较厉害，哈哈。我每天给奥丁森先生洗洗车开开车就挺高兴的。保镖可是你的活儿，你的活儿挺唬人。”

“那就抱歉了，山姆，” 史蒂夫熟练地将枪械组装起来，“我要给你增加点儿活儿。”

“哈？” 山姆脸上的笑容僵住了。

“活儿，我说。要给你加点儿活儿。从现在开始，你就是奥丁森先生的司机兼我的助手。”

“凭什么！” 黑人小伙子从门框上一下子弹起来，“谁说的？”

“山姆，这不是我第一次当保镖了，”史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，目光扫过他受伤的手，打开了另一个箱子，里面是各种各样的安防设备，“我发现了一个规律。无论那个杀手有多无能，枪法有多烂，错失多少次目标，有一个人总是会受伤。”

被新鲜事物转移了注意力的山姆漫不经心地又露出一个格外灿烂的笑容，一脸天真地问：“谁？”

史蒂夫把枪在自己的枪套里别好，拍了拍他的肩膀：“那个前排的傻乎乎的司机。”

整栋别墅都需要重新布防，索尔非常介意工人出没在他的家里，给的工期很短，这几天必须争分夺秒，史蒂夫带着工人和山姆，沿着大门一路捋到别墅后的树林边。

“大门旁边需要两个摄像头，面部识别摄像头安装在门禁按钮上面，全景摄像头装在大门旁边，就在这根柱子顶端，俯角朝下。”

“我再强调一次，山姆，所有到访者必须登记并且确认身份才能开门。我希望不会再有人可以随随便便编句话就混进来。等等，我需要高清的全景摄像头，这一个不行，让弗瑞立刻给我换一个，我要记录路过这座别墅的每一个人每一辆车。”

“这附近的树木全都修建干净，让阳光能够照进院子里来。监控摄像头需要清晰视野，不要保留死角……是的，我的意思是剪秃。”

“围栏，围栏得从大门，一路围到这块区域，不不不，把这里也全部包进去。”

“每个拐弯之后都需要安装监控摄像头，这条山路有很多超过一百度的拐弯，植被也太过茂密。”

史蒂夫布置完任务又回到别墅里，山姆将手上的绷带拆下来，刚才那个药膏效果很神奇，发炎的烧伤已经开始干燥，他试着活动了一下手指，但还是疼得“嘶”了一声。史蒂夫回头看了一眼，皱眉道：“别乱动，好不了那么快。换条干净的绷带去……山姆！”正要把脏绷带缠回去的小伙子吓了一跳，忙不迭地跑走了。

洛基歪着脑袋趴在二楼的阳台上，不远处的史蒂夫刚对山姆吼了一句什么，但是看着那个欢蹦乱跳逃走的身影，这个一头浅金色短发的男人却露出了一个淡淡的笑容。

“在看什么？”索尔出来寻他的弟弟，今天别墅里来了很多外人，一会儿看不见洛基他就心慌。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。” 那黑发少年头也不回，目光还紧紧粘在楼下那人身上。索尔将手搭上他的肩膀，笑着说：“嗯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是新来的保镖，做事还挺利索。” 洛基不动声色地从那条温热的胳膊下挪动开：“嗯哼，他是来保护你的。”

“我不需要他保护，”索尔脸上黯淡了一下，他总是忘记，与弟弟亲密无间的日子已经彻底过去了，“不过最近家里外人很多，你尽量别乱跑，泳池那边也在布线，别去玩水。”

“我不是小孩了，哥哥。” 索尔一点也不掩饰的低落声音在洛基听来，异常刺耳。索尔一直希望自己可以分化成Alpha，这次他大概是非常失望，‘哪怕是Beta也好啊’，他肯定是这么想的。少年咬住下唇，有一团阴影从心里某个地方浮起来，他试图将它按下去，然而更多暗影泵涌而出。

“奥丁森先生？你们这是要去哪儿？” 史蒂夫看到山姆风风火火地往车库跑去，洛基坐在台阶上，无精打采地玩着一个橡皮球，他注意到那个球是山姆从他的箱子偷偷拿走的，那准确来说不是个橡皮球，是一个伪装成橡皮球的无线电联络器。索尔大步从屋里走出来：“去吃饭。怎么？保镖先生要一起来吃点吗？辛苦一上午了。”

“……请稍等，我去换身衣服。”史蒂夫看了一眼自己满裤腿的草叶和泥点，皱了皱眉，“我不需要吃饭，但是奥丁森先生，请记住从现在开始，我必须贴身保护你，所有出行计划都需要提前告知我一声。”

索尔看起来心情不错，并没有被这句带着点强势的命令惹恼，反而意味深长地点了点头：“好的，我非常期待保镖先生的贴身保护呢。”

他们在修了一半的铁栅栏门口等着，沃斯塔格念念叨叨着不需要那么多人去，索尔却耐心十足，他双臂张开坐在加长轿车的最后一排，双眼紧盯着前面的后视镜，那个换了一身黑色西装的身影正在朝这边跑过来，领带朝后飞着，一双长腿跑起来舒展的样子看着赏心悦目，若是那张白皙的脸上能少一点严肃，他倒可以是一个非常漂亮的伴侣。史蒂夫打开副驾驶的车门，朝沃斯塔格弯了弯手掌：“下来，后面坐着。”

“这边可没地方搁下他的大肚子。” 一头红发从后面的车窗里伸出来，“史蒂夫，还是你到后面来吧，我刚才可都听见了，你需要贴身保护索尔呢。”

索尔看到那两片薄薄的眼皮缓慢地掀动了几下，金褐色的睫毛挡住了这位保镖先生的目光，但是索尔还是觉得他瞥了自己一眼。史蒂夫没有多说什么，就上了车，娜塔莎和洛基在一侧，背对着驾驶座，他俩看起来关系很是亲密，洛基将头枕着她的腿，眼睛半睁半闭。索尔坐在他们对面，老神在在地几乎占据了整排座位，看见史蒂夫上车，也没有从正中间挪开，带着一点坏笑，看着这个Beta犹豫片刻，不得不挤在他右手边坐好，关车门时不可避免地与自己蹭了一下。他的身上一丝信息素的气息也没有，只有干洗过的西装散发出的一点浅淡味道，索尔对此很是满意，上下打量了他一下，正要说话，却听见史蒂夫用他带着一点鼻音的清正声线抢在他前面下令道：“山姆，开车。”

娜塔莎饶有兴味地看着他们：“你们磨合的如何了？抱歉我今天来晚了，不过我看安防系统的安装进度还挺快啊。”史蒂夫偏头看着窗外，手上不停，将一个透明的耳返戴好：“你不应该迟到，我需要索尔未来一周的详细日程安排。” 他从口袋里掏出一个东西递给索尔，“这个你随身带着。”

“这个……是个雷神之锤？”索尔哑然失笑，“你这是在送我一个雷神之锤的钥匙扣？”

“这是一个无线电发射器。虽然Alpha通常不佩戴首饰，但是目前雷神热度还很高，你带着它不会有什么违和感，” 史蒂夫按了一下锤柄，“压这个地方，它就会发出信号。一旦有情况就按下去，我就会知道你需要我。”

“我以为，你会贴身保护我。”

“……总有意外发生。” 史蒂夫对这个贴身保护的玩笑有点受够了。

“好了，既然定情信物都给了，你们也算是确立好关系了,” 娜塔莎轻轻捋着洛基半长不短的黑色头发，“今天开始史蒂夫就正式搬进来住了。我也终于可以告个假，索尔，下周之前我都不会回来。”

“你去哪儿？” 史蒂夫蹙眉，“昨天你说你会协助我完成别墅的安保工作。”

“放轻松，我看山姆就做得很不错嘛。我都几个月没休假了，下个月索尔又要进组，在那之前我得休息一阵子。”

“去吧，娜塔莎，让沃斯塔格也别整天跑来了，都放个假去。” 索尔将那个小锤子揣进口袋，“我有保镖先生保护呢。” 他看着史蒂夫的侧脸，脸上的笑容扩大了一点。

“安全问题不是玩笑，”史蒂夫的目光依然紧盯着窗外，“你们都放假也可以，但是在这期间我希望奥丁森先生也少出门。”

“史蒂夫，”沃斯塔格的粗嗓门从副驾驶传来，“你得明白，索尔是我的挚友，我也希望他平安无事。但是你真的太紧张了，搞得我们大家都不自在。索尔是个高大威猛的Alpha，他想干什么就干什么，高兴才是最主要的。 ”

“……” 史蒂夫没有吭声，他咬紧了牙关，颧骨下聚起一团淡淡的阴影。

“听见了吗？拜托你也跟我们学着点，这辆车里就数你是个气氛破坏者了。”

“山姆！掉头回去！”史蒂夫突然急促地吼道，“现在！”

山姆一脚刹车甩过车尾又一脚油门，一个漂移往回开去：“好嘞！……不……不过回去干嘛？”

“直接回去，你们。” 史蒂夫一手解开西装的扣子，一手猛地打开车门。

“喂！” 索尔伸手竟没抓住，眼睁睁地看着他从高速行驶的汽车上一骨碌滚了下去，甚至没忘了一脚把门给踹上，“山姆！给我停车！”

“可……可是……” 山姆一咬牙，“史蒂夫说直接回去。”他油门踩到底，冲回了别墅的院落才停下。索尔下了车远远看见那道黑色的身影沿着山路急速穿行着。“靠！”他甩掉上身的夹克，朝房子后侧飞奔而去，“娜塔莎！带洛基回屋！”

洛基慢吞吞地下了车，刚才那一下漂移差点把他摔下来，他揉着肩膀，被娜塔莎和沃斯塔格推着搡着进了别墅，陡然从正午的阳光下进了房间，他眼前的一切被清凉的黑暗笼盖住，外面山姆大呼小叫的声音也变得很遥远，少年精致的嘴角弯了起来。

史蒂夫看到那辆黑车了，他们出了别墅没多久，那辆车就从相反的方向上山，看来果然是奔着没人的别墅来的。感谢山姆那精妙的车技和这里十八弯的山路，这车逃不掉，他计算好了距离，穿越过茂密的灌木丛，提前跑到别墅后的一处断崖，从这里就可以抓住你！轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声音传来，史蒂夫正要飞扑下去，却被从后面一把搂住滚落在草丛里，他挣扎起身，但那辆黑车已经开远了。

“你干什么！”

“你干什么！”

两个人同时吼道，索尔满头大汗地压在史蒂夫身上，一双蓝眼睛里燃烧着怒火：“你不要命了！”

“我能抓到他！”

“从这个高度去扑汽车！那是找死！”

“我承受得了！”

“闭嘴！”

“奥丁森先生！这是我的工作！”

史蒂夫感觉自己后背钝痛，应该是被石头硌的，他试图起身，却被索尔突然爆发的信息素死死按住，陷入震怒之中的Alpha扼住了他的颈部，朝他咆哮道：“你以为你是谁？”

“我是你的保镖。”史蒂夫勉强维持着冷静地回答。

“你为我工作！你不需要为我去死！”

“我不会死！奥丁森先…唔……” 他瞪大了眼睛，索尔的嘴唇粗暴地碾压下来，与其说是吻，更像是啃噬，直接将他的牙齿撞出了鲜血，Alpha攻城略地的舌尖也被他狠狠咬破，史蒂夫终于忍不下去，双臂使劲，一把将索尔摔了出去。

你该辞职了！史蒂夫的大脑里警铃大作：史蒂夫！离开这里！离开他！

断崖处一时间静了下来，只剩下夏日午后的虫鸣，那个被前超级士兵重重砸出几米远的Alpha终于恢复了理智，他舔了舔嘴上残余的血迹，低头拍打着自己身上乱糟糟的草叶和树枝，那股肆虐的信息素渐渐消散，片刻后，他抬起头，那些失控的情绪已经被尽数收拢不见，面上只剩下一点平淡的表情：“我很抱歉。”

“下不为例。” 史蒂夫听见自己的声音也是一模一样的无波无澜，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生，索尔朝他点了点头，转身一步一步消失在自己的视野里。


	4. 第四章

————————————————  
———————第四章———————

这次差一点又被人混进别墅，沃斯塔格饭也不吃，便气势汹汹带着车牌号码走了。史蒂夫则借口要审核摄像头的安装位置，拖着山姆一直忙乎到了晚上八点，然而夏日悠长，天色依然透着亮，工人们已经都到了休工的时间。史蒂夫站在别墅外的回廊上，一时间竟然找不到其他的事情可以做。那条不知道一整个白天都藏去哪里的伯恩山犬缓步走了过来，“道格？” 史蒂夫笑着蹲下来抚摸它，摇着尾巴的大狗孤单了一天终于找到愿意陪伴自己的人类，立刻将两只大爪子搭上了他的肩头，热情地舔着他的脸，史蒂夫躲闪不及，被直接扑倒在地，他抬起手推开那湿漉漉的狗舌头，笑得喘不上气来：“……停！喂…好了好了！都弄我眼睛里了！起来大个子……”

洛基一从客厅走出来就看见新来的保镖正在被他的狗按住一顿乱舔，糊了一脸的口水，睁不开眼睛，在空中乱挥的手抓不住狗毛，却抓住了另一只手。“史蒂夫。” 少年的声音从上方传来，那只手用力将他拉了起来，看到主人的道格正要跳着求抱，却被洛基一个冷冷的眼神定在原地，耷拉着尾巴走了。“呃……谢谢，道格真的太热情了。” 史蒂夫对于总被这少年看到自己被一条狗轻薄这事儿，感到有些尴尬。

“他很喜欢你，可能觉得你身上气味很香甜吧。” 黑发少年手里还握着那个橡皮球，往地上一扔一接地玩着。史蒂夫本想告诉他那是个无线电发射器，却因为他的话顿住了：“气味？”

洛基的睫毛缓缓垂下，然后飞快挑起，像是往他身上射出两把闪着微光的银针：“虽然我哥哥觉察不出来，但是我可不一样。”

索尔手肘支在阳台的围栏上，他听不清楚洛基在和史蒂夫说什么，却能看见史蒂夫朝少年露出了笑容，很淡，但是很真实，两个人轻轻握了握手便分开了，史蒂夫进了屋，洛基却向上抬头，跟自己挥了挥手，黑衣黑发的少年几乎融入到暮色之中，只有那张脸白皙得发着光，很美也很脆弱。索尔心中不由得有些难过，然而这无济于事的命运，并没有给他们选择的机会，所幸自己总归还可以护他周全很久很久。

这张床实在太软了，就跟一块巨型的棉花糖似的，仿佛自己能一直下陷到地上。史蒂夫最终还是烦躁地翻身下来，离开了房间。左手边是索尔的卧室，对面是洛基的卧室，右手边走廊一直走到头，就是楼梯，史蒂夫按照白天的记忆，顺着楼梯下到一楼，穿过客厅，还有一段台阶可以通往泳池边的半地下室，这里是一间健身房。史蒂夫打开灯，眯起眼睛适应了一下光线。有氧设施和重训器械应有尽有，不过从他第一眼看到这里时，最喜欢的就是场地正中央那个按照标准拳馆设计的拳击台，以及很专业的重型沙袋和速度球。旁边的架子上晾晒着一排洁白的绑手带，他取下来两条，仔细地缠绕在自己的手上，先是大拇指，然后是手腕，手掌，手指之间的夹缝。他心无旁骛地让白色的绷带在手指间一点点束紧，随着越来越清晰的压力，他的呼吸逐渐稳定下来，刚才那种飘忽不定的感觉消失了。拳头，沙袋，都是实实在在的东西，史蒂夫用左拳轻轻撞了一下那个沙袋，纹丝不动，他深深吸了口气，终于将一记重拳砸下。“砰！”

直拳，勾上拳，侧摆拳，膝撞，侧踢，然后是另一组，连续的直拳，直拳，侧摆拳，膝撞，上钩拳，再来，再来，再来。侧踢，侧踢，侧踢，连续侧踢，直拳，侧摆，侧摆，勾拳。沙袋摇摇晃晃，被推走，但还是会顽固地回来，找准那个它冲撞回来的时机，肘击，直拳，直拳，侧摆，侧摆，上钩拳，直拳，膝撞，上钩拳，连续上钩拳，侧踢，侧踢，肘击，上勾拳，直拳，直拳……

“哗啦……” 一声巨响中沙袋被打了出去，厚实的皮革裂了个大口子，刚才那个仿若带着一点模糊的生命力朝他负隅顽抗的东西彻底变成了一大摊散沙。

“没关系，不用赔钱。” 一个突兀的声音出现在背后，他猛地将手指死死地抵住掌心，他一直知道索尔就在背后，金发Alpha并没有刻意掩饰自己的脚步声的习惯。然而他一出声却依然令史蒂夫感到一种措手不及的慌乱，或许是因为无论他如何在心里垒起高墙，都不足以将那不断膨胀的莫名渴望掩藏住。史蒂夫闭上眼睛又睁开，侧过身朝索尔点头示意：“奥丁森先生。”

“介意不介意陪我练练手？” 索尔从门口那个灯光照不到的黑暗角落里走出来，虽然是问句，他却已经带着笃定的姿势随手取了两根绑带，一边给自己缠着，一边径直走向了拳击台，弯下高大的身躯，从红绳下钻了进去。他只穿了一条灰色的棉质短裤，松松地挂在胯骨上，光裸着上半身，那一身剽悍又流畅的肌肉在拳台橘黄色的灯光下仿佛被涂了一层蜂蜜，史蒂夫像是被烫了一下忽地转开视线，犹豫片刻，还是上了拳台。方才打沙袋出的那一点汗水已经迅速干透，这里的灯光似乎热量太高了些，史蒂夫感到口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，微微隆起肩胛，摆好了格斗姿态。索尔将腰上的抽绳系紧，活动了一下脖子，捏紧拳头，朝史蒂夫弯起嘴角，那笑容里的挑衅毫不掺假：“来。”

他们的交锋比想象中更加激烈，史蒂夫的速度极快，开始的几次攻击索尔都没能完全躲过，嘴角渗出了血丝，他用手背蹭了蹭，染红了白色的绑手带，这让史蒂夫稍微有点后悔，然而索尔紧跟着砸下的重拳就逼得他再也没了放水的念头，出乎他意料的是索尔竟然不只是一个在健身房戴着拳套练花拳绣腿的演员，他的出拳狠辣刁钻，力气也相当大，史蒂夫虽说也招架得住，却也得竭尽全力方能不落下风，毕竟一些用在实战中的阴损杀招并不适合用在切磋上。

他已经很久没在这种情况下与人对练过了。每一组被结结实实格挡住的攻击，每一道带着痛痛快快的力量挥出的拳风，索尔双手一起用力压住了他的一记膝撞，趁机矮下身子握住那条长腿将他贯倒在地，两人从散打变成地面技，互不相让地较着劲，都试图将对方牢牢地卷进自己的钳制中，史蒂夫极其柔韧的身体在此刻占了优势，趁着一次平躺在地的机会，他用一双长腿交叉盘上索尔的颈部和一侧手臂，一手握紧自己的脚踝给这个成型的三角锁加压，Alpha的金发彻底湿透了，对脖颈的封锁让他难以呼吸，同时被固定住的一侧肩膀压在史蒂夫的小腹上，但是扭曲的姿势已经无法组织起有效的攻击，他竭力抬起一点点头，恰好迎上了史蒂夫看过来的双眼，这么近的距离里，他发现那双他一直以为跟自己一样的碧蓝眼睛，原来竟点缀着翠绿的光斑，此刻在酣畅淋漓的战斗中，那双蓝绿相间的瞳仁晶莹剔透，含着生理性的泪水，也透出了骄傲的笑意。

你以为你赢了吗？史蒂夫？索尔另一只自由的手突然卡住他的腰，下半身蹬地使劲站起，竟生生将身下的人举了起来。史蒂夫一时疏忽被索尔借助体重优势破了三角锁，不由大惊，下意识抱住索尔的头就想将他用一个断头技压过去，发力到一半又恢复理智，想起来这个对手到底不是敌人，这电光火石间的迟疑决定了他的败局，索尔扣住他的手臂别到身后，另一只手死死锁住他的脖颈，带着他一起向后倒在地上，双腿从内侧卡住了他的膝窝。史蒂夫被结结实实地锁住，他试着挣扎了一下，感觉到肩关节一阵剧痛，他的咽喉也被拘得发不出声音。“服不服？” 索尔在他的耳侧低声地说，彼此之间剧烈的喘息使得那句话像一句狎昵的挑逗，Alpha的信息素在战斗中无法自控地散发出来，充盈了整片空间，那带着强烈攻击性的气息似乎正在从史蒂夫张开的毛孔钻进他的体内，他微微张开嘴，来不及发出一点声音便失去了意识。索尔感觉到怀里紧绷的身体一下子软了下来，不由得大吃一惊，连忙松手将史蒂夫放平，手放在他的胸口，那颗心脏依然在用极快的节奏扑通扑通跳着，他用手背轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“史蒂夫？史蒂夫·罗杰斯？” 昏迷过去的人蹙着眉毛，像个受了委屈的大男孩，索尔歪着头打量他，他无法解释自己内心对这个人时不时会产生的突如其来的情欲，这明明就是一个纯净的Beta，除了清淡的汗水和皮肤的味道，他感应不到一点点信息素的存在。

“……”史蒂夫呻吟了一声，缓缓睁开眼睛，“……索尔？” 他的声音带着一点沙哑，听起来软绵绵的，索尔将一瓶水递给他：“抱歉，锁得太久，把你弄晕过去了。” 他留意到史蒂夫对自己的称呼变成了索尔，而不是生疏客气的奥丁森先生，不免有点高兴。

“……”史蒂夫接过水却没喝，低着头不知道在想什么，半晌才开口，“我忘记控制住你的膝盖了……” 他瞥了一眼索尔肌肉虬结的腿，又看了看自己的手，脸上是被打击到的表情，“我应该用十字锁的，你这个腿太壮，不好控制。”

“……” 即使作为说过无数羞耻台词的资深演员，索尔也从来没觉得忍笑有像现在这一刻这么辛苦过。

经过这一场痛快的格斗，两个人都感觉到彼此之间隐隐的隔阂随着体力的消磨变淡了，他们并肩懒洋洋地躺在泳池边的草坪上晾汗，谁都没介意身下那散发着寒凉湿气的地面。

“你以前是做什么的？”

“我不记得了。”

“哈，少来。什么兵种？”

“机密。”

“嗯哼，所以是间谍？”

“……”

“为国家服务，光荣，伟大，为什么退役，来服务我这个傲慢自大的演员呢？” 索尔把双手架在后脑勺下，这个问题他一直想问，“保护我，对你来说有什么荣誉可言吗？”

“这是我的工作职责所在。” 史蒂夫的回答一如既往的平淡。

索尔嗤笑了一声：“我不相信什么工作职责。任何人在性命攸关的时候都可能会临阵脱逃，这是本能，是物种得以延续的基石。”

“我不会。”

“所以你的意思就是你会选择为我而死？”

“我经过非常严苛的改造和专业的训练，我并不容易死去，” 史蒂夫不明白索尔为什么一直在纠缠这件事，他相信自己看起来不该显得那么脆弱，“而且保护你的安全是我的职责所在。”

“史蒂夫，你还是在重复你说的话。”

“……你到底想听到什么？”

“你做的这一切，安防，住在我家里，寸步不离守着我，真的可以有效阻止那个要杀我的人吗？”

“如果那是个亡命徒，不惜一切代价想要你的命，”史蒂夫诚实地回答，“ 他总会有办法做到，我不能保证我肯定能阻止他。”

“好极了，现在你说实话了。” 索尔眯起来的蓝眼睛里闪闪烁烁，看起来璀璨得惊人。

“但是，我会是你的盾牌。” 史蒂夫却坐了起来，比之前更加认真地对他说，“如果有人真的必须要杀了你，即使不惜一切代价，也要先从我尸体上踏过去，这就是保镖的职责。”

金发Alpha偏过头，笔直地撞上史蒂夫的目光，中午的那阵莫名怒火再次袭来：“我说过，你为我工作，你用不着为我而死。”

史蒂夫微微笑了：“我不怕死但也不想死，如果这是你想知道的。我只是尽职尽责保护你，这跟我要为你而死，有本质区别。”

“对我来说没有区别。” Alpha的语气柔和下来，地面上涌出的夜色与从天而降的星光把他俊美的面容裹在暧昧的薄纱之中，他那仿佛从胸腔直接发出的低沉音调，带着点令史蒂夫几乎战栗的撩拨心弦，“ 我不能接受的是一个人出了事，而原因是为了我。我既然天生为Alpha，便理所当然为守护而活着，我不需要别人保护我。我接受你在我家里布置安防，毕竟洛基经常会独自在家。我也接受你与我同进同出，这可以让大家都少操我的心。但是永远不要为了我而冒险牺牲自己的生命，如果真的发生了那种事情，我绝对不会原谅你。”

史蒂夫直到这一刻才真正懂得了索尔的骄傲，那些带着戏谑语气的“保镖先生”的称谓，那过不去的“贴身保护”的玩笑话，索尔从未真正接受自己这个保镖的身份，这个高大强壮的金发Alpha，认定的Alpha属性并不是掠夺者或者统治者，而是同自己一样的守护者。

你不原谅我又能如何？他其实很想追问一句，却看见索尔已经闭上双眼。

史蒂夫侧身卧下，背对着索尔，枕着自己的手臂，放任自己被席卷而来的睡意淹没。

—————————————  



	5. 第五章

——————第五章————————

一周工期一晃而过，史蒂夫再一次进行日常巡视时总算是带上一点满意的神情，沃斯塔格没有查到上次那个车牌号的信息，但是他天然混不吝的性格没让他纠结太久，又开始天天来别墅里坐着蹭吃蹭喝，时不时抱怨一下钻孔的吵闹声音。

“索尔！我真的不知道你到底是怎么忍耐这个人的，他就是个暴君！”沃斯塔格熟门熟路进了厨房开始翻找吃的，“你知道他昨天把谁拦在外面了？罗宾·利奇！你还笑！他的节目有两千万观众收看结果却进不来你的大门！简直比Alpha还Alpha！你确定他是个Beta？我看你最好让他离洛基远一点。”

“……你怎么又在这里？” 索尔撑开眼皮，困倦地打了个哈欠。史蒂夫每天的训练时间真的有点糟糕，等会儿得跟他说一声，没必要总是后半夜再溜进去。不管愿不愿意承认，索尔需要的睡眠时间还是比这个被改造过的前超级士兵要多得多，再这么熬下去自己快要变成猫头鹰了。

“你每天都在忙什么呢？昨天晚上你怎么没去查理酒吧？五年来你每周五都去，他们等了你一晚上，打你电话也不接。”

“史蒂夫说不希望我日常作息出行有规律可循。”

“史蒂夫说不希望我日常作息出行有规律可循！你自己听见你在说什么了吗？这人是个极端疯子！你被他洗脑了！索尔！彻底洗脑了！”

“有人进到我的家里来了，而且看样子没打算停手，我得为洛基考虑。”

“切！随便你！不过娜塔莎让我通知你一下，今天晚上的这场酒会绝对不能给推了，必须出场。而且你还得……” 沃斯塔格喉咙里憋出一声怪笑，“……得去跳个舞。”

“什么？” 一句含糊的脏话没有出口，坐在吧台看书的洛基扫了他一眼。索尔打起精神，起身走到洛基对面坐下，将他那杯咖啡端起来就要喝。“喂！” 洛基劈手夺下，几滴棕色的液体溅落在白色的石质台面上，“要喝自己倒。”

“就你事儿多……” 索尔懒得去摆弄那台一大堆按钮的咖啡机，从冰箱里拎出一瓶橙汁，“跳什么舞啊？我四肢不协调，跟跳大神似的，他们口味是有多重啊。”

“娜塔莎说了，不肯跳舞，还可以去唱歌。” 沃斯塔格这次没克制自己的大笑，大肚皮一抽一抽的。

“……” 索尔觉得自己真是入错行了，谁能想到不红的时候无人问津，一红起来你还得面面俱到。沃斯塔格笑完了，厚重的手掌在他肩上拍了两把：“没事，跟你开玩笑呢。没让你登台，就是会有个小舞会，你总得去跟几个明星啊名媛啊调调情，拉拉手跳跳舞。眼看《雷神四》要开机了，你那可是超级英雄里面第一个有第四部电影的角色，今天你晚上你会是最耀眼的明星！”沃斯塔格越说越兴奋，吐沫横飞手舞足蹈，洛基嫌弃地将自己的咖啡一饮而尽，抱着书走到回廊上，在躺椅上盘腿坐了下来，但是那聒噪的声音还是能越过落地窗，清楚地传进耳朵里，“而且根据可靠消息，晚上托尼·斯塔克也会露面，这个机会难得，你的雷神系列可都是他一手捧红的，多少要去表示一下感谢。到时候会安排记者拍下你们见面的照片，斯塔克集团总裁和超级巨星，两位顶级Alpha的终极相遇！小报会疯了的，这相当于是一次价值百万美元级别广告，千万不能搞砸了。”

“知道了知道了。我去告诉史蒂夫一声。”

“索尔？喂！我陪你去不就得了嘛？你那个保镖天天脸绷得跟美国队长似的！很破坏气氛啊！别把托尼·斯塔克给得罪了啊……”

“你想去就直说，别怪到史蒂夫身上……”

“我不是这个意思……主要我经验丰……”

他们的声音逐渐远去模糊了。天际闪过一条游走的银线，突如其来的一阵风呼啦啦地吹过书页，洛基洁白纤细的手指被夹在中间，隔开了一段缠成乱麻的思绪。

“早上好，洛基。”

一道闷雷响起。

黑发少年手一抖，书掉在地上，史蒂夫帮他捡起来，“啊，抱歉，吓到你了。你在看什么？分类草…分类草木……分类草木性？是讲什么的？”

“……” 洛基接过书，把双膝立起来，身子向下挪动了一下，挡住了自己的小半张脸，“没什么，下学期的AP课本。”

史蒂夫在对面的围栏上坐下，道格又溜达过来，把大脑袋搁在他的膝盖上让他一点一点地顺毛。所有破拆类的安装原本都已经结束，可惜即将到来的雷雨将会打破这个多日以来难得安宁的清晨。

“你怕打雷吗？” 史蒂夫留意到少年蹙起的眉头。

洛基烦闷地从鼻子里哼了一声：“…我不怎么喜欢打雷之后的……” 他没把话说完，又叹了口气。

雨点开始噼里啪啦地掉下来，空气里清凉的草叶混杂着水汽的味道，史蒂夫心不在焉地抚弄着大狗的头，涌到嘴边的话又被自己咽了回去：“……嗯，那你先好好看书。”

洛基抬头叫住那个打算离开的背影：“前几天我答应过你的事情不会变。你放心，要是我想告诉哥哥，他那天就会知道了。”

史蒂夫的喉结上下滚动了几次，迟疑地转过身，终于把心里的话说了出来：“我要说的不是这个。只是……你知道，我也能闻得出你的信息素，就在刚才我好像发现……”

黑发少年常年淡漠的脸上忽然闪过一丝慌乱，他猛地耸起肩膀，像是这样就能挡住些什么似的：“这跟你没关系！”他纤薄的嘴唇全然没了血色，只有眼底发着红。雨越下越大，闪电和雷鸣交织得也愈加紧密，史蒂夫双手插在兜里，平静地看着洛基苍白的脸：“抱歉。”

“不是所有Omega都像你那么幸运。” 少年的声线正在发生微妙的变化，变得柔软细腻，而他自己在意识到这一点后，语气却更加苦涩，“……你成功逃离了这种身份……”

“我不认为我是成功的，洛基，恰恰相反。”史蒂夫走到躺椅另一侧，将这毫无自觉的少年连人带椅子一起往回廊里面推了推，免得被雨水溅到身上。他的力气很大，但是控制力又很强，这个动作做得自然而然，洛基看着他低头时那个金色的发旋，追问道：“为什么？你那么强大，想做什么都可以做什么，再也不受人歧视，被人豢养在家里，像一头天生只能匍匐在其他人脚下的……”

“洛基，Omega并不低人一等，”史蒂夫提高了一点音量打断他。

“索尔，他也不是在豢养你。”

“他表达爱的方式不一定正确，但爱始终还是爱。”

洛基想说什么，却停住了，眼睛望向了史蒂夫的身后，索尔从落地窗探出半个身子：“史蒂夫！我正在找你，今天晚上你得陪我去一个……洛基！这么大雨，回屋去！” 背对着索尔的史蒂夫哑然失笑，朝少年挑起左侧眉毛露出一个无奈的微笑，转过身：“没关系，他淋不着雨。晚上去什么地方？”

山姆手里握着一根装着镜子的长棍，小心地按照指示伸到汽车底部，按下手中的按钮，镜子发出明亮的白光，史蒂夫趴在他旁边，不时让他挪动一下，一寸一寸地仔细检查着底盘。“我们在找什么？” 山姆不敢乱动，看了一会儿脖子就僵硬了，索性自暴自弃地把头耷拉在地上。

“拿稳点儿……找炸弹。” 史蒂夫说。山姆一下子又抬起了头，当啷一下撞到车底：“嗷！真的假的？”

“随便你信不信，不过没事，目前都很安全。”史蒂夫站起身，拍了拍身上的灰尘，“今天晚上你不要离开车，也不要一直坐在车里，时不时下来走走。路线都熟悉是吗？一切正常的话，在正门等着就行，如果收到我的信号，就开到后门待命，记住了吗？”

天已经彻底黑了，史蒂夫将耳返戴好，双手交叠扣在腹部，索尔正在朝车这边大步走来，沃斯塔格跟在旁边说个不停。金发Alpha今天穿得格外正式，剪裁得当的黑色礼服不再凸显他的肌肉感，反而衬得他宽肩窄腰身材颀长，总是乱糟糟的头发也朝后梳理整齐，露出了光洁的额头和飞扬的剑眉，浓重的夜色将平素里金光闪闪的他染上一层暗色，他走到车前面，停下脚步，对自己眨了眨眼睛，从口袋里伸出的手张开了三根手指，秀了秀掌心攥着的那个小小的带着无线电发射器的雷神之锤，神情像是个等待表扬的大男孩。史蒂夫弯着眉毛，尽力压制住自己想要翘起的嘴角，转过身帮他打开车门，示意沃斯塔格和索尔一起坐后面。出发之前，他最后检查了一遍别墅的安防，并且留下了一组索尔亲自挑选的Beta保安，以他超级士兵的视力，能看见别墅二楼洛基的房间里亮着灯，少年的身影隐约可见，似乎正站在窗口看着他们。史蒂夫压下了心里的一丝不安，在副驾驶坐好关上了车门：“山姆，出发吧。”

玛雅俱乐部是目前纽约最火爆的俱乐部之一，而今天晚上，这个之一绝对可以去掉了。距离俱乐部还有两个街区就已经被人群堵得水泄不通，当有一个记者发现了索尔的礼宾车，激动地扑上来时，整条街像突然沸腾的开水壶，不断叠加的尖叫声隔着车门依然清晰得仿佛就在耳边响起一般。无数双手在玻璃上拍打着，无数身体不顾危险试图往车上蹭，史蒂夫将车门车窗全部反锁好：“山姆，维持低速行驶，不要停下来。”

“看见没有！这些人可大部分都是为了索尔来的！就为了看他一眼！他就是这个时代的巨星！”沃斯塔格哈哈大笑，把手伸到副驾驶拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“别板着脸了！你不觉得这场面太他妈给力了吗！”

史蒂夫敏感的视觉被那不断爆燃的闪光灯折磨得厉害，他眯起眼睛盯着那些不断贴上窗户的扭曲面孔，没有接沃斯塔格的话茬儿。索尔一边朝外面微笑着招手，一边将沃斯塔格的胳膊拉回来：“你别捣乱啊，我的保镖先生正忙着呢。” 史蒂夫分神回头瞪了他一眼，显然对他来说这话不见得比沃斯塔格的话好听，金发Alpha促狭地朝他抛了个眼神，心情更加愉快了。

好不容易挪动到俱乐部的门口， 人群在车门前自动分出来一条狭窄的通道，刚才浪潮般此起彼伏的“索尔！索尔！索尔！”的呼唤声逐渐汇成一句整齐的口号，史蒂夫率先下了车，那声浪直接拍打在耳膜上的感觉像是一把重锤，他蹙紧眉头，迅速扫视了一下周围，将一个扑上来想拉车门的粉丝推开，挡在车门后侧又环顾了一圈才打开，沃斯塔格下来之后站在在车门的另一侧，索尔从他俩之间钻出来，向人群抬起右手打了个招呼，欢呼声在刚才的基础上又飙升了好几十分贝。

从门口到俱乐部里面的这短短十几米，就是一场小型的战役，史蒂夫数不清自己将多少疯狂扑过来的粉丝推出去，各种信息素交融在一起，将这里变成了修罗场。进了俱乐部里面倒是安静了不少，但是信息素的味道却更浓郁了，沃斯塔格几乎瞬间就脚步虚飘起来，大笑着跟一个看起来相熟的Omega拥抱了一下，搭着肩膀走到角落去了。史蒂夫不由得上前一步握住索尔的手臂：“索尔？”

“嗯？” 回过头来的Alpha眼神却十分清明，他双眉一挑，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，将滑落在额上的金发捋到后面，“怎么了？保镖先生？”

“你……” 史蒂夫立刻明白了，他早有准备，已经给自己打过了Alpha抑制剂。

“放心，又不是第一次来这种应酬类的场合。” 索尔无所谓地朝昏暗的场内望去，一边下台阶一边说，“虽然大家对这类事情很看得开，但是不露丑当然是更好的，一个成熟又有自控力的Alpha，还是更招人喜欢。” 他走到了最下面一层，抬起头看着站在台阶上面没有跟下来的史蒂夫，深蓝的眼睛被天花板上的霓虹灯映照出七彩的光芒，“不过保镖先生，你还是要好好盯着我哦。”

——————————————  



	6. 第六章

——————第六章————

俱乐部内部的灯光暧昧不明，但是对史蒂夫来说不会造成太大干扰，他笔直地站在二楼的角落，大部分时间都盯着自己的雇主。这并不难，无论多少人聚拥在一起，他永远是那个最醒目的Alpha。史蒂夫看着他游刃有余地在不同人身边周旋，适时地大笑，用礼貌而又充满魅力的姿势与Omega调情，坐下时轻轻一拂解开自己的西装扣子，手肘架在沙发靠背上，接过服务生送过来的酒，神情专注地参与到热烈的谈话中，拿着杯子摇晃着那透明的液体，却没有送进口中，而是带着暗示轻轻抬起手腕。

这个家伙居然这么听话。史蒂夫四下张望一圈，快步走到索尔身后碰了碰他的肩膀，金发Alpha向上挑起眼睛，又是那个等待被表扬的骄傲的细微神情，看得史蒂夫不由得心头微热。他将自己手里一直端着的酒杯交换了索尔那杯酒，正要离开，金发Alpha藏在沙发靠背上的另一只手暗暗握住了他，掌心的温度熨烫着他的皮肤。索尔表情无辜地与其他人聊着些什么有的没的，手上的劲道却丝毫不松，史蒂夫不方便挣开，只得默默站在 了沙发后，轻轻地咳了一声。Alpha的手指缓缓地摩挲着他的腕骨，史蒂夫莫名一阵慌乱，几乎以为要被他发现自己手腕上的Omega腺体，但是很快发现他只是停在了动脉的地方，像是在专心数着他较常人略慢的脉搏。史蒂夫身体绷紧了，尽管这几天他们每晚都一起训练，那些势均力敌的近身格斗把他们的关系拉近了许多，但是现在这样莫名的亲狎动作依然让他很不自在。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，失陪了。” 索尔的手停顿了一下，然后不动声色地松开了史蒂夫，缓慢地站起，将西装的扣子扣起来，“请允许我告辞一会儿。” 他朝旁边几个人欠了欠身，随即端着酒杯大步走向了吧台。史蒂夫松了一口气，在原地稍站撩片刻，招过服务生放下了手里那杯酒，再次悄悄地消失在人群里。

吧台这一侧人并不多，索尔敲了敲台面示意道：“威士忌，球冰。”

“不错的选择，他们家的球冰很是撩人呢。” 留着一头黑色波浪发的女子在身边坐下，索尔将调酒师送上来的威士忌推给她：“哪阵风把你给吹来了？”

“这话该是我问你，最近听说你都销声匿迹了。” 女子将酒杯在台面上滑动了几圈，浸润在馥郁液体中的浑圆冰块晶莹剔透，折射出的金色碎光落在她棕蜜色的皮肤上。

索尔笑了笑，低着头说：“有点累，休息一阵子。”

“也是，还有两周又要进组了。” 她抿了一口威士忌，，勾起嘴角带着一点媚惑地问，“想念我了吗？”

“当然，亲爱的女武神，” 索尔跟她轻轻碰了一下酒杯，“预祝合作愉快。”

“哦，行了，别这么叫我。” 女子微微翘起的鼻子皱了皱，似乎对这句敷衍很不满，“让我一个Omega去演一个怼天怼地的Alpha，压力真的很大，不像你只需要本色出演就行了。”

“你是我见过最有天赋的演员，瓦尔基里，” 索尔说，或许是因为那与生俱来的自信坦率，他即使拽起这些恭维话来也总是显得格外真诚，“你演的Alpha魅力十足。”

“嗯哼？那我演的Omega呢？”瓦尔基里放下了酒杯，朝索尔转过身，直直地盯着他俊朗的侧颜，“这个问题我一直很想问问你，黑衣人，女武神，你更喜欢哪一部电影里面的我呢？索尔·奥丁森？” 她黑白分明的双眼微微眯起，索尔感觉到混杂着覆盆子和单宁的苦香幽幽地钻入鼻腔，顿时不易察觉地皱了皱眉。

她了然一笑，抚了抚他的肩膀：“呵，果然你又使用了抑制剂，如果不是足够了解你，我几乎要以为你已经有了倾慕的对象，并且一直在为人家守身如玉呢。”

“你不够了解我。” 金发Alpha一直没有把头转向她，他的手指在酒杯薄薄的壁口环绕了一圈，“你猜我喝的是什么？”

“嗯……杜松子酒？伏特加？还是……”

“都不是，” 索尔抬起头，视线穿过了这整片与他无关的醉生梦死，落在一个模糊的角落里，“只是水而已。”

史蒂夫没有收到索尔投过来的目光，他只看见了那个美貌的Omega放在金发Alpha肩上的手指。所以是她。史蒂夫知道这是与索尔在多部电影中合作的好友，同为银幕巨星的Omega瓦尔基里。他维持着双手搭在腰带附近的标准保镖姿势，但是无论他怎么扣紧自己的手腕，都抹不去刚才索尔留下的触感和热度，以及被松开后产生的那一点怅然若失。这份工作真的不能再继续下去了，史蒂夫的理智再一次告诉他，你没法在这种不断失控的情绪下保护好他。他环顾了一下四周，神经突然绷紧了。

“我不理解。” 瓦尔基里倒是浑不在意这位Alpha的心不在焉，“不过，打起精神来吧，今晚的第一支舞，我猜大家可都在等着了。”

索尔这才注意到正中间那片舞池不知何时已经空无一人，DJ将刚才舒缓的爵士乐停了下来，主持人的声音响起：“嘿！大家知不知道今天晚上哪位巨星来到我们玛雅了？”

口哨声和欢呼声刹那间高涨了起来：“索尔！奥丁森！”

追光刷地一下将索尔笼罩在其中，他成为了全场的焦点，金发Alpha抬起手，眯起眼睛露出一个微笑。

“没错！我们的雷神！索尔！奥丁森！你们猜他今晚有没有带着他的锤子来啊？”

这个下流的双关笑话让全场沸腾了，主持人继续说道：“当然我们不在乎这个！反正我们也用不上啊！但是等一等！我是不是也看见了女武神？天呐！今晚上我们这里的Omega是不是都已经快要晕过去了？”

发觉不对的史蒂夫几个大步来到楼下抓住了沃斯塔格质问：“我以为今天晚上只是来应酬一下？”

沃斯塔格的脑子看起来已经被冲晕了，他一边跟着人群一起鼓掌一边大声地吼道：“开什么玩笑！我们有什么沟通上的障碍吗？这样的曝光率平时求都求不来！”

“这种时候怎么可以让索尔这样曝光！他就像个活靶子！”史蒂夫的怒火将他的双眼烧得通红，“而且你们居然不告诉我！”

“活靶子？！活靶子？！他是超级巨星！看在老天的份上！你把他锁在家里他就完了！没有曝光率的巨星就算是死了！今天晚上你知道意味着什么吗？你知道吗？！索尔明天就可以上娱乐版头条！”

“就一句话！白纸上巴掌那么大一个新闻！”史蒂夫攥紧了沃斯塔格的领口将他狠狠地摔在墙角上，“就一句话！这么大风险就为了一句话！你们这群白痴！”

舞曲已经开始，索尔牵着瓦尔基里的手来到了舞池中央，他比她要高了许多，身着金色连衣裙的女子在他的手臂里像是毫无分量一般，轻飘飘地旋转起来，追光下索尔半长的头发散发着柔和的光晕，金色眉睫笼着蓝宝石一样的双眼，仿若天神下凡，几乎所有人都在为他疯狂，而史蒂夫却无暇欣赏，周围信息素的浓烈程度几乎令人作呕，进入舞池的人开始多了起来，音乐也从起初的柔和变得愈加火爆，他不得不退到舞池的边缘，索尔的身影不断地被人群遮挡，每一个看不见他的瞬间都在史蒂夫的脑子里放了一把火。烧到最后，他那永远理智清晰的脑子忽然冒出了一句脏话，那双属于史蒂夫的冷静的蓝绿色双眼终于爆出了狠鸷的光，他径直走进了舞池，扣住了那个金发Alpha的肩膀把他掰向自己，不顾手底下的挣扎将他一路拖了出来。所幸现在舞池中的气氛已经达到了白热化，闪烁的彩色光球取代了耀眼的追光，并没有很多人留意到他们的主角竟在众目睽睽之下被挟持走了。

索尔跌跌撞撞地被这个比自己矮了半头也瘦了一圈的人拖进了昏暗的二楼角落里，然后眼睁睁看着面前暴怒的Beta横过手臂抵着锁骨将自己这个Alpha压在墙上，因身高所限只能自下而上的目光却因着那惊人的亮度而显得咄咄逼人：“索尔·奥丁森！这种事情如果再发生一次，我就辞职。” Alpha的本能应该是非常抵触这样的压制，但是由于抑制剂的效果，还有连日来的高强度训练发泄掉了足够的精力，加上面前的人是自己分外熟悉的Beta，索尔实在是有点懒洋洋的不想动弹，他低着头看着史蒂夫，这半天的紧张让保镖先生的鼻子上冒了一层细细碎碎的汗珠。真可爱，就像我家的道格，他想。在脑子反应过来自己做了什么之前，索尔已经不由自主地凑了过去，亲了亲那个漂亮的鼻尖。

史蒂夫猛地向后退了一步，他的脸迅速烧了起来。索尔的舌尖在自己的嘴唇上舔了舔，尝到了一点淡淡的咸味，这才后知后觉地僵住了。

“你们他妈的都疯了吗！” 沃斯塔格气喘吁吁地跑上来，“躲这里干什么呢？”

两个人同时朝相反方向别过头，索尔清了清嗓子：“……咳……没什么，我找史蒂夫有点事。”

“有个毛线事儿非要现在说！斯塔克来了！托尼·斯塔克来了！”沃斯塔格拉着索尔就走。

“等等，这是什么？” 史蒂夫看见索尔的西装口袋里露出一个白角，“先让我看一下。” 索尔低头摸了摸，从口袋里拿出一张对折的卡片，他转过身对着外面较为明亮的光线展开。

“是什么？” 沃斯塔格想要看，索尔却一把合上，越过大胡子Alpha塞给了另一个人，史蒂夫疑惑地接过来展开，脸色顿时黑了。这是一幅在饮品单的背面，匆匆画下的素描小像，虽然纸面依旧抹得脏兮兮的，内容倒并不像上次那封匿名信那般猥琐。然而真正令人毛骨悚然的是，这幅小像画的正是刚才那隐秘的一刻：史蒂夫站在索尔的沙发后，手腕被金发Alpha紧紧地握着。

他就在现场，此时，此地，从一个未知的角落，密切地注视着他们，甚至还画了一幅画，当着所有人的面，亲手将这个挑衅的信息塞进了索尔的口袋，嘲弄着他们。

“他就在这里。” 史蒂夫当机立断，“我们得立刻离开。” 他按住耳返，“山姆，后门。” 然后抓住了索尔的手臂往外走，“现在就……”

“不行！”沃斯塔格拦在他们面前，“托尼·斯塔克已经来了！你们的见面早就定好了！索尔！你疯了吗？一个变态画了幅画就能吓破了你的胆子了吗？！他不可能……”

“不可能什么？他就在这里，他已经靠近了索尔！还需要什么别的可能性？”史蒂夫转向沃斯塔格，低吼道，“为了一个应酬！冒这个风险值得吗？！”

“史蒂夫，”索尔摇了摇头，“沃斯塔格说得对。”

“索尔！”史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，“这很危险。”

“这是我的职业，史蒂夫。我不能失约。” 那只手缓慢而坚定地抽了出来，在脸上抹了一把，恢复了神采飞扬的样子，“ 走吧。”

“索尔？” 史蒂夫低低的声音带上了一丝央求。

金发Alpha背对他笑着说：“放心吧，我去去就回。”

——————————————————————  
p>


	7. 第七章

———————第七章——————

托尼·斯塔克是直接从公司过来的，姗姗来迟导致正好错过了引爆全场的明星雷神和女武神共舞，不过他并不遗憾，因为他看到了更加有趣的事情。玛雅俱乐部专门为斯塔克先生保留的包厢在三楼僻静的一侧，从这里他可以尽情欣赏想看到的一切，包括对面二楼的角落里，被人狠狠压在墙上的索尔·奥丁森。他端到嘴边的酒杯停了下来，眼睛微微眯起，这可太意外了，希望是好的意外，他从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了一个电话。

“斯塔克先生。”高大的金发Alpha走了进来，与他那充满攻击性的身材不一样，不知道他用了什么方法，索尔收敛起他本身应是相当浓烈的信息素，只有温和柔煦的气息随着他的靠近缓缓扩散开，托尼暗自惊讶，他似乎很久没有见过这样惯于极力掩饰自己天性的Alpha了。

“哦，Hi，索尔，拜托，叫我托尼？我不喜欢被称为斯塔克先生，听起来像是已经七老八十了。”这位亿万富翁的态度倒是意料之外的平易近人，他示意旁边的人送酒进来，自己在索尔的对面坐下，边仔细盯着他看边带着开玩笑的语气说，“My god 你确实长得像个半神。你演雷神的时候那头金发居然不是染的也不是假发？我以前也有个保镖，跟你这发色有点像，不过比你浅一点……呃，Hi，史蒂夫……”

托尼的表情就是标准的“在人背后聊八卦结果被正主抓了个正着”。

史蒂夫朝他点了点头：“斯塔克先生。”然后将一个细长的高脚杯递给索尔，随即退出包厢，回到看不见的角落里。

“你请了他当保镖？喔哦，看来你确实遇到麻烦了啊，他的价位可不低。”托尼看他走远了，又饶有兴致地重新拾起这个话题。索尔有点困扰，他不喜欢斯塔克用价位这个词来形容史蒂夫，让他产生了不好的联想。

“去年我这边有几个小鬼给我作乱，朋友就给我推荐了他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，在我身边当了三个月的贴身保镖，兢兢业业，完美无缺。我发誓再也没有比他更好的保镖了。”托尼喝了口酒，说起史蒂夫这个名字之后变得滔滔不绝，“一开始我以为不过就是个漂亮大兵，你知道的，金发碧眼，倒三角的体型什么的，感觉他站在那里可以直接用美貌震慑住邪恶分子。结果第一天他就给了我那群不争气的安保队伍一个下马威，一打儿人也不够他一个人玩的。我专门为他改造了一台不限速的跑步机，你知道他每小时可以跑多少公里吗？四十！亲爱的！四十公里，而且跑完了面不改色汗都不出。除此之外他的思路极其缜密，可以说是天生的战士和领导者。怎么说呢，就是任何时候，无论情况糟糕成什么样了，当他一出现，你就会觉得，太好了，有救了，一切都有他扛着了。不开玩笑，我们后来全公司上上下下都叫他队长，包括我。”

“……发生了什么事？”索尔问道。

“嗯？什么意思？”

“如此完美无缺，为什么只做了三个月？”

“不知道，”托尼耸了耸肩，“那几个小鬼没几天就让他逮住了，然后就开始给我布置安防，培训保安，接下来合同一到期他就走了，没跟我谈任何条件，留不住。”

“……” 索尔将一些呼之欲出的问题压回去，生硬地换了个话题，“新闻上说，贵公司不再做武/器装备的制作了？”

“算是吧，一群老家伙还在因为这事儿烦我。”托尼说，“但是我想要开始做一些……我也不知道什么是正确的事儿，但是反正……你喜欢武/器吗？”

“我有枪，也有持械执照，如果你问的是这个。”

“哈，你看起来像个玩冷兵器的。”

“……不管大家信不信，现实生活中我是不会真的拿个锤子或者斧头去打猎或者对付入室抢劫的。”

托尼大笑起来：“我知道我知道……别介意。说起来这个问题，我很好奇，你更喜欢风暴战斧还是妙，咩喵咪……雷神那个锤子到底叫喵什么来着？”

“……妙尔尼尔。”

“对的，喵咩和风暴战斧，你更喜欢哪个？”

索尔想扶额，为了不再听到托尼说喵咩这个词，他违心地说：“我更喜欢风暴战斧。”

“为什么不喜欢喵咩？”

“……” 该死，索尔尽量不着痕迹地揉了揉太阳穴，“我喜欢大的。”

“嗯哼，谁不是呢？”托尼似乎很满意这个答案，“我喜欢你，大个子。交新朋友总是挺高兴的，不是吗？”

“这是我的荣幸，托尼。”

“Cheers……嘿，我刚说了史蒂夫当过我的贴身保镖，索尔！”托尼抗议道，“ 有点诚意好吗，把你那杯纯净水给我搁下。”

那种不舒服的感觉又出来了，索尔将一直紧紧攥在手里的那杯水放在茶几上，接过托尼递过来的淡蓝色的酒液，不动声色地朝那含笑的亿万富翁举了举杯子，故作轻快地说：“Cheers。”然后一饮而尽。

史蒂夫整个人隐藏在包厢外的阴影里，总有种不详的感觉萦绕着他，让他背脊发凉，刚才那张素描小像就装在他的口袋里，时刻提醒着他那个窥视者就在附近，每一个人，每一个曾经从索尔身边擦过的人都有可能就是那个跟踪狂。他的目标是什么？史蒂夫托弗瑞调查过之前那张匿名信的来历，纸张和铅笔都太过普通，但是用来粘贴那部分从杂志上剪下的照片的胶水里含有些不常见的花粉和植物碎屑，比对结果还没出，第二幅图就再次出现了。史蒂夫难以描述自己第一次看到那些图的心情，肮脏画面里透出的露骨意味，让他感觉画这副画的人不是个暗恋顶级Alpha的Omega，更像是个……史蒂夫把糟糕的念头压进心底，现在他只想尽快将索尔带回家，带回那个他精心防护好的地方，今天晚上真是一个彻头彻尾的错误。

无比难捱的等待之后，包厢的门终于打开，托尼站在明亮的包厢里，看到史蒂夫时大声地招呼了一声：“嘿！队长！” 所有人都转向他，没想到他还没忘了这个绰号，史蒂夫带着一点无奈的微笑回应道：“斯塔克先生。” 快要走出门的索尔转过身，与托尼握了握手，面前这位黑发Alpha有力的手掌突然将自己往他身前拉了一下，凑在耳边轻轻地说：“如果我是你，不择手段，留住他。” 这个距离让黑发Alpha身上浓郁的信息素稍稍刺痛了自己，金发Alpha控制住表情，不置可否地看了他一眼，大步离开了包厢。

“为什么不在托尼·斯塔克那里继续做下去了？”走到二楼时，一直沉默的索尔开口问道。

史蒂夫走在索尔的侧前方靠外的位置，眼睛还在环顾周围：“什么？”

索尔的表情黑沉沉的，脚步放慢又问了一句：“你打算在我这里当多久的保镖？”

“直到你的麻烦解除。” 史蒂夫答道，回头却发现索尔落后了几步，便停下脚步等他。

“然后呢？”

周围气氛不太对，似乎有点太过安静了。楼下的灯是在闪烁吗？史蒂夫的一只手伸进西装外套里摸了一下枪套，语速稍稍加快了：“我们现在应该立刻回家了。”

“然后你就会离开了。”

“什么？不，至少我今天不会离开。”

“你知道我问的不是这个。”

史蒂夫做了一次深呼吸，勉强按捺下内心的不安和急躁：“索尔，有什么事情先回去再……”

金发Alpha觉得舌尖发苦，他转过身，声音压得很低地说：“…好的，我…先去一下洗手间。”

“索尔？”

“怎么？你需要进来贴身保护我吗？保镖先生？我不介意。”

史蒂夫恼怒地偏过头，只留给他一个紧绷着的侧脸。

洗手间的天花板和地面都装满了镜子，让这里充满了令人迷惑的光线折射，索尔感到头晕目眩。刚才那杯酒太烈了，一晚上只喝了一点水的胃部受不了浓烈酒精的刺激，他跌跌撞撞地进了隔间，狠狠一拳砸在墙上，瓷砖破裂的声音没有传进他的耳朵里，甚至连流血的关节都无法让他清醒，他的口腔不断涌上苦涩微咸的海水味道，这是他自己的信息素在不受控地爆发，他需要一点点不用面对史蒂夫的时间来调整。大概没有人知道这位英俊的顶级Alpha其实并没有遭遇过爱情，而此刻那所有的复杂情绪交织在一起，欲望，困惑，爱意，嫉妒，全部因一个Beta而起，鞭笞着自己的灵魂。索尔曾经以为这世间并不存在爱情，只不过是繁衍的本能驱使着生物交媾，而独具廉耻心的人类为这原始行为裹上了一层冠冕堂皇的糖衣，美名其曰为爱情，似乎加上一个“爱”字，情欲便显得高尚起来。但是当史蒂夫出现在他的世界里，他的信念崩塌了。这个Beta明明不带有一丝一毫的信息素，纯净得像一枝温暖夏雨后的桔梗，而自己一夜之间就变成了那种曾经被自己唾弃的人，那种难以控制自身信息素和欲望的Alpha。

想要温柔地触碰他，想要粗鲁地抓紧他；想要将他装在自己的眼睛里，想要把他揉进自己的骨血中；想要护着他的背后，又想要挡在他的身前；想要抱着他献上最深情的亲吻和爱抚，想要压在他温暖的身体上一步步逼着他崩溃哭泣。

想要他。想要他。想要他。

沉浸在Alpha信息素爆发的失控中，索尔没有注意到背后的隔间门悄然打开。

“史蒂夫？” 耳返中传来山姆的声音，“我在后门等了好久了啊，什么时候走？”

“马上。” 史蒂夫简短地回答，见鬼，确实是太久了一点吧？他敲了敲洗手间的门，“索尔？”

没人应答，他心底一沉，推开门冲了进去，索尔伏在洗手池上，双手撑着镜子，正在大口大口地喘着气，狭小的空间里充斥着熏香的味道，但依然遮掩不住那股Alpha信息素的气息。看到他还好好站在那里让史蒂夫暗暗松了口气，却立刻就发现了不对，信息素的浓度正在急速地收敛，索尔抬起头，从镜子中看着史蒂夫，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里竟然满是恐惧：“有……有人给我……”他没有说完那句话，便重重地倒下了。

“发生了什……” 山姆一边开车，一边担心地从后视镜瞟后排两个人，被西装外套紧紧裹住的奥丁森先生似乎是昏迷过去了，而史蒂夫的脸色让他识时务地把自己的问题咽了回去。

外面不知何时下起了暴雨，闪电的光耀不断地撕裂着混沌的夜空，这漫长的一晚，才刚刚进行到午夜。

索尔已经失去了清醒的意识，被彻底淹没在陌生的热|潮中，远远不是快乐，甚至也算不上动情，而是彻头彻尾的折磨，每一分每一秒自己都在被迫面对那可憎的畜生般的欲望。所幸他作为Alpha的力量已经被暂时束缚，不然索尔宁愿亲手挖下自己一颗眼球只求能从这无穷无尽的酷刑中挣脱出来。

微凉的手指轻轻地按压在他发着烫的颈部，那里的软薄肌肤被细致的指纹滑过，他直觉地知道有另外一个人正在摸索着寻找自己的腺体。前所未有的恐惧感让他全身都僵硬了，除了极度敏感的触觉还在，其他所有的感官能力都被大幅度剥夺，索尔屏住呼吸，眼睛瞪得大大的，眼前却依然是一片昏暗的迷雾，仿佛困在一个狭窄的封闭的鱼缸里，声音，画面，一切都近在咫尺，却又被隔绝在稠密的液体之外。

“索尔？呼吸！听话，索尔！是我！是史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫？索尔让那个名字在混沌的脑中缓缓地沉降下去，像电影屏幕下面滚动着的一排字幕。那只手终于找到了他位于颈侧被头发遮住的腺体，在那里轻柔地揉搓着。犹如被电击般的快|感从那里涌出，洗刷过全身，索尔张开嘴试图呼吸，他的胸肺却背叛了他，一点氧气也进不来，他感觉自己被压住，身体变成纸张一样薄，一样脆弱。眼前的白光逐渐黯淡，越来越灰，四周越来越安静，连呼唤自己的那个声音也即将消失了。

史蒂夫找到了Alpha腺体上的那个细小的针孔，Omega诱发剂就是从这里注射进去的，但是此刻更紧迫的问题是，他似乎失去了自主呼吸，脸色发青，瞳孔彻底扩散成了两个黑洞。史蒂夫果断掰开他的下颚抬起，用两根手指将他紧缩起来的舌头捋平压在口腔下部，另一只手在他的胸口快速地按压了几下，索尔猛地咳嗽了起来，上半身一下子紧缩着弹到了史蒂夫身上，被他下意识地抱了个满怀。这个姿势史蒂夫正好能够清晰地看到那个针孔，因为常年被头发遮挡而格外白皙的皮肤开始呈现一小片淤紫，是两种信息素正在激烈对抗的表征。

“放开我……放开我……”

“索尔？”

“不要…不要碰我……”虚弱的呵斥却如同一把鞭子抽中了史蒂夫，下意识地松开了手，金发Alpha高大的身躯蜷缩在床上，破损流血的手竭力想要抓些什么，但是湿冷的手指只能在过分光滑的床单上不断划过，史蒂夫连忙拿了一个枕头塞给他，看着索尔如同抓到救命稻草一样紧紧地搂住，将脸都埋了进去。在这个过程中，注射进索尔体内的Omega诱发剂终于开始随着汗液缓缓地释放出来，史蒂夫闻到了一股有点熟悉的气味，是湿润的露珠和茂密的草叶，钻进鼻腔的感觉凉丝丝的。他的瞳孔微微扩大，这是？这是！

他冲出索尔的卧室，一脚踹开了洛基的房门，黑暗的房间里静谧着，这里没人，但是那股带着清凉甜香的气息还未散尽，昭示着房间主人在离开时，已经彻底进入了热|潮期。

背后一阵拳风袭来，史蒂夫矮下身子让来不及收住力气的攻击者踉跄着向前扑进了房间里，沃斯塔格重重地砸在地上，摔倒前带倒了门边的玄关玻璃柜，上面摆放着的一排装饰瓷盘碎了一地，那尖锐的破碎声在史蒂夫的脑中擦出火花，他抓起旁边的高脚凳，狠狠地朝艰难地翻过身还没来得及起来的沃斯塔格头上压了下去。满脸沾满鲜血和玻璃碴的大胡子男人被凳子的四条腿牢牢固定住，一时动弹不得，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧：“你他妈！你怎么保护索尔的！你他妈现在就给我滚……”

“Fuck！” 史蒂夫大吼了一声，“闭嘴！”

“……” 大胡子Alpha没想到自己一时竟被一个Beta震慑住了，并不是因为信息素，而是生物本能对强者的畏惧。

“你听好！立刻联系娜塔莎，洛基不见了，他今天进入了热潮期，必须立刻找到他！”史蒂夫的语速极快，“现在我要求你，给自己他妈的来一针Alpha抑制剂，然后滚去找洛基！现在！立刻！”

“我他妈怎么去找洛基！他什么时候不见的？”被松开束缚从地上爬起来的沃斯塔格啐了一口血水，愤怒和不甘依然灼烧着他的本能，但是他决定暂时先将自己的纠结搁在一边，“到底发生了什么事儿？索尔怎么办？”

史蒂夫从胸前口袋里拿出一个巴掌大的控制面板，快速点了几下抛给他：“那个橘黄色的光标不用管了，我刚加进去的绿色光标是一个无线电发射器的实时位置，你赶紧去追踪一下，希望他还没有扔掉。马上去找娜塔莎！” 沃斯塔格刚走出一步，又被拉住了手肘，那个力度差一点掐断了他粗壮的关节，他吃痛回头，史蒂夫的蓝绿色双眼利如刀剑，带着不容置疑的强势低吼道，“还有，你不要靠近索尔！听见没有！在我说可以之前，谁都不允许靠近索尔的房间！”

沃斯塔格连滚带爬的冲下了楼，史蒂夫回到索尔房间，反锁上门，一转身就看见金发Alpha不知何时竟然摇摇晃晃地坐起来想要下床，他连忙过去，让双腿发软的索尔摔在自己身上。虽然前超级士兵很有力气，但是要抱起一个不断挣扎的六英尺五英寸的大男人也着实不容易，史蒂夫颇费了一番功夫，最后还是只能选择和索尔一起栽到床上，Alpha沉重的身躯毫不客气地压在自己身上，虚弱无力的手肘在他头侧摇摇晃晃的。  



	8. 第八章

—————————第八章—————————————  
他们的脸离得很近，Alpha半长不短的头发垂下来，将彼此的视线笼罩在一片雾蒙蒙的金色炫光中。“索尔？”史蒂夫轻轻地问道，伸手抚过他潮湿的额头，触手的肌肤依然很烫，被他微凉的掌心按住时哆嗦了一下，Alpha的双眼逐渐聚焦，刚才那些恐惧的神情在看清楚自己的瞬间便融化了。  
“史蒂夫……” 他呢喃着，“你是我的史蒂夫……”索尔缓慢地凑近，试探地压下去，将那片第一眼看到就念念不忘想要品尝的饱满下唇含住了。史蒂夫的心跳几乎骤停，他听见了脑子里的拒绝，属于士兵深入骨髓的理智让他的双手紧紧握住了索尔的肩膀，可是内心最深处那点模糊的欲念再一次冒出了头。他终于放任了自己，一动不动地闭上眼睛，让那个带着珍惜和爱意的吻一点点深入。索尔的舌尖还带着Alpha信息素的气息，那是夏天的味道，是金色阳光亲吻着的温暖海水，史蒂夫浑身战栗着，被这小心翼翼的亲吻彻底俘虏，不由自主地抱紧了索尔的脖颈，他们的胸口压在一起，史蒂夫能感觉到紧贴着自己的身体传来的重重心跳，满是跟自己一模一样的不安和渴望。他猛地翻过身，将索尔推倒，看着他急促喘息着深陷在黑色的丝质床褥里，再次被体内不属于自己的Omega热潮冲袭，金发Alpha的眼睛带着不甘心和痛楚，紧紧地闭上了。  
“史蒂夫？” 门上传来几下敲击声，娜塔莎的声音响起，“史蒂夫你在里面吗？”  
史蒂夫大步走到门口，拉开一条门缝闪了出去，然后又牢牢地关好。他皱着眉头问道：“你怎么这么快就……洛基！”  
黑发少年绕过了门口那堆狼藉，目不斜视地走回了自己的房间，史蒂夫追了进去，洛基坐在床尾，浑身湿透，打着哆嗦，虽然这屋子里的味道没有彻底散去，但是史蒂夫闻得出来，少年自身的热潮期信息素已经被彻底收敛了，不像是被标记，更像是在高强度的抑制剂作用下结束的，他尚未成熟的身体受不了这种强烈的压制，娜塔莎不会给他这种东西。他暂时压制住了急怒：“……你去哪里了？”  
黑发少年望向他的绿色瞳仁还在剧烈震颤着，像是忘记了语言，隔了好一会儿才说：“……我出去走……” 他被狠狠地掐住了，紧逼到面前是一双冰冷的眼睛：“实话。”  
“……咳……” 洛基抓紧那只暴虐的手，眼睛里的慌张却一点点消除不见了，取而代之的是平静，“ 我没有说谎。”  
“为什么你的信息素味道会出现在……会出现在你哥哥身上？” 史蒂夫感觉到自己快要将牙齿咬碎，这才能控制住手上的力道不要将那纤细的脖子掐断，“说话！你做了什么？是不是你！”  
“你真的认为我有这个本事伤害我哥哥？”洛基碧绿的眼睛毫无畏惧地与他对视。  
史蒂夫不动声色地审视着面前这张脸，读着那些不该属于稚嫩少年的表情。  
“你不去好好安慰一下他吗？” 洛基笑了起来，嘴角弯起一个讥诮的弧度，“我一进这个别墅就能闻到那股味。也对，你也是个Omega，难道说你打算去帮他找一个合适的Alpha……”  
史蒂夫将少年狠狠地甩到床上，大步走了出去。  
娜塔莎从索尔的房间走出来，神色有些疑惑：“索尔每次去这类应酬前，都会给自己提前注射Alpha抑制剂，今天为什么没有打？”  
史蒂夫不知道这跟现在的情形有什么关系，但还是耐着性子答道：“他打了，整个晚上他都没有被身边的Omega影响过。”  
“那就奇怪了，你看他的Alpha信息素好像一直处在失控爆发的边缘，虽然一时被Omega诱发剂地压制了，但还有希望，呐，意思就是看两强相遇勇者胜喽。相信我，这是个好消息，史蒂夫，要是在他自己的Alpha信息素彻底抑制的情况被注射了那个破玩意，至少短时间内他可就只能当个处于热潮期的Omega了。接下来听天由命吧，希望索尔能赢。”  
“……是我的错，” 史蒂夫低下了头，“洗手间，我没有阻止那几个人进进出出……一定是其中之一……”  
“人无完人，” 娜塔莎在他肩上拍了拍，“行了，我去找那个小少年谈谈心，你呢，现在就去弥补你的错误，贴身保护索尔去吧。”  
史蒂夫将刚才娜塔莎打开的大灯关闭，只留下房间一角的落地灯，轻轻反锁上了房门。索尔依然像刚才那样平躺着，从剧烈的刺激中逐渐回神的他开始全力应付起这场发生在自己身体里的战争。听到有人进来的动静，那高大的身躯微微瑟缩了一下，这绝不该属于金发Alpha的动作，像是一把锥子戳在史蒂夫的胃里搅动，他艰难地吞咽了一下，让自己的发出的声音不至于太沙哑：“索尔，是我，是史蒂夫。” 索尔迟钝地转过头，双目微合朝他的方向微笑了一下。史蒂夫鬼使神差般小心靠近了那张汗湿的脸，在两片过分红润的薄唇上浅尝辄止地碰了一下，说：“别怕，有我在，我来帮你。”  
他一个扣子一个扣子地解开了索尔的衬衫，超级士兵常年稳定的手指在这种时刻依然遵循着理智，直到碰到腰带时才忽然顿住了，隔着布料他就能触碰到那个已经勃起的硬物，庞大到令人难以置信，他的脸色变白了，仓皇地抬头看了一眼索尔，他的金发完全湿透了，就像他们刚对练完的样子，刚被他剥干净的赤裸上身依然在热潮中紧绷着，他伸出手抚摸那一块块仿若是被神精雕细琢出的肌肉，暂时被Omega诱发剂禁锢住的力量就隐藏在那光滑的皮肤之下，索尔在轻柔的爱抚下颤栗着，咬住了下唇，掩饰住喉咙里那一声难捱的呻吟。  
史蒂夫终于下定了决心，再不迟疑，拿出了行军速度，不到一分钟彼此便已经裸裎相对。Alpha充分硬起来的阴茎看起来像个凶器，那硕大的头部已经迫不及待地流出液体，被打湿的饱满柱体在史蒂夫的掌心随着他不熟练的撸动而微微颤动，“呃啊……”索尔没有忍住的暗哑声音听起来几乎是痛苦的，这让毫无经验的史蒂夫手足无措，手上的动作不由得加快了些，却引得索尔更加难受的一声呻吟。“……索尔？”他左右为难地停了下来，向前俯身，额头抵着额头，带着一点难为情尝试安抚这金发的Alpha，吻着他汗湿的脸颊，吻他高挺的鼻梁，在他咬紧的嘴唇轻轻舔舐，待他松开牙关后才小心地探了进去，索尔的口腔里炙热滚烫，史蒂夫寻找到他微微发干的舌尖，笨拙地吮吸着那敏感的味蕾，唇齿交融间甚至感到了一丝酸麻的痛感。这生涩缓慢的挑逗暂时安抚了索尔，浓密的金色睫毛抖了抖，微微张开，用饱含着雾气的蓝眼睛温柔地凝视眼前害羞的人。“史蒂夫……”他含糊地呼唤着，想要得到一个拥抱，却被抓住手腕按在枕头上，那微微带一点鼻音的柔和音色轻轻地对他说：“索尔，别看。” 金发Alpha望进了那双蓝绿相间的瞳仁，那里面微微闪动着光，像一潭阳光树影下斑驳的湖水，他顺从地闭上了双眼，仿佛要把这潭水合进自己干涩的眼眶中。史蒂夫松了口气，分开腿跨到索尔的身上，带着一点破釜沉舟般的勇气，毫无犹豫地扶着索尔的阴茎坐了下去。  
索尔感觉到自己的勃起的下身正在被一个极为干涩的部位包裹着，一寸寸地突进到深处，他猛地瞪大了眼睛，想要坐起来，却被史蒂夫伸手压住，他分开在自己腰腹两侧的修长大腿崩得紧紧的，细嫩的肌肤微微颤抖，下沉的节奏却一丝不乱，近乎无情地控制住身体，任由那根巨物从最柔弱的地方把自己凿开，直到臀肉碰到了阴茎的根部才停下。索尔难以克制那动情之处被紧致包围的舒爽，眼睛里却流下泪，这不是他想要的做爱，可恶，哪怕是让史蒂夫上了自己都比现在这样强。眼前那自愿献祭般被钉在自己身上、面色苍白的人根本就是在索尔柔软的心头捅了一刀。好你这个倔强的史蒂夫，你真是会让我心疼。  
史蒂夫眼前黑了好一会儿才缓过劲儿，楔在身体里那根滚热的硬物让他动弹不得，这才发现自己把自己陷入到了何种困境，他觉察到索尔投射到自己身上的目光，后知后觉地害羞起来，浑身白皙的皮肤都烧红了。金发Alpha沉默着拉起了他的右手，在眼前端详了一会儿，史蒂夫这才注意到那只手上带着血迹，刚才穴口被撕裂开时，他仍用这只手扶着索尔的阴茎，应当是那时候染上的血，他没来得及把手抽回来，便眼睁睁看着索尔虔诚地将那几根手指含进了嘴里，细致地吸吮着，连指甲缝里的血丝都没有放过，与他唇舌间的柔情不同，索尔那双蓝色的眼底却带着愠怒，像是要把自己生拆入腹一般，史蒂夫竟然抖了一下，被Alpha逐渐扩散出来的信息素压得双膝发软，这不熟悉的臣服感让他含着巨物的体内涌上来一股令他脊髓发寒的颤栗，史蒂夫不由得绞紧了身体，这一下惹得索尔闷哼了一声，嘴里模糊地骂了一句脏话。  
“嘿……注意语……啊！” 史蒂夫手撑在索尔坚硬的腹肌上，被索尔自下而上的一个顶撞截断了话，“别……疼……”  
“……你居然也知道疼。” 索尔的声音还有些虚弱，他用刚才的力道再次顶撞了一下骑在身上的人，史蒂夫笔直的脖颈涌上来一大片潮红，压在自己身上的手指掐进皮肤里，痛痒痒的。之前喝下的烈酒在索尔的胃部烧灼着，那一阵酒精奇妙的化学反应激发出了Alpha的本能，加上心爱的人投怀送抱，甚至主动吃下了自己的巨物，属于Alpha的信息素突然冲破了重重的阻碍爆发了，索尔恢复力气的手抓紧了史蒂夫的腰臀，最后提醒了他一次：“坐稳了，sweetheart。” 史蒂夫还没来得及反应过来，便被突如其来几次连续的顶弄抽干了力气，没有腿部的借力支撑，属于超级士兵的体重让他的身体狠狠跌坐到底，比刚才进入得更深了一些。  
索尔直起身子，抱着他的后腰不让他逃跑，在那片漂亮的胸肌上亲吻起来，皮肤白皙的他，连这乳尖也是淡淡的颜色，索尔越看越喜欢，怜爱地舔了舔，让它迅速地充血挺立起来，再用牙齿轻轻碾磨这颗细小的肉粒，每当他想躲开便坏心地加重力度，脆弱位置被撕裂的恐惧逼迫得史蒂夫只能紧紧地偎在他怀里，搂紧了他的肩背，任由他深深地捅在身体的深处，耐着性子缓慢蹂躏着他初经人事的内壁。  
“别……索尔！别弄这里……” 史蒂夫从没想过这个他从未在意过的地方会如此敏感，随着索尔的舔弄，他原本在疼痛中疲软的阴茎也硬了起来，顶住了索尔的小腹，在那片毛发茂盛的肌肉上来回摩擦。索尔伸手下去握住了那根也相当粗硕的家伙，温柔地替他撸动起来，他的手比史蒂夫大得多也粗糙得多，却是一样的不得章法，将他弄得痛爽难分，不由得哼起来：“……索尔…”  
金发Alpha停了下来，双手捧住史蒂夫的脸，专注地看他，那双蓝色眼睛即使在昏暗的房间里依然透着明亮的光：“史蒂夫……sweetheart……” 他的大拇指从那纤长的睫毛下扫过，指尖碰到了一点糯湿，“你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫的脸红得厉害，他当然不可能会好！含着巨物的身体已经没那么疼，他快被莫名在心里疯狂生长的欲望吞没了，可是Alpha并没有抽动的打算，依然将他稳稳地禁锢在怀里。羞赧难当又不肯直话直说的他最终生了退意，挣扎着要从索尔的身上把自己拔下来，嘴里断断续续地说：“如果……你已经好了……那我们就……”那句“结束吧”还没说完，金发Alpha就扣着他的腰部向上抬起，把那根巨大的阴茎抽了出来。  
骤然一阵空虚，史蒂夫打了个寒战，第一反应便是翻到一边俯身向床下摸索着自己的衣服，却冷不防又被从背后一把搂住插了进去，这毫无预兆的侵入以及依然不够湿润的内壁与肉刃的摩擦逼得史蒂夫发出一声痛呼：“啊……啊……索尔！……别……” 同样是第一次做爱的索尔在这新鲜的快感中食髓知味，他的胸膛贴在史蒂夫肌肉紧实的后背上，小幅度地抽动着下身，缓慢又坚定地捣弄那个生涩的地方，让那层层叠叠紧缩着的甬道一点点为自己展开，进出逐渐顺畅起来。  
火辣辣的厮磨感熬过去之后，史蒂夫带着一丝惊惧，体会到一种酥麻又尖锐的快感从脑中炸开，吞噬着自己的神魂，明明肿胀到几乎裂开的后穴却在每一次抽插中不由自主地挽留着那折磨自己的粗硕肉刃。“啊……啊……”他意识到自己正在发出被温柔以待时细细的呻吟声，立刻羞耻地抿紧嘴唇，却在下一次突然加重的冲撞下猛地叹出破碎的喘息。  
身下那渐渐收不住的声音给了Alpha极大的鼓励，他将史蒂夫紧窄的胯骨紧紧地抓住，每次向前逃走的企图都被狠狠地拉回来，更深地捅入，他的身体越来越润泽，让索尔的冲撞越来越顺滑，甚至可以听得出糯湿的水声，那种一次次滑进最深处失去控制的感觉终于将史蒂夫逼得叫了出来，他将脸埋在手臂里，肩胛骨像一对收拢的翅膀般耸了起来，“不要！索尔！停！我不行了！” 金发Alpha闻声不对连忙向前倾身，可同时阴茎也深深地进入到了底部，捅得史蒂夫发出一声啜泣，他却毫无自觉般啄吻着史蒂夫汗湿的后背，温柔地问道：“怎么了？史蒂夫？” 身下的人头上浅金色的头发沾着汗珠，一边摇头一边想要把自己藏起来似的向前弯折拉出一个漂亮的线条，索尔继续大力地抽插着，那分量惊人的阴茎不断地破开湿软的甬道，滑嫩的感觉快要烧光了Alpha的理智。他伸手从那深陷的腰窝向上，一节一节地按揉着他的脊柱，直到那弯折的颈椎处，才换上了自己的唇舌，温柔舔舐着白皙的脖颈，史蒂夫颤抖得更厉害了，手脚一软，向前扑倒在了床上。  
索尔措手不及，阴茎一下子滑脱出来，史蒂夫努力地又往前爬了一点，抓住了一只枕头把脸在里面使劲蹭了蹭，稍稍放松了身体，金发Alpha却没打算放过他，从善如流地顺着那道流畅的曲线将自己嵌了进去，史蒂夫“啊”的一声，却来不及躲藏，索尔的双脚已经从内侧抵住他的脚踝向外蹬了蹬，给自己留足了空间，挤在他双腿间又是一棍到底，特殊的姿势顶到了一个特殊的位置，史蒂夫全身痉挛了一下，想要蜷缩起身体，却被索尔和身下的床挤压得毫无空间，只能勉力弓起后背，眼圈立刻红了。  
Alpha困惑地停顿了一下，双手卡住身下那平直的肩膀，在同一个位置又撞了一下，史蒂夫丰润的下唇一下子被自己咬出血来，索尔停住不动，凑过去吻住了他的嘴唇，将那个红肿的破口舔干净：“Sweetheart？你怎么了？” 他停下的地方太刁钻，上半身的动作又牵引着阴茎顶在里面碾了一圈，史蒂夫张开嘴却发不出声音，双眼涣散地瘫软了下来，他感觉到身体最深处有个地方被狠狠地挤压着，痛得紧，有一层他以为早已死去的器官正在被唤醒。索尔大概猜到了，这就是生殖腔的位置，虽然Beta的生殖腔并不是非常适合Alpha进入，但他还是大开大合地朝那个位置顶撞起来。  
史蒂夫越来越柔顺的身体，正在为自己全部打开，那里格外的软滑柔嫩，每次碾过都能感觉到后穴紧紧地绞着他，贪婪地追求着更多的快感。他用牙齿浅浅地撕咬着史蒂夫的耳垂，用最温柔的嗓音说着最下流的情话，问他舒服不舒服，问他哪里舒服，问他想不要让自己全部射进去，为他生一个孩子，史蒂夫全然失去了所有的语言能力，只能使劲摇着头，然而越是摇头越是被操弄得更狠，欢愉和痛苦交织在他的眉间，听到生一个孩子时，他的眼睛突然睁得大大的，身前那个一直被忽视的阴茎射出来一片白浊，与此同时索尔也如愿以偿地顶开了他体内那个最为羞涩隐秘的小口。  
一股清冽的桔梗花香气从史蒂夫的身上散了出来，索尔凑到了他的颈后，那片被他吮吻得青青紫紫的皮肤正在迸发着浓烈的气息，像是要把那封闭多年的信息素一口气全部释放出来一般。索尔一时说不出话来，半晌才喃喃道：“你竟然是Omega。”  
迎来人生中第一次高潮之后的史蒂夫浑身都软透了，只有后穴还在微微抽搐着，索尔把软绵绵的人翻过身，密密实实地裹在身下，仔仔细细的看着他，像是亲不够一样吸吮着他的嘴唇和舌尖，Omega特有的信息素带着甜蜜的滋味，天生便可以与Alpha紧密相融，史蒂乎半睁半闭的眼睛里带着一丝缱绻，索尔直起身抓住了他两条长腿挂在肩上，又迫不及待地压了下去，几乎将这柔韧的身体对折起来，硕大的阴茎一举就顶住Omega薄嫩生殖腔所在的位置，史蒂夫痛楚地偏过头，又被索尔掰了回来，他们的视线似乎比紧密结合的身体更加深入的纠缠在一起，Alpha痴恋地抚摸着那张线条硬净的脸，他一见钟情的对象，他倔强倨傲又甜蜜柔软的Omega。  
他感觉到自己的阴茎又大了一圈，将那湿热的后穴撑得严丝合缝，史蒂夫失声呻吟着，虚软地推拒起来：“不行……索尔……不要……”金发Alpha心里笼上一层阴影，但还是听话地抽了出来，快速撸动几下泻在他小腹，不满地扑上来舔舐Omega的嘴唇，掰开他的下颌一个深吻攻城掠地般扫荡着他口中的气息，这充满了惩罚和情色意味的吻持续了很久，史蒂夫来不及吞咽下去的津液顺着嘴角流下，显得格外淫靡，而他却已经顾不得害羞，只等索尔一放过他，便往旁边翻了个身，蜷缩着闭上眼睛。他的皮肤到处都湿滑柔软，脸上桃粉色的情潮尚未散尽，整个人已经沉沉睡着了。索尔掀开一片狼籍的床单，从床尾凳上拽了一条毯子裹住熟睡的史蒂夫，再将他扎扎实实地搂进怀里，自己也闭上了眼睛。  
彻底沉入混沌的睡眠之前，索尔脑子里闪过了一丝疑虑，他迷迷糊糊地将脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，刚才那股浓郁的桔梗香味消失了，怀里的人又变回了毫无信息素的Beta状态。Alpha一个激灵清醒过来，他亲了亲那脖颈的位置，困惑地舔了又舔，熟睡中的史蒂夫像是觉得痒，轻轻地缩起肩膀向前躲开，刚才贴合在一起的肌肤一分开，索尔就觉得冷飕飕的，伸出手臂将他搂回来，史蒂夫在睡梦中被紧紧箍住，不由哼哼着挣扎扭动了几下，好死不死将索尔半软的阴茎夹在中间，被那光滑饱满的臀部摩挲着，顿时就硬了。  
金发Alpha只纠结了几秒钟，便将错就错，肉刃朝那刚被开拓过还湿软着的的穴口缓慢顶了进去。“…嗯……”他迷糊地呻吟了一声，索尔停了停，手伸到前面压住那片结实的小腹，霸道地固定住他，不容抗拒地挺入到底。“呜……” 贪睡的人发出一点抗议的声音，身体却诚实地舒展着，索尔让他枕在自己的臂弯里，推起他上面那条腿的膝弯，就着他侧趴的姿势轻缓地抽出，再深深地钉进去，没几下那与他无比契合的肉穴便再次涌出甜蜜的润滑，史蒂夫被操弄得几乎醒来，却没有睁开眼睛，只是喉咙随着肉刃在体内越来越沉重的挖掘发出柔软的可爱声音。  
索尔的心软成了一滩水，这平时蹙着眉严正禁欲的史蒂夫，这个自己其实根本打不过的强悍保镖，现在噘着嘴，带着一脸委屈的表情在身下承欢，想到这些他的动作不自觉地带上了几分过分的蛮力，再一次撞到了那个更深更隐秘的部位，属于Omega的生殖腔，那个紧闭着的小口。Alpha的本能让他对冲进去那里充满了渴望。可是史蒂夫不让，索尔一边这么想，一边依然情不自禁地在敏感的腔口反复地碾磨，感受着那里羞怯的颤抖。  
桔梗花的香气又涌了出来，看来这位深藏不露的Omega只有在被顶弄到那个位置时才会散发出自己的信息素，索尔被这清澈新鲜的甜香挑逗着，身下的动作逐渐失了分寸，在一次格外刚猛的顶撞下时，他彻底进入了那个生殖腔，硕大肉刃顶住了那层细嫩的子宫内壁，“啊……”史蒂夫发出一声长长的惨呼，身体崩得紧紧的，竭力想要挣脱开，可生殖腔的小口被阴茎顶部那一圈冠状的棱死死卡住，稍一动弹便疼得他冷汗直流，“索尔……好疼……” 金发Alpha也被锁得动弹不得，但并不是疼，那是绝妙的快感，他尽量维持下半身的姿势不动，舔弄着史蒂夫的耳朵后侧，那里格外敏感，稍稍一碰就会引得他不停颤抖，史蒂夫带着羞恼，一口咬住自己枕着的那个结实的小臂，毫不客气地直接咬出血来。  
索尔浑不在意那一点刺痛，但是这个动作提醒了这个毫无经验的Alpha，他差点忘记了重要的事情：“史蒂夫，你可以被标记吗？” 身下的人这下是彻底醒透了：“不要标记！不要，索尔！不要标记我！” 他剧烈的挣扎带来的疼痛使得那原本红润的脸颊煞白一片。索尔几乎按不住他，只得狠狠心，掐住他的肩膀，在他体内的阴茎角度刁钻地碾了几下，身体最深处被粗暴研磨的痛楚成功地让这嘴硬的Omega只剩下瘫软着喘息的劲儿。“索尔……” 最后他紧紧闭上眼睛，像是听天由命，又像是绝望地乞求，所有的语言只剩下他的名字，“索尔……”  
所以他可以被标记，但是他不肯被我标记。金发Alpha就着身体相连的姿势抱紧了史蒂夫，他们之间的距离已经不能更近，可是索尔依然觉得不够，也许应该像托尼说得那样，不择手段，标记你，困住你，留下你。他的牙齿在那个散发着馨香的腺体处轻轻地磨了磨，却到底没有舍得咬下去。  
“嘘……睡吧……” 史蒂夫感觉得到Alpha的那部分还精神百倍地占据着自己的身体，他困惑地扭头去看索尔，却被一只大手捂住了眼睛，“晚安，Sweetheart……”  
—————————————————————</


	9. 第九章

锤盾  
ABO设定，注意避雷  
参考电影《保镖》AU  
影帝索尔X保镖史蒂夫  
本章有伪铁霜！伪铁霜！伪铁霜！  
托尼和洛基严重OOC！这不是演习！  
—————————————  
“如果我是你，不择手段，留下他。”托尼握住索尔的手，看着那金发Alpha已经极力克制，但是依然隐隐带着怒气的双眼，轻轻一笑。他已经能感觉到索尔的信息素开始波动，在那温和的表象之下，真是令人震惊的强悍。他不发一言地大步离开，史蒂夫朝自己点了点头便追着索尔走了。托尼挥挥手让手下都出去，伸手将那瓶淡绿色的捷克苦艾酒*拿起来晃了晃，从瓶口飘出来的味道令他蹙了蹙眉，赶紧拧上了盖子放回酒柜里。  
包厢外面突然喧闹起来，托尼提高声音问了一句：“怎么了？”  
他的手下隔着门的声音听起来闷闷的：“老板，是有人在二楼晕倒了。”  
“吵死了，把门给我关上。”  
托尼揉了揉太阳穴，刚坐下就接到了电话。“托尼，索尔出事了。”  
他一下弹了起来：“什么？他刚从我这里离开还没有五分钟。”  
“那你或许应该多留他五分钟。我去看一下情况，一会儿上去找你，布鲁斯到了吗？”  
“没，不过还没到时间，他从来都是准点到达。”  
托尼按掉手机扔在沙发上，烦躁地搓了搓脸，忽然顿住了，房间里多了一种凉丝丝的甜味。他扭过头，看见一个穿着黑色帽衫的人静静地站在房间中央。  
这位不速之客虽然很高，但是从微微下塌的肩膀姿态和格外纤细的四肢可以看得出还是个没长成的少年。  
“你是谁？”  
“我叫洛基。”  
好样的，这孩子连声音也是奶声奶气的，托尼对于这类趁着热潮期跑来找自己的Omega已经见怪不怪，但是这个闻起来好像确实太稚嫩了些，现在这个时代孩子们都过度早熟了，他暗自腹诽，“嗯哼，所以你是怎么进到这里来的？该死，我后悔了，还是应该把史蒂夫那家伙挖回来的。他一个人可以赶上一层楼的废物点心，居然让个孩子混进来了。”  
“别怪你的手下，我进得来不是因为他们无能。”  
托尼嗤笑了一声：“甜心宝贝儿，你瞧你都不敢摘下你那可笑的卫衣兜帽呢，揣在兜里的小手是不是又湿又冷直打哆嗦呢？说真的，你至少穿一件能稍微露出点皮肤的衣服。”  
“……斯塔克先生，我今天是来……”  
“好了，宝贝儿，说真的，你看起来也就是16岁？17岁？”  
“我的年龄跟我要说的话没有关系。”  
“嗯哼，所以你16岁。我不在乎你要说什么，但是我预感你要做的事情对我来说，跟你的年龄很有关系。”托尼漫不经心地背对着少年，在托盘上取了个酒杯，“你想要喝点……哦，对了，你距离21岁还早着呢。这样，等那几个被你放倒的保镖醒了，在被辞退之前我会让他们会给你榨杯鲜橙汁或者热杯牛奶的。你不介意的话我得再喝点酒，今天晚上我真是过得挺辛苦的。”   
“斯塔克先生……”  
“停！停停！再后退一点！对，就那里，别再靠近了。我的天呐你现在闻起来真是不错，虽然我本人对未成年人没有兴趣，但是小朋友，让我给你一个忠告，永远不要高估Alpha的自制力。”  
“斯塔克先生，我冒着风险进来不是听你给我上课的。” 好孩子，这会儿终于露出了一点少年的样子。托尼看着他被气得有点微鼓的粉润脸颊，挑起嘴角笑了：“好吧，孩子，你先说，我听着呢。”他在沙发上坐好，将袖扣摘下扔在桌上，开始认真翻折着衬衫袖子，动作不急不缓，像是正在专注地做一件大事，直到一边袖子挽好在手肘之上，他才抬了一下眼皮，戏谑问道：“欣赏够了？虽然这长夜漫漫，我也无心睡眠，但我可不想把时间都放在你身上。”  
洛基这才意识到自己竟然这么呆呆地看他挽袖子入了神，他藏在口袋里的手不由得攥紧了，面对这样的顶级Alpha，热潮期的他感到大脑多少有些混沌。  
托尼忽然站起身，不急不缓但目标明确地朝他走去。洛基被那势不可挡的Alpha信息素压制得步步后退，很快就被逼到墙角。这位惯于高高在上的托尼·斯塔克，浑身散发出的信息素带着血腥的金属味道，对于未成熟的Omega来说，那充满侵略感的气息仿佛无数小刀一片片慢条斯理地削割着自己柔嫩的灵魂。他早已习惯了索尔那常年温暖包容的信息素，如今彻底暴露在陌生Alpha的威慑之下，黑发少年靠着墙面的身体不受控制地发着软，他竭力咬住了下唇，企图用一点刺痛唤回自己开始模糊的视野。  
就在他退无可退，几乎连后脑勺都贴上墙面时，托尼在他面前站定，嘴角保持了笑意，深棕色的眼睛却冷冰冰的：“你来说说看，你来找我，是有什么事儿呢？”  
“我……我是来告诉你……” 洛基想要让自己的声音更有些诱惑力，越来越柔腻的音色或有毗益，他收紧下颚，尽量控制自己不颤抖地道明来意，“有一个交易，奥丁森家的人，你可以得到一个，也可以一个也得不到。斯塔克先生，你会作何选择呢？”  
托尼的眼角不易察觉地抽动了一下，面前的少年身量尚还单薄，看起来还没有学会正确控制自己的信息素来达到操控别人的目的。Omega热潮期确实会有更具诱惑力的味道，但是相应的，身体也变得太过柔弱。  
他伸出手，并不像大多数养尊处优的富翁，托尼的手掌上有很多工作留下的茧，那略微粗糙的手指捏了捏少年一侧的脸颊，细嫩的皮肤下藏着小孩暗暗咬紧的牙关，他将那个显得他格外青葱稚气的兜帽向后推落，半掩在阴影下的脸露了出来，少年五官多少还有点肉乎乎的，他与索尔并没有很多相似的地方，比起他夺目英俊的哥哥，洛基显得要纤细精致得多。  
托尼顺着兜帽后侧轻轻抚上光滑的后颈，被压住腺体的少年猛地哆嗦了一下，双目失神了一瞬，黑发Alpha趁机向前一步贴紧送上门来的Omega那不断散发出青涩甜香的身体，刻意压低声音在他耳边说：“如果我选择得到一个，会是你吗？宝贝儿？嗯？我刚才是不是说了，别挑战一个Alpha的自制力。”  
“斯塔克先生…喜欢我吗？”洛基只庆幸自己暂时不会滑倒在地，Alpha强壮的身体将他牢牢固定在墙上，他莫名有了一丝安全感，得以专心继续说出他暗自练习过的无数次的话，并将每一个字都裹上蜜糖般的质感，“我虽然姓奥丁森，但实际上我的身体里流淌着比奥丁森家族更古老的血统，我会给你孕育最强大的后代。斯塔克先生，你知道在外面像我这样的Omega要开到什么价格吗？”  
“你以为我喜欢哪个omega还需要去买吗？”  
“那他们有我这么香甜诱人吗？有我这么新鲜干净吗？”少年的眼睛里水汽氤氲，他环抱住黑发Alpha的脖子，将自己越来越热的身体缠在他的身上，“我已经感觉到你了，不用自欺欺人，难道你不想感受一下我吗？”  
“我已经准备好了，斯塔克先生，今天你就可以标记我，不用等太久，我就会……”少年绿色的眼睛倏地大睁，发出一声短促的尖叫，全身瘫软了下来。  
“托尼，下次不要再约我来这种地方见面了，我刚才看到有两个人在大厅的沙发里就……”一个穿着紫色衬衫的高大男人走了进来，被屋子里的气味呛了一下，环顾一圈才看见将洛基压在墙上的托尼，“额……我打断了什么好事吗？这是？……托尼！我拜托你做做人！这个信息素，明明还是个未成年的Omega，他有多大？15岁？”  
“16岁吧，我猜的。放轻松，我的班正经博士，我可是个正人君子，”托尼看见布鲁斯·班纳朝他翻了个白眼，也自嘲地笑了起来，“……好吧，但我至少是有道德底线，OK？只是让这孩子先冷静下来。你说Omega的情绪波动都这么大吗？等我想要安定下来时，我得向你学习，找个美貌又稳定的Beta……”托尼将软倒的洛基放平在地毯上，决定先去喝一杯叶绿素汁缓解一下身体状态，和一个热潮期的Omega靠得太近让他的信息素多少有点失控。  
“……我权当你是在褒奖。这孩子看起来有点眼熟，我认识他吗？” 布鲁斯俯身端详了一下这张脸，“额，我有点脸盲……你怎么让他冷静下来的？”  
“就我常用那个什么针，还是你给我专门研发的嘛。” 托尼走到门外，踢了踢倒在阴影里的保镖，“喂喂！醒醒！什么情况，那孩子用了什么东西一个个睡成这样？哦，嗨！那边那个，对！就是你！把你们老板叫过来！”端着托盘走过来的服务生差点被倒在地上的几个保镖绊倒，不过在这个地方也算是见多识广，他欠了欠身：“斯塔克先生，我们老板刚才已经离开俱乐部了。”  
“离开了？他不是约了我见面的吗？”  
“非常抱歉，斯塔克先生，具体我也不太清楚。”  
“行吧行吧，那你找几个人把这几个废物拖走，真是碍手碍脚的。”  
“是，斯塔克先生，我这就去。都怪我们的安防做得不到位，您没事吧？”  
“你们的安防今晚上可出了不只这一点问题呢，” 一头红发的娜塔莎从昏暗的拐角处径直走了过来，拍了拍服务生的肩头，“你们老板到底是有事离开，还是怕担责任落荒而逃？”  
托尼摆了摆手，招呼娜塔莎进屋：“得了，这种事儿他能知道就见鬼了，你来得正好，先把手头这个麻烦处理了。索尔出什么事了？史蒂夫居然都护不住他？”  
布鲁斯从镇着酒水的冰桶里取了些冰块，用几块白色大餐巾包裹住，放在洛基的颈侧，听到进门的脚步声时严肃地说：“托尼，你不该用那针抑制剂的，那是为了防止有Omega故意跟你投怀送抱玩仙人跳准备的。这孩子刚分化也没多久，强效抑制剂对他身体负担太重了。”  
娜塔莎蹲下身，摸了摸少年滚烫的额头，热潮期特有的红润已经尽数退去，他的脸色苍白，昏迷中依然紧紧咬着牙关：“布鲁斯，洛基这样不要紧吧？”  
“肯定会难受个几天，应该不会有什么大碍……等等，他是洛基？奥丁森家的洛基？” 布鲁斯这才反应过来，“啊，还真是，我说有点眼熟，不过没看到那双绿眼睛，还真没认出来。”  
“这事儿可不怪我，这孩子有点疯，布鲁斯，你是没听见他说的那些话，比其他乱发情的Omega都吓人多了。”托尼举起双手以示无辜，“索尔看起来还挺不错的，但是他的弟弟跟他完全不是一类人呢，为什么兄弟俩会迥然相异呢？领养的？离异重组家庭？难道洛基是索尔的童养……嗷嗷嗷！班正经博士，我只是开个玩笑！”托尼在原地乱跳，努力把布鲁斯塞进自己领口的冰块抖出来。  
“他们可是兄弟！拜托，别开这种玩笑。” 布鲁斯转向娜塔莎问道，“索尔那边到底怎么样了？”  
“不知道，史蒂夫实在太敏锐，我没敢靠近，不过没猜错的话索尔好像在洗手间被放倒了，刚才被扛出来时应该是失去意识的状态。现在的重点是那个人到底是谁，居然从史蒂夫手底下搞索尔，他怎么知道索尔会去洗手间？”  
“还是没抓到他，” 托尼不满地蹙眉，“好不容易能赶上他行动，还是让他跑了，可恶。”  
“通风管道，我怀疑他一直在通风管道趴着，不然不应该能这么精准地把握时机袭击索尔。”布鲁斯抬头看了看包厢的天花板，“这里为了空气新鲜，新风和中央空调管道都比一般的地方做得更宽大，即使是成年人应该也能进入。”  
“那倒也未必，”娜塔莎摇了摇头，“除了咱们的克林特，我想不出来谁还能有这种癖好，那么喜欢在通风管道趴着。我刚才路过观察了一下，从这个包厢去往后门只有那一间洗手间，假如他提前知道索尔必须要去洗手间，那就可以提前埋伏好……托尼，你那是什么表情？你做了什么？”  
“呃，我事先声明，我可全是好意，”托尼眼睛往酒柜方向飘了一下，“只是想让索尔把队长给套牢而已，而且这也不能确定他一定会去洗手间，这也太牵强附会了。”  
布鲁斯将洛基横抱起来，“小娜，先走吧，我送你们去奥丁森家，等到了你直接问史蒂夫去吧。”  
“喂！那我这里呢？你们都走了？”托尼抗议道，“我的保镖刚刚全都被一个16岁的Omega放倒了，我要去找弗瑞投诉！”  
娜塔莎随手从小腿抽了把匕首飞了过去，擦着托尼的鬓角扎在酒柜上，回眸温柔地笑道：“我会让克林特尽快过来的，在那之前，给你个武器防身。尽量别死哦，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼站在原地，包厢里已经空无一人。他将匕首拔下来，在手上转了几圈，反手朝刚才那面黑发少年依靠过的墙上甩了过去。  
洛基·奥丁森。  
不自量力的小家伙儿，虽然你确实很甜，但不是所有Alpha都会被你那一点诱惑冲昏头脑。  
———————————————  
*捷克Hapsb苦艾酒的酒精度数是89.9度。除了是世界上最烈的酒之一，这种酒被很多国家列为禁酒，原因是这种酒的原料中含有巨型艾草中提取的一种名为“侧柏酮”的化学物质，会让人产生幻觉，据亲历者叙述，喝完会进入一种既迷乱又异常清晰的状态，类似把自己的虚伪外壳打散，潜意识里的本我出现。  
本文设定这种酒会中和Alpha抑制剂，促使索尔进入Alpha信息素爆走状态。  
纯私设，不深究。  
————————————————


	10. 第十章

————————————————

少年呻吟了一声，在一阵天旋地转般的眩晕中逐渐苏醒，四周一切都在颠簸，胃部痉挛的恶心感觉不断翻涌，他猛地向前倾身呕吐起来，眼睛被充血的刺痛感烧灼着不断流出生理性的泪水。  
“布鲁斯，亲爱的！你真是太有远见了，这就是为什么我这么爱你，幸好你让我准备好这个桶，不然我的爱车可就完了。”娜塔莎的声音在耳边响起，洛基感觉到一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的后背，“嘿，放松放松，吐出来就舒服些了。”  
黑发少年的身体僵硬起来，娜塔莎抽了几张纸巾递给他。那细长的手指将纸巾窝成一团在脸上胡乱抹了几下，他依然没有抬头，弯折的脊背兀自发着抖。  
大雨中灯火通明的别墅像是被裹了一层毛茸茸的光晕，倒映在洛基空空的瞳仁中，仿佛魂魄依然没有回到这具身体里。车一停住，没等娜塔莎打伞，他便下了车。瓢泼大雨将他的黑如鸦羽的头发和睫毛都打湿了，少年索性闭上了双眼，在这磅礴的水幕中，他敏锐的感官捕获了另一种味道，那与这个雨夜相似的、寒冷的、让他感到无比屈辱的甜香。他笑了起来，精致的脸上露出一丝狰狞的表情。那毫不掩饰的恨意令娜塔莎暗暗诧异，她尽量不动声色地打开伞将他罩住，搂住少年的肩膀小跑着进了屋，别墅里依然开着冷气，让浑身湿透的洛基打了个寒噤。  
“你先去换身衣服，然后我需要找你谈谈。”娜塔莎收起了平时那柔媚的姿态，她将雨伞随手抛在回廊里，抓住少年的手臂将他往楼上拖。  
“……你不想先跟我的哥哥…哦，我猜他现在没法跟你谈话了，不过你总还可以跟你们了不起的超级士兵罗杰斯队长先谈谈吧？”洛基一边顺着她的力道毫不反抗地往上走，一边轻声地说，“玛雅俱乐部里的光线可不以明亮见长，你又躲得那么远，大概没看清到底发生了什么吧？”  
娜塔莎扭过头，露出了恍然大悟的表情：“原来是这样，你都知道了？”  
“你们做得不够隐蔽。” 少年的声线依然不稳，他的身体还在颤栗，他甚至都没有抬头，但他的话却令娜塔莎心里一阵发寒，“怎么，你们以为只有你们需要利用索尔达成你们的目标吗？”  
“他是你的哥哥。” 路过索尔的房间，身为Beta的娜塔莎这才后知后觉地闻到了信息素的异常味道，不由面色大变，“你竟然！史蒂夫！史蒂夫你在里面吗？”  
“是啊，他是我的哥哥。” 黑发少年低喃，像在跟她说话，又像是在自言自语。  
打开又迅速合拢的门缝里一闪而过侧躺在床上的索尔的脸。洛基无比熟悉的脸，此刻却满是陌生的渴望和痛楚。  
那骄傲而强大的金发Alpha，从烈火地狱里笑着重生的哥哥，大厦倾翻也不过掸掸灰尘便站起来的索尔·奥丁森，第一次显得那样的无助。  
你知道吗？冰山一角而已，冰山一角。  
—————  
史蒂夫在睁开眼睛之前就醒了，之所以不肯睁开，是因为现在的情形实在让他没想好如何清醒面对。昨天晚上已经足够疯狂，他在做出那个决定的时候，本来只当是像去完成任何一个艰难任务一样，任务结束，一切都会回到正轨。  
然而已经到早上了，他却发现，有的时候，有些事情不是他想结束，就能结束的。  
比如现在，索尔竟然一晚上都留在自己的身体里面，他试着想要把自己从那即使在沉睡状态也分量惊人的小索尔上拔下来，但是几个小时过去，自己超级士兵的血清已经忠诚地修复好了身体上的损伤，那个位置也恢复了正常状态下的干涩，一牵扯就疼得厉害。更糟糕的是，他这么尝试着动来动去的，很快就吵醒了小索尔，没有大索尔管着的小索尔自顾自地胀大，把史蒂夫撑得闷哼一声，只好控制自己不要再动，缓慢地调整呼吸，寄希望于那里能自己再缩回去。  
索尔放在自己身上的手臂动了一下，史蒂夫意识到彼此裸裎相对的情况，身体不由得僵硬起来，一只大手从自己的腹肌处轻轻滑过，在肋骨下方停留了一下，然后顺着前锯肌的线条一点点摸到了自己的胸口，在那个还柔软着的小肉粒上蹭过，史蒂夫一个哆嗦，惊恐万分地感觉到自己的身体立刻有了反应。“……史蒂夫……”索尔含含糊糊的声音从背后传来，刚才那只作怪的手挪到他的肋下，将自己紧紧地卷进怀里，“你冷吗……”  
我不冷，但是你能不能先出去？史蒂夫有苦说不出，决定还是假装自己没醒比较不尴尬，希望索尔能自觉地把那个……  
“啊！” 他猝不及防地叫了一声，索尔进得更深了一点，又一次碰到了史蒂夫最为脆弱的地方，干涩的身体产生了烧灼般的痛感，史蒂夫把脸埋进了肘弯，狠狠咬住自己的小臂。  
“史蒂夫……” 索尔听起来依然睡意惺忪，沉重的身体也从后面倾斜着压了过来，“史蒂夫……” 一个滚烫的吻烙在那片白皙的后颈，他刚长出来的一层胡茬蹭在敏感的肌肤上，痒痒的让史蒂夫忍不住弓起后背躲避，却正好把自己的身体更紧密地推向了身后的索尔，这个小动作取悦了刚刚睁开眼睛的金发Alpha，从睡梦中醒来就感觉到Omega柔韧有力的后背密实地填进自己的怀里，像是在渴求一个拥抱，他欣然向前环绕住史蒂夫的胸口，双手交叉扣在那微微凸起的锁骨处，将这仿佛为自己而生的身体完美地嵌入怀里：“早上好……sweetheart……”  
史蒂夫呜咽了一声，那里又疼又痒，这几次摩擦带来的撕扯感莫名带来了一些快感，这比单纯的痛楚更加难忍，史蒂夫漫长的人生中对此并没有任何应对方式。  
他一直被告知自己是没有生理功能的士兵，他的身体从来也没有出现过信息素和热潮，直到昨天晚上。这就像是自己全然信任交付生命的战友，一夜之间彻底背叛了自己，给自己树立好的屏障也被彻底破拆，这羞耻感在昨晚至少还有一片夜色的遮羞布，还可以在筋疲力尽后躲进无梦的睡眠。  
可是现在天色已明，那熨烫在他眼皮上的光芒，身体内部清晰的焦渴，甚至是索尔那句sweetheart，无不都在提醒他，他作为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的生命正式坍塌了一个巨大的缺口，那个虽然孤孤单单但是平稳无波的生活已经结束，他赤条条地彻头彻尾地臣服在一个Alpha身下。  
虽然索尔不知为什么昨晚并没有标记他，但是他做了比标记更重要也更可怕的事情，他竟然让自己爱上了他，爱上了一个Alpha。  
他曾以为连死都死过了，这世界上再没什么能令自己恐惧的了，可现在他怕极了。  
金发Alpha终于觉察到不对，怀里的Omega不是因为快感而颤抖，他是在哭。索尔从后面勒住史蒂夫的脖颈，迫使他松开牙关，他竟是那么使劲，肘弯那片鲜血淋漓的伤口几乎切开了他的静脉。“史蒂夫！” 他们的身体还没有分开，可是索尔所有的欲望都凉透了，“你居然这么……”  
狠得下心。  
索尔沉默了，比史蒂夫的鲜血更刺痛他的是史蒂夫的泪水。  
和我在一起会让你这么屈辱吗？身为Alpha的骄傲在那哭得通红的眼睛前土崩瓦解，即使刚刚经历了那么销魂蚀骨的一晚，你还是打算全身而退吗？  
可他竟生不出一丝一毫对史蒂夫的愤懑，只觉得心软得不像话，缓缓松开了手，扶住Omega的腰，尽量轻柔地离开他。史蒂夫剧烈地抖了一下，在重获自由的瞬间便慌慌张张地下了床，将腿伸进裤子的姿势有一点别扭，应该是还在疼，并且错穿了索尔那件自己来说有点松垮的白衬衫，满胳膊的血将袖子染红了一大片，系扣子的时候又在胸前留下一串血迹，史蒂夫似乎自己也觉得有点过分了，将袖子挽起来，在伤口的地方吮吸了一会儿，泪痕未干的双眼最后看了一眼索尔，不小心接触到他的视线便立刻垂下了睫毛，就这么维持抬着胳膊的姿势出去了。  
门在他背后咔哒一声关牢，金发Alpha这才耷拉下了肩膀，像只被遗弃的大狗一样坐在床上，捂住了自己的脸。  
山姆觉得今天的别墅气氛格外诡异，两位奥丁森先生各自把自己反锁在房间里，午餐都没有下来，娜塔莎和沃斯塔格也没再像往常那样坐在吧台旁边斗嘴，而是一人占据了一个沙发锁着眉头看手机。只有史蒂夫看起来一如往常，带着他一丝不苟地做了例行巡视，检查了监控摄像头，然后坐在门口的保安亭里开始检查昨天收进来的信件和邮包。  
“昨天晚上……” 山姆观察着史蒂夫的表情，小心地问道，“到底发生什么事儿了？”  
“索尔被下了点药，不过已经没什么大碍了。” 史蒂夫平静地回答道，“拆这种包裹之前应该先称重，还有这里，不要撕破地址信息。”  
“那小奥丁森先生，我真的不知道他什么时候出去的……”  
“这不是你的错，是我疏忽了。” 史蒂夫似乎不想再谈下去了，将剪刀放下站了起来，“剩下的包裹交给你了，发现异常就立刻通知我，我去后山看一下。”  
“好的，” 山姆顺着他站起来的身影抬起头，朝他笑了笑，“史蒂夫，奥丁森先生不会怪你的。”  
史蒂夫背对着阳光，脸模糊在阴影里，听见蹲坐在地上的黑人小伙子用他天生乐观轻轻松松的语气说：“该发生的总会发生的，不是吗？”  
一宿大雨之后天气更热了，午后的院落里连蝉鸣都懒洋洋的，史蒂夫拎着工具箱回到车库，这里已经变成他的工作间。他坐下来烦躁地叹了口气，可恶的天气将车辙出入的的痕迹都洗干净了，但是监控视频很清晰没有被动手脚的痕迹，前门除了索尔和娜塔莎的车之外没有其他车辆进出，一个热潮期身虚体软的Omega是很难在黑夜沿着后山那条泥泞山路离开的，更何况后山的围栏都还很完整。排除其他不可能，唯一的方式就是直升飞机。  
那么索尔面对的就绝不是一个满足于写匿名信和制作玩具炸弹的跟踪狂了，而是一个犯罪组织。昨天晚上那针Omega诱发剂是用洛基的信息素提炼制作的，这种恶趣味想想就令人作呕，但是却也将那孩子的意图彻底暴露了，不管背后有什么隐情，少年对哥哥的敌意已经超过了可以容忍的限度，需要采取一些强制措施。  
目前的局面很尴尬，他必须将洛基的情况告知索尔，可是……  
史蒂夫不由自主地吞咽了几下口水，脑海里浮现出的是金发Alpha那张英俊的脸，温柔注视他的蓝色双眼，他那强悍又温暖的信息素的气息。没有完成的标记让Alpha的信息素无法保存在自己身体内，只能在记忆中寻逐那一点点带着苦涩的味道。这样的自己，真是太不堪了。他压了压自己肘弯处的伤口，那里刚刚结痂，但在毫不留情的挤按之下又重新迸裂，渗出的血浸染在他深色的衬衫上，留下了一片不明显的湿痕。  
索尔一进车库，就看到自己心爱的Omega那自虐的动作，立刻冲上去扣紧他的手腕扯到自己面前，两根白皙手指上又染上了鲜血，刺得他双目微红，想要对他吼，却又想要将这血迹舔干净，想要再抱抱他，想要再闻闻他身上那股充满了纯净感的桔梗香。无穷无尽的欲望不知不觉地席卷了他的一切思绪，他一时竟然动弹不得。  
史蒂夫稍微使了一点力气挣脱开索尔，随意地将带血的手在旁边擦车用的抹布上抓了抓，平静地说：“奥丁森先生，你来得正好，我想跟你谈一下昨天的事情。”  
—————————————————


	11. 第十一章

——————————————

奥丁森先生？所以我又变成了奥丁森先生？索尔失笑，直接截住了他的话头：“史蒂夫，在你眼里我是谁？”

“你花了钱雇佣我来做你的保镖，我想……”

“……是我做错了什么吗？”

“当然不是。”

索尔将声音压低了一些，清了清嗓子说道：“那个…我知道你说了不行，我确实不该进到你的……但我没有标记你……今天早上我也不是想要……”史蒂夫的脸越来越红，整个人似乎要在这还没打开冷气的小房间里烧了起来，他转过身，让自己避开金发Alpha的视线，但依然感到芒刺在背：“……跟这些都没关系，是我主动提供帮助的，我没有失忆。那种时候失控，也……也很正常，你没做错什么。”

“那到底是为什么？你不信任我？”索尔忽然意识到从昨天到今天，他一直没来得及说出口的那句，“史蒂夫，我为你动情不是因为你是Omega，是因为我爱……”

“停！请不要再说了。” 史蒂夫忍到了极限，他的后背带着防御的姿势微微隆起，索尔散发出的信息素正在将他一丝一缕缠绕起来，从初见那一刻他就几乎无法抑制自己对那股气息的渴望，却不断地忽视理智对他的警告，最终落得这个作茧自缚的下场。史蒂夫撑在工作台边缘的双手用力得几乎深陷进铸铁的桌面里，像是怕自己稍一松懈，便会被身体的本能操控，扑向身后的金发Alpha，去吻他刚才对自己倾诉爱意的薄唇。

一时之间谁都没有说话，索尔留意到史蒂夫后背的衣服都湿透了，那短短的浅金色头发也被汗水浸成一绺一绺的，他按下了墙上的空调开关，随手将车库门拉了下来。随着卷帘门哗啦一声巨响落了地，车库里的自动应急灯亮起，自上而下的蓝白灯光让金发Alpha的脸显得有点阴郁。

“……奥丁森先生，”史蒂夫转过身，垂下眼睛，尽力将所有的情愫都藏了起来，“我需要明确自己的职责到底是什么，我为什么要来到这里。”

“哦？”金发Alpha勾起的嘴角像是在笑，又带着讥诮，“那么你的职责是什么？让我爱上你，然后你却可以等合同到期，就施施然一走了之对吗？这是你最擅长做的事情，不是吗？”

史蒂夫惊讶地抬起头，不明白这种控诉是从何而来：“不是，奥丁森先生，我从来没……”

“不要再！”索尔一拳砸在墙上，“不要再叫我奥丁森先生！”

“……”

“史蒂夫，那么你能不能告诉我，” 索尔喘了口气，意识到自己刚才的爆发在这狭小空间内对Omega会有压制，虽然史蒂夫平时不会有Omega的表征，但是看他的表情多少还是会感觉到被威胁。金发Alpha控制住自己，他不想暴力对待他心爱的Omega，“早上的时候，到底是我做了什么，会让你那么难过？是因为你讨厌我的味道，还是因为……”

“奥……先生，你没有，没有什么。是我的问题。作为你的保镖，我竟然差一点让你……是我自己……”史蒂夫再次后退了一步，像是要刻意躲开那股Alpha的气息，“是我跟我的雇主牵扯得过深也过多了……”

“你的雇主？”

“……这让我犯下了严重的错误。”

“你的雇主？！所以昨天晚上也是你职责的一部分是吗？解决你的雇主的生理需求？”

“……奥丁森先生，”他仿佛被这句话刺痛了，“我不是！昨天，是不得已而为之。”

“但你会那样做，还是因为我是你的雇主！” 金发Alpha终于露出真正的震怒，“如果昨天躺在那里的是托尼·斯塔克，你也会毫不犹豫地脱光了去陪他吗？！”

史蒂夫脸上的血色褪得一干二净，半晌才咬了咬牙：“……如果别无选择，我……”

索尔问出那个问题的瞬间便后悔了，他一点也不想听到这个问题的答案。

我不想听！他扑上前带着狠虐的力度堵住了那张嘴，我不想听！

史蒂夫的后腰狠狠撞在工作台边上，索尔双手紧紧地捧着自己的脸，没有留下一点躲闪的余地，在这逼仄的小车库里他不敢像之前那样将索尔直接摔出去。算了，史蒂夫，该做的不该做的事儿都做了一遍了，多一个吻算什么呢？他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，甚至放纵了自己内心那一点阴暗的渴望，微启双唇，迎接这份来势汹汹的热情。

这一吻从粗暴到缠绵，持续了很久，结束时他们都有点喘息，索尔抵着史蒂夫的额头，那双眼睛里又是可以溺死人的深情：“和我在一起，史蒂夫，和我在一起。我们……”

“……我做不到，”史蒂夫的声音里隐隐裹挟着复杂的情绪，他差一点沉沦在那个吻里面，这是非常糟糕的征兆，“我做不到。再这么下去我没法保护好你。”

“你可以，史蒂夫，我需要你时时刻刻都在我的身边……”

“这不一样，奥丁森先生，”史蒂夫有力的双手缓慢而坚定地将索尔推开，“我想我作为保镖会比当你的情人更有用。”

“……更有用，” 索尔不可置信地逼问他，“所以你这是为我着想是吗？”

“奥丁森先生，如果这能让你好过些，你可以认为这一切并没有发生过，”史蒂夫甚至朝他露出一个程式化的简短笑容，“我已经忘记了。”

“史蒂夫！”

“我是你的保镖，你的安全是我的职责，我希望我们的关系也可以止步于此。”他挺直了身体，索尔绝望地发现面前站着的，还是初见时的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，蹙紧的眉头和坚硬的下颌线条，说的话不再带有一丝仿徨，“或者，你也可以随时解雇我，让弗瑞再给你安排一个合适的保镖，我会完成交接再离开。”

这就是史蒂夫在给自己下最后通牒了，索尔忽然觉得自己很卑微。

一个Alpha，被Omega拒绝了，竟还纠缠不休。

他自嘲地摇了摇头，俯身拉开了车库门，夏日的热浪一下子涌入这间已经清凉起来的小屋，他金色的身影融进了午后的阳光中：“不用，你继续忙吧。”

“奥丁森先生，关于昨天晚上玛雅俱乐部那件事，还有……”

“罗杰斯先生，有关我的安全问题，去找娜塔莎或者沃斯塔格就行了。”Alpha的声音从那片炫目的光芒中传来，“这是你们的职责。”

“奥丁森先生！你好些了吗？奥丁森先生？咦？啊，史蒂夫！你在这儿呢！” 山姆兴冲冲地一路小跑进来，“奥丁森先生怎么了？脸色好难看。”

“我……我不知道。” 史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，刚才的光斑还烙在自己的视野里，他一时看不清山姆的脸。

“我找你半天了。门外来了个访客，没预约，但是坚持要进来，吵着说是你的熟人，我先来问问你。”

“呃……哦，好的，那我去看一下，他说他叫什么名字了吗？”

“他说他叫托尼·斯塔克。”

“Hi！队长！” 托尼撑着车门，“你真是一点也没变，没有预约不能进，没有例外，哈？”

“斯塔克先生，别再叫我队长了。”史蒂夫笑着跟他握了握手，“是来找奥丁森先生吗？他今天身体有些不适，如果不是什么急事的话……”

“他身体有些不适？我没听错吧？” 托尼上下打量了一下，那目光莫名让史蒂夫觉得有点下流，“你是说索尔·奥丁森的身体有些不适？Holy shit，那这次可真是玩笑开大发了，难道他没扛住……”

“……”

“算了，我也不是来找他的。你现在有空吗？”

“我？”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，“我暂时没什么事情，但是不能离开这里。”

“当然当然，我把车停在这边，我们在车里说就行，OK？”

史蒂夫跟山姆交代了几句，沿着山路往下走了两步，坐进托尼那辆很是烧包的跑车里：“斯塔克先生。”

“行了，别斯塔克先生了，我不跟你废话，今天真的有重要事情，” 托尼从口袋里掏出一个小玻片递给他，“首先，这个，你让弗瑞去查的胶水，结果出来了。别这么看我，我跟弗瑞的关系不比你浅，而且这件事对我来说一样重要。寒原特产的芒草末和蓝钟花粉，这代表什么意思，你该清楚吧？” 

史蒂夫的双眼睁大了：“西伯利亚？九头蛇？靠近索尔的是九头蛇的人？”

“准确来说，九头蛇已经盯索尔盯了很久，索尔现在只剩下孤家寡人一个，没有什么坚实后盾。所以我昨天特意和他见了一面，我想这应该能暂时让他们稍微忌惮些。”

“他们盯着索尔干什么？”

“奥丁森呢，这个家族目前只剩下这兄弟俩了，但是当年也是很辉煌的，不过那些事都是你，呃，就是那段时间发生的，所以你不知道也正常。我带来些资料，你可以自己看看。”

“这些资料之前为什么弗瑞没有给我？” 史蒂夫没有打开，他敏锐地觉察到了问题，“匿名信是九头蛇的人寄来的，但是炸弹是你们安排的？”

“……因为那个时候确实只收到了匿名信，弗瑞说这不足以说服你去当索尔的保镖，所以……”

“如果需要我做什么，直说就可以，没必要伤及无辜。”史蒂夫的嘴角向下撇着，山姆为这件事差点废了一只手。

托尼在他肩上拍了拍：“别介意，也不仅仅为了说服你。其实我们早就想把你插进索尔身边，但是索尔一直不肯接受贴身保镖。娜塔莎毕竟已经成家，也不在这一行干了，虽然可以让她帮帮忙，却不是长久之计。匿名信之后，有人闯进了索尔的家，你知道的，他这别墅之前的安防呢，烂是烂了一点，但是我们都有在帮他盯着，那次居然谁都没发现闯入者的身份和踪迹，这才引起了我们的警觉。”

“但是匿名信不是九头蛇的风格。”

“这也是我们最困惑的地方。”托尼说，“你对这个画面有什么感觉？”

“脏，爱情，还有……” 史蒂夫犹豫了一下。

“施虐狂。” 托尼替他说了下去，“写这封信的人呢，对索尔可不只是爱慕而已。与其说是爱慕，更像是想要把索尔彻底撕碎更让他满意。娜塔莎都告诉我了，居然给索尔打Omega诱导剂，这意图实在太明显了。冒这么大风险就为了给一个Alpha注射这玩意，他想做什么恶心勾当，我不说你也该清楚。”

史蒂夫的手指捏紧了档案袋。

“这一次无论是他只是想试试水，还是因为你在所以他不得不收手，都够惊险的。”托尼最后交给了他一个橡皮球，是洛基曾经拿着玩的，那个隐藏着无线电发射器的橡皮球，“还有这个，我一看就知道是你弄的小玩意儿。”

“洛基昨天去找你了？”

“没错，人小鬼大的一个孩子。他跟这件事关系匪浅，但是他还小，没什么把柄，我们也不方便动他，这事儿也交给你了，盯着点儿他，别再让他到处乱跑了。”

史蒂夫下了车，往别墅走了几步，忽然转身绕了回来，敲了敲托尼那一侧的窗玻璃，待车窗滑下，他俯下身，手肘撑在窗户上，像是怕被人听见似的压低声音：“你跟索尔……你跟奥丁森先生都说了什么？”

“呃……那真说了不少，关于喵咩锤啊，他喜欢大的啊……怎么了，问这个干什么？”

“就是关于以前我……” 史蒂夫的脸忽然红了起来，到底没有问出口，直起身子招招手：“……没事，斯塔克先生。”

“托尼，” 索尔的声音冷不丁从史蒂夫背后传来，“远道而来，不进来坐坐吗？”

“Hi，索尔，你这不是看起来很好么，队长还跟我说你身体不适，不方便见客，” 托尼从车窗里伸出手跟他握了握，“我顺路过来，帮队长捎带点东西，走了啊。”

“罗杰斯先生多虑了，我很好。”索尔一边握手，一边看了史蒂夫一眼，他的目光很冷。“那就再见了，托尼。”

他们站在门口目送托尼的车离开，索尔率先往别墅里走去，步子迈得很大，史蒂夫落后了几步，后面便越走越慢，怔怔地看着那个高大的Alpha。

他的背影急匆匆的，看起来很愤怒，却又带着落荒而逃的仓皇。

索尔，你特意跑下来，是怕我跟斯塔克先生走了吗？

————————————


	12. 第十二章

——————————————

“史蒂夫。” 洛基在泳池边坐下，递给他一杯咖啡，从他手里把那个橡皮球拿了过来，“我还以为我弄丢了，你在哪里找到的？”

史蒂夫摩挲着手里温热的瓷杯，没吭声，面前的黑发少年耷拉着浓密的睫毛，将双眼笼在一团阴影下：“他居然没有标记你，明明那么喜欢你，真是能忍。” 他的语气格外愤懑，带着一点隐秘的私怨。 

“……”史蒂夫侧过头，注视着洛基，开门见山地问道，“你去找托尼·斯塔克做什么？”

少年短促地笑了一下：“我昨天进入热潮期，渴望得到一个Alpha的宠爱而已。托尼·斯塔克，不是一个很好的选择吗？我倒是想问问你，你跟在斯塔克先生身边那么久，他那么有魅力的信息素都没能俘虏你吗？我这个傻哥哥有什么好？让你这么快就……”

“不要转移话题，现在是我在问你问题。”史蒂夫面上依然冷硬，“昨天晚上，你也在玛雅俱乐部，Omega诱发剂是不是你给那个人的？”

“你心里已经有答案了的问题，就不必再问我了吧。”

“他是谁？”

“我不知道。”

“不要再撒谎了！”

“我没有，我何必知道他是谁？我自己的目标能达到就够了。”

“……你为什么要这么对待你的哥哥？”

“他是我的哥哥。”洛基忽然抬起头，向上看了一眼，史蒂夫顺着他的视线看到远处站在二楼阳台上的索尔，他背靠着扶栏，正在跟沃斯塔格说话，风不断地撩起那一头柔软金发，吹得乱蓬蓬的，阳光照在他薄薄的白色亚麻衬衫上，隐隐勾勒出那宽厚的肩背和一路收窄的流畅腰线 。

“他是不是很英俊？我的哥哥？”少年突兀地说道。

史蒂夫还有问题要问，洛基却仿佛什么都没听见，自顾自地说下去：“我第一次见到他时，他就是现在这个样子，到那种地方去，居然还穿着白衬衫。”

“到处都是肮脏龌龊的嘴脸，只有他衣不染尘，纯净得发着光。我真的觉得很奇怪，明明身材高大得像个巨人，神挡弑神佛挡杀佛一般刚勇，转过头对我笑起来的样子却很温柔。”

史蒂夫蹙眉，但是没有用自己的疑惑打断少年的倾述，他知道自己触摸到了那一点不曾被提及的晦涩往事。

“他们谈了很久，我至今也不知道他究竟付出了什么代价，居然真的把我完完整整地带回了家。当时我尚年幼，在陌生环境里夜不能寐，他便抱着我睡觉。我天生对信息素极度敏感，孩童时期就能闻到那些形形色色的味道，索尔作为成年的Alpha，他的信息素是无法完全收敛的，多少会随着他的情绪微微波动，但只要我在，他总会小心地控制在让我感觉很舒服的状态。”

洛基将那个橡皮球在地上扔了一下又接住，洁白的手指缓慢地搓动着，像是在细细拂去那一层蒙蔽了记忆的尘埃，史蒂夫稍等了一会儿，小心地问了一声：“洛基？”

“嗯？没什么，”黑发少年回过神，仰脖将自己那杯融化了大半的冰沙一口气喝光。

“虽然是他的弟弟，但是我们一点也不像。有时候我觉得索尔不该把我带回来，就让厄运早早将我吞没掉不就好了。其实当一个人自始至终都身处地狱之中，那麻木不会带来痛楚。我的恐惧，恰恰来源于那束将污垢之处照得纤毫毕现的光。”

史蒂夫不赞同地摇摇头：“最明亮的希望往往来自于最黑暗的地方，洛基，你不该妄自菲薄。”

黑发少年站起来伸了个懒腰，好笑地说：“哥哥也是这么说的。史蒂夫，你跟索尔真的很像，总觉得自己做的是对的，头撞南墙也不回。”

史蒂夫迎着光的眼睛眯了起来，闻言微蹙的眉头向上弯了一下，露出一个很是认真的表情：“我的朋友告诉我，可以让步的地方就让步，不能让步的就坚决不让，就算所有人都试图颠倒黑白，把错的事情说成是对的，就算全世界都叫你让开。这是我们生而为人的职责，要像棵树一样牢牢坚守在原地，看着他们的眼睛说，不，你让开。”

“可是如果你们是错的呢？”

“这个世界上确实有很多难以分清对错的事情，但是总还有些是毋庸置疑的。”

黑发少年忽然直直地盯住他的眼睛：“比如什么？爱情吗？那你爱我哥哥吗？你爱索尔吗？”

“……我不想谈这件事。”

“你伤了他的心。” 洛基带上了一点咄咄逼人的态度，这样的他忽然有了点少年气，像是在替自己失恋的哥哥出头一样，“一句不想谈就想算了么？”

“我花了很多时间把自己训练成一台合格的机器，这是我的工作，结果仍然不总是令人满意。”史蒂夫将咖啡凑到嘴边喝了一口，重重地抿了抿嘴，“有时候，是令人非常不满意。”

“呵呵，又是你的工作，你总是这么说，沃斯塔格骂得对，我真不知道哥哥是怎么容忍你的。”

“恣意相爱是很痛快，不过，你可以叫我老古董，” 史蒂夫没有在意洛基露出的一脸滑稽的表情，他远望着索尔的背影，湿润了的嘴唇弯起一个柔和的弧度，“我更想谨慎妥帖，守护好他。”

过了很久很久之后，时间刻下了无数沟沟壑壑的浮生伤痕，洛基还是会常常回想起他少年时看到的这一幕，想起那个将浓稠爱意深埋在心底的金发Omega，他年轻的脸和沧桑的双眼，他停止等待的安详微笑，他刻意让夏日暖风偷走的深情誓言。

命运向来肆意，此刻的平静正酝酿着一场风暴，将他们各自抛向始料未及的未来。然而即使洛基嘴上从来不说，他还是不得不承认，史蒂夫说得对，总有些事情确实是毋庸置喙的美好。

我们是兄弟，但是有的时候，我真的嫉妒索尔。

再过两周，索尔就要进组开始雷神四的拍摄。史蒂夫并没有接触过娱乐圈的保镖项目，跟在家里不同，拍摄电影的安防工作会非常复杂，除了片场，还有保姆车，化妆拖车，酒店，外景地。他们最终决定在开机前一周便去往拍摄地排查情况。

史蒂夫原本计划全家一起行动，但是临近出发，洛基却无论如何都不肯与索尔同赴悉尼，兄弟二人打起了冷战。现在这个情况却也不能再将他孤身一人留在别墅内，娜塔莎提议让他暂时借住到斯塔克大厦里去，拜史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长所赐，那里守卫森严，还有托尼这个烧包的亿万富翁在，大厦内的生活环境也很不错。

“这一次盯上你们的是一个恐怖组织，斯塔克先生和我们面对的是共同的敌人，他会照顾好洛基的。”索尔对此很不放心，史蒂夫却像是非常信任托尼：“其实让他和我们一起去，也不一定能更安全。毕竟我需要盯着你，你进组或者出外景，洛基都会落单。斯塔克先生那里的安防都是我一手布置的。你若还不放心，沃斯塔格也可以留在大厦陪着他。”

索尔没有说话，但也没有反对，只是前往斯塔克公司的一路，车里都被这位Alpha的低气压镇着，连爱说话的沃斯塔格都只能全程装成哑巴。

洛基暂时的住所安置在大厦顶层，是一间相当宽敞的客房，史蒂夫给他介绍了一下房间内的用具位置之后，便让洛基跟着娜塔莎去找托尼，说是要正式认识一下，自己则在房间内熟门熟路地摸查起来，他决定在尽量不侵犯到洛基身体隐私的前提下在这个房间安置一个摄像头。索尔没有跟上洛基，而是抱着手臂站在史蒂夫身后，沉默地扫视着房间的陈设。

种种迹象都表明这里曾是史蒂夫住过的地方，他自在地在屋里走来走去，从床底下拖出工具箱，开始在窗口的位置选取角度。房间角落里还挂着一排洗得洁白的护手带，床头有一个小本子，铅笔夹在中间，打开可以看到里面全是史蒂夫的字迹，拐弯处带着柔和的弧线，随手记录着一些琐琐碎碎的事情，“12层至25层。”， “奶油核桃味”，“观影日会影响监控效果”，“巴基？”，“指环王”，“好吃的披萨，双倍芝士：212-xxx-4x45”……

自从史蒂夫离开之后，托尼甚至一直保持着他房间的原状没有动过。

索尔的视线渐渐落到那张床上，脑子里不理智的声音倏地冒了出来。

托尼碰过你吗？吻过你，拥抱过你吗？是不是也闻到过你身上的桔梗香？你也是带着那样缱绻的神情，躺在他的身下，发出与硬净外表截然不同的、可爱撩人的呻吟声吗？

你不让我标记你，是因为心里装着他吗？

仿佛热带风旋掀起的滔天巨浪，那带着苦咸的信息素突然爆炸了一般充盈了整个房间。史蒂夫锁紧眉头转过身，他的脸色有点发白，勉强地唤了他一声：“奥丁森先生……唔……” 便痛得弯下身子，这太过了，金发Alpha的信息素强度像是要把自己生吞活剥了一样，他膝盖发着抖，手按住了胸口。

“索尔！你在干什么？” 

黑发Alpha冲进了房间，一把箍住史蒂夫的腰，将这几乎软倒在地的Omega扶住，周身也同样爆发出强烈的信息素，两股看不见的气息角力对抗，彼此都暗暗心惊。

托尼的加入，让那令史蒂夫倍感窒息的强制感被中和掉了许多，他终于喘过一口气，但是腿还是软的，不得不依靠着托尼的搀扶。目前为止，虽然不知道原因，他只会对索尔一个人的Alpha信息素产生臣服感，托尼身上同样强悍的金属气息的Alpha信息素对他来说不过就像是味道稍重的香水，略有刺激却不会压迫到他。史蒂夫竭力调匀呼吸，撑着托尼的肩膀站直，朝这及时伸出援手的黑发Alpha露出一个感激的微笑。

索尔仿佛刚刚意识到自己做了什么，史蒂夫满脸汗水大口喘息的样子让他忍不住想上前，但看到托尼紧贴在金发Omega腰侧的手时，他硬生生地钉在了原地。

“索尔，虽然队长看起来很刚，但毕竟是个Omega，你这样可不行啊……”托尼指责道，还想说什么，却被史蒂夫用眼神制止了，又乖乖地把话咽了回去。

所以他果然知道你是Omega。

他是如何发现的？也是通过……跟我一样的方式吗？金发Alpha心直往下沉，但这一次他控制住了自己的信息素，一丝无人察觉的剧痛深深地隐藏在他低垂的蓝色眼睛里：“抱歉，我……失态了。”

再抬头时他还是那个众人熟悉的索尔，坦然又有点不好意思地笑着说：“真是对不起啊，罗杰斯先生，我不知道你是个Omega。”

史蒂夫微微张大眼睛，顺着这句话迟疑地应了一句：“……没关系，奥丁森先生。”

“快到时间了，该出发去机场……咳……What the fxxk？” 跟着托尼一路小跑过来的娜塔莎被呛得直咳嗽，顺便爆了句粗口，“小伙子们，你们这是在搞什么修罗场啊？”

洛基远远站在走廊的尽头，隔着楼板都能闻到这双倍Alpha气息的他没有冒险靠近。他并不需要保护，但是能和托尼·斯塔克住在一座大楼里何乐而不为呢？

他们都知道我的目的，却仍然毫无戒心地将我放在斯塔克先生身边。黑发少年眯起自己莹亮如同翡翠般的眼睛，未免太过自大了。

——————————————


	13. 第十三章

————————————

他们降落在悉尼金斯德福史密斯机场，提前低调出行让他们得以避开了可怕的粉丝接机，虽然一路不断有人认出索尔来，都被史蒂夫一丝不苟地拦了下来。娜塔莎在悉尼港国家公园对岸的沃森湾，租了一间不大不小的两层小别墅，按照史蒂夫的要求，院子比较狭窄，位于整片依托山势而建的别墅群最为偏僻的一个角落。

“导演听说你提前来，想让你尽快试一下服装，新头盔的最终版已经出来了。我跟他约了明天上午十点去工作室，水上出租九点整准时在码头等着，你最晚八点就得起床，从这边下山要走一段。试装完我得去跟新来的化妆小组碰个头，你暂时没安排，你要是想去四处逛逛也可以，不过记得早点回，周四武术指导就来了，在那之前你最好别太累了。这是澳元和信用卡，这个是家门钥匙，管家和水上出租的电话我已经存在你的手机里了。”

索尔坐在沙发上，手里拎着冰啤酒，眼睛半睁半闭，像是没听到似的。娜塔莎也不管他，自顾自地将日程安排像背书一样说完，拖着自己的箱子回了房间，客厅里就剩下索尔一个人。

脑海里面那些聒噪的声音在空房间的安静中再一次浮现出来，索尔重重地将酒瓶搁在茶几上，起身站了一会儿，又面朝下扑倒在沙发里。

史蒂夫继续带着山姆绕着院子布防，这比索尔自己家结构要简单了很多的小房子让注重安全的保镖大人非常满意。山姆也是熟手了，按照史蒂夫注定的距离和位置，利索地将一个个太阳能夜灯和红外感应器插进地面，然后压实周围的碎土。

“这里没我想象中那么冷，不过我可不会愿意在海里泡着，”山姆一边干活，嘴上也没闲着，“史蒂夫，你说，明明是拍雷神又不是拍海王，为什么非要在海边取外景？”

“……不知道。锯子给我。”

山姆沾满泥土的手随意在身上抹了抹，捡起电动小手锯递给他：“你喜欢哪部雷神？”

“……”

“史蒂夫？”

“不知道，没看过。”

“喔哦！我不信！你不需要提前了解客户信息吗？看看他拍的电影，翻翻有关他的八卦什么的？”

“……我不通过这种途经了解我的客户。”

“哦，你是那个，像电视里那种刷啦一下推上大屏幕，然后一大堆小照片小视频……”

“我觉得你乱七八糟的电影看太多了。”

“切。奥丁森先生拍的片子你一部都没看过吗？”

“你会爬树吗？”

“哈？”

“上去，把这个红外感应器装在树干上，别太高也别太低，将遮挡的树枝适当地锯掉一些。”史蒂夫直起身朝屋里张望了一下，“你看见奥丁森先生了吗？”

“刚才看他在客厅呢……哎，去哪儿了？”

史蒂夫直接从大开的窗框上跃进客厅，索尔刚才拿着的那瓶啤酒还搁在茶几上，几滴冷凝的雾气在玻璃台面上晕了一小滩水洼，娜塔莎搁下的现金，卡和手机都在，只有房门钥匙不见了。史蒂夫皱起眉头，飞快跑上楼看了一圈，又一阵风一样下楼冲出大门。

他们住的这片区域有一个三岔口，沿着最大的那条盘山公路步行十五分钟可以到达沃森湾小镇的码头，剩下两条较小的岔路，往上通往一条绵长的沿海步道，能一直走到十几公里之外的邦迪海滩，另一条则是修得非常平整的台阶，去往当地一个不太有名的小景点，送他们过来的司机提了一嘴，是处叫做 The Gap的海边峭壁。史蒂夫在心里快速估算了一下索尔脚程，决定先去最近的那个地方看一眼。

他一路小跑，拐过一片正在萌发新绿的树丛，终于松了口气，索尔就站在观景台上，双手插在裤兜里，听到背后的脚步声也没回头，淡淡地说：“抱歉，忘了告诉你了，罗杰斯先生，我出来透透气。”

这几分钟看不见索尔的焦躁让史蒂夫呼吸很不顺畅，心底窝了一团火气，他扑过去扣住了索尔的手肘，对着这一脸无辜的金发Alpha低吼道：“……你到底有没有一点自觉？你知道那些盯着你的都是什么人吗？他们在全世界都有眼线。上一次的事情你都不吸取教训吗？如果再来一次……”

“如果再来一次会怎么样？” 索尔突然用另一只手搂住史蒂夫的腰，带着一点情色的意味揉捏了一下，“如果再来一次，罗杰斯先生，还会再陪我一宿吗？”

史蒂夫的脸刷一下红了，他一把甩开金发Alpha的手，不可置信地说：“你以为上一次那样子就是全部了吗？如果他们把你抓走怎么办？这不是闹着玩的，有人想要你的命你知不知道？”

索尔无所谓地耸了耸肩，又转过身面对大海：“哼……对我来说，又不是什么新闻了，想要我的命，也得能取得走。”

“你！你太傲慢了！”

“也许吧。可我这不是花钱雇佣了你么，罗杰斯先生，最完美的保镖大人。”

“我只是负责保护你！通常花钱雇我的人，不需要我再去苦苦哀求他们要爱惜生命！”

索尔沉默了，史蒂夫只觉得拿他一点办法也没有，这会儿多少平静了一些，他发现这金发Alpha仗着自己人高马大皮厚血多，居然只穿了一件灰色的长袖T恤，无论如何都太过单薄了。

他暗自叹了口气，尽量心平气和，像是哄孩子一样对他说：“先回去吧，你需要休息。”

“晚一点再说，现在睡觉时差倒不过来。” 索尔倒是异常平静，“你要是不放心就在这里陪我一会儿吧。”

现在正是澳洲的冬天，虽然还不到下午五点，天色却已经有些晦暗，黯淡的墨蓝海水拍打着层层叠叠铅灰色的岩壁，这节奏不分明的轰鸣声听久了像是一点点融化进了脑海，变成了模糊的背景音。而一种深沉的寂静，万物休憩的冬季特有的寂静，越来越厚重地悄然占领了这片小小的观景台。

就连索尔灿烂的金发，也被那寂静侵蚀成了浅灰，史蒂夫恍惚觉得面前的一切逐渐地褪色降维，变成了一副线条精密的素描，连同自己一起，一笔一画被拓印在冰霜之中。

他打了个寒噤。

索尔感应到了什么似的忽地转过身，惊愕地盯着他，那双明亮的眼睛突兀地在大片大片的黑白灰中骤然浮现，仿佛一道撕裂混沌的莹蓝色闪电。

史蒂夫回过神来，感觉到金发Alpha正在用他温暖的大手揉搓自己冰冷僵硬的手背。

“史蒂夫？” 索尔微屈膝盖，上半身后仰着歪到一侧，试图将自己高高大大的身躯变矮一点以便能看到他脸上的表情，“你怎么了？出什么事了？”他的姿势很可笑，神情却是认认真真的关切。

“……没什么，索尔，我就是有点冷。”史蒂夫缩了缩脖子，一边将自己莫名其妙快要板不住的笑藏起来，一边竭力镇定地催促道，“我们回去吧。”

索尔最后看了一眼那片峭壁，他并不逊色于士兵的敏锐视力在刚才某个角度捕捉到了一些异样的反光，但是他什么也不想管，迈着懒洋洋的步子地跟着自己的保镖离开了观景台。

史蒂夫说冷呢，手冻得冰冰凉，还是赶紧回去吧。

“他是不是瘦了？”《雷神4》的工作室内，几个人七手八脚地将一堆奇形怪状的东西往索尔的身上挂。

“绝对瘦了，你看腰这里空了一大块。”

“妥了，放心，这事儿就交给我吧。” 站在后面的娜塔莎打了个响指，“索尔，从今天开始啊。”

索尔一听就觉得饱得不行了：“……好吧。”

“感觉头盔也有点松。”

“这个不是《雷神1》的头盔吗？”

“导演说要拍一些闪回的画面，我昨天特意去把雷神一的服装都拿回来了。”

“索尔你看起来跟那时候有点不一样了。”

“不一样就对了，那时候索尔才19岁，脸蛋还带着婴儿肥。”

“……我没有过婴儿肥。” 索尔抱怨道。

“没错，什么叫婴儿肥，”娜塔莎拿起摄像机开始录像，“那会儿就是胖，脸有点肉乎乎的而已。”

史蒂夫站在屋子后侧的落地窗边，双手扣在腰带上，目光梭巡着外部的环境。这个工作室坐落在僻静的悉尼北区，占据了一个庞大的厂房，未来他们会有很大一部分的镜头在这里拍摄，这里布防是根本没法布防，只能靠自己盯紧些，而且人员太嘈杂，后面还有爆破小组和吊威亚小组需要逐一排查安全隐患。他蹙着眉，在心里一件一件地捋着待办事项，感觉这次实在有点棘手。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！你看！索尔是不是很帅！”他听见娜塔莎的声音，于是扭头望了回去，正好看到索尔转过身，红披风刷啦一下甩到身后，索尔展开手臂让工作人员给他绑紧护腕，一双蓝眼睛在金色头盔下灼灼生辉。

这就是雷神了，这几年最火爆的超级英雄，史蒂夫忽然感觉自己的视线有点挪不开了。索尔现在看起来果然就是神的样子，高大英武，英俊不凡，就连那款式夸张的头盔在他身上竟也毫无违和感，身着庄重铠甲的他沿着工作室中间的空地大步流星地朝窗户的方向走过来，那步子稳健有力，充满了王者风范。史蒂夫不由得屏住呼吸，随着他步步迫近，进入角色之后的他，释放出来的Alpha信息素令人膝盖发软，整间屋子都静了下来。

自从上次差点出事，史蒂夫就不允许索尔再用Alpha抑制剂，这也导致他现在走哪儿都是个招蜂引蝶的状态，在场的几个Omega看起来已经快要晕过去了，娜塔莎顺手将暖气关了换成冷气调到最低，把屋里的热度压下去，一边对索尔拍了拍手：“喂！索尔！收了收了收工了！别再浪了！我一个Beta都要被熏死了！”

金发Alpha又是一个飒然转身，快步走了回去，红披风在身后随着他的步伐大幅度地摆动，雷神的红披风质感很厚实，但在索尔的体格衬托下依然显得格外轻盈，那个背影朝气蓬勃，帅气极了。史蒂夫感觉到自己不由自主地笑起来，心里雀跃着怎么藏也藏不住的喜欢。他放任自己盯着又看了一秒，两秒，然后收敛心神，再次望向窗外，开始盘数外面那些有可能的伏击点。

索尔回到原地开始让工作人员为自己拆卸下来全身的道具，他扫了一眼远处的史蒂夫，那人依然紧蹙眉头看着窗外，刚才对自己展露的微笑已经荡然无存。金发Alpha明明知道他确实在兢兢业业地履行自己的职责，却还是黯然了神色。

“不去市区到处走走吗？”娜塔莎送他们到了码头，“今天你没事了。”

“不了，回家。”索尔头也不回上了快艇，一脸不高兴地又像早上一样被史蒂夫生拉硬拽着穿上了救生衣，“我都说了我会游泳！”

“淹死的都是会游泳的。” 他的保镖大人一板一眼地说。娜塔莎忍着笑跟他们招手道别，扭过头就收到了史蒂夫的短信息：“我看到化妆拖车了，现在没时间检查，你去帮我拍一下拖车的电路图。”

她叹了口气，认命地按照这超级士兵的要求去钻车底去了。

————————————


	14. 第十四章

——————————————

夜里两点，史蒂夫猛地睁开眼睛，对面索尔的房间传来一些动静，他一骨碌坐起来轻手轻脚地下了床，打开虚掩的房门，正好看见穿着睡裤裸着上身的索尔打着哈欠迷迷糊糊地往楼下走。

“索尔？”

“唔……” 那声音一听就是还没睡醒。

史蒂夫走到索尔的卧室看了一眼，里面没什么异常，窗户上的警报器安然无恙。他下了楼，发现那个金发Alpha打开了冰箱，取了一盒东西扔在厨房的小吧台上，一脸不耐烦地撕掉盖子，叉子也懒得拿，用手捏着往嘴里塞。

“……你饿了吗？”史蒂夫有点困惑，没觉得索尔之前有夜食症的问题，因为要开始拍戏所以压力太大了吗？他走到索尔对面坐下，拿起那个盖子，看到上面用红笔标着“02:00 meal”。

“这是什么意思？”

索尔嘴里塞得满满的，含糊地说：“……嫌我瘦…要起夜加餐……”

“……”史蒂夫啼笑皆非，原来那些漂亮的肌肉需要这样维持。索尔翻了个白眼才艰难地把嘴里的肉咽下去，接了史蒂夫递过来的水喝了一口：“这个真的太难吃了……”

“会吗？看起来还挺不错的。”鸡肉混合着柠檬和罗勒的清香，虽然看起来是素淡了些，但应该也不至于难吃吧。

索尔挥了挥手里还捏着的咬了一口的小半块鸡肉：“不信你自己尝尝。”

这间小别墅跟索尔那个大房子比不了，厨房的吧台也就是窄窄的一小条，两人面对面坐着膝盖几乎要碰到一起，索尔这么一挥手，正巧就把鸡肉送到他的嘴边，史蒂夫想也没想，本能地就着索尔咬过的位置将那半块鸡肉含进嘴里，牙齿差一点磕到索尔的手指。

“唔……”嚼了半天他终于明白索尔说的那句难吃是有多么中肯了，这肉里没滋没味，纤维又粗又韧，咽下去的时候真的感觉眼圈发酸，噎得难受，“确实难……”

索尔慢条斯理地将手指放进口中舔舐，蓝眼睛意味深长地注视着他，后知后觉的史蒂夫白皙的脸逐渐爬上了红晕，他慌里慌张站起来瞬移似的离开了厨房，几秒后就听到房门砰地一声关上，金发Alpha无声地笑起来。

其实这肉呢，滋味还是挺好的。

“今天什么安排？”

他们在拍摄厂房给索尔单独隔出来的休息室里等待，史蒂夫留意到他今天特意换上了宽松的T恤和棉质的运动卫裤。金发Alpha这几天吃饭吃得很顶，整个人懒洋洋的，一有空就捧着一杯增肌奶昔翘着腿窝在沙发里，藏在墨镜后面的眼睛一直闭着，一只手放在胃部，大概还在努力消化早上吃进去的一肚子水煮白虾。

娜塔莎看了一下手机：“等会儿在这边见武术指导，这部电影给索尔安排了比较多的打斗场面，得提前知会一声。”

正在检查房间的史蒂夫闻言扭过头问道：“打斗场面很多吗？”

“嗯，不过没什么需要担心的，主要是提前知道动作就行。跟电影里看到的不一样，拍摄中进行的打斗基本上都不会真实伤害到身体，都是花拳绣腿比划比划。武术指导的任务就是让那些动作在大屏幕上看起来更漂亮。”

“下午依然是自由活动，不过别回家了，接下来还有事，”她犹豫了一下，“嗯……晚上有个小型演出……”

史蒂夫皱起眉，下颌的线条紧绷起来，不赞同地看着她：“马上就进组开机了，不能推了吗？”

“是个公益慈善演出，歌坛新秀瑞秋·莫瑞献唱。这次演出的票很久之前就买好了，就在环形码头那边一艘邮轮上举行。”

“瑞秋是个老友了，早就答应了要去捧场的。”索尔稍稍坐直了一点，“不是上次那种乌烟瘴气的俱乐部，放心吧，”他把奶昔的盖子打开，大口大口喝完，在上嘴唇留下一条白色的奶胡子，朝自己板着脸的保镖露出一个看起来毫无心机的单纯笑容，“而且我会小心的。”

前天凌晨那件吃鸡肉的乌龙事件似乎彻底缓和了他们之间一直剑拔弩张的关系，史蒂夫面对这难得卖萌的金发Alpha更加生不出气来：“可是，这种演出还有后面的酒会，我们的服装……”

“我都准备好了，”娜塔莎将休息室的衣柜拉开，“全都在这里，下午你们提前换好衣服，我们直接从这边码头坐船去邮轮上。”

索尔站在几个厚垫子围拢起来的空挡里，手里拿着一把橡皮道具锤，深呼吸了几次，闭上了眼睛。七八个彪形大汉按照武术指导的要求在他四周站定。第一次看到这个场面的史蒂夫心里油然而生一种浑身不舒服的感觉，他痛恨看到索尔身陷重围的样子，即使知道是在拍戏。

他一边注意着场上的排练，一边留出一部分精力查看吊威亚用的钢丝，史蒂夫对这方面不是很懂，对着看起来格外纤细的钢丝皱起眉，问询的目光投向娜塔莎，红发姑娘一边把后勤所有人员的身份信息备份到手机里，一边从善如流解答道：“不能太粗，不然后期制作的那群人会冲到片场用钢丝上吊自杀的。放心。承重没什么问题，之前那么多部电影也就出过一次事故。”

“什么事故？”

“掉下来了么，不过不是断了，是搭扣没弄紧，松脱了，好在当时索尔立刻觉察到不对，落地时翻滚卸力，就肩膀挫伤了一点。”

史蒂夫“唔”了一声，转而去研究固定钢丝的威亚衣和锁扣。远处传来物品碎裂的声音，他敏感地瞄了一眼，是一盏灯落在地上，灯罩碎裂了一地，几个灯光师傅对着手滑的小年轻吼了起来，他们说话的口音有点重，史蒂夫听得不是很明白，但立刻下意识地将目光转向了索尔的头顶，厂房的天花板很高，如果有高空坠物……

那种被无数琐碎事件吞没的烦躁感越来越强烈，这里所有的东西，都带着所谓“微乎其微的风险系数”。风险系数其实就是一个伪命题，对他来说，安全问题只有零或者一。

而我不喜欢将索尔放在这无数微小的“一”里面。

“怎么了？” 娜塔莎问道，她望着场地里的索尔，“非常时期确实需要更谨慎，但是你看他，他就是天生的巨星。即使穿成这样，他看起来还是迷人得要命。”

汗水湿透的上衣紧贴着他的皮肤，索尔的每一块精雕细琢般的肌肉都被包裹得纤毫毕现。金发Alpha英俊的眉宇间凝着一团傲气，向身后重重挥出一锤，然后稳稳地站好，将锤子在手上耍了个花样，不慌不忙地在包围圈中转身腾挪，他的力道收得很谨慎，虽然看起来大开大合，却没有一下会真正碰到那几个陪练的群众演员。这也就是拍戏了，史蒂夫带着点职业习惯挑剔起来，动作做得那么大，把软肋都露出来了，除了用蛮力之外，雷神这个角色的格斗动作未免有点太单调。他不由得回忆起自己和索尔在那间半地下室的拳台上的几次不为人知的切磋，索尔的格斗战术不管是谁调教出来的，都远比现在看到这些要精湛狠戾得多，加上过人的力气，自己从来不能轻易占到上风。

“上次托尼拿去的资料，你都看了吧。” 娜塔莎看四下无人，轻轻戳了一下他。

史蒂夫摆弄锁扣的手顿住，他扫了一眼场地里的索尔，低声道：“你们给得不够全，也不够真实。”他将手里东西放下，双手抱臂，严正地说，“如果真的需要我做些什么，就应该开诚布公，不要编造半真半假的东西给我。”

娜塔莎盯着那双蓝绿色的眼睛看了一会儿，眉间松动了一下：“……好吧，还有什么问题你可以问我。弗瑞说不想让你做你会觉得不舒服的事情。我不同意，但，嘿，我也不过是个替人办事的角色。”

“洛基到底是谁？你们刻意模糊了他的信息，想让我错觉他一直在索尔身边没有离开过。但是我已经知道他是几年前才被索尔从某个地方救回来的，他的身世到底是什么？”

“这个，我其实也知道得不全面，” 娜塔莎无辜地举起双手，“我们只是有时候需要假装自己什么都成竹在胸而已。”

“他为什么会被人从奥丁森家带走？”

“这孩子出生的时期不好，奥丁森家当时大厦将倾风雨飘摇的，索尔那时还是个十三岁的小孩，有心要护着弟弟却没有那个能力，只能眼睁睁看着父母将刚出生的弟弟交给远亲照顾。但是远亲到底不会为了一个非亲生的孩子不要命，在他三岁多，奥丁森家族在一次爆炸中……呐，这个资料里你肯定都看到了。总之洛基失去能够依仗的家族 之后，很快就被卖掉了，一个豆丁大的幼儿，一眨眼就像一滴水融入了大海，根本无从找起。”

“索尔虽然侥幸在那次灭门劫难中活下来，但也吃了不少苦头才勉强保命。托尼的父亲老斯塔克先生与奥丁森家族交情匪浅，老斯塔克先生当年想要把仅剩的遗孤带回家照顾，但是索尔从小就不肯接受人的施舍，越是不停地派人找他，他越是躲得远远的。《雷神》这个电影项目当年也算是斯塔克公司推出来的，但是甚至直到电影上映了之后，托尼才发现主演居然是销声匿迹了很久的索尔·奥丁森。”

“接下来就是你说的，也不知道索尔用了什么办法，没几年居然真让他把洛基给掘地三尺挖出来了。我有点好奇，这件事你是怎么知道的？”

“洛基自己说的，当然我觉得他的话也不能全信，不过目前看来还是能对得上的。他小时候被卖到什么地方去了？”

“这就是我们最大的盲点了。只知道索尔身边一夜之间多了个十岁的孩子，被他宝贝得像眼珠一样。”

“如果这样的话……”史蒂夫蹙眉道，“有什么证据能说明这个孩子就是当年被卖掉的洛基呢？用血型或者DNA可以查出来吗？”

“查不出来，兄弟之间的DNA没有比对价值，只有亲子之间的才可以，但是奥丁森家族的一切都已经毁于一旦了，这件事已经无法从技术层面获得解释了。”

“那么索尔为什么这么确认这件事情呢？”

“我的猜测是当年他给弟弟留下了记号，索尔继承了古老奥丁森家族的一切特质，不管是好的还是不好的。他向来筹计深远，表面上又总是不动声色。或许只是面对你的时候，他才能露出些普通Alpha被爱情刷新大脑的傻样。 ”

“……” 史蒂夫不知道原本非常严肃的话题是怎么跑偏到这上面来的，“别闹了，我们之间不是那种关系。”

“嗯哼，你说不是就不是吧。”娜塔莎戏谑地挑了挑眉，“嘘，他过来了，不说了，但是有机会，套出这件事前因后果的任务可就交给你了，毕竟他最信任的除了他那个一肚子诡计的弟弟，就剩你了。”

史蒂夫没来得及回答就看到索尔已经走到跟前，只好收住话头，心里极度不舒服起来。

弗瑞这个混蛋确实了解我，从索尔嘴里套话这种任务交给我，真的是如鲠在喉。

——————————————————


	15. 第十五章

——————————————

他们到达邮轮的时间比预计要早一些，史蒂夫便把索尔留给娜塔莎陪着，自己在邮轮上上下下地巡查了一圈。为了能够燃放烟花，邮轮驶离了环形码头区域，甚至离开了悉尼港的内海，进入到了开放海域，也就意味着目前这艘邮轮上的每一个人，都只不过是隔着几层铁皮孤零零飘在大海上，没有根基，没有后援，唯一的退路是顶层那一架直升机和几艘快艇。

史蒂夫最后来到了甲板边缘，低头看那随着暮色晕染，由深蓝变得黝黑的海水，握着栏杆的手渐渐收紧，冬天的海风异常湿冷，他的脖颈冷飕飕的，起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

明明知道每一次索尔在这种场合露面都将危机四伏，却别无选择，因为那骄傲的金发Alpha从来不会因为风险而允许自己退缩。

甚至当他只有十六岁，家破人亡孑然一身，他也不曾躲在任何人的羽翼之下。

这一刻，史蒂夫忽然意识到索尔是给了自己多么大的容忍，让一无所知的自己闯入他私密的领地，允许自己全权打理他的生活。为什么呢？索尔？你给予我的毫无保留的信任，是从何而来的呢？

几朵烟花突然从邮轮顶层跃上了夜空，史蒂夫转过身抬眼望去，他依然魔怔地将自己困在了刚才的问题里，一时没注意到出来寻他的人。

索尔看着一身黑西装笔杆条直站在扶栏处的史蒂夫，不由得怔忡在原地，焰火彩色的光耀从那双嵌着水膜的浅色瞳仁里渐次游过，润泽的双眼仿佛下一秒就会流下眼泪。索尔的心脏跳得那么快，几乎令自己痛楚。直到那两扇浓密的睫毛缓慢掀动了两下，目光终于落到金发Alpha身上，史蒂夫才回过神，朝索尔微笑道：“你怎么一个人出来了？娜塔莎呢？快进去吧，我马上就位。” 他上前几步，轻轻推了一下傻站着不动的索尔，与他一前一后进了邮轮的演奏厅内。

这不是个特别正式的演出，更像一场朋友间的小酒会。台下错落有致地摆着十几张圆形的餐桌，大家两三人一组团团坐下，等待着他们的歌坛新天后瑞秋登台。索尔和雷神系列导演阿兰·泰勒，以及老搭档女武神扮演者瓦尔基里坐在一起，在非常靠前的位置。史蒂夫来到二层背靠一个柱子站好，这里可以将整个演奏厅尽收眼底，几乎没有死角，他按了一下耳返，轻轻呼唤了一声：“小娜？”

“收到，我在一层，你十二点方向，” 红发姑娘的声音轻快地说，“你这个耳返真的不错，够小巧，基本上看不出来，不影响我的妆容呐。”

史蒂夫敲了一下耳返示意别说废话。

楼下的钢琴响了起来，应该是那个歌坛天后登台了。

“I'm breathing in and breaking down

<喘息是那么苦痛，崩溃就在一线之间>

I feel my time is running out

<就是现在了，我已经走到了终点>

The fire in my heart will burn me to the ground 

<将我焚烧殆尽吧，那心头灼热的火焰>”

台上温柔的女声低声吟唱起来。

史蒂夫的余光扫到一个人影悄悄走进了大厅，浅棕色的半长不短的头发遮着脸，但是那个双肩微微晃动的走路姿势看起来很熟悉，犹如一把尖刀猛地扎进后脑，史蒂夫感觉到头颅深处一阵突如其来的剧痛。

“I'm broken and I'm barely breathing

<我的身体支离破碎，呼吸也去而不返>

I'm falling cuz my heart stopped beating

<心脏终于停止了跳动，我正在堕入黑暗>”

他连忙定睛去追寻，那名棕发男子已经混入到影影绰绰的人群中。大厅内的灯光全部熄灭，只剩下台上的追光，歌后的声音逐渐清亮高亢，歌曲进入到高潮的副歌部分。

“If this is how it all goes down tonight

<如果这样就能让一切结束，就在今晚>

If this is how you bring me back to life

<为什么你还是坚持要把我拖回这世间>”

史蒂夫的手不由得颤抖起来，他又看见那道身影。他穿着服务生的黑色制服，戴着白色的手套，单手托着一个摆着香槟酒的餐盘在台下一面面金色圆桌间穿行。史蒂夫盯着那棕色微卷的头发，有一个名字呼之欲出却又被脑中一层厚厚的迷雾压下。

“Oh this is what it's like when we collide

<哦，我们已经分道扬镳各自为战>

If this is how you bring me back to life

<为什么你还是坚持要把我拖回这人间>”

那棕发男子终于转过了身，台上的追光刚好打亮了他的侧脸。

你是谁？随着那个人更加完整地出现在自己的视线里，史蒂夫的头疼得越来越厉害，几乎睁不开眼睛，可是只一晃神的工夫，那个棕发男子又已经不在原地了。

“史蒂夫？”耳返里传来娜塔莎的声音，她大概注意到自己反常的状态了，“你发现什么了？”

史蒂夫定了定神，按住耳返：“不知道，你帮我留意一个棕色中长头发的男性侍者，中等身材。”

“这太笼统了，具体点，他做了什么？”

“没有更多信息，只是我总觉得见过他……稍等，索尔在跟谁说话？”

一位年轻男子走到索尔身后，索尔抬起头，那人的双手压在他的肩上没让他起身，而是自己弯下腰，靠在金发Alpha的肩侧，两人就着那个亲呢的姿势聊了起来。

“蓝恩·霍普，是《极速风流》的导演，是个Omega，没有威胁。没想到今天他也来了，当年拍那部电影的时候，他可是热情高调地追求了索尔好久呢。”

史蒂夫骤然感到一阵不快，尤其是看到索尔像是听到了什么好玩的事情似的笑起来，身体微微后仰，在那个放在自己肩头的手背上轻轻拍了拍。

“史蒂夫，我可能看到你说的那个侍者了，他正往二楼去，两点方向楼梯口。”娜塔莎的声音突然急促起来，“是他！”

“他是谁？”史蒂夫侧头看见刚才那位棕发男子果然正在上楼。那姿势的熟悉感觉依然在脑海中刺痛着自己，但是真的拉近距离仔细端详，这张脸却又显得那么陌生。他的表情不同于一般侍者的温柔可亲，那双灰蓝色眼睛里不带温度，透着一种倨傲的冷淡。此刻他手中的托盘上还剩下两杯香槟，一位女士朝他招了招手，将两个细长的杯子端走，棕发侍者微微欠身，空着的托盘在手掌上旋转了一下夹在肘间，转身下了楼。史蒂夫的双眼眯起来，心中警铃大作，那个旋转托盘的动作太过简洁，不像是服务生为了博取客人的欢心刻意耍花样，更像是一种习惯动作。

那种杀手收起冷兵器的习惯动作。

耳返里没有回答，史蒂夫又追问了一句：“他是谁？小娜？你认识他吗？”

“……一个应该已经死去的人……我跟过去看一眼，你盯紧索尔。”

史蒂夫把目光移回到索尔那边，刚才那个Omega导演已经在他身边坐下，手依然黏在索尔的身上，两个人紧紧挨着有一搭没一搭地说笑。 史蒂夫皱紧眉头，将心里的不舒服压了下去。

我没有权利干涉索尔的私生活。

他提醒自己。

金发Alpha笑起来的样子很温暖，嘴角有一对小括号般的纹路，那颜色很淡的薄唇间是整齐但略微内收的牙齿，使得他坦率的笑容里始终掺杂着一点微妙的含蓄羞涩，这种反差格外撩人。他思考问题时偶尔会蹭一下自己的鼻子，修长手指透着近乎文雅的清癯干净，但是史蒂夫知道那双手攥紧之后的过人力量和掌心滚烫的热度。

而这一切都不是自己的，从来不曾属于过，当这一切麻烦事结束后，他们之间也不会再有交集。

史蒂夫就这么默默地在心里给自己上了一场酷刑。这就是爱情的滋味，即使没有期望，却仍然能在猝不及防之时，体会到酸苦难捱。

今晚的状态真是太糟了。

快一点结束吧。

史蒂夫的视线在大厅中梭巡而过，刚才那个明显是冒充侍者混进来的人彻底消失不见了，不知道娜塔莎有没有追上他。那人自始至终都没有靠近过索尔，也许只是巧合，与手头的事情没有关系？

几首歌曲之后大厅内再次恢复了灯火通明，那漂亮的歌后换了一身晚礼服出现在人群中，在热烈的掌声中展开双臂：“谢谢！谢谢大家！实在是太感谢大家能来到这里！天呐，你们真的是太好了！我希望大家都能玩得愉快！度过一个美妙的夜晚！听我说，今晚请大家一定要尽情畅饮，不醉不归！谢谢大家！我爱你们！”

周围的欢呼声更加热情起来，所有人都站了起来。史蒂夫冷静的目光扫过索尔，超级士兵被加强的嗅觉和对索尔信息素异常特殊的敏感使得他能在一屋子混杂的气息中感受到那一丝仿若温热海水般的苦咸味道。

没有注射Alpha抑制剂的索尔目前依靠强大的自制力，并没有被周围一波一波的Omega信息素触动至发情的程度，但是太多Alpha信息素还是或多或少激发了他本能之中的掠夺欲和控制欲，索尔的信息素强度和波动渐渐明显起来，他自然而然地成为了众多Omega或隐晦或大胆的视线焦点，无论他走到哪里，都会被包围。他身边那位Omega导演全身都快要挂在他身上，索尔一只手扶着他的小臂，似乎也对这样明显的爱慕心无芥蒂，乐于照单全收。 

“史蒂夫，我跟丢了。”娜塔莎的声音回到了耳返里。

“先不管，看起来演出结束了，可以离开了吗？”

“邮轮会在午夜之前返航，想提前离开的话得约个快艇。”

史蒂夫看见索尔放下了自己的杯子，搂住歌后瑞秋·莫瑞的纤腰，在众人的欢呼中拥着她转了个圈：“安全起见，现在就去约快艇。这里已经开始混乱了。”

楼下传来玻璃碎裂的声音，一个人开香槟的时候瓶塞飞出去打碎了一排香槟杯，白色的泡沫伴着金色液体尽数喷涌在索尔的身上。史蒂夫立刻手撑栏杆从二楼一跃而下，眨眼间便排开大呼小叫的人群将索尔拉了出来。一对上那双深蓝的眼睛，他心里便忽地一沉，这金发Alpha神色微醺，不知喝了多少酒，是什么时候他那个杯子的纯净水已经换成了威士忌？史蒂夫暗暗后悔没有近身守着他，居然又出了纰漏。

“史蒂夫！”索尔的嗓音比平时高了一些，却也更沙哑了一些，他紧紧地搂了一下他的肩膀，“各位，这是史蒂夫！”

他的语气带着莫名其妙的骄傲，而已经被酒精麻痹了理智的人群也并不在乎索尔到底说了什么，便随着他的声音疯狂地尖叫起来。史蒂夫耳膜都被震得发麻，顺着索尔搂住自己肩膀的姿势环住他的腰，准备故技重施使用武力直接把这个没好好听话的Alpha带走。

“喂喂喂！你谁啊！你带他去哪儿？” 缠了索尔一晚上的那个Omega导演冲上前拦住了他们。

索尔还在自己的手臂里摇来晃去地挣扎，险些让他滑出去，Alpha信息素带着沉重的压迫感辗轧着自己的理智，史蒂夫发现自己使了十足的力气咬紧了牙关，此刻竟半句话也说不出来。

正在此时，船上所有的灯光同时熄灭，整艘邮轮，彻底融进了夜空与大海交织的漆黑怀抱里。

————————————————


	16. 第十六章

——————————————————

怀里不安分的身体在突如其来的黑暗中不由自主地绷紧了，史蒂夫安抚地摸摸索尔搭住自己肩膀的手，让他稳定地挂在自己身上，闭了一下眼睛再缓慢睁开，给自己的瞳孔一些放大吸收光线的时间，然后借助自己超人的视力，动作轻捷地在一片漆黑中带着索尔快速离开了混乱的演奏厅。

走廊里船员和服务生都在慌慌张张地奔走相告，史蒂夫注意听了一下，好像没人知道到底发生了什么事情。邮轮停电的可能性并不高，他只能假设这次正是针对索尔的偷袭，他借助黑暗的掩护远离人群繁杂的二楼，在三楼找到了一间没有人的舱房，史蒂夫让索尔在沙发上半躺好，反锁了门躲到窗帘后扫了一眼外面，甲板上陆续有人跑出来，又被船员劝了回去，海面上到处漆黑一片，今天又是个阴云密布的夜晚。

“史蒂夫？” 耳返里娜塔莎的声音有点喘，像在奔跑，“有人破坏了邮轮的发动机，连应急电源的线路也被切断了。”

“是刚才那个人干的吗？救援什么时候到？”

“不知道，你们先隐蔽，我去看看能不能先把应急电源连上。”

外面惊恐的尖叫声还在此起彼伏地持续着，走廊里时不时还是会出现混乱奔跑的脚步声，里面还夹杂着咒骂和一些重物落地的巨响。他心烦意乱，又回到索尔身边，这高大的Alpha现在倒是很老实，紧闭双眼，身体放松地仰躺在沙发上。史蒂夫微微向前倾身，有些担心地捏住他肩膀：“索尔？”

“嗯哼……” 含糊的声音，这金发Alpha似乎已经醉得失去神志。

史蒂夫蹙着眉，手上不知不觉加重了力度：“我记得你答应我不会碰酒的，怎么喝了这么多……”

他没来得及把下半句说完，索尔便抬手搂住他的颈窝迫使他更低地俯身下来压着自己，两人之间距离缩到一掌之内，Alpha低缓的声音带上了些狎昵，放得软绵绵的语气饱含着情色的暗示：“你捏疼我了……我没有乖乖听话，史蒂夫，你这是要惩罚我么？”

他就着这样被困在史蒂夫双臂中的弱势姿态，眼神却放肆地描摹着史蒂夫的脸，最终定在那因着气恼而向下撇着的嘴唇上，他心爱的Omega的表情线条总是那么倔强冷硬，唯独这圆润饱满的唇形即使在生气时也充满了天真而不自知的肉欲。

被某种渴望的支配之下，索尔沉重地喘息着，猛地凑过去吻住了他，唇齿间带着磁力似的将身上的人紧紧吸住，猝不及防失去平衡的史蒂夫单膝跪在他双腿之间，被一条有力的手臂搂在怀里，那刻意释放出来的Alpha信息素混杂着酒香扑面而来，令Omega的后背仿佛窜过一阵麻酥酥的电流。

“……唔……等等！”史蒂夫挣脱出来，伸直手臂压住了索尔的胸口，“你……” 金发Alpha没有继续扑上来，而是眯着眼睛淡淡地笑了。

几秒之后，那双蓝眼睛彻底睁开，目光沉静地看向史蒂夫，他的呼吸里面依然带有浓醇的酒气，但是神色却是清明的。

“你没喝醉？”

索尔站了起来：“那么一点点酒而已，怎么可能。”他笑着说，“ 不过我演得不错不是吗？”

史蒂夫退后一步，将脸背了过去。

“刚才那一吻让你舒服些了吗？还想要继续惩罚我吗？”索尔边说边走到门边侧耳细听了一下。

“你！……” 史蒂夫被那轻描淡写的挑逗语气激怒，“……现在是开玩笑的时候吗！”

“嘘，乖，别闹，我们现在的局势很不妙呢。” 索尔依然轻轻松松地说，“又是冲我来的吗？这真是太对不起瑞秋了……你那里有几把枪？”

他那见怪不怪的态度包含了太多隐而不露的过往，突然深深地刺痛了史蒂夫，所有的怒火都熄灭了，他叹了口气，从西装外套里隐藏的枪套里取出一把手枪，递给索尔：“用得惯吗？”

“格洛克17*？你怎么这么可爱。以你这么强的臂力，也不用在乎重量和后座力，我还以为肯定会给自己装备两把沙漠之鹰*呢，” 索尔接过枪在手中转了一圈，熟练地打开弹夹看了一眼，“带了几个弹匣？”，

“……对不起让你失望了，能把这个带过来就不容易了。”史蒂夫不知从哪儿又掏出一个弹匣，连同解下来的枪套一起扔给索尔，“你尽量别开枪。”

“我的天你的腰真细，下次还是继续跟我一起吃增肌餐吧。”索尔脱下西装外套，把枪套贴身系紧，“放心吧，防身而已。”

史蒂夫整理了一下自己的衣服，朝索尔点点头，手压住耳返：“娜塔莎，报告一下情况。”

“别着急，这里乱成一锅粥了，发动机看起来是彻底报废了。你们安全吗？”

“暂时，救援进度如何？”

“船长已经跟陆地救援中心取得联系，海港巡逻队正在出警，按照快艇的速度，一小时左右能到。”

“这么久？”

“邮轮出来得太远了，这就不错了。邮轮的所有救生艇都已经被破坏了，这不是意外，是蓄谋。”

“顶层有一架直升飞机，去检查一下能否正常使用。”

“收到。”

“另外，那个人到底是谁？”

“詹姆士·布坎南·巴恩斯，不过你应该已经不记得他了。”

“我曾经认识他？”

“嗯，如果我没记错，以前你叫他巴基。”

巴基。

史蒂夫听过这个名字，梦里或者什么更隐晦的无意识的瞬间，巴基。那似乎是自己在痛哭在嘶吼，雪地上被热血融化出一条红色的河谷。

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫！”恍惚间呼喊声由远及近，他被一股大力重重地砸到墙上，在舱房的塑料墙壁上留下一片浅坑，耳边响起连续两声枪击，他仓促间抬头只看见索尔的白衬衫上迅速晕染开一摊血迹，金发Alpha闷哼了一声扑倒在地，就地翻滚到舱房的另一端，靠着墙角努力坐了起来。

“索尔！”

窗外射进来的子弹和落在史蒂夫身上的红外线光点之间几乎没有间隔，索尔只来得及推开走神的史蒂夫，却没防备住紧跟而来的第二枪。

一个黑色人影从碎裂的窗户中跳了进来，他毫不留情地朝史蒂夫的方向打出去一梭子子弹，迫使他不得不翻滚着躲避到沙发一侧的矮柜后，然后便扔了枪笔直地向受了伤的索尔走去。史蒂夫朝他背后开枪，却被侧身躲过，差一点误伤到正前方的索尔，在这狭窄的空间内开枪的话，跳弹可能性太大，他咬了咬牙收起手枪，从后边扑了上去，一脚狠戾的膝撞将袭击者击倒。

通常超级士兵的体重加上成倍的力量，这一下能让敌人的脊椎碎裂直接毙命，可是史蒂夫惊恐地发现来者并没有受到什么真正的伤害，他动作毫无被疼痛影响而受限，猛地一记向后的肘击撞在竖起格挡的小臂上，让那里的骨骼一阵剧痛，趁机翻身将史蒂夫死死压住，另一只更加有力的直拳朝软肋落下，若不是及时用双手接住，史蒂夫毫不怀疑自己哪怕真是钢筋铁骨也会被折断几根骨头。

索尔忍着肩部的剧痛，靠着墙壁的支撑朝那个直起身，正在一拳一拳砸向史蒂夫的袭击者开枪，连续几枪的后坐力把他中枪裂开的伤口震得鲜血淋漓，射出的子弹却被那人向后伸出的一手稳稳地接住了，仿佛那膛线中发射的不是枪火而是一连串毫无杀伤力的棉花球。史蒂夫借着他分神的一瞬间扣住他的下巴，一个断头技将他摔翻在地，双腿紧紧缠住他的肩颈，那人苍白的脸被这阵窒息压出了血色，一双灰蓝的眼睛却依然像是无机质一样毫无情绪地看着自己，似乎这瞬息之间的生死相搏对他而言只是呼吸一般自然的本能。

这正是刚才那个伪装成侍者的杀手，他果然是冲着索尔来的！

杀手一只手悄悄从自己的腿侧抽出了匕首，没有选择攻击史蒂夫，而是轻飘飘地甩了出去，准确无误地没入索尔已经血肉模糊的肩膀上，史蒂夫听到背后一声闷闷的惨呼，心底一慌，竟让杀手抓住空子挣脱了禁锢，被掐住后腰举起狠狠地摔在地上，紧接着一记重拳落在颈后，对颅腔的剧烈震荡让史蒂夫眼前一黑晕了过去。

索尔还想开枪，杀手眨眼间便到了他身前抓住枪管捏扁，然后死死扼住他的脖颈，一边拔下自己的匕首收好，一边单手把他举到面前，像是在确认身份一样端详了一番，继而毫无预兆地突然将索尔往墙上砸了几下，舱房单薄的墙面轰然破碎，索尔摔进了走廊里。

本就受了枪伤的身体在这种非人类的暴虐力度下瞬间便失去了抵抗能力，索尔感到五脏六腑像是全都碎了，喉头被激起一阵紧缩，伏在地上大口大口地吐起血。

那残忍的攻击者从墙上的大洞中钻了出来，他还没来得及起身便再次落在那人手里，索尔挣扎着摸到一片冰冷的坚硬质感，一层层金属之间有着锐利的边缘，将他的手指划出血口。他的视野一阵模糊，全身都在那条似乎是金属炼成的铁臂中软了下来。

史蒂夫呻吟了一声逐渐醒转，身体仿佛被拆解过一样剧痛难忍，他狠狠咬破嘴唇让自己更加清醒，跌跌撞撞地追出房间，按住耳返，流着血的唇舌还发着木：“小娜！报告位置！娜塔莎！”

耳返中没有声音，他循着空气中索尔那一丝信息素的气息，竭尽全力地奔跑起来。

———————————————


	17. 第十七章

————————————————

洛基停下脚步，将餐盘放在回收履带上，头也不回地说：“原来你一直隐藏在这里，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方么？真是一道险招啊。”

“彼此彼此。看起来你也没得手啊，原来真的有劳菲森家族的顶级Omega也有搞不定的Alpha吗？”来人的声音带着嘲谑，“哦，亲爱的，别误会，绝对没有看轻你的意思。在我闻起来，你的味道非常美妙，我已经开始怀疑了不起的托尼·斯塔克其实是有难言之隐了。”

“我的事情不劳你费心。”洛基被身后Alpha的气息隐隐压制着，他没有欲盖弥彰地转身藏起自己后颈的腺体，仍是继续不动声色地背对着来人，然而作为Omega的本能，身体还是悄悄地将自己的信息素更深地收敛起来，像是一个羞涩的少年在下意识扣紧衬衫最顶上的那颗扣子。他控制住了自己的情绪，冷冷地问，“你怎么没有跟着我那个傻哥哥去悉尼？”

“我现在的身份不方便离开纽约，所以他们派了冬兵去直接实施抓捕。”他咬牙切齿地说，口气近乎狰狞，“派那种不懂怜香惜玉的蠢货去，希望别把你哥哥给我弄毁了。”

“怎么这么突然？”洛基皱起眉，不禁微微侧过脸，“不是一直说不着急才由着你慢慢耗时间么？”

“冬兵血清已经出了太多问题，等不起了。”留意到空间内那一缕少年Omega的清甜变淡了，那人忍不住抽动鼻翼深吸了几下，嘴上继续说道，“还剩两个能用的，其他都废了。”

“而你们还继续用残次品去执行任务。”洛基尽量不去在意那令人作呕的深呼吸的动静，“未免太托大了。虽然索尔被我的药压制着，还没有觉醒的迹象，但是他可不会束手就擒。我又不在他身边，万一弄巧成拙你们就吃不了兜着走了，再说……” 洛基不知为什么不想继续说下去了，话锋一转，“和你见面太危险，这里到处都是托尼的眼线，没事以后少来找我。”

“就说让你跟着去你偏不听话！你这个天性淫荡的小贱人。怎么，闻到那个Alpha的味道就软成一滩水了么？当初就不该纵容你去勾搭斯塔克，人家身边莺歌燕舞的，压根儿看不上你这个毛都没长齐的雏儿。”他伸出舌尖润了润自己的薄唇，啧啧带着肮脏和轻蔑的饥渴之意，“再说，你不转过身来，我们可不算见上面呢，小宝贝儿。”

洛基的面容维持着柔和，甚至带着不谙世事的微笑，即使那个人已经走到了过分靠近的位置，那股辛辣的烈酒味信息素正在刺痛他大脑内敏感的神经，身上几处腺体都发起烫来，他也没有躲闪，只是双手以一个夸张而明显的动作伸进裤兜里，少年特有的天真声线轻轻地说道：“请你，自然而然地继续往前走，不要回头。”

中年Alpha看到他的姿势，立刻下意识捂住口鼻，不甘心地扔下一句：“小贱人你给我等着。” 便头也不回地离开了。

浓密睫毛掩映下的绿色双眼抬了起来，微微抖动的瞳孔凝视着那道身影彻底消失，黑发少年才将手从空空的裤兜里掏出，面无表情地将满是冷汗的掌心在裤筒上擦了擦。

他出神地看着餐盘回收履带不疾不徐地滚动着，稳定的机械让碗碟中剩下的清汤在行进过程中一路都几近无波，直到尽头才哗啦一下，整盘倾翻跌落进一个看不见的地方。

史蒂夫，你说你会谨慎妥帖，守护好他。波澜不惊时的漂亮话好说，现在真实的考验到了，就凭你，真的做得到吗？

“士兵。别忘了你的指令。”索尔口中的句子微弱得几近算是喘息带出来的气声，但他知道那人听得见，“九头蛇要的是我，我可以跟你走。别碰那姑娘，我们都省点力气。”

冬兵瞥了一眼远处站在停机坪上的红发姑娘，随手抛了一个信号阻断仪破坏了她那个异常隐蔽的耳返信号，将索尔放在地上，自己背靠墙角坐下来。他不认为自己需要听这个俘虏的吩咐，但是节省体力少生波折，确实是足够合理的借口。

索尔松了口气，希望娜塔莎快一点离开，她绝对不是面前这个人的对手，就连史蒂夫都只能勉强跟他打个平手，他苦笑着，不过如果不是顾忌自己，大概史蒂夫不至于那么快被制服。

「史蒂夫，不知道你怎么样了。」

「还好有真正的奥丁森家族的血清护着你。」

「你一定能扛得住的吧？」

他们在直升机平台下的阴影里等了一会儿，直到娜塔莎连续呼叫半天都没有收到史蒂夫的回复，心急如焚地冲下楼梯，才从另一边上了直升飞机。

冬兵把索尔随手扔在后排，金发Alpha就势顺从地直接侧卧在直升飞机的后座上，失血过多让他有点困倦，索尔迷迷糊糊地脱口而出了一句：“史蒂夫……”

闭上眼睛的索尔没有看到，被称为冬兵的杀手，他那双灰蓝色的眼睛在听到史蒂夫这个名字时露出了一个恍然又若有所思的表情，这是他今天的第一个表情，或者可以说是很久很久以来的第一个表情。

“娜塔莎！”

“史蒂夫！你去哪儿？索尔呢！”

“被抓走了！直升机，直升机能用吗？”

“能，我刚从那边……史蒂夫！”

“你去找救援！索尔中弹需要急救！”

他觉得自己从来没有跑得那么快过，冲上邮轮最顶层的时候，直升飞机的螺旋桨已经开始转动，机身正在缓缓离开地面，史蒂夫借着飞奔的惯性一跃而起，双手抓住了直升飞机的起落架。超级士兵接近二百斤的体重让这架小型直升机颤巍巍地向下坠了一点，他向下使劲，借助自己的下半身的力量试图逆转飞机的上升趋势。但逐渐进入最高转速的发动机还是成功地将他渐渐拉起，一路拖拽到了平台边缘，史蒂夫腾出一只手握紧了边缘的栏杆。

直升飞机与史蒂夫一时间僵持不下，冬兵盯着下面那个不自量力的身影，史蒂夫的脸上露出痛苦的神情，但是他依然没有松手，而是将左手调整为更利于发力的姿势，后背的肌肉一丝一缕地绷紧带动着手臂一起将直升机向下按去，他的金发在黑夜中只剩一点黯淡的颜色，此刻被直升机卷起的旋风暴力揉搓，散发着脆弱却又蓬勃的生命力。

蜷缩在后排的索尔正陷于奄奄一息的半昏迷状态，昭示着内脏重伤的血沫随着他又快又浅的呼吸从口角汩汩流下，彻底模糊了下半张脸，肩上那处钢芯子弹造成的贯穿伤被匕首一顿翻搅，引发了大量失血，已经让整张脸呈现出危险的青白色。索尔隐约地感觉到直升机飞行的异常状态，神情恍惚地朝外看去，半阖的眼睛猛然爆出光芒。他带着血的手颤抖着竭力撑住窗户。那里是他的史蒂夫，他那愚蠢的史蒂夫，从不知道什么时候该放弃的史蒂夫，他在干什么？！

冬兵猛地转过头，封闭的直升机舱内，Alpha信息素突然爆裂，那正在迅速扩散的气息如同广阔而又暴烈的大海，带着势不可挡的磅礴气势拍打着四周的空气。冬兵感到一种臣服感，是那种被毋庸置喙的超强Alpha信息素捕获，完全无法产生任何反抗之意的臣服感。他永远稳定的双手开始颤抖，浑身汗如雨下，索性一掰方向盘，将直升机直直地朝史蒂夫撞了下去，彻底失去控制的机身，咣啷一声砸在停机坪上，连续翻滚了好几圈才停下。

史蒂夫在感觉到直升机突然卸力的瞬间便反映过来，一松手向内扑倒在地，堪堪躲过了那沉重的致命撞击，然后缩紧身体在翻滚的机身间腾挪闪躲，未及起身迎面便是尾翼呼啸而过，又是一个后仰侧身，抱着头贴紧地面，刹那之间悬之又悬地从生死线上走过好几遭。

直升机终于停下转动，史蒂夫刚爬起身便被从里面破窗而出的一只金属手臂牢牢地扼住了咽喉。隔着玻璃，近在咫尺的是那双灰蓝的眼睛，金属手臂带着全然非人类的力道收紧，史蒂夫绷住下颌，眯起眼睛一拳将破裂的挡风玻璃全部砸到冬兵的脸上，趁机脱身而出，跳到直升飞机的另一侧从外面撕开变形的机舱门，单手把里面彻底晕死过去的索尔拖了出来，然后飞起一脚将直升飞机踹陷进去一个大坑，整体向前，位移了两米多，刚从挡风玻璃处爬出来的冬兵被这沉重的机身直接撞翻出去。

史蒂夫飞快地把索尔抱到停机坪旁边的楼梯口内，重重地甩上铁门，一扭头却被冲到面前的冬兵扣住肩膀几记勾拳顶了出去，他落地一个翻滚稳住身体，两条长腿连续甩出几下凌厉的侧踢，都被冬兵躲闪而过。他就势起身一拳一脚与他缠斗起来，竭力让这杀手远离那扇紧闭的铁门。

冬兵从腿侧抽出匕首，靠手持兵刃的一点优势，步步紧逼着史蒂夫接近了停机坪的边缘。史蒂夫抽了个空子在他脸上狠狠一个重拳，借着他倒退着侧过脸视线受阻的瞬间，助跑两步飞身跃起一个膝撞把他压制在直升飞机破损的机身上。那变形的铁皮扎进了冬兵的身体内，但与此同时他自己的肋下也被匕首狠狠捅入，那人甚至毫不手软地将匕首在伤口里翻搅了一圈才抽出，史蒂夫几乎能听到刀刃在自己肋骨间摩擦而过的咯吱声，他咬牙忍着那切骨之痛，牢牢禁锢住冬兵，一个后仰将他掼倒在地，锁死了他的咽喉。

冬兵握着匕首，在困住自己的那条大腿上又是一刀捅下拧转，听着背后传来一声短暂的惨叫，便拔出匕首，正要再次扎下去，史蒂夫找准时机劈手将匕首击落，彻底封锁住了他的所有进攻。

冬兵的脸涨得发紫，全身都动弹不得，眼看就要窒息地晕过去，却突然笑了，那声音沙哑得难以入耳，但货真价实是在笑。

他说：“我以为至少你还认识我的。”

史蒂夫心里忽地一冷，那是一种深入骨髓的寒意。他不由自主地松开了一点钳制：“你是谁？”

冬兵的声音渐弱：“史蒂夫，你以前还是个小个子……”那似乎很久没有使用过的嗓子干涩地发出笑声，“你还总把报纸垫在鞋子里……”

史蒂夫将他推翻到一边，那杀手剧烈地咳嗽了几声，平躺在地面上喘息，史蒂夫的肋间和大腿都被贯穿刺伤，一时间也站不起来，只能手撑着地半跪在他身侧，急切地问道：“巴基？你是巴基？你一直认识我？我们，我们以前……”

“我们以前……”冬兵闭着眼睛，“一起长大，说好了，你是我一辈子的兄弟……然而，然而……”

“后来怎么了？巴基！”史蒂夫抓住冬兵的衣领，“然而怎么了？”

“然而……”冬兵的手里不知道何时再次够到了那把匕首，原地暴起，“你现在是我的任务。”

他将毫无防备的史蒂夫压倒，匕首便要直直地扎进他的咽喉。

只需要轻轻一个旋转，什么血清都来不及修复这迅速致命的伤口。

——————————


	18. 第十八章

—————————————

那双灰蓝色眼睛里面依然是玻璃般冰冷无波，史蒂夫知道自己上当了。

为什么会这样？自己甚至想不起关于那个人的一丝一毫的信息，但是只要一听到巴基这个名字，自己就忽然变回了那个来自布鲁克林的孩子，厚重时间和残酷战斗在他的灵魂和肉体镀上的层层铠甲被尽数剥除，他又变成那个纯白的、瘦小的、无畏而又无知的十六岁少年。

他大睁着双眼，那把匕首已经带着一道残影向自己凿了下来，史蒂夫偏过头躲过了这致命的一刀，双手一起想用反关节扣住冬兵的肘部，但是那只金属手臂不知是什么材质做的，以自己全力都撼动不了，冬兵一记肘击将史蒂夫打得脸猛地偏到一边，嘴角裂了个口子。他也不恋战，看身下这人的伤势应该是暂时动弹不得了，便将他扔在一边，自己转身又往索尔所在的楼梯间大步走去。

史蒂夫不顾浑身上下撕裂般的疼痛，跌跌撞撞地再一次爬起来，在摔倒之前紧紧抱住了冬兵的小腿，在胫骨的地方竭尽全力一拳，再怎么钢筋铁骨这里也永远是人体的弱点，冬兵腿一软扑倒在地，他翻过身用另一条腿在史蒂夫肩上踹了一脚，半坐起身一拳接着一拳地砸下去。

然而这死缠烂打的保镖硬生生用身体扛下了他所有的攻击，无论如何都没有松手。两个人姿势难看地扭成一团，渐渐靠近了停机坪的边缘，等冬兵反应过来，他已经被紧紧抱住从平台上跌落，飞快地掠过几层已经亮起灯来的舱房和甲板。

求生本能让他及时伸出金属手臂抓住甲板下的某一段护栏停止了下坠，他不由得痛得大吼一声，始终坚持扣紧他的那个保镖惊人的体重给他带来太多的负担。

史蒂夫一双蓝绿色的眼睛因剧烈的战斗已经开始发暗，现在只剩下一抹斩钉截铁的决绝，他收紧双腿，将自己剩余的全部能量都留在这最后的孤注一掷，踩住船身后尽力舒展开修长的身躯。超级士兵的爆发力在一瞬间便撕裂了铁质的栏杆，他们一起飞出去，沿着弧线尽头落进了冰冷的海水里。

终于恢复通讯联系上弗瑞的娜塔莎，听到楼顶的直升机发出的那声巨响之后，立刻返身上楼，在天台的楼梯间里找到了人事不省躺在角落里的索尔。他身上有枪伤，白衬衫已经被血迹染得惨不忍睹。她试了试他颈下脉搏，一手从暗兜里拿出止血针剂给他注射，另一手果断地扯开他的衣服检查伤口，值得庆幸的是子弹只造成了贯穿伤，没有留下太大的空腔，她简单地压住伤口贴上胶带。门外搏斗的声音时近时远，她再不敢耽搁，架起索尔，将他半拖半拽地扛下楼。

备用电源终于被重新连接上，救援快艇还没有赶到，但是恢复了照明之后，船舱内的船员和乘客已经逐渐平静下来，这会儿大都老老实实地缩在演奏厅里。

娜塔莎犹豫片刻，将索尔送到了船长室。

这是一艘专门用来举办宴会的邮轮，并没有配备武装力量，刚才那几声枪响将所有人都吓坏了，长着大胡子的船长哆哆嗦嗦地缩在角落，一脸恐惧地看着浑身是血的索尔：“这这这这……这不是索索索索尔·奥丁森先生吗……他他他他怎么了……”

娜塔莎按捺住翻白眼的冲动，将索尔放到那窄小的床铺上，他一双长腿都伸到了床板外：“有人趁乱图财害命，这都看不出来吗！巨星索尔·奥丁森先生要是死在你们的邮轮上，你这辈子也别想再把这艘船开出港了！滚过来给我守着他！回来要是少了一根头发我就宰了你！”

安置好索尔，娜塔莎反锁上船长室的门，一路飞奔回到停机坪，小心地将楼梯口的铁门开了一条缝隙。

停机坪上空无一人，只有直升飞机的残骸停在边缘摇摇欲坠。

她谨慎地等待了一下，保持警戒姿势走出门，绕着整片平台仔细地搜寻了半天。地上有几处血迹斑斑，战斗的痕迹历历在目，他们滑坠下去的位置也很清晰。娜塔莎皱眉，能和史蒂夫打成这样的杀手，世界上屈指可数，也就是说九头蛇这一次终于派出了杀手界的幽灵，冬兵。可是，难道说冬兵就是当年……

手机突兀地响了起来，打断了她的思路。

“弗瑞。”

“罗曼诺夫特工，报告现状。”

“找到索尔了，失血过多处于昏迷状态。史蒂夫和那个杀手都不见了，看现场应该是搏斗过程中坠海了。”

“我派去的直升机一到，你就尽快把索尔带走。”

“那史蒂夫……”

“我会再派人过去找，你们先离开。”

“收到。另外，那个杀手的身份存疑。”

“什么意思？”

“他好像是档案里宣布已经牺牲的巴恩斯中士，詹姆士·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

“……这不可能！”

“弗瑞，你知道的，只要是我看过的照片，连一个像素都不会弄错。你立刻联系布鲁斯，我现在就去收集现场血迹样本。”

娜塔莎手脚利索地处理好现场，收起枪回到船长室。还没推开门就听到里面一阵惊恐的呼喊，她心跳骤然加快，迅速拔出枪踹开了门。但是屋里没有她想象中的九头蛇杀手，只有一个拼尽肺活量尖叫的船长。

她扭过头，不可置信地看到刚才还昏迷不醒的索尔正扶着床架，缓慢而坚定地站了起来。在这低矮的船长休息室内，他的头顶已经碰到了舱顶。

“娜塔莎。” 金发Alpha的脸色依然惨白一片，但是双眼亮得惊人。

“索尔？你……你居然醒了？”

索尔按了一下肩部的伤口，随手撕下了那片她刚刚粘上的胶带，在一阵皮肉牵扯的疼痛中微微蹙了蹙眉：“唔……我当然醒了，这是哪儿？史蒂夫呢？”

海水中的盐在水分逐渐蒸发掉之后，黏在尚未愈合的伤口上令人痛痒难当，但是这并不是当前最重要的问题。

“为什么不杀了我？”史蒂夫的双手被一条特制的枷锁拧在一起，冬兵没有给他留下任何余地，直接将左手腕硬掰脱臼，收紧了锁扣。身上的耳返枪套甚至皮带鞋袜都被第一时间除下抛进海里，这是对待武装人员的标准化反跟踪程序。他滚动了一下喉结，但是干渴的口中聚不起一丝津液，他感觉到体温在上升，血清正在发挥作用快速地修复身体，这种状态下的他会很虚弱，好在目前似乎暂时不需要战斗了。

站在快艇驾驶仪盘前的冬兵没有说话，聚精会神地设定好各项数据。

“何必要救我？” 史蒂夫知道那种情况下昏迷在那冰冷彻骨的海水里，自己基本上必死无疑。命运不会每次都垂怜自己。

冬兵依然沉默，这艘民用快艇已经很破旧，需要很多调试才能平稳行驶。只是自己的后备计划而已，没想到真的会用上。都怪这个牛皮糖一样粘人的保镖。

“……巴基，”史蒂夫试着叫了他一声，“后来，到底发生了什么？”

冬兵短促地哼了一声，他知道这个俘虏想问的是什么。

巴基和史蒂夫是好朋友，他们的年少友谊掩藏在多年前布鲁克林的淡黄色故纸堆和旧照片里。冬兵熟谙那两人之间很多细小的过往琐事，但那些不过是白纸黑字的台词，背得再熟悉，也是别人的故事，他不是巴基，他只是冬兵而已。

而作为九头蛇资产的冬兵是没有故事的。

资产今天弄丢了目标，他需要回去接受惩罚，唯一的问题是，他节外生枝把那个晕死在海水里的人捞了上来。

冬兵从来不知道自己也会有犹疑、困惑、恻隐之心等等这类软弱无用又虚无缥缈的东西。但是这一晚上，他都能清晰感受到自己的心仿佛在一条薄刃上来回地摇摆，一侧是寒冰，另一侧是热泪。

史蒂夫已经不记得巴基的一切，却依然会为了这个名字，为了包含这个名字的几句话就全然卸下自己的防备。

冬兵想到他抓住自己衣领一迭声地追问，那双蓝绿色眼睛里交织着的数不清的情绪，困惑、急切、惊讶、痛苦、愤怒……唯独没有杀意，仅仅因为我说了巴基会说的话。

我不是巴基。冬兵觉得自己应该这么告诉背后那个俘虏。但是他的身体似乎有自己的想法，张了几次嘴，都发不出声音，索性就没再理他。

得不到答复的史蒂夫也放弃了问话，这个侧躺的姿势让他脖子很难受，只是双手双脚都被锁紧的状态下，确实也没什么更好的办法。被海水浸泡过的伤口全部都在刺辣辣地疼着，不过这都没关系，反正很快就会痊愈的，他的心很平静。

九头蛇的杀手在我这里，而索尔在解除了危险的邮轮上，娜塔莎很快就会找到他。虽然他受了很重的伤，但他是一个非常强壮的Alpha，他应该不会有事了。

史蒂夫松弛地喘出一口发烫的呼吸。

半天没听到动静，冬兵回过头瞥了他一眼，愕然发现刚才那个恶狠狠与自己搏命的保镖，现在竟然这么快便踏实地闭上双眼，带着一点孩子气的表情安详地睡着了，似乎他周遭不是散发着柴油味的压抑船舱，而是正躺在阳光下清香的稻草垛子上。半宿的战斗让他的肌肉无法真正放松，在睡梦中还时不时会猛地抽动一下，但是因为身体被缚动弹不得，那些抽动反而像是被困在一个有安全感的拥抱里，并没有惊动熟睡的史蒂夫。

「他当年可不是那么贪睡，每天早上都风雨无阻爬起来晨跑，还跑来我家楼下扔石子砸窗户，害得我打记事儿以来一天懒觉都没睡过。」

冬兵被这个悄悄窜进脑海中的懒洋洋的声音吓了一跳，茫然四顾。是谁在说话？

船舱外突然出现了异常的动静，冬兵侧耳倾听了一下，眼睛陡然睁大，脸色巨变，刚刚放得很柔和的表情立刻转变为狠鸷。

他俯身抓住沉睡中的史蒂夫，一边撕开他的衬衫摸索着，一边吼道：“你的皮下跟踪器装在哪里了？”

睡意朦胧的史蒂夫迟钝地唔了一声，毫无反抗地哼唧道：“……我没有……”

冬兵几下就将那件单薄的衬衫彻底撕烂，用匕首抵住他：“你主动招出来，或者也可以让我把你的皮肉一寸一寸全切开自己找出来！”

“我…没有装！”史蒂夫终于开始扭动着试图躲开那只撕扯他西裤的手，他可不想赤身裸体被抓到九头蛇那里。

金属质地的手将他腿上的布料撕开一个大口子，按住了之前匕首留下的血洞，史蒂夫疼得一脸冷汗，忍不住惨叫了一声。

冬兵残忍的动作没有被这嘶哑的声音影响，冰冷的匕首落在他平直的肩线下面，一点也不迟疑地顺着锁骨方向深深切开了那层细薄的皮肤和其下柔韧的肌肉：“我最后问一次，跟踪器装在哪里了！”

“我没有装……”史蒂夫闭了一下眼睛，意识到冬兵正在给自己施加毫无必要的伤口和羞辱，借由这些不可预知的疼痛和恐惧来威慑自己说出实话，“…是……血清！唔……我的血清会让身体把跟踪器排异出来。”

那双灰蓝的眼睛盯着史蒂夫，审视着他的表情，像是在确认他有没有说谎。

“我，我没必要骗你。”史蒂夫的声音有一点抖，他实在又疼又困，疲惫不堪，匀不出多余的力气展现自己的视死如归，“而……而且我只是一个保镖，没有人需要在我……在我身上装跟踪器。”

冬兵心中带着仇恨，说不清是对这个俘虏还是对后面赶来的追捕，或者干脆就是自己，他将史蒂夫摔回地面，转身将船速提到最高，抓着方向舵猛地调了个方向，四肢被缚的史蒂夫无法控制身体，整个人滑出去砰地一声撞上舱底的铁门，生锈的锁被这一下直接弄断，那扇门向外弹开，湿冷的海风带着咸湿水花一起涌进来，拜冬兵所赐，全身皮肤暴露了一大半的史蒂狠狠打了个寒噤。

他略微清醒过来，敏锐的听力让他也听见了隐隐约约的螺旋桨的轰鸣声。

是娜塔莎派来的人吗？可她是怎么找到我的？史蒂夫这下知道冬兵失心疯一般发狂是为什么了。为什么？怎么可能这么快找到我们？剧烈的颠簸中，史蒂夫无法集中注意力去思考问题，一个大浪突然扑进船舱，呛得他剧烈咳嗽，一身的伤口都在叫嚣着痛楚，他几乎被折磨得晕死过去。

冬兵顾不上身后的史蒂夫，这个时间出现在海面上的直升飞机，绝对是奔着他们来的，但是怎么会被跟踪？他忽然意识到了自己的盲点，手脚麻利地在自己身上寻摸了一圈，终于将那个卡在战术背心罅隙里的小锤子翻了出来，恶狠狠地直接捏碎。

好你个索尔·奥丁森！

————————————


	19. 第十九章

——————————————————

“为了，为了把你夺回来，史蒂夫和那个九头蛇的杀手打了一架，目前一起失踪了。”娜塔莎的皮肤一阵刺痛，浑身汗毛都立了起来，她不由自主地退了一步，后背使劲依靠着门防止自己摔倒：“索尔……你！……”

奥丁森家族凋零的子嗣，在这种时刻，竟突如其来地觉醒了。

他们一直以为索尔虽然看起来也算是高大不凡，带有继承人的风度和魄力，但是命运似乎已经打算终结奥丁森家族那传奇又悲剧的血脉，只存在于记录中的超强能力从来不曾在他身上闪现过端倪。索尔过了25岁依然只是一个比一般人稍微强壮些的Alpha，照样会生病会受伤，赶上凶残点的病毒，吭吭呛呛咳嗽一个月也有过。

然而迟到归迟到，索尔还是觉醒了。满打满算，从娜塔莎为他包扎到现在也就三十分钟，他全身的伤口已经几乎愈合如初，记录里从来没有出现过这种骇人的痊愈速度。

此刻这高大的金发Alpha，仅仅是不由自主散发出的信息素，连她一个Beta都要扛不住腿软。

布鲁斯，我发誓我没变心依然只爱你，但是现在我真的快要跪下了……

索尔意识到娜塔莎在微微颤抖，他深呼吸了一下，将扩散出去的信息素尽力收回来：“对不起，娜塔莎，你应该主动跟我说，我还有些不适应，控制不好。”

娜塔莎这才喘匀呼吸：“我也想说的……真的做不到啊……”

“史蒂夫用来追踪的那东西。”索尔伸出手，“给我看一下。”

娜塔莎掏出手机调到追踪仪程序：“这个只能追踪史蒂夫给你的那个小锤……你是说！…哦，天呐我太爱你了索尔！”她快步走到甲板上搜寻信号。

索尔跟着她一起走出来，他的面色出奇般的平静，抬头看了一眼上方，从这个角度可以隐约看到停机坪上歪在一边的直升机尾翼。我的史蒂夫，我的小顽固，我再也没见过比你更倔更傻的Omega了。

手机发出嘀嘀嘀嘀的声音，索尔接过来，皱起眉，问道：“这是什么意思？”

“信号在这里消失了，但是光标还在闪烁，说明没有被摧毁，只是接受不到信号，处于失联状态。”

“什么叫做失联状态？”

“史蒂夫做的信号发射器是防水的，但是无线电信号无法穿透液体。假设杀手并没有发现那个发射器———对，大概率应该没有，不然他们的标准程序是直接摧毁发射器，那么就会显示出信号切断而不是失联———说明他们沉入海里，目前还没有浮出来。”娜塔莎顿住，将手放在索尔小臂上，“冷静，只是没有浮出来，史蒂夫是最强的士兵，他的闭气时间比有记录的人类自由深潜极限还要久。”

“你们倒是对史蒂夫很了解。”索尔的声音依然不带情绪，“现在承认他是你们的士兵了？”

娜塔莎噎了一下，弗瑞的电话又打了过来：“直升机马上就到，听着，你带着索尔……”

“弗瑞。”

“……呃，索尔，你怎么样了？”

“我很好，比你想象得更好。现在轮到我说话了，请你认真听好。”

“看在父亲的面子上，我既然接受了娜塔莎来当经纪人，就相当于默许了你们的监视。你们却还要把史蒂夫插到我身边。虽然你们阴差阳错把他带给我，我多少也算是感谢你们。”

“但是你们不应该像现在这样，让一无所知的他毫无防备被卷进这件事里。那个九头蛇派来的士兵到底是谁？今天一晚上史蒂夫都为了那个人心神不宁，我需要你们给我一个合理并且真实的解释。”

“你们为了掩饰自己的私心和目的，所做的那一切不明不白的事情，最终却报应在史蒂夫的身上。”

“今天如果他出了任何事情，我绝对不会放过你们。这么多年来始终觊觎奥丁森家族血脉的九头蛇，还有自以为拿着我父亲的授权便敢肆意利用史蒂夫，利用我的神盾局，我一个也不会放过。”

冬兵将快艇在海面上开出了F1的节奏，躲开那架直升飞机的追捕几乎是不可能的，这艘船去不了太远的地方。但是他记得前面有一个半岛，上了岸之后他就可以迅速隐僻起来，然后伺机逃走。

他猛地回头，史蒂夫靠着门框背对着自己蜷缩着，还没从刚才那阵拷问中恢复过来，一直在颤抖。他应该直接把这个该死的保镖扔进海里，那架直升机说不定就是来找他的。

冬兵用一根缆绳缠住方向舵固定在一个方向，转身大力把史蒂夫拖到甲板上。

他微弱地挣扎着，双腿拖在地上。史蒂夫不知道这个发了疯一样的人要做什么，他下意识去抓冬兵的衣服，但是脱臼的手腕让他根本使不上力气，直接被掐住脖子举到了甲板之外。脚下是翻滚的大海，快艇将那黑色的海水激起了铅灰色的大浪。史蒂夫往下看了看，双眼瞪得大大的。

这一秒钟被拉得很长很长，冬兵觉得这应该会是自己人生中空前绝后最漫长的一秒钟，他的心里百转千回，既是冰冷的愤怒又是莫名的心软，而史蒂夫那双满是恐惧的眼睛一直在无声地央求他。

「为什么度假就一定要去海边？」

「谁爱玩谁玩，我讨厌跳水。」

「不能再往前了，回来！」

「巴基！！！拉住我的手！！不！！！！」

冬兵将他收回来一点，仔细盯着那双眼睛，史蒂夫扩张成一团漆黑的瞳孔正在控诉着他的残忍。

“你怕大海？” 他突兀地问道。史蒂夫的瞳孔缩回来一些，浮现出一圈蓝绿色的瞳仁边缘。

“你怕海，之前还拽着我跳进海里？” 冬兵嗤笑，“怪不得一进水里就慌成那样。”

“为了保护别人，你什么都肯做。”冬兵脸上的冷笑消失了，“原来你也有怕的事情？”

“巴基，”他将这浑身发着软的人扔在甲板上，正要回船舱，却被叫住了。在发动机的嗡鸣和大海的波涛声中，史蒂夫发着抖的声音不算大，但足够他听得清清楚楚。

“我最怕的事……是护不住我想要守护的人。” 那重伤在身的人很认真地问道，“巴基，当年……我是不是，没有保护好你？”

“在那里！”娜塔莎收起手机，信号显示被切断，肯定是冬兵发现了无线电发射器，但是没关系，他们已经离得足够近，“速度真够快的，我们索性跟上去，看看他打算开到哪儿……索尔！”

索尔一把扯开了机舱门，双腿从边缘探下去，踩住了起落架，一手抓着扶杆，大半个身子探在外面：“不行，不能等，我直接下去，飞机给我跟近一点。” 螺旋桨的旋风扑簌簌地掀动着他染着血的白衫黑裤，金发Alpha那颇为修长的轮廓此刻模糊在浩瀚大海和浓黑夜色中，“你们先不用下来，在上面待命。” 他接过了娜塔莎递过来的耳返戴好，双眼紧紧盯着远处快速移动的白点。

他感觉到前所未有的能量在自己的骨骼筋肉间涌动，那是属于奥丁森家族的血脉传承。他知道洛基对自己做的手脚，但还是睁一只眼闭一只眼地随他折腾了，因为他自己多少也在逃避这可憎的天赋。他想过让奥丁森的血脉从自己这里断绝，当自己作为普通人死去，也就得以将这些因渴求超能力而掀起的血雨腥风彻底带走。可是现在，他不能再藏匿下去，他必须要唤醒那令自己都恐惧的力量。

因为他的史蒂夫需要他。

他那倔强纯净、一直温柔地爱着这世界、一直尽力守护着别人却始终被人伤害利用的史蒂夫，那孑然一身在这世间无依无靠的史蒂夫，需要他。

“差不多了。” 索尔说，他松开手，无声无息地从直升机上滑了下去。一落在甲板上，他便看见手脚被缚靠在船舱口的史蒂夫，他半身赤裸，苍白月光下那无数的淤青和血口触目惊心，胸前那条深可见骨的刀伤还很新鲜，血清尚未来得及发挥作用，丝丝缕缕的血液正顺着他半坐的姿势流下，撕裂的裤筒间露出大腿上被海水泡得发白的血洞。 

胸腔内一阵剧痛，比子弹穿过要疼得多。索尔只恨自己竟然用了那么久才姗姗来迟，让他的史蒂夫受了这么多委屈。

冬兵已经听到了背后的动静，他还没来得及转身，就感到一股强大的Alpha威压带着毋庸置疑的力度朝着他袭来。一瞬间他周遭的空气变得稀薄而沉重，这并不是普通的信息素释放，他被那看不见的气息撞翻出去，冲破了面前的窗户摔到甲板上。

索尔急切地扑到史蒂夫身边，那满是血污的双手以一个关节错位的姿势被绑着，指尖已经变成了紫色。他立即将锁链扯断，把脱臼的手腕推回去，半清醒半昏迷的史蒂夫下意识地挣扎着，血液重新流进指尖的刺痛逼得他呻吟了一下，那声音暗哑柔软得像个幼兽，把索尔的心都碾碎了，更多鲜血从他周身的伤口流出来，而索尔甚至找不到一处完整的皮肤可以不触及痛处地碰一碰自己心爱的人。

他跪在史蒂夫的面前，拼命将被怒火催生几乎透体而出的Alpha信息素收回来，含着眼泪抚摸那被撕裂的嘴角。直到耳返里传来娜塔莎焦急的声音：“索尔！你们的航线前方是暗礁海域！快一点回飞机！” 他狠下心伸手插进史蒂夫的肩后打算横抱起他，背后突然袭来一阵厉风，冬兵的金属手臂已经近在咫尺。

金发 Alpha仿佛无知无觉，只是叹了口气，手势尽量轻柔地将怀里的人暂时放下，头也不回单手便挡住了那刚猛的一拳，扣住冬兵金属的关节，另一只手抓住他的下颌角狠狠地往下一掰，将他整个人旋在空中转了一圈，哐当一声砸穿了甲板。

冬兵没料到短短片刻之前那还仅仅是个普通人的目标竟然发生了莫名其妙的变化，成为能够力克自己的强劲对手。他陷在快艇甲板的铁皮之间一时间动弹不得，索尔眨眼间压上，膝盖压住他的右手肘，一托一拽便将关节卸了下来，冬兵咽下喉口一声惨叫，忍着分筋错骨的剧痛，金属手臂在身侧重重地锤了一拳，借力将自己从地面上弹起，一脚踹在索尔的胸口，却不料被他快如闪电扼住脚踝就势又是一个抛摔。

金发Alpha再一次爆发出凶猛的信息素，即使是快速行驶中的海风都吹不散那宛如实质的气息，冬兵再也站不起来，被他压制在身下。一拳又一拳带着滔天暴怒落下，冬兵的眼前刷然现了白光，继而迅速昏暗下来。

“索尔！”背后传来一声虚弱的呼唤，索尔顿了顿，但是没有收手。

“索尔！停下！你会打死他的。”史蒂夫的声音大了一点，像是在朝他们靠近。

索尔终于犹豫地停下手中的动作，一回头便看到史蒂夫正在努力摇摇晃晃地单膝跪坐起来，这个姿势让他那遍体鳞伤衣衫不全的样子再一次刺痛了自己的眼睛。

联想到史蒂夫在这短短时间内有可能已经遭受过的事情，金发Alpha转过身，瞪着冬兵的蓝眼中爆出前所未有的狠戾杀意：你重伤了我心爱的Omega！而且你胆敢碰他，还那样折磨他！侮辱他！

史蒂夫不知从哪里来的力气，终于让自己站了起来，竭力扑到索尔面前，迎着面前令他心惊胆战的Alpha信息素，用自己的身体挡住了冬兵：“索尔！不要杀他！”

——————————————————————————————


	20. 第二十章

——————————————————

那团裹挟着怒火的Alpha信息素被他迅速收回死死地压抑住，免得波及到眼前这已经伤痕累累的Omega，索尔喉间干涩，像是咽下一口鲜血，他咬着牙，放缓了语气说道：“ 史蒂夫……这不是一个战俘，他是个杀手！”

史蒂夫依然不避不让地挡在冬兵面前，声音不高却带着他一贯的冷静自持，坚定地摇了摇头：“他有可能是我的朋友，索尔，一定发生了什……”话还没说完，船身剧烈颠簸了一下，手脚虚浮的他被惯性甩了出去。

危急关头索尔也顾不得冬兵是谁了，飞扑过去一把将史蒂夫扯进怀里。不知不觉中快艇已经悄然驶入了暗礁海域，船底从水下的礁石处划过，发出令人牙酸的吱嘎声，海水以肉眼看不清的速度疯狂汹涌进了船舱。

在快艇彻底倾覆之前，他最后看着冬兵，留下一个复杂的眼神，便搂着史蒂夫跳入海中，直升飞机悬停在上方，将他们拉了上来。

索尔用救援毯将昏厥过去的史蒂夫严严实实地包裹好，他扫了一眼下面深黑的海水，垂下的睫毛让人摸不清他的情绪：“回去吧。”

“那个九头蛇的杀手……”娜塔莎试探着问，“不然我派人去搜捕……？”

“不要。”金发Alpha倏地抬头，那深蓝眼睛里的冰冷让娜塔莎打了个寒噤，“不要去找他，让他回九头蛇那里。正好让他替我传个信息。”

娜塔莎等了一会儿，想知道信息是什么，但是索尔没再说话，他的注意力转到了怀中人的脸上。

冬兵在粗粝的海边礁石上躺平，为了缓解疼痛，他将呼吸放得轻缓绵长。月光越来越亮，但是涨潮的时间还没到，许许多多小小的滩涂生物在他的身边忙忙碌碌地奔走。他侧过脸，视线跟住一只很小的寄居蟹，它藏在灰色的壳子里，看起来并不适应这个新换的铠甲，也许是对它来说有点大。过了很久它才将几只细小的爪子伸出来，透明的小钳子触碰了一下礁石，像是被那粗糙表面磨疼了，立刻缩了回去。又是很久，它才顺利地站了起来，颤巍巍地晃悠了两下，带着一点小骄傲的姿态，昂首挺胸扑棱着灰色的壳子横着爬起来，一不留神却吧唧一声摔下了礁石。

灰蓝色的瞳孔抖动了一下，微微缩小，冬兵尽量不牵扯伤处地笑了起来。他很久很久没有观察过这些小生物，几乎忘了它们那天然的生命力是多么脆弱又是多么可爱。

血清修复身体跟受伤的时候感觉差不多，都是一样被拆解般的疼痛。索尔的重拳打裂了他多处骨头，他那只人类的手臂也被卸了关节，当时那个力道，换个普通人大概手臂就直接被他扯下来了。冬兵知道这是在报复自己将史蒂夫的手腕弄脱臼。那个暴怒的Alpha，他的眼睛里是清晰的杀意，而那个时候他已经强弩之末，自己没死的唯一原因，是史蒂夫。

是史蒂夫挡在了自己面前。那个该死的保镖，他的身上全都是淤青和伤口。一拳一脚一刀一划，全都是我干的。

而他还是挡在了我面前。

“他有可能是我的朋友。”史蒂夫说。

可是，我不是巴基啊。

冬兵不知道自己这样躺了多久，久到天色微明，潮水再次上涨，将他全身都浸泡在苦咸的液体里。

此生若能借他人句读。

冬兵第一次嫉妒自己所扮演的角色。

“史蒂夫怎么样了？”索尔换了身衣服，走进了史蒂夫的卧室。他们在夜色掩映下低调地回到了这间位于沃森湾的小别墅里，弗瑞派来的人留下了医疗用品之后就被索尔毫不客气地扫地出门。娜塔莎不得不担负起了医生的职责，不是说做不到，但是面对一个保护欲爆棚的超强Alpha，她还是非常庆幸自己这么多年艰苦任务中锻炼出的钢铁般的承受力。

“有几处伤口很深，大腿上的最深，不过没伤到骨头和重要血管，看起来愈合良好，按照以往情况看，最迟二十四小时内也能好个七七八八。这边软肋上的刀伤会慢一些，因为被利器切开又拧错位……”娜塔莎的声音越来越小，她忽然觉得一句快好了就足够，不应该描述得太清楚。

“药量给他加大一倍，大致好利索之前别让他醒过来。”

“可是……”

“按我说的做。”这个爱操心的史蒂夫，一醒过来一定不会好好养伤，索尔伸手捋了捋那浅金色的头发，“然后我还有事情需要问你。”

“巴基？” 索尔看着屏幕上的照片皱眉，“所以他真的是史蒂夫的朋友？”

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯是邻居，他比史蒂夫大两岁，自小一起长大，史蒂夫一直叫他巴基。神盾局当年招兵买马，需要比一般Alpha更好控制更能维持冷静的Beta，巴基的战斗素质特别好，十八岁就被选中进了神盾局。”

“他在那时候也被改造成了超级士兵吗？”

“哦，不，巴基仅仅是特勤战士。当年对奥丁森家族血清的研究陷入了瓶颈，选中的那个Alpha志愿者没能挺过Alpha信息素爆发，有人提议变换思路使用Beta志愿者，可是厄斯金教授坚持要选天生柔软度和包容度更高的Omega，他是唯一得到你父亲授权的奥丁森家族血清研究者，大家也只能听他的。”

“本来不会选择平民的，但是也不知道教授从哪里把史蒂夫给捡回来了。看当时的档案里，史蒂夫接受的第一次体检非常让人担心，不仅仅是年龄不够，十六岁刚分化的Omega本身就相当脆弱这也就罢了。更何况他疾病缠身，哮喘，猩红热，风湿热，心脏病，而且营养不良，一身的伤。你看，这里还有记录，各种软组织挫伤和骨裂什么的，看起来他独自生活的时候不像是当报童，而是去地下黑市打拳去了。其实史蒂夫这样的Omega乖乖听话还是很容易找到个Alpha养着的，能被揍成这样的Omega确实少见。从这个角度看，厄斯金教授也算是独具慧眼。”

“……怎么会这样？”索尔扫了一眼那个档案里的照片，少年史蒂夫清瘦单薄得像一片叶子，裸露的前胸后背上满是斑斑条条的伤痕，明显是被虐待欺辱的痕迹。他下颌的线条绷紧了，但还是不动声色地问道，“他的家人呢？”

“史蒂夫没有父亲，他母亲在他十六岁时感染了结核病去世了，祸不单行的是当时的史蒂夫正好刚分化成了Omega，在二十年前那个时代这是个很麻烦的事情。巴恩斯一家都是Beta，没人懂这个。史蒂夫一个孩子没人教，也不会控制。一到热潮期他的Omega信息素肯定飘得满街都是，奔着味道来找他麻烦的人一波接一波，也不知道他怎么扛下来的。巴基救了他很多次，但是进了神盾局之后他每天的训练也很苦，根本没有太多时间在史蒂夫身边护着他。”

“总之，厄斯金教授带史蒂夫来到局里没多久，不再挨揍的他又开始生病，没出一礼拜，医生直接下了病危通知单，肺炎引发的器官全面衰竭。”

“他当时仅剩的联系人就是巴基，巴基连夜赶来，跪在厄斯金教授面前苦苦哀求他救史蒂夫一命。教授本来不同意，因为十六岁实在太小了，还在发育中，未来会有很大变数。但是最后眼看着史蒂夫确实熬不下去了，厄斯金教授就擅自做主，两人趁凌晨没人，偷偷给史蒂夫注射了奥丁森家族血清，塞进了实验室那个伽马射线盒里。”

“后来的事情你能猜到，前所未有的巨大成功。但是唯一的问题是，从那之后厄斯金教授突然就拒绝再提供血清研究细节，力争要求把这个项目彻底放弃。他的意思是，这类血清存在巨大的偶然性，也就是说史蒂夫的成功是难以被复制的。”

“神盾局当然不相信，他们又继续选择体能素质更优秀的Omega志愿者进行试验。但是确实无一例外全都失败了，血清要么直接失效，要么排斥反应严重，最惨痛的一次是那个Omega直接信息素爆发破体而亡。”

“用奥丁森家族血清制造超级士兵的计划就此彻底搁置了。史蒂夫变成了一个非常尴尬的存在，神盾局想要的是一支部队，最少得是一个特战小组，然而他们最终只得到了一个十六岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。教授觉得史蒂夫年龄尚小，想放这孩子回家，但是神盾局不肯失去这硕果仅存的超级士兵。最终，成年前将近两年左右的时间，史蒂夫相当于是被软禁在神盾局内，接受各种各样的检查和监视。这样的生活几乎将他逼疯了。”

“后来，巴基去执行任务，没能回来，史蒂夫不知道怎么得到的消息，就从神盾局溜出去救他，还真让他把巴基给救回来了。从那之后，他也算是证明了自己，开始正式作为特工，和巴基组队执行任务。”

“接下来，就是那一次围剿九头蛇的行动，他们二人一起失踪在西伯利亚。谁都不知道到底发生了什么，直到二十年后，也就是两年前，机缘巧合才把史蒂夫从冰川里挖出来，巴基在记录里没有接受过血清改造，我们默认他肯定已经在任务中牺牲了。”

“史蒂夫醒来后处于失控的状态，他认为是自己害死了巴基，充满了自毁倾向。一个处于疯狂自毁状态的超级士兵，实在是太可怕了，我们不得不下决定将他脑子里面影响到他的关键信息去除掉。”

“关键信息，指的就是巴基？”

“对，还有一些零碎的东西，比如他也不记得我了，因为我是当初将他挖出冰川的人，他一醒过来差点杀了我。还有他不再记得自己被注射的是奥丁森家族的血清，我们告诉他只是常见的体质增强血清。大家一致认为这些记忆都会影响到他的判断力。弗瑞给他制作了些新的记忆，让他正式退役，从士兵转行成了保镖，尽量远离神盾局的那些事情。”

“我们只是试图保护他，并没有改动太多记忆。你也看到了，其实真让他想起来那些关于巴基或者血清的事情，对他并没有什么好处。这两年他总算过了些平静日子，如果不是发现九头蛇的举措，我们本也没打算让他参与进你的这件事儿来的。只是考虑到九头蛇那边这几年异军突起的冬兵杀手，跟当年的超级士兵计划太过相似，我们不得不谨慎面对。”

“将他搁在你身边，一方面史蒂夫他足够强大可以保护你的安全。另一方面我们确实也打算找个机会告诉你他的身份，你是奥丁森家族剩下的最后的一个Alpha，而他是奥丁森家族血清成功制作出来的唯一一个超级士兵。神盾局很想知道厄斯金教授当年到底发现了什么，为什么这么久以来只有史蒂夫能接受得了奥丁森家族的血清并且转化成功。索尔，你觉得……索尔？”

索尔听完自己想要知道的一切，蓦地起身往楼上去，越走越快，三跨两步便将娜塔莎的问题抛在看不见的身后。此刻那些事儿他半点儿都不想管，只想回去寸步不离地陪着他心爱的人。

原来这才是史蒂夫·罗杰斯真实的一生。

你病痛煎熬的童年，你流离被欺的少年；

被当成实验品的你，被当成工具的你；

在无数残酷任务中每一根骨头都断过，每一寸皮肤都被撕开过的你；

眼睁睁失去了唯一朋友的你，在冰川里日销月铄沉睡了二十年的你。

所以这是为什么你看起来那么格格不入，永远温和可亲，又永远客气疏离；

这是为什么你夜不能寐，要将自己熬到疲惫不堪才肯睡一会儿。

然而你竟依然如同璞玉浑金般忠诚善良，依然怜惜他人那些与你相比微不足道的伤痛，依然一丝不苟披肝沥胆地守护着这个你爱的世界。

我现在才知道，你竟可以比我想象中更值得。

我一直痛恨那些拿着我们奥丁森家族的血脉去制作血清的所谓科学家，过去的现在的，所谓正义的邪恶的，我认为他们全都不过是贪图那一点能力而泯灭人性的畜生。

但是现在我必须开始相信父亲做出那样的决定，也许确实是为了一个美好的初衷，是真的有那么一些人，像你一样的人，是真心为了守护而砥砺前行。

因为你，因为你我不能再恨他们。

不能再恨拯救了你、让你历经磨难还能活下来、让你终于出现在我身边的他们。

史蒂夫，我的铠甲我的软肋，让我满心甜蜜让我尝尽酸苦。

史蒂夫，我知道我为什么会这么爱你。

仿佛我天生背负那不容于世不得不剜肉补疮的血脉、我坚持着暗室不欺慎独慎初的生命，就是在等待遇见同样身陷荆棘血海却始终光风霁月的你，能坦然与你比肩，能无愧于你的信任。我从不示与人的恐惧和脆弱，我永不懈怠的谨慎控制，全都可以双手奉上给你，只盼你也能同我一般莫逆于心。

史蒂夫，我知道我为什么会这么爱你。

如果曾经鞭笞我、灼烧我、摧残我的命运就是得到你的代价，那么我甘之如饴，我会双膝跪在命运女神的脚下亲吻，感谢区区那些，竟能给我换来这样的你。

索尔轻手轻脚地在他身边躺下，床铺的下陷让睡梦中的史蒂夫无意识地朝他的方向翻过身，他的侧脸在枕头上蹭了蹭，发出舒适的叹息，但在药物的作用下，他并没有醒来。索尔小心翼翼地凑过去，将一个缱绻的吻落在他光洁的额头上，把被子拉高盖住他的肩膀，专注地凝视他在温暖的被窝中睡成淡粉的可爱脸颊。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是什么做的？

是钻石，硬糖和一切美好的东西。

——————————————————————


	21. 第二十一章

————————————————

史蒂夫醒来时发现自己躺在熟悉的床上，屋子里温暖干燥，窗帘拉得紧紧的，只从缝隙里透出一点点暧昧不明的天光，也说不清是几点了，一切都朦朦胧胧的，像是一场大梦做了经年。他迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，往旁边看了一眼，索尔在他身边侧躺着，还在熟睡中。

金发Alpha现在看起来有点胡子拉碴的，但是丝毫没有影响他的英俊。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，他的脑子里面空空的，但是心里却满满的，像是第一次看见索尔似的那样细细地端详着他。

爱上他似乎只用了一个瞬间，可是控制那爱意却是他做过最难的事情。

不知过了多久，睡梦中的人轻轻颤动了一下睫毛，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，变成了平躺的姿势，喉咙里发出一点隐约的咕哝声。史蒂夫这才如梦初醒，之前的所有事情一股脑儿涌进了脑海，酒会，杀手，中弹，残酷的战斗，冰冷的海水……史蒂夫大口喘息着坐了起来，无视了自己还隐隐疼痛的肋骨，克制自己的双手不要颤抖得太厉害，摸索着去掀金发Alpha的睡衣。

并没有系上扣子的柔软睡衣一直展开到腹部，袒露出来肌肉坚实的胸口覆盖着一层深金色的汗毛，然而除此之外什么也没有，没有血迹，没有伤口，仿佛那噩梦般的夜晚，不过就只是一场格外真实的噩梦。

史蒂夫的手指停在锁骨下方那片光滑有弹性的皮肤上，一厘米一厘米地梭巡检查着。自己绝无差池的记忆，与这难以理解的现实，将超级士兵刚刚苏醒的脑子彻底弄懵了。

一阵天旋地转，他被不知何时醒来的索尔压倒在身下，这一翻转牵扯到尚未痊愈的软肋处有点疼，他闷闷地痛哼了一声，金发Alpha立刻调整姿势，用手肘撑住自己的体重，小心翼翼地悬在他上方，双眼温柔地注视着他：“嗨，史蒂夫……你在干什么呢？”

“……对不起……” 史蒂夫语带惺忪，他的手不由自主地抬起来轻柔地触碰着金发Alpha的皮肤，不断描摹那部分在他的记忆里饱受摧残的身体，他依然感到心疼得难以复加，“是我的错，都是我……”

索尔没想到史蒂夫醒来对他说的第一句话居然是对不起，他睡意全无的蓝眼睛里刹那染上了很多情绪，一时间说不出话来。

史蒂夫沉浸在自己的世界里，自责地呢喃着：“……都是我的错，我没有专心，没有做好警戒，听见了一个熟悉的名字就忘记了自己的职责，”那颗穿透了索尔胸口的子弹，墙上走廊上到处触目惊心的血迹，好不容易从直升机里拖出来的昏迷不醒的人，每一幕，每一刻，“都是我的错……”

金发Alpha按住他抚摸自己胸口的手，让那发烫的掌心熨贴着自己皮肤下愈来愈快的心跳：“嘘……乖，没事了，史蒂夫……”

“我竟然没有保护好你……对不起，竟然让你，让你受了那么多苦……”他还在倔强地自言自语，脸上苍白毫无血色，蓝绿色的眼睛里空茫茫的没有焦点，只剩眼底有一点发红，“我差一点就失去了你……”

“不是你的错，别跟我道歉，”索尔这会儿意识到史蒂夫的状态并不正常，他凑过去用嘴唇试了试他的额头，似乎有一点发烫，“史蒂夫，sweetheart，你难受吗？”

也许该去找娜塔莎来检查一下，索尔心里想着，却不舍得唇下那片温热光滑的皮肤，他垂下来的半长金发落在史蒂夫的脸上，带去了一点痒痒的触觉，让史蒂夫无意识地摇了摇头，嘴里发出一点模糊的叹息，吹拂在金发Alpha的颈侧。

索尔脑子里的弦差点儿绷断了，他抑制不住自己的渴望，捉住那两片嘴唇啃噬着，湿润的痕迹一路滑到那线条清正的下颌。史蒂夫没有躲避，但是身体却剧烈地颤抖起来，像是受到了惊吓。

这模棱两可的反应让索尔那根深蒂固的绅士精神又占了上风，他拉开一些距离，犹豫地问道：“史蒂夫？你……你想要我吗？……我可不可以……？”

金发Alpha身上一股一股地涌动着那海浪般的信息素越来越浓烈，这让史蒂夫的脑子变得更加混沌不清，肋骨上的疼痛越来越模糊，身体内部出现一种久违了的感觉。

桔梗花的香味迸发而出，史蒂夫几乎瞬间便柔软了下来，那染上桃粉色的薄薄眼皮仿佛有了千钧重量，怎么努力都只能半睁半闭：“不…索尔…我……”

他猛地将索尔推开，双手捂住自己的脸：“……！”怎么会！我明明已经不会有热潮期了！

失控的大脑、潮湿的身体、震动的门板、碎裂的窗框、砸在身上雨点般的拳头、拼命握紧的刀柄、永无止境的威胁……

恐怖的少时回忆从旧时光里突围而出，阴魂不散地朝自己狞笑着。

索尔探到他的颈后触摸了一下，那个平日里隐藏得很深的腺体此刻发烫鼓起，一碰就就让自己身下的Omega剧烈颤抖：“不要…别碰我！不要再……”

“史蒂夫，sweetheart，难道说………”索尔不可置信地看着他，“……你进入热潮期了？”

史蒂夫完全听不到索尔的声音，残余的理智让他侧过身从一个危险的Alpha怀里挣脱，像是要把惊惧不安的自己藏起来一样使劲地蜷缩着。可是理智却也只能做到这样为止了，腹腔深处袭来阵阵突如其来的热浪，如同一股在他体内左突右撞的岩浆，一路点燃了灼灼的火焰。

不要！不要！不要！

索尔跪坐在床上，这是他心爱的Omega的味道，他魂牵梦绕的桔梗香瞬间便让他的欲望高涨得发狂发痛。可是，他还没有得到史蒂夫的回答。而那把自己缩起来的姿势则是一个放之四海而皆准的标准拒绝，金发Alpha迟疑地将手放在弯曲的脊背上，刚一碰触，手掌下滚热的身体便哆嗦了一下，又是一句竭力表达强硬却被还是显得软绵绵的：“不要！…”

他说不要。索尔压下了心里的苦涩，尽力将自己的信息素收敛回来免得更多地刺激到这明显已经忍耐到极限的Omega：“史蒂夫，你……你别怕，”他咽了一下口水，艰难地说，“我去帮你找抑制剂。”

他飞快地跳下了床，头也不回地冲出卧室。

“娜塔莎！”他一张口才发现自己的声音已经暗哑成了那样，“娜塔莎！”

红发姑娘从楼下探了个头，纤细的手指捏着鼻子：“唔……索尔，拜托你别用这种声音叫我的名字好吗……你这会儿不是应该叫另一个名字才对嘛……我的天呐这个味道，山姆！你现在放假！出门！自由活动去！什么？我管你去哪儿！反正没让你回来别回来！”

“抑制剂，我需要Omega抑制剂。”索尔又清了清嗓子，但是嗓音还是没什么改进，“快一点，你那里有吗？有多少都给我！”

“我猜家里药箱里肯定是有，但是……”

“快点！”

娜塔莎把医药箱翻出来，取出一个盒子：“这个就是Omega抑制剂，但是……”索尔抓过盒子旋风般又回了卧室，把娜塔莎的话关在了门外，“这个对史蒂夫应该没什么用啊……”

索尔先给自己注射了一针Alpha抑制剂，闭目冷静片刻，才凑到床边。

史蒂夫双手以一个本能防卫的姿势抱住了自己的后颈，一双长腿收得紧紧的，脸藏在膝盖上，拼命往被子里缩去。不久前那个雨夜，索尔也曾经在药物的激发下体会过Omega的热潮，感同身受那种失去一切控制的脆弱无助，那种焦渴和痛楚。

他心如刀割般看着他的史蒂夫苦苦挣扎的样子，他把自己缩得那么小，恍惚间索尔仿佛看见了多年前那个单薄得像一片叶子般的身影，那个消失在时光里，他已经无缘得见的少年史蒂夫。他那么瘦弱的身体又是怎么熬过去的？他那累累伤痕又是曾经在多少恶棍手下为求自保而竭力挣扎出来的？而当初我是有多么混账竟然碰了他，竟然还妄图想趁机标记他？

史蒂夫，my sweetheart，你别害怕，我不会再勉强你。

索尔一手压住了那意识混沌的人，一手将抑制剂从他的手臂注射进去。那针尖的微麻仿佛带给史蒂夫一些莫名的快感，他咬紧的唇齿间溢出一连串的呓语和呻吟，微微挣扎起来。金发Alpha没费什么力气就镇压了这点小小的反抗，连续给他注射了四针才停下，他还记得那种血清会四倍增强他的新陈代谢速度。漫长到让他几乎慌张起来的等待之后，那股浓郁的桔梗香味开始消散，史蒂夫的身体松弛下来，他精疲力尽，身子像是从水里捞出来一样，睫毛垂下一团疲倦的阴影。

索尔松了口气，带着怜爱揉了揉那湿透的金发。

“……谢谢。”史蒂夫的声音也有些哑，他缓缓起身，朝浴室走去。索尔莫名觉得这个背影看起来有那么一点落寞，但是又暗自嘲笑自己的自作多情。

他将那几支用完的针剂收起来扔进垃圾桶，在屋里转了一圈，捡起落在地上的枕头拍拍松，放到床头，再笨手笨脚地把湿透的床单整个拆下来。浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的水声，索尔也不知道自己在房间里拖拖拉拉在等什么，只是那清甜的香味还萦绕在周围，让他无论如何也舍不得离开。

索尔觉得他应该是对常用的Alpha抑制剂出现了一点抗药性，现在自己简直像个色情狂一样在屋里贪婪地呼吸着那残留的甜香。

也不能怪我啊，不能碰，闻闻也是好的。谁知道下一次会是什么时候才能闻到呢？索尔想，一边无意识地在手里揉搓着那团湿淋淋的床单。

浴室里的水声停下了，索尔不由得身体僵硬，这么快？他是不是该走了？

透过磨砂玻璃门上的灯光变暗，开门走出来的史蒂夫看到索尔不由得一愣，似乎没想到他还在屋里，正要往外走的脚步顿了一下。

是错觉吗？索尔忽然觉得刚才已经消散得差不多的桔梗香味又一阵阵地袭来，站在浴室门口的史蒂夫迅速向后退了一步，重重地关上门。

关门带来的一阵带着浓郁甜香的风证实了索尔的怀疑，他冲过去想要打开，门已经被从里面反锁了。

“史蒂夫！”索尔敲了敲门，见鬼，这个剂量的抑制剂都没有用吗？

“……我没……没事，索尔，让……让我自己……”他的话断断续续的，渐渐没了动静。

金发Alpha如同困兽般在屋里走来走去，浴室里没有传出呻吟声，甚至连喘息声都几不可闻，想到那独自将自己困在热潮期酷刑里一声不吭的史蒂夫，索尔咬着牙，恨不得凿开那个超级士兵的脑壳，看看他到底还有多少种花样百出的方法来让自己心疼。

手指抓紧又放松，放松又抓紧，金发Alpha低吼一声最终下定了决心，粗暴地一脚将门踹开，只有一条窄小窗户的浴室里很昏暗，史蒂夫合衣伏在浴缸里，脸紧紧贴着那陶瓷的边缘，失神的双眼听到动静半晌才迟钝地抬起来。

他看不清闯入者的脸，但是那确凿无误的Alpha信息素绝不会留给他错认的可能，史蒂夫感觉脸颊挨着的那片瓷制的表面又变烫了，便挪动了一下换到另一小片清凉的地方。浴室潮湿的水汽氤氲中索尔那温暖的Alpha信息素让他难以控制本能地深深吸了一口气，结果体内的渴望立刻翻江倒海，每一缕肌肉和神经都开始声嘶力竭地尖叫。

他的下唇已经被牙齿蹂躏得血肉模糊，但还是不够，史蒂夫果断地松开最后一点力气，让自己滑了下去，把那声即将破口而出的呻吟留在从水底悠悠浮起的气泡里。

索尔冲到浴缸前，一把将全身浸泡在冷水中的史蒂夫捞了出来，打横抱起。身体突然悬空的危机感还是激发了超级士兵的本能，他挺直身体伸手从背后扣住金发Alpha的后颈，借助自己的体重和过人臂力将他向前摔出去，索尔没料到热潮期的史蒂夫也能有这种杀伤力，完全没防备的他竟真的被狼狈不堪地掀翻出浴室，砰地一声重重落在门口的地毯上，饶是他天赋异禀，一身骨肉也不是铁打的，着实疼得够呛。

史蒂夫杀敌一万自损八千，这一招把自己也摔了个结结实实，湿滑的浴室无处借力，他的侧脸砸在洗手台上，颧骨立刻肿了起来。

两个人各自躺了半天才爬得起身，史蒂夫热潮期的混沌状态被这一阵惊吓和疼痛稍稍抑制住了一点，这才看到索尔盘着腿低头坐在地毯上不吭声，立刻愧疚得手足无措：“对——对不起，你……摔到哪里了？”他伸手想把索尔搀扶起来，却被硬拉着面对面坐下。下一秒，金发Alpha的大手捧住他的脸，拇指腹轻轻碰了一下眼睛旁边那一团红肿，史蒂夫嘶了一声躲避着，扭开了脸。

“史蒂夫，看着我。”金发Alpha的声音低沉柔和不带有一丝胁迫，Omega的身体却还是遵循着本能，迟疑地转向他。

——————————————


	22. 第二十二章

————————————

索尔的眼睛是纯净的浅蓝色，周围一圈毛茸茸的金色睫毛又格外浓密，连下睫毛都根根分明。当他用这双在闪着细碎金光的蓝眼睛注视着一个人的时候，很难有人可以抵挡得住这种魅力。

更何况在心爱的人面前，他就还是个初次坠入爱河的年轻Alpha，从不懂得掩饰自己炽烈的爱慕之情。热潮期的史蒂夫根本受不了这样的眼神，被看得整个人都发软，到底还是低下了头。

金发Alpha没再勉强他，等待了一会儿，才试探着再一次用手包住了那湿润润的脸颊，在红肿的颧骨处摩挲着：“看起来很疼。”

史蒂夫感到Alpha的掌心温温的，有点发干，像是把自己脸上过分的潮湿都抽走了似的，这舒适的触觉让他放松了些，用他一贯的诚实地答道：“嗯……是有点疼。”

平静了一点的史蒂夫终于发现周围空气里那股Alpha信息素发生了微妙的变化，像是将隐隐盘踞在房间内的某种情色张力中和了似的。

这是Alpha抑制剂的作用，史蒂夫皱起眉头，脸上是严肃的不赞同：“你用了抑制剂？”他抬起了手捏住金发Alpha的手腕，翻过来将他的腺体放在自己鼻子下面认真嗅了嗅，“谁让你用这个的？”

索尔连忙把自己的手抽回来，被热潮期Omega那湿漉漉的呼吸这么一靠近，自己的腺体顿时就开始有点发烫了。他看着这一边被情欲烧红了脸，一边还在一本正经履行保镖职责的人，忍俊不禁道：“我不用？我不用我失去理智发了情你打得过我吗？估计现在已经被我压倒标记了。”

史蒂夫的脸更烫了：“胡说，怎么打不过了？你现在要试试吗？” 刚被冷水和意志力压下去的体温又开始上升，他将双手互相扣住，用指尖掐住了自己手腕内侧的腺体。别这么快，他暗暗祈祷，再让我清醒一会儿，我还想跟索尔说会儿话，我真的有点舍不得他。

“好的好的，打得过打得过。我们说正经的，”索尔举起双手示意投降，收起了玩笑的语气，“史蒂夫，抑制剂完全对你没有用，这么多年，你的热潮期都是怎么熬过来的？成年Omega没有抑制剂根本没法一个人生活。”

“……我，” 史蒂夫竭力将呼吸压在一个合适的深度和频率，把更多注意力放在谈话上，“注射过血清后没有发生过热潮期，他们说我已经不具备这项能力了。” 眼前有点模糊，他舔了舔嘴唇，失望地发现下唇刚才被自己咬开的伤口开始愈合，没那么疼了。

“那么这次是为什么？怎么就突然……”

“我……也不知道。”史蒂夫索性闭上眼睛，他发现自己无法对着金发Alpha那双深情的蓝色眼睛保持理智。

“难道是因为昨天那个杀手对你做了什么吗？”索尔知道现在不是争风吃醋的时候，但是他忽然嫉妒起那个可以陪着史蒂夫长大的Beta，更何况很明显史蒂夫非常在乎他，“你……你想起他来了吗？”

“不，他没有对我做……你误会了……”史蒂夫意识到当时自己衣衫不整的样子一定很难看，Alpha对自己感兴趣的Omega有独占欲，这是刻在本能里的，“他不是想要……算了……” 有什么好解释的。

“那么是因为，你爱上了什么人，是吗？”索尔觉得自己心里被这个总是不肯直话直说的Omega捅得千疮百孔，“你是不是爱上了什么人，所以在身体虚弱的时候才会……”

“……索尔，”史蒂夫打断他，他又一次忍到了极限，“别再问了，让我一个人……”

“你准备一个人怎么熬过去？你看看你，这才刚开始，你已经快把自己溺死了，你下一步准备怎么做？”

“……”

“对不起，我说得过分了。”索尔看到Omega那紧抿了一下嘴唇倍感羞耻的表情，立刻后悔了，语气带上了哀求，“只是……史蒂夫，我没办法……我眼睁睁看着你折磨自己。我爱你，我…我也能照顾好你，我可以……”话还没有说完，金发Alpha已经被自己的语无伦次弄得脸红了，他并不是故意的，但是心爱的人身上正在散发着Omega热潮期那浓郁甜美的求爱气息，他一个身体健康正当盛年的Alpha根本脑子里也剩不下其他东西了。

史蒂夫一抬眼就被Alpha那温柔又害羞的眼神看得快要融化了，一个扎根在心里很久的念头正在疯狂地破土而出：想要他，想要索尔，想要他标记我，想要他。

他在意识里将这个明显是热潮期产生的糟糕想法连根拔起狠狠撕碎，面上只是苦笑着摇了摇头。

“嗯，那你不想要我，也没有关系。”索尔的声音平静得一点也不像刚被心爱的人拒绝，他甚至连脸色也没变，“告诉我你需要谁，我一定会帮你把他找来。” 你想要谁都可以，只要能够让你不再煎熬，金发Alpha觉得自己简直可以算是个圣人了。

“索尔，我谁也不需要。”史蒂夫暗暗咬破了舌尖，借着一点痛楚，嗓音恢复了平日里的清正，音调却是从未有过的尖锐，“Omega的热潮期是生育繁殖本能留下的冗余，虽然不舒服，但是我毕竟不是个畜生，不是你自作主张绑一个Alpha来干我就可以……”史蒂夫站了起来，“现在请你出去，让我休息一会儿。”

那声音里的愤怒和失望让金发Alpha愣住了，他想去搀扶一下那站得摇摇晃晃的Omega，却被推开。索尔看着他走向床铺，不甘心地解释道：“我不是那个意思。不是随便一个Alpha，是你爱慕的……史蒂夫，你怎么可以如此曲解我？！”

史蒂夫已经不想再说下去，他疲倦得不想换衣服，就那么湿淋淋地躺到床上，背对着索尔蜷缩起来：“请你立刻帮我联系一下弗瑞，我需要他派人来接我，我得回去做个检查和样本保留，尽快搞清楚我的身体出现了什么问题……顺便你让他立刻再给你指派一个保镖，我已经没办法保护你了。但是九头蛇那边不会善罢甘休，你依然处于危险中。”

“……”

“如果我身上的气味实在困扰你，这间别墅地下有间封闭的地下室，在弗瑞来接我的人来之前，你可以把我关在里……唔……”

背后一步步靠近自己的Alpha爆发出的信息素把史蒂夫死死按进床里面，他喘不过气来。

“史蒂夫，够了。现在我只问你，你爱我吗？”

“……这……唔……这不重要。”

“所以你是爱我的。” 索尔将那缩起来的身体狠狠地扳过来，“你明明是爱我的，你也知道我爱你。还要这样冷冰冰地安排自己离开，要求我任你自生自灭，史蒂夫，你是在折磨自己还是折磨我？”

被翻过来平躺着望向他的史蒂夫眼圈红红的，一肚子怒火的金发Alpha一下子心就软了。

他不知道该怎么办才好。该拿你怎么办？不能训你，不能打你，你也不让我爱你，史蒂夫，Sweetheart，你让我拿你怎么办？

他听见史蒂夫微微带着鼻音，小声地说：“对不起。”

“我没保护好你。”他重复着，声音颤抖带着不安说道，“我想要谨慎妥帖，守护好你。索尔，”

“我没做到。我赶到的时候，飞机都起飞了，我差一点，就让你被抓走了。我不能再做下去了，你得换一个合适的保镖。”

索尔瞳孔微微抖动，在这种时候，你唯一想对我说的还是这些吗？

“史蒂夫……”

“而且，我不是个正常人，只是个注射了血清的实验品，索尔。”史蒂夫不肯看着他，又侧过身去避开他的视线，“虽然他们不跟我说实话，但是我没见过跟我一样的实验品，所以我猜这个血清肯定不成功，现在看起来也许已经开始失效了。”

“我的人生不由我自己做主，而是被不可知的命运掐紧七寸。我的记忆，我的过去，我的宿命。你看清楚我，不要被我现在尚且年轻的外表迷惑了。索尔，我注定会离开你。不是现在，就是不久之后突如其来的某一天。这对你来说，没有任何区别。趁目前你还陷得不深，迷途知返好吗？”

索尔的手渐渐松开了他的肩膀，那股压制着自己的Alpha信息素一点点远离消散了。

史蒂夫身上一轻，呼吸却更加不顺畅。他嘴里干渴得厉害，视野变得很狭窄，四周的东西缓缓地旋转起来。意识里逐渐被原始的欲望模糊，全身上下其他器官似乎都消失了，只剩下那股即将彻底侵蚀神智的潮水。

索尔的Alpha信息素彻底不见了，他像之前一样那么听话，乖乖地走了。

史蒂夫将这个事实沉甸甸压在心里，放松了身体平躺着，颤抖着把手伸了下去。他想着金发Alpha英挺的样子，想着和他在一起的这短短几周的时间。对抗训练之后大汗淋漓的舒畅感觉，屈指可数但每次都异常甜蜜的亲吻，他高大身躯里与生俱来的强势霸道，他唇齿间根深蒂固的温柔端方。他从血海深仇中走出来却仍然散发着纯净光晕的身影，他发乎情止乎礼在黑暗中数着自己脉搏的手指。史蒂夫脑中出现了闪电般的光耀，忍不住发出一些几不可闻的喘息声。索尔给自己留下了很多很多可供回味的记忆，自己不可以奢求更多了。

我这残缺的人生，能遇见你，共行一程，就足够好了。

索尔·奥丁森是什么做的？

是闪电，橡木和一切温暖的事物。

——————————————


	23. 第二十三章

————————————————

索尔裹着一身的烦躁，脚步匆匆下了楼，一头钻进厨房乒乒乓乓地开始翻箱倒柜。

坐在客厅看pad的娜塔莎头也不抬地说：“抑制剂没效果吧？我刚才就想告诉你来着。”

“……嗯，连续四针，只短暂压下去了几分钟，”金发Alpha停下手里的动作，转身盯着她，“这是怎么回事？史蒂夫说注射了血清之后他没有发生过热潮期。”

“嗯，是这样的。你最清楚不过了，奥丁森家族表现出超能力的都是Alpha，你们能利用Alpha信息素的特殊性进行压制类的攻击和战斗。所以一开始，神盾局就是打算用Alpha战士来进行转化的。史蒂夫他确实非常强大，几乎无限接近了奥丁森家族出现过的那种痊愈速度惊人，体能素质如同超人的顶级Alpha。但他终究还是Omega，即使转化为超级士兵也无法利用信息素来进行战斗，不能不说在战斗力上是个重大损失。”

“史蒂夫不再展现Omega的特质——包括热潮期和omega信息素——的原因不明，教授认为是他当年未能撑到发育成年就注射了血清，里面来自顶阶Alpha的信息素破坏了他作为Omega的生育能力。话说回来这对于他的工作来说倒是方便许多，便于隐匿行踪，也不容易被其他信息素影响。”

“今年年初给他做的例行身体状况报告我已经找到了，你可以看一下，跟之前没有什么变化，他的腺体和子宫都是已退化状态。”

索尔皱紧眉头，挥挥手表示不想看那个记录：“这些无所谓，重要的是他现在已经……我记得洛基的热潮期可以持续一周，史蒂夫的这个呢？”他的脸色难看起来，“这该死的血清不会给延长四倍时间吧？”

“那谁知道啊……Omega都是定期有热潮期，五天到十天不等。有Alpha标记了就好过些，没有的话只能靠抑制剂……唔！我说你是不是忘记关门了……”娜塔莎上下撩了他几眼，“咦？你居然还能忍得了这个味儿吗？你不会觉得……呃，就狼血沸腾什么的吗？”

“……” 金发Alpha一脸糟心的表情，“你觉得呢？”

“别犹豫了，难道一个热潮期的Omega还能剩下多少力气反抗你吗？此时不干更待何时啊？我纯情的Alpha大明星！”

“……我是绝对不会勉强他的。”

“史蒂夫那个性子，你是指望他拉下脸来求你吗？再说你这个顶阶Alpha信息素对Omega来说是很难抗拒的，按倒亲一个他就任你为所欲为了。”

“娜塔莎，我说了我绝对不会用信息素压制他屈服于我。”

“信息素是Alpha和Omega之间特有的关联方式，有什么可逃避的？我虽然不太能切身体会，但看到的也不少了。史蒂夫，他确实带着点不惜命的刚勇，但是他可从来不卖身。那个晚上发生的事情，你真的以为他为谁都会那样做吗？你未免太看轻他了。”

“……那天是个错误，我并不希望我们是那样开始的。”索尔眼睛里黯淡下来，他不能忘记那天之后史蒂夫流泪的样子，不能原谅曾经伤害他的自己。

“永远没有合适的开始，索尔，爱情不是用合适不合适来衡量的。至少史蒂夫可没有因为那事而怪过你吧。”娜塔莎从小腿上抽出一把匕首，在指尖横转一周朝金发Alpha飞过去，被他抬手接住，“接得漂亮！我知道你想说什么，不用管神盾局会怎么想，弗瑞那里有我呢。”

“谢谢你，娜塔莎。”

“嗯哼。还有，我建议，给他找个借口吧。”

“借口？”

“嗯哼，像那天那样，给他一个借口。史蒂夫是个了不起的好人，但是他不能这么一直逼自己，你不觉得看他的档案都觉得心疼么？”娜塔莎眨了眨眼，然后晃悠悠地往自己房间走去，“说真的，帮大家个忙，赶紧标记完回到正常工作中来。咱们之后的麻烦事儿还多着呢，你俩就别再用你们的爱情小别扭来火上浇油了。需要特别辅助吗？我这里无论是Alpha用的还是Omega用的，什么药剂应有尽有哦～或者我打电话让山姆回来路上帮你去店里买点……”

“谢谢！用不着！你回屋待好就行了，晚安。”金发Alpha铁青着脸，这看热闹不嫌事儿大的红发姑娘笑眯眯地朝他抛了个促狭的媚眼：“春宵一刻值千金，别愣在那里了，加油~”

借……口吗？算了，先不想这个。他深呼吸了几下，手指不安地在锋利的刀刃上来回刮擦。

索尔上楼来才发现自己果然忘记关门了，透过门缝能看到史蒂夫平躺着，他的手在下面似乎正在试着给自己纾解。金发Alpha想要扶额，史蒂夫那个手法笨拙得真够惨不忍睹的，毕竟他大概从来没做过这种事。可那发出微弱喘息的嘴唇，汗津津的脸，颤抖着的金褐色睫毛，每一寸却依然写满了诱惑。索尔清了清嗓子，等了一会儿才走进房间，给这容易害羞的Omega一些调整自己的时间。

史蒂夫眼看这一秒就快到了，被屋外突然的动静打断，那求解脱而不得的焦渴让他想不顾一切地继续下去，可最终还是被羞耻心打败。他微微睁开眼睛，看到走进来的Alpha，觉察到的一丝异常令他不得不再次从热潮期的泥沼中将自己拔出来，勉力打起了精神，士兵本能让他的脊背上窜起一阵寒意。

索尔手里握着一把匕首，戈博银色三叉戟，是专业的格斗刀具，娜塔莎那里有两把。史蒂夫用一侧手肘将自己半撑起来问道：“发生什么事儿了？”他的声音还发着软，但是立刻伸手去摸枪的动作却做得干脆利索，“有入侵者吗？”

金发Alpha没料到床头那个一掌深的缝隙里居然藏着枪，还没来得及说话，那把银色的沙漠之鹰就朝自己扔了过来，史蒂夫翻身下床，手在台灯下方抹了一下，红外警报射线出现在房门和窗户的锁扣处，他拉了一下站着不动的索尔，将他推到墙角，一手下意识地抬起护在他身前，嘴里压低声音问道：“什么时候的事儿？”

史蒂夫的这一组动作行云流水，索尔反应过来的时候，自己已经一手枪一手匕首，被顶在房间里的死角，面前那明明身处热潮期的Omega，看不出一丝一毫之前的虚弱，血色褪尽的脸上又是准备好应对一场大战的紧绷表情。

我的史蒂夫啊……

索尔几乎要落下泪来，他反复压制着自己喉头的酸涩，几秒钟之后才说：“没有，很安全，没有入侵者。你误会了。” 他把枪轻轻塞回那个隐蔽的床头角落，顺手将史蒂夫推回了床上，让他坐好，一声不吭地摸了摸那汗湿的脸，将顺着他鬓角流下的汗珠攥在手心。

“索尔？怎么了？” 面带犹疑的史蒂夫依然没有放松，他半直起身子，“娜塔莎给你这匕首做什么？”

“史蒂夫，你想知道为什么他们无论如何都想要抓走我吗？” 金发Alpha将那把匕首轻轻抛起反握住，毫不犹豫地照着自己的另一条手臂重重划下。

“喂！你干什……索尔！” 史蒂夫急如闪电般从床垫上弹起来，劈手去夺但还是慢了一步，那结实小臂上瞬间出现一道深深的流血伤口，“你！”

索尔将匕首随便甩了出去，收回手将扑过来的人背靠自己抱进怀里，单臂牢牢锁住他的肩颈：“嘘…冷静！史蒂夫，你看。”

那刀口正在以肉眼可见的速度止血，结痂。

“奥丁森家族，每隔一段时间，便会出现一个具有超强能力的Alpha战士。这让八方势力趋之若鹜。但如今大厦已倾，我的家族只剩我这一个Alpha。你身体里的血清，正是源于这道血脉。九头蛇处心积虑要得到的，也就是这个。”

“你说得没错，这个所谓制作超级士兵的血清大抵算失败了，这么多年只有你一人成功转化了。奥丁森家族的血脉一直忠诚地庇佑着你，没有人知道原因。但是你值得。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人，比那一管血清要珍贵得多，强大得多。”

“无论是谁想要伤害我，无论事情看起来糟糕到了什么地步，我唯一确信的是，那绝不是你的错。”

“史蒂夫，我爱你，像Alpha爱Omega，但不仅仅如此。”

“给我一点信心，你不会那么容易失去我。反之亦然，你这么久才走到我身边，不要擅自转身离开，不要让我失去你，失去我最强大的铠甲我最骄傲的爱人，史蒂夫，我还没来得及与你并肩作战。”

“从这一刻起，就像你守护我一样，请接受我的爱和忠诚，让我也能守护你。”

索尔的手臂流出来的血还没干透，之前的刀口便已经只剩一道痂，史蒂夫鬼使神差地凑过去，在那片伤口四周舔舐起来，干渴的嘴唇缓慢地含吮着甜腥的血液，索尔感到他软软的舌尖在那片皮肤上小心地滑动，用那折磨人的细致将那片血迹清除干净。

“索尔，”背对着他的史蒂夫毫无防备地低下头，暴露出的omega腺体散发着馨香，“我向来做的决定，从不改变。”

金发Alpha心里一紧，你还是不肯吗？

史蒂夫转过身，伸手摸了摸他的眉毛，又捋了捋那弯曲的睫毛，趁着他不由自主地闭上眼睛，亲了亲他嘴角可爱的纹路：“你是我唯一的例外。” 也将是我此生绝不返顾的去路。

这一刻索尔几乎可以听到心里开花的声音，所有的惴惴不安患得患失都融化在史蒂夫轻缓的指尖唇下，那是一切都刚刚好的圆满，是在闷热惊雷之后落下的暴雨，是远涉重洋后寻找到的彼岸，是我爱你，而你吻了我。

「从此日月经天，江河行地，这一生漫漫长路，史蒂夫，我将永远和你在一起，直至越过地狱之门。」

索尔直接伸手扣紧了爱人的后脑，深深地吻了下去。他们似乎都等待这个名正言顺的吻等了太久，竟一时间谁都找不准节奏，不是嗑了嘴唇便是咬到舌尖，史蒂夫难耐地推开这毫无章法的金发Alpha，脱力了一般倒在床上，在潮湿的被褥间孩子气地滚动了一圈，抱住了枕头。

重伤初愈，立刻就是久违的热潮期，起起伏伏悲悲喜喜，解脱了心上最重的枷锁，精疲力竭躺下的史蒂夫，此刻露出了一个精神恍惚的笑容。索尔似乎好久没有见到他笑了，顿时看得发痴。史蒂夫含糊发出的声音终于带上一点松弛的撒娇的意味：“索尔，我很难受。”

金发Alpha想说，你还知道难受？你要不要看看你的Alpha已经难受成什么状态了？

但是他却用顶级Alpha的意志力控制住了自己，像是想起来什么重要的事情，反而收起了刚才那缱绻的表情。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”索尔的声音忽然提高了一些，义正严辞地说，“但是你确实成心犯了很多错误。你该知道，做错了事情，是要被惩罚的。”

史蒂夫那双湖水般清澈的蓝绿色眼睛睁得大大的，带着一点困惑懵懂看着面前站着的Alpha：“错误？惩罚？”

真要命，索尔面上不动声色，依然严厉地注视着他，在心底却呻吟了一声：别这么看我啊宝贝儿，你这眼神盯着谁谁能受得住啊……

他控制着力度，俯身缓缓贴紧了史蒂夫的身体，尽量不触痛到他受伤的软肋，双手从他腋下穿过，捧着那颗浅金色的脑袋连同肩膀一起固定在自己怀里，双手一边一个松松环住史蒂夫的手腕压在枕头上方，与这一系列轻柔呵护的动作比起来，金发Alpha的声音却显得很冰冷：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，做错了事情，你需要得到什么样的惩罚，嗯？”

紧贴着自己的温热身体，还有不断撩拨着敏感神经的海水味的信息素让史蒂夫无法思考，心口又一次涌动起热流。自己的双手被制住，虽然那禁锢轻柔得更像一个玩笑，他还是没有试图挣脱，从善如流地点了点头：“我需要……你的惩罚，索尔。我需要你带给我的惩罚。”他心头满是酸涩和歉意看着那双蓝眼睛里骤然亮起来的光，“请惩罚我，让我下次再也不敢犯错……”

索尔细细地吻着那温顺的嘴唇，逐渐深入，他们的信息素混在一起，omega的甜蜜和alpha的包容似乎是天生匹配般完美地编织在一起，史蒂夫快要窒息在这浓密的气息交融中，只能微微偏头找回来一点呼吸，一张口却是自己从未听过的呻吟声，他顿时想挡住嘴，却不料刚才还松松握着的大手却像摸透了他的念头一样死死扣紧他的手腕，索尔的唇顺着他耳后那沿着发际隆起的骨骼滑过，誓要逼着他发出更多这好听得要命的柔软声音。史蒂夫已经濒临极限，他身体里的欲望到达了顶点，此刻连索尔的缠绵体贴都显得那么煎熬，他虚弱地挣扎起来：“索尔……”

“嗯？”金发Alpha抬起身，摸了摸他的肋骨，“我压疼你了吗？”他松开手，自己翻到侧边：“那不然还是……”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，看着半躺着的索尔，又低头看了看自己，脸上恍然大悟的表情像是明白过来了什么暗示，他紧张地舔了舔下唇，猛地起身跨坐到金发Alpha身上。索尔赶紧抓住他在衣扣上蠢蠢欲动的手：“你这是要做什么？史蒂夫？” 他对这明明很美妙的姿势都要有心理阴影了，“你还打算再把上回那个血案现场再重演一次？”

史蒂夫这下子只剩坐在那里手足无措了，双眼氤氲着雾气，他宽平的肩膀被潮湿的睡衣紧裹着，那些强壮流畅的肌肉线条现在微微瑟缩了起来，像是个犯了错的大男孩。

“Sweetheart，不管你是怎么想到或者学会上次那一套的，相信我，那可绝对不是正确流程。”

“还是让我来吧。”

—————————————————


	24. 第二十四章

“Sweetheart，不管你是怎么想到或者学会上次那一套的，相信我，那可绝对不是正确流程。”  
“还是让我来吧。”  
索尔坐起身环住他，手伸进他的睡衣下面揉捏着那一段紧绷着的腰身，史蒂夫这属于士兵的身体肌肉流畅，充满了力量感，他自下而上滑过那深深陷在紧实背肌里的脊柱，将湿哒哒的睡衣卷起来从头上脱下，裸露出来的一身白皙肌肤几乎在发着光，金发Alpha着迷地用嘴唇描摹着那微微凸起的锁骨。那里被冬兵刻下的刀伤还剩一道红色的痕迹，格外醒目。  
“他到底对你做了什么？”索尔忍不住问道，他恨得咬牙切齿，手指却加倍轻柔地滑过那道伤痕。  
“……嗯？”史蒂夫还在为裸露在爱人面前而害羞，不知道他在问什么，敏感的锁骨处被舔得一阵麻痒，让他不由得哆嗦了一下。  
索尔却误解了他的意思，心里一阵惊怒：“宝贝儿怎么了？告诉我他做了什么？见鬼的我还是该杀了他！”  
“……他没有碰我，找跟踪器呢……”史蒂夫终于听明白了，含糊解释了一句，心思已经被金发Alpha的气味吸引住，凑过去抱紧了他的脖颈，“我想要……”他在索尔的侧颈找到Alpha那深藏不露的腺体，遵循着本能在那里渴望地嗅来嗅去，他出着汗的鼻尖湿漉漉的，Omega香甜的信息素随着汗液浸润到Alpha的腺体里，让索尔倒抽一口气，猛地把他压倒在床上，不让他再不知死活地撩拨自己。  
史蒂夫从自己喜欢的地方被拉开，失望地哼了一声，又用那热潮期的他才会有的软软的声音哀求道：“索尔……我难受……”  
“Sweetheart……”索尔觉得自己需要来一针抑制剂才能控制自己不要立刻兽性大发干死身下这个刚放松了心情就放飞了性格的Omega。他克制了又克制，躲避开那甜香浓郁的脖颈，往下亲吻着史蒂夫圆圆鼓起的漂亮胸肌，咬住了他胸口的一颗细小的乳尖，另一只手拧弄着另一颗，隔着结实肌肉，他感觉到Omega那急促的心跳，他的宝贝儿已经太过敏感，经不起撩拨似的急促喘息着。  
史蒂夫抓住了Alpha的金发，却不知道该把他拉进怀里还是推走：“索尔……我……”他不知道自己要什么，可是身体的渴望快要把他从里到外都烧化了，一双长腿交缠摩擦着，那个难以启齿的地方湿得难受。  
“我知道宝贝儿……我知道……”  
索尔稍微挺起身，用手指一起勾住了史蒂夫的睡裤和内裤，一边用一种折磨人的缓慢向下拉去，一边抬起头温柔地注视着他的眼睛，像是依然在给他机会反悔似的。  
史蒂夫被那此刻色气满满的蓝眼睛看得发软，暖融融的海水味儿的信息素扑面而来，他不由得抓紧机会伸手再次抱住了Alpha的脖颈，把脸埋在他的颈窝里继续渴求着那令自己痴狂的气息，顺便抬了抬下半身，配合地让索尔毫无阻力地把自己剥得一干二净，脱去束缚的双腿自然而顺从地在Alpha身下微微分开，期待着他的疼爱。  
“唔……sweetheart，你好香……”索尔低沉的呢喃靠得那么近，史蒂夫被那带着磁性的沙哑嗓音逗引得一阵颤栗，喉头咕哝了一声，继续使劲地在他颈窝里摩挲着，强悍Alpha信息素与平时略微不同，那种压制感还在，却另外多了些发情状态下特有的热辣和撩拨，这让Omega的情潮涌动得更加剧烈。  
还不够，想要他，史蒂夫的手急切地从索尔的衣领后探入，痴迷地抚摸着那比自己更加强壮宽阔的后背，将那件一直敞着的上衣褪下，双手滑下来捧住了他收窄的腰线，金发Alpha微微笑着把身体抬高了些，亲吻他的头顶，狎昵地用下半身碰碰他：“帮我全脱下来，嗯？宝贝儿？”  
史蒂夫红着脸，伸进他腰间，沿着那条坚实的人鱼线顺下去除去了他身上所有的遮挡物，身上的Alpha赤裸的样子让他浑身滚过一阵热流，虔诚地将他拉下来舔吻着眼前那片饱满结实的胸肌，这里受过伤，他沉浸在欲望中的脑子居然还没有忘记这一件事，那吻更加小心，下巴蹭过了索尔胸口的凸起，金发Alpha发出一声性感的叹息，像敲击在史蒂夫的心脏里，他闭上眼睛，学着索尔的动作含住那颗硬起来的肉粒，带着新奇和喜爱吮吻着。  
他的动作很轻，却仿佛带着一股电流，索尔一阵喘息，闭上了眼睛，任由自己的史蒂夫青涩笨拙地舔吮着自己，伸手向下握住了史蒂夫硬挺的阴茎想要给他些抚慰。不料这在热潮期里被折磨了太久的Omega顿时剧烈地痉挛了一下，那挺直的硬物几乎是刚被碰到就射了出来，突如其来的高潮让史蒂夫后背弓起，猛地把脸偏到一侧，发出一阵来不及按捺住的呻吟，那声音甜得像是在索尔心头掀翻了一桶花蜜。  
金发Alpha没想到自己的宝贝Omega早已经忍到这个程度，惊讶之余忍不住笑了起来，史蒂夫感觉到他胸腔的震动，羞赧得想把双腿夹起来，却被金发Alpha突然嵌入的胯部卡住，那个尺寸可怖的凶器顶着他的小腹，轻轻摩挲了一下。  
史蒂夫低头看了一眼，立刻错开视线，脸上的红潮都散掉了一些。他想起来了上一次的经历。不，不不不，这个看起来真的不像是人类该接受的，天生的Omega也不行。那天之后，就算是超级士兵的血清都让他恢复了两天，那个难以启齿的地方才不再酸胀疼痛。  
索尔似乎是看穿了他的念头，腰部更重地沉下来牢牢地将他困在身下：“史蒂夫，Sweetheart，别怕……”他爱抚着那条美妙的臀线，“我会让你舒舒服服的……” 他的手来来回回揉捏着那饱满的臀肉，史蒂夫随着他的动作不好意思地将红润润的脸掩藏在自己的手臂下，只能看见他微启的嘴唇和藏在后面颤动的舌尖，金发Alpha压了下去，强势地顶入他灼热的口腔里，捉住那诱惑着自己的舌尖，一边与他唇舌交融，一边悄悄摸到那处穴口，保持着轻缓的节奏探进去一根手指。  
“唔……” 热潮期的Omega忍不住抬起腰身，他还是感觉到害羞得不行，可是大脑已经难以克制自己的渴望，想要，想要更深地将Alpha含进去，让他快一点用力一点进入自己。  
索尔小心地摸索着那灼热的内壁，湿滑柔腻的感觉美好得不可思议，但是那生涩的穴口依然太小也太紧了，连一根手指抽插起来也感觉得到是被紧紧包裹着。他不由想到当初那一次，史蒂夫是下了多大狠心才能直接上来，毫无润滑就敢往下坐，把自己那颇有分量的阴茎整根没入的？当时他得有多疼？索尔想着想着心里又难过起来，慢慢离开那甜蜜的唇瓣，掌心包住了史蒂夫的肩膀，在肩头凸起的骨头处心不在焉地滑动揉捏着。  
史蒂夫敏感地发现Alpha的信息素出现一些波动，索尔似乎在生气？热潮期的Omega特有的脆弱情绪让他不安起来，他是在怪我不够放松吗？  
他摸了摸金发Alpha肌肉鼓起的紧绷肩膀，清了清嗓子宣告说：“不用等了，索尔，你可以直接进来，我扛得……”  
索尔的手一顿，他抬起头，蓝色眼睛里的怒火更加明晰，他凶猛地吻住他，硬掰开他的下颌，舌尖一直探到了史蒂夫的小舌，窒息感让他发出了可怜的呜咽声。  
金发Alpha的心里恨不得将这不懂事的Omega打一顿，却又无论如何都舍不得，只能倍加用力地疼爱他，与这攻城掠地的吻相反的却是他的手，仍无比轻柔地在湿热的穴口内抚弄摸索，直到终于在层层紧裹的肉壁找到了那个微微凸起的腺体。  
史蒂夫过电般抖了一下：“唔！什么！”他惊讶地感觉自己刚发泄完的阴茎再次挺立起来，硬得流出水，那刺激的快感让他头皮发麻，身体彻底失控的状态开始使他微微恐惧，“啊……索尔…啊……”  
金发Alpha小心翼翼地加了根手指进去，一边缓慢地在紧致又滑腻的甬道里耐心地开拓着，一边时不时顶住那敏感的腺体搓捻着，温柔地用两根手指顶弄着他，“啊啊……怎么……啊………索尔……” 史蒂夫的腿被掰开弯折起来，以一个全然开放的姿势暴露在Alpha身下，但是他已经顾不上自己的羞涩，体内作乱的手指揉搓搅动，在那方寸之地撩起了水声，他被快感裹挟着将腿分开得更大，而身体还在叫嚣着，还想要更多，更深。  
索尔低着头着迷地看着他心爱的Omega，他自己已经硬得发疼，但他刻意地忽略掉自己，此刻他只想尽情宠爱他的宝贝儿，他怀着隐秘的骄傲，在内心高喊着：神呐快看看我的史蒂夫，他真是太性感了不是吗！他怜爱地吸吮掉他额角流下的汗水，从上至下一寸寸膜拜过他在情欲中紧绷颤抖的肌肉和潮湿甜蜜的皮肤。我的史蒂夫，我的Omega，全都是我的，索尔只觉得心里充满了想要将他拆吃入腹的渴望，史蒂夫的一切他都喜欢得发狂，都想要细细品尝，他用火热的唇舌将那个通红的硬物裹住，史蒂夫这下真的惊跳起来：“索尔！索尔！啊……别咬……” 索尔的牙齿轻轻叼住了那敏感的冠部，脆弱之处落入坚硬的齿间让史蒂夫在快感和恐惧间进退维谷，“别……”  
索尔尝到了属于Omega的甜蜜滋味，有点儿像植物的汁液，馥郁催情。他吮吸着细嫩冠部流出来的透明爱液，牙齿带着一点威胁磨了磨那下面的薄膜，史蒂夫一动也不敢动，只不断发出微微颤抖的抽气声，金发Alpha继续将他深深吞了进去，一直进入到自己的咽喉，顶住自己坚硬的喉骨。  
“啊……”  
这一声呻吟则是全然的欢愉，史蒂夫忍不住向上顶弄了一下，试图更深地进入到他的喉管中。  
索尔不由得喜悦起来，这是他害羞的宝贝儿在主动渴求着自己，金发Alpha放松了下巴，将史蒂夫的手拉过来放在自己的脑后，抬起眼睛温柔地看了看他，主动将那根坚硬的阴茎一路含到根部。  
史蒂夫抚摸着索尔坚硬的头骨，指尖沿着他耳边硬朗的线条勾勒着向下滑去，触到他微微颤动的咽喉，他感觉到自己进入了一个紧窒带着漩涡般吸力的地方，本能驱使着他轻轻地顶弄了一下，那快感像一把鞭子抽中他的脊髓，他情不自禁地加快了动作，一下比一下使劲地在Alpha的喉管里抽插起来。  
索尔被那尺寸并不小的硬物深入到脆弱的咽喉，激起了反呕的反应，喉头紧缩，这却让史蒂夫发出一声更加清晰的呻吟，抓紧了索尔的金发，带着一点强制把他按了下去。金发Alpha顺着他的力度竭力接受着他，一边在Omega身下逐渐软化的穴口里增加了一根手指，开开合合地扩张着那越来越湿滑的内壁。  
没多久史蒂夫脑海里便只剩下一片空白，他想要从索尔的嘴里拔出来却被压紧胯骨含到底，过度的刺激将他送上了又一次高潮，最终射在Alpha的口腔里。而在他后穴抽插的手指也捅到了深处翻搅着，每一下都戳到他最敏感的腺体，让他不断地抽搐着，被逼上绝境一般呻吟起来，失去挣扎力气的身体软成了一滩水。  
索尔咽下爱人的精液，意犹未尽似的舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头，史蒂夫的脖颈已经红透了，在高潮中紧绷着的胸腹汗水淋漓，顺着沟沟壑壑的肌肉线条一滴滴地流下来，床单湿了一大片。被分开的长腿无力并拢，那处刚被手指疼爱过的地方贪婪地微微开合，透着润泽的水光，索尔的喘息急促起来，身下硬得难受。  
他摸了摸史蒂夫受伤的软肋，犹豫了一下，扶着他侧身趴在床上，用几个枕头架住一侧的膝弯，从他身后搂住他，舔舐着Omega散发甜蜜香味的耳侧：“史蒂夫，sweetheart……”他将自己的阴茎顶在那湿软的穴口，缓慢地蹭了蹭，“宝贝，我要进去了……”  
史蒂夫感觉到那个庞大的巨物顶住了自己，不由得略微恐惧地瑟缩了一下，但是Omega热潮期的本能还是战胜了那一点糟糕经历的阴影，索尔刚刚扩张开了一些的后穴已经饥渴地吸附住巨物冠部的缝隙，流出来的爱液染湿了整根阴茎，金发Alpha一手掰开他的臀瓣，挺动下身慢慢地把自己送进去。  
那依然生涩的穴口随着那巨物的破入被彻底展平，史蒂夫全身僵硬了起来，他一声不吭地忍住没有动弹，只是脸色还是一下子白了许多。  
索尔停了下来，想到那天他手指上沾染的血迹，心疼地连声问道：“sweetheart……宝贝……痛得厉害是吗？史蒂夫？我很抱歉……” 史蒂夫弓起后背朝索尔的怀里缩了缩，从那熟悉的宽阔的胸怀里汲取了些微安全感，顺势将那个硕大的冠部彻底吞了进去，穴口的嫩肉被磨得火辣辣的。  
血清让自己的身体大概每一次都会像第一次那么生涩，史蒂夫对这疼痛早有准备，只是索尔还在不停地追问，让他极度羞恼，他想说有什么可抱歉的，想说我又不是个大瓷器，想说快点进来就行了，裂开了也很快就会好的，但是他始终带着老式传统的保守，床上不是说话的地方，他心想，索尔能不能接受一点自己沉默的暗示，直接进来……  
很显然，自己的暗示太不明显，索尔没接受到，他还是温吞地停在那里，那个巨物就着刚才进去一个冠部的位置小幅度地磨蹭着，索尔的手指放在下面，爱怜地小心揉弄着被撑得极薄的穴口，每一下都让史蒂夫颤栗，他摇着头，想让他别再摸那里，想让他进到里面，刚才被手指开拓过的位置空虚得难受。  
索尔将自己布满汗水地额头抵住了史蒂夫的侧颈，Alpha苦咸的信息素随着汗水滴落在Omega腺体上，瞬间便在他体内燃起一片燎原大火，随后紧跟着便是更加难耐的饥渴和无法抒解的情欲，史蒂夫委屈地挣动了一下，身体却被强大的Alpha死死控制住，不许他用自虐的方式擅自吞入那根巨物。索尔竭力忍耐的声音从耳边低低地传来：“怎么了……sweetheart……你还疼吗？我……我可以再进去一点吗？”史蒂夫已经被渴而不得的欲望烧得满脸潮红，偏偏身后的人似乎有无穷的耐心，仍在边亲吻他边等待着，仿佛决意要他彻底适应之后才肯再进一步。  
那带着Alpha动情的信息素，大浪淘沙般疯狂冲刷着自己的身体，每一次都让他身体深处的湿意更浓密粘稠，而索尔那怜惜的动作又是那么纯情温柔，史蒂夫从来不记得有谁这么对待过自己，这让他倍感矛盾。他当然喜欢索尔的温存甜蜜，但Omega热潮期本能又迫切想让他的Alpha霸道一点，把自己压倒，重重地操弄自己，用凶狠的节奏与自己做爱，让自己内心那一点彷徨失措都融化在原始粗野的性爱中。  
史蒂夫觉得自己快要被自己的欲望溺死了，他终于忍无可忍，小声地嗫嚅道：“……进来……”  
索尔停下动作，追问道：“你说什么？”  
他的阴茎又不动了，不不不，求求你，我受不了了……  
史蒂夫抓紧他搂着自己的手，终于被情欲彻底战胜：“……想要……索尔……我想要！”他的尾音几乎带着哭腔，金发Alpha只感到一阵热流从那紧紧裹着自己的甬道里涌出，浇在巨物敏感的冠部，史蒂夫竟然被生生逼出了一阵Omega的内部高潮，他的肉穴更加软化下来。这次不仅是脖颈，他这羞涩又极度敏感的Omega连身体都红了起来。  
金发Alpha的蓝色眼睛像是掀起了风暴，他握紧那包裹着紧实肌肉的窄胯，最后带着温情的吻落在史蒂夫的后颈，身下巨物在那高潮中的紧致甬道里毫不留情地长驱直入。  
“啊！……”史蒂夫只发出来一声短促的叫声，张开的嘴再也发不出一点声音。索尔的抽插又深又快，粗大的阴茎充分地撑开了那负隅顽抗的肉穴，快感从身体内部如电流般噼里啪啦地传导开来。  
史蒂夫全身都湿透了，被泪水，汗水，和爱液浸泡透了。Omega那甜蜜的信息素起起伏伏地从他的身体里散发出来，本能地向身上的Alpha索求着更多疼爱。索尔的手伸到他胸前揉捏着那硬起来的肉粒，这原本是淡粉的乳尖在高潮时也变成了红色透亮的可爱样子，史蒂夫将后背挺直，让他的Alpha更多更方便地爱抚着自己。平日里禁欲严正的史蒂夫，此刻那沉浸在情欲里彻底舒展的柔顺姿势，让索尔爱得发狂。他直起身，捣弄的力度更大了一些，侧躺在下方的Omega一条腿被自己压紧，没有一点挪动的空间，那蕴含着巨大力量的长腿现在被操得直发抖，正在不断地试图并拢，金发Alpha一把扳住另一侧弯曲的大腿，往上推到Omega的胸前，将紧紧包裹巨物的漂亮穴口暴露出来，从上而下打桩般干着那湿淋淋的甬道。  
热潮期的Omega根本经不起这么猛烈的进攻，被这一顿狠干直接操进又一个欲望高潮，史蒂夫握紧拳头把自己埋进手臂里，但还是没有藏住那带着啜泣的呻吟声，他后背的肌肉几乎要崩断了一般颤抖着，高热的甬道绞紧了里面那根巨物。索尔重重地喘息着停了下来，节奏柔缓地轻轻摇晃身子，让他的Omega从激烈的情潮里渐渐平复下来，然后抽出自己的阴茎，将深陷快慰中不停发抖的史蒂夫翻过身卷在怀里，与他交换着绵长的亲吻，强忍着把他揉碎在怀里的渴望，大手时重时轻地揉搓着Omega汗湿的后背。  
史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地被他爱抚着亲吻着，这舒适满足的感觉让他很想就这样睡过去，但是下腹那个杵着的东西实在是存在感太强。他伸手摸了一下，带着一点懵然握住了它，让正在舔弄他下唇的索尔差点咬到自己舌头：“唔……史蒂夫sweetheart……别搓火啊宝贝儿……”  
“为什么……” 史蒂夫问道，他知道这样硬着肯定很难受，他的脑子里忽然闪过一些念头，睡意瞬间都跑没了：是不喜欢我的身体吗？因为我太紧了？还是我不够配合吗？索尔为什么不想要我了？  
史蒂夫突然清明又黯然了的表情被索尔看得清清楚楚，他抬起这热潮期内情绪明显较平时脆弱了很多的Omega的下巴，让那一双水色碧蓝望进自己的眼睛里：“史蒂夫，我爱你。Sweetheart，我爱你。但是现在我得缓缓，不然就要忍不住在你身体里成结了宝贝儿，我不能利用你现在这个势比人强的脆弱时期擅自标记你。”  
史蒂夫红了脸：“但是……” 那双湿润的蓝绿色眼睛里盛满了说不出口的欲望。  
索尔的双眼亮了起来：“你……史蒂夫，sweetheart你是想要我标记你吗？”  
史蒂夫忽然翻过身不肯再看他：“如果你不想要，我也不是很需要这个标记……”  
索尔看着那红红的小圆耳朵失笑，你这个嘴硬的史蒂夫。  
心里的恶魔突然冒了头。他又摸了摸史蒂夫的软肋处，默默道了声对不起，拉着他的腰胯将猝不及防的Omega那软绵绵的下半身提起来，让史蒂夫膝盖和肩膀撑着床，跪伏在自己面前，手掌从他的肩膀一路顺着超级士兵肌肉紧实的宽肩平背抚摸到那片窄腰上，慢慢滑进他的臀缝：“Sweetheart……不如你来说说看，你感觉我想不想要标记你呢？”  
史蒂夫已经疲倦得睁不开眼睛，但是热潮期的Omega完全克制不了对Alpha的渴望，即使是突然被摆成这个让他感到无比羞耻的姿势，肉穴还是带着饥渴张合起来，他把脸埋进枕头里，含糊地“唔”了一声，身体带着期待颤抖着，索尔的大手掰开那两团紧翘的臀肉，大拇指轻轻地揉动那刚刚承受过自己的红艳穴口，像是受不了诱惑一般凑过去舔弄起来。  
“啊啊啊……” 史蒂夫被那细腻的陌生触感震到，愣了一下才意识到索尔在做什么，猛地向前躲去，被索尔一把抓住拖了回来，“不要舔那里！索尔！不要！啊……不要……”  
金发Alpha爱死了他那羞涩的声音，他抓紧史蒂夫打着颤的大腿，将他分得更开，故意放缓了动作，一小口一小口将柔软肉穴流出来的爱液吮得干干净净，舌尖探进去刷过敏感的内壁，模仿着性交的动作抽插着。史蒂夫在这过份了的情色中把自己烧得通红，嘴里只剩下急促的喘息，腰身无助地软了下来，整个人像是被抽去了骨头。  
索尔放过了这眼看就要晕过去的爱人，决定执行那个差点被自己忘记了的任务，没等史蒂夫从温柔的舔弄中回过神，那根粗大的阴茎已经粗暴地破开湿软的穴口，一下子顶到深处。  
“……唔……索尔……我……啊！慢……”  
“宝贝儿你变得好湿好软……”金发Alpha半抬起上身，扣紧了他的髋骨往自己的身下送，“我好像要被你吸进去了……”  
“别……”史蒂夫面红耳赤，“别说了……”  
索尔饶有兴味望着他，身下的顶撞渐渐加重，捣弄出的水声在安静的房间中格外清晰：“sweetheart，你还有心思害羞……看来一定是我爱得还不够吧……”他双手牢牢固定住那柔韧腰身，“忍着点，宝贝儿，会有点激烈……”  
史蒂夫还没反应过来，便被身后急风骤雨般狂野的操弄卷走了神志，攫夺了呼吸，金发Alpha没有再克制自己的欲望，而是大开大合地将他钉在身下，他想要尖叫，可是胸腔里进不来一丝氧气，那粗硕的阴茎快速地碾轧着肉穴的每一个角落，里面散发着甜香的润滑爱液被一次次完整的抽插带出来，把彼此的下身浸湿得一片淫靡。  
Omega身体深处的腔口被顶撞得酸疼难当，史蒂夫的呻吟带上了啜泣，索尔深深顶住那个紧闭的小口，坏心地用自己快硬到极限的冠状头部磨着那里，史蒂夫终于真的哭了起来，他蓝绿色的双眼里蓄满了泪水，无助地抓紧了床单：“索尔……别这样……呜……”  
金发Alpha从后背贴紧他，一边继续蹂躏他敏感的腔口，一边把他的脸掰过来吸吮着他的泪水：“别忘了，这可是你要的惩罚……sweetheart……你不乖……”  
“我是不是告诉过你不许为了我不要命？嗯？”  
“啊…索尔！……”  
“我是不是说过你胆敢为了救我而牺牲自己的话，我绝对不会饶了你？嗯？”  
“……我！啊！轻……啊……”  
索尔每嗯一声，阴茎就加重力度在Omega的生殖腔狠狠地碾压一下，火辣辣地熨烫着那薄嫩敏感的腔口，史蒂夫被折磨得嘶声哭起来，拼命摇着头。  
“你不理不顾地跟人家打架也就算了，还敢追去拉飞机？嗯？”  
“索尔！唔……不行了！啊！”  
索尔想到那个令他浑身血液都要冻结的瞬间，忍不住使劲地揉掐着他胸前的肉粒，逼着他发出更色情的泣声。  
“还想和他同归于尽，嗯？”  
“……啊！…呜……”  
“我去救你，你居然还护着他，嗯？”  
“不是！啊！……”  
“还不知道错吗？嗯？”  
他将身体立起来，给了史蒂夫一点喘息的时间，手在那发着抖的臀肉上使劲捏了一把。  
“宝贝儿你就仗着我不舍得真的打你，嗯？”  
“唔……疼！啊！”  
“你问我想不想要你，嗯？你告诉我，我想不想要你？”  
“我错了！索尔！我错了我错了！！不要……啊……不要再……呜……啊！别……”  
“还不够…宝贝儿，唔……你这里面的小嘴还倔着呢……”  
索尔一手向下压住他的腰逼着他抬起下身，一手撑住床头对准了那个位置加速凿了起来。Alpha刚猛的力度终于破开了身体最深处的关卡，薄嫩的腔口颤巍巍地含住了那残忍的巨物头部。  
史蒂夫发出一声破碎的尖叫，身前的阴茎只流出来一点稀薄的白色液体，他感到身体最深处被彻底攻占，那不为人知的隐秘之处被索尔的巨物楔了进去，在这瞬间他忽然感觉到了安稳。  
他游离失所的人生，在这一刻得到了一个情色隐秘却牢不可破的支点。  
大滴大滴的眼泪泉涌而出，史蒂夫的手向后面摸索着，被一只大手抓住压在脸侧，金发Alpha这一刻没有继续刚才那甜蜜又残酷的情爱拷问，又变回了体贴的爱人，紧贴着他，拥抱着他，占有着他。  
他的巨物缓缓退出来一点，又猛地撞进去，维持这个慢出快进的节奏一下一下地剐蹭着那个狭窄的腔口，顶进最深的隐秘地方，那片Omega的子宫内壁格外光滑软嫩，每一次顶住都有触电般的快感，索尔重重地喘息着，自己几乎忍到了极限，史蒂夫身上的桔梗甜香此刻浓郁得令他晕眩，他把身下的Omega紧紧搂住，在他颈后的腺体上舔了又舔，牙齿叼着吮吸了一下，还是停下了动作。  
史蒂夫自己的高潮被那在生殖腔口的抽插无限延长了，那仿佛永无尽头的痛楚和快感将他抛进了风暴中的大海，被吞没，被碾碎，被融化。  
他恍惚间感觉到索尔又开始难耐地用鼻梁反复蹭着自己的肩膀，粗重地喘息着，喉咙里哼哼唧唧的。他不由得露出疲倦的微笑，这种时候，我的Alpha竟然还在犹豫，还在秉承着温柔敦厚的天性等着自己的许可。  
“索尔，标记我。”史蒂夫发着抖，语气却很笃定，他感觉到背后的爱人深吸了一口气，牙齿在自己的腺体处停住，“我想要你，索尔，我爱你。”他终于重重地咬下来。  
一阵刺痛，索尔的Alpha信息素从他的腺体里钻了进去，那温热海水的味道顺着血液溶进了体内，暖融融的。史蒂夫感觉自己的身体越来越烫，他那清澈纯净的Omega信息素被侵占，甜蜜的味道里染上了那令他迷醉的海水气息。甬道内的阴茎再一次膨胀起来，史蒂夫忍不住呻吟起来，居然还能更大吗？  
“史蒂夫……我的宝贝儿……sweetheart……你是我的了……”索尔最后一次深深地钉进去，阴茎根部肿胀起来，将滚热的精液射进那个狭窄的腔口内。  
“啊！…索尔……”史蒂夫只来得及轻轻呼唤了一声，便颤栗着彻底昏迷了过去。  
索尔也是人生中第一次成结，他小心保持着被锁住的状态和史蒂夫一起侧躺下来，射精持续了一会儿才结束，他先是检查了一下史蒂夫那段尚未痊愈的软肋，还好没有把那里弄伤。接下来他用手抚摸了一下那比一般Omega要平坦结实许多的小腹，史蒂夫会怀孕吗？唔，不能生也挺好……做爱不用避孕……不过如果能的话，我希望会有一个长得像史蒂夫的小男孩，我要把那个小史蒂夫宠上天……他心里懒洋洋地胡思乱想着……  
他又往下滑过那漂亮的腰线和翘臀，再往下手放得更轻，碰了碰他们身体相连的地方，那里滑腻得很，穴口摸起来已经被他过度肿胀的阴茎撑得极薄，很是脆弱的感觉，可是那个结目前没有消解的征兆。  
会持续多久？索尔又想了想，不管了，爱多久多久。  
他把史蒂夫裹在自己的怀里，大腿压在他的胯骨上，在那片刚被自己标记的甜蜜腺体处深深呼吸着。  
我的史蒂夫，我的Omega，他的柔韧身体，他的甜美味道，他的硬净灵魂，他金子般的心，全都是我的。神呐，我竟然如此幸运，索尔闭上了眼睛，薄唇弯起一个可爱的弧度。

史蒂夫被一阵发热的感觉唤醒，体内那个东西依然处于之前的状态，他混沌的的脑子竭力思考着：每次都要留在里面吗？虽然没有别人的比照经验，但是总觉得这样好像不是太合适。这些生理知识当年没人教，后来又不用学，史蒂夫确实是一窍不通。他试着往前挪动一下，身后的Alpha迷迷糊糊地伸手过来他胸腹摸了摸：“唔……sweetheart，怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
史蒂夫忍了一下，心里百转千回，最后那一丝恐惧占了上风，他几乎要哭出来了：“……索尔，你那个……你那个……好像卡住了……”  
索尔满不在乎地哼道：“唔……看样子还得一阵子。”  
“……什……什么意思？”  
金发Alpha收紧手臂，让心爱的Omega向后侧躺在自己怀里，顺着他体重的压力和热潮期湿滑的甬道，硬物又往里面蹭了一点点，史蒂夫哆嗦了一下，脸迅速红了，“没关系的，只是Alpha的结而已。嗯？宝贝儿又想要了吗？纵欲过度不好，再睡一会儿…等结退下去我再慢慢疼爱你。”  
被戳中了心事，史蒂夫羞赧难当，然而被标记了自己的Alpha紧紧抱着侵占着，他又生不起气来。索尔与他十指交握，跟自己那被血清无限修复的苍白细腻比起来，他的手是显得更健康的蜜色，骨节分明，修长有力，粗糙的掌心有握兵器的痕迹。  
史蒂夫还想问很多问题，可是被此刻身后Alpha那暖馨慵懒的信息素包围着，他试着将身体里那异常的波动压了下去，再次沉沉的睡着了。


	25. 第二十五章

想要他。  
唔，真的好想要。  
我的索尔。  
我的爱人，我英俊的强壮的Alpha  
史蒂夫迷糊地启开双唇，身体内部迸发的渴望让他喘不过气来。四周被Alpha的气息笼罩着，是那么强大而温暖，想要他，他在我的身边吗？我是在做梦吗？  
索尔一直是个睡眠很沉的人，怀里Omega那浓郁的甜香却一直钻进了梦境逗引着自己，他摸索着爱人的身体，Alpha本能的强势让他无意识地将爱人压在身下，埋在那片散发着诱人香味的颈窝，掰开那两条柔韧的长腿，一个欺身把自己深深嵌进湿软的甬道里。  
“嗯……索尔……”史蒂夫的声音是那么甜蜜柔顺，他便得寸进尺，顺着大腿根部一路滑上去，按住膝窝那一小片格外细嫩的皮肤压下去，让爱人几乎被撕成两半，自己的巨物自上而下重重地砸下去，直接捅进那个刚刚闭合的腔口，顶在光滑的子宫内壁上。  
“啊啊啊啊…………”  
那带着痛楚的叫声忽然唤醒了他，索尔睁开眼睛，身下的史蒂夫皱着眉拼命推拒着自己的小腹，颤抖的睫毛上糯湿一片。  
“……sweetheart……哦，对不起……” 金发Alpha连忙抽身而出，凑过去吻着那片泪痕。  
从迷糊的半睡眠中被这一下狠狠干醒的史蒂夫小腹内火辣辣的，可是这猛一抽出，那空虚感又让他冷得打了个哆嗦。索尔什么都好，就是太温柔守礼了。史蒂夫那热潮期浑浑沌沌的大脑被身体的饥渴彻底征服，还想回到刚才那情潮乍起的状态中：“不要！别走……索尔……”他双腿缠上了金发Alpha的腰，光滑的大腿内侧摩挲着他坚硬的胯部，“别走……”  
“宝贝儿……我不走，”索尔抚摸了一下史蒂夫干裂的嘴唇，“但是你需要再休息一下……吃点东西……”  
“不要……索尔……”史蒂夫像是长在他身上一样，随着他直起身的动作紧紧攀附着他，急切地舔舐着他Alpha的腺体，牙齿在那里磨来磨去的。  
“唔……”索尔吃痛地哼了一声，他的腺体被咬破了，他的宝贝史蒂夫也太辣了。  
他托着那肉乎乎的臀将黏着自己的史蒂夫像树袋熊一样抱起来，走向房间另一侧的书桌。一路上史蒂夫还在固执地蹂躏着那团腺体，贪婪地吸吮着那里流出的散发着Alpha信息素的鲜血。索尔感到自己的Omega那甜香的信息素正在从自己的腺体汩汩涌入，脑子里嗡得一下，什么理智都碎成渣，手上微松，就着现在的姿势将自己一直硬着的阴茎捅进那挑事儿的Omega湿润的肉穴里。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
借着自己的体重被直接钉在那根粗硕的巨物上，史蒂夫四肢都软了下来，差一点滑下来，索尔一把将他重重推到墙面上，双手挽住他的大腿把膝盖顶到他肩膀两侧压紧，身下势如雷电，一下一下把他往墙上砸，往墙上捅，那无情的操弄可以直接弄碎任何一个柔弱的Omega，却给史蒂夫带来了前所未有的刺激和快感，他紧紧攀住索尔强壮的手臂，被干得酣畅淋漓的舒爽感让他忍不住大声呻吟起来。  
“啊啊！快！索尔！啊啊！啊！还要！还要！”  
史蒂夫极度柔韧的身体向自己的Alpha彻底展开，被标记后的性爱令他心满意足酣醺迷醉，索尔那天赋异禀的巨大凶器每一次都能辗过所有敏感之处直达内腔，愉悦的酥麻在全身流窜，带着痛楚的快感潮水般从身体深处一波一波地激荡着他的神魂。  
“宝贝儿……喜欢吗？喜欢我这么干你吗？嗯？”  
金发Alpha感到那带着信息素香味的爱液随着自己每一次抽插，源源不断地涌出来，将自己的大腿都打湿了。怀里的Omega已经软成一团，他喘息着合身压了过去，含住那片嫣红的下唇。  
“嗯……”史蒂夫早已经再次射在自己的小腹上，但是热潮期加上被初次标记的蜜月状态让他不顾一切只想抵死缠绵。他感觉到索尔靠近，立刻追逐着Alpha的唇，竭尽全力地抱着他，“还要…喜欢……我喜欢……索尔……还要……”  
“嘘……不可以……sweetheart……”跟那力道野蛮的操弄比起来，金发Alpha的声音总是那么温柔，“你需要喝水……”他将史蒂夫搂紧，扶着他的后腰把他放在桌子上，腾出手将桌上的那瓶水打开，放在史蒂夫的嘴边，意识浑沌的Omega感觉到一个陌生的冰冷东西碰到自己的唇，立刻抵触地躲开，眯着眼睛又去寻找自己的Alpha：“不要……索尔……索尔……”  
“我在……” 索尔知道现在的史蒂夫已经被情欲攫取，彻底失去了神智，只得强硬地往他嘴里灌了点水，“咳……咳咳咳……” 完全不配合的Omega被呛得咳嗽起来，更加坚定地推开了瓶子，“咳咳…索尔……不要这个……”他的眼睛已经呈现脱水的潮红，金发Alpha只能自己先喝了水，再把自己的唇送到那磨人的Omega嘴边，一口一口地喂着他。  
得到渴求的吻，史蒂夫终于温顺下来，乖乖地吮吸着Alpha口中的水，手却还是不安分地在索尔身上到处惹火，揉弄他结实的胸肌，在硬起来的肉粒上搓动，一双长腿刚缓过来些力气就想再次缠上他。索尔深吸了一口气，喂完半瓶水，就猛地把这毫无自觉的Omega翻了过去压在桌面上，大手用力地揉捏那两团臀肉：“宝贝儿，这么想要被我干？嗯？”  
身体被硬硬的桌面冰了一下，史蒂夫瑟缩着向后想要索取Alpha的体温，索尔已经再一次撞进了他的身体里。他的手被掰过去压在后腰，给了Alpha一个合适的施力点，胯骨卡在桌沿那里一寸也挪动不了地任由那根硬物深深顶入。“啊啊啊啊！索尔……还要……快……”  
“Sweetheart……你真是太完美了……” 索尔敞开了力道在那温顺的甬道里横冲直撞，享受着那每一分每一寸的柔滑紧致，“宝贝儿，别咬自己……我喜欢你的声音……” 他把史蒂夫另一只手也拉过来，揉了揉那上面深深的牙印，将两只手一起压在Omega那塌陷的腰窝里，一掌按紧，另一只手掰开他的臀肉，欣赏着那发红的肉穴包裹着自己阴茎的美妙画面，然后狠狠地顶撞到最深处。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”史蒂夫发出一声尖叫，他感到生殖腔口又一次被狠狠地顶开，一股热流从那里面涌出来，掺着之前Alpha射进去的白浊，随着抽插一起从穴口流出来，这淫糜的一幕让金发Alpha眼睛发红，他更加凶猛地撞击着身下的Omega，每一下都要插进那个腔口，在里面搅动一下，让史蒂夫发出无法自控的尖叫声：“索尔！啊！！索尔！停！停下！”  
金发Alpha放缓了节奏，抚摸着他汗湿的背脊：“宝贝儿？怎么了？”史蒂夫从他手里挣脱开，腿一软差点摔倒，被捞住腰身抱起来抵在桌前，注视着他的一双蓝眼睛里面情欲氤氲，“不喜欢我进去吗？嗯？Sweetheart？不舒服吗？”  
史蒂夫捧住了索尔的脸，迷恋地看着他：“我喜欢……我喜欢你干到我最深的地方标记我，索尔，我的爱人……我的Alpha……”他向后坐在书桌上，筋肉修长的大腿顺从地张开，伸手将金发Alpha勾了下来，“我只是想要你一边吻我一边干我。”  
索尔低吼了一声，扑了上去，狠狠地蹂躏着那胆敢如此挑逗自己的嘴唇，Alpha彻底发情的信息素爆发开来，房间里的空气几乎被抽空，桌子上放的一摞文件全部被看不见的气息卷了起来。而在风暴中心的史蒂夫却安然无恙地被标记了自己的Alpha小心裹在怀里，他闭上了双眼，将自己的一切全部交给了身上的Alpha，任他予取予求：“索尔……快……我想要……”他的大腿内侧被掰开分到最大，饱胀的阴茎抵在那糯湿的入口，索尔落在颈侧的喘息烫得史蒂夫不停地抖动：“史蒂夫…我的爱人…我的Omega……再说一遍，宝贝儿，再对我说一遍……”  
史蒂夫焦渴地想要得到Alpha的宠爱，被固定住的腿却动弹不得，他啜泣着挣扎着，身上的索尔还是用超常的耐心控制着他等待着他：“宝贝儿，再说一遍，乖……说我是谁？宝贝儿……”他稍微进去了一点，用硕大的冠部在敏感的穴口勾动了一下立刻又出去了。  
热潮期的Omega被这酷刑折磨得哭起来：“我要……求你……索尔，我的爱人！我的Alpha！求你！啊啊啊啊！”那根灼热巨物狠狠地凿入了湿热的甬道，紧密嵌合的身体让他们同时发出了快慰的呻吟声，索尔粗喘着压紧Omega柔韧的身体，耸动有力的腰身又快又重地研磨着湿热的内壁，手肘撑在史蒂夫的脸侧，再也维持不住温柔，蓝眼睛里闪烁着可怕的独占欲。  
这是你说的，史蒂夫，这是你亲口说的，真想让时间停在这一刻，不让你再有机会擅作主张去找死抛下我。即使在情欲高涨之中，索尔也从没有一秒钟忘记过史蒂夫那些不顾一切的狠绝。如今你既然承认了我是你的爱人，你的Alpha，下一次你再敢不要命，再敢把什么破事都揽自己头上，看我不把你拖回家绑到床上干死你。  
他突然凶残起来的捣弄和澎湃爆发的Alpha信息素迅速将史蒂夫激上了一个高潮，还没来得及射，却被金发Alpha一把捏住了精关，被刻意压制的高潮让他难捱地挣扎着，肉穴搅得更紧，几乎让索尔的巨物寸步难行：“不要！让我射！让我！索尔！放开放开！“  
“史蒂夫，sweetheart，别着急……”索尔含着他饱满的下唇说，用一个绵长的吻安抚着他的Omega，“等我一起……” 他开始缓慢地顶弄着那紧致的甬道，一下比一下沉重，一下比一下深入，直到进入那等待着他的腔口，怀里的史蒂夫在被无限拉长的高潮里愈来愈剧烈地颤抖，他不肯放开索尔唇齿的舌尖已经麻痛难耐，直到一阵热流终于冲进体内，金发Alpha才松开了他强硬的钳制，史蒂夫在那一阵绚烂的高潮里射了很多，弄得小腹胸前一片狼籍，索尔笑着摸了摸溅到自己身上的白浊，在Omega眼睁睁脸红红的注视下含进嘴里：“宝贝儿，你真甜……” 他没给他时间害羞，把身下巨物抽出来，便一把将他横抱起，回到床上，“我要把你一寸一寸舔干净。”

“我觉得我真的要把你干到怀孕了宝贝儿……”索尔喘息着，他抚摸着那微微鼓起的小腹，引得身上的Omega一阵哆嗦，“你这里……都这样了……”史蒂夫骑坐在他的阴茎上艰难地起伏着，他似乎对这个姿势格外有执念，金发Alpha也对他这点可爱的控制欲听之任之，一只手扶着他的腰胯防止他软倒。  
他们将自己反锁在这个房间里已经四天，期间索尔趁史蒂夫昏睡过去的时候去搬了些水和食物进来。这突如其来的热潮期对洁身自好二十九年才刚开荤的金发Alpha来说异常美妙，但是到了第四天晚上他也实在有点儿下不了手了。  
饶是有血清，也架不住日日夜夜的耕耘，史蒂夫的身体上满是红红紫紫的情爱印迹，比一场大战后看起来还惨。下身的肉穴已经肿了起来，一动就会断断续续地流出混着白浊的爱液，但是热潮期的Omega依然不知餍足地接受着标记了自己的Alpha，无论索尔怎么狠狠地操弄他，他都甘之如饴。甚至被干得晕过去，再醒过来依然会神魂不清不知危险地把自己送进金发Alpha的怀里寻求宠爱。  
索尔浅浅顶住肉穴内的腺体，又将他送上一个小高潮，史蒂夫倒下来趴在索尔的身上，发着高热的脸拱在他的颈窝里，金发Alpha爱透了他这猫咪一样的动作，手指插在那浅金色短发里，摩挲着他圆圆的后脑勺，Omega发出舒适的咕哝声，全身软软地松懈着，在他的臂弯里找了个位置把自己团好。索尔侧过身抱住他，克制地亲了亲他的额头：“好了，Sweetheart，睡吧……”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫抬起一条大腿架到Alpha腰上，身体往下沉了沉，将那个刚刚滑出去的巨物又吞了进去，“索尔……你还硬着……”  
索尔本就忍着没释放的欲望被主动的爱人勾引得更硬了，难以抗拒地扣紧那颤抖的后腰，在湿润肉穴里刚猛地顶撞起来，没日没夜的操弄将那一开始无比生涩的甬道彻底干软了，一进去就被贪婪的内壁吮吸着包裹上来，金发Alpha理智上知道他的Omega大概已经承受不了更多的求索，身体上却欲罢不能，他调整好姿势，把阴茎后撤出来，再狠狠地整根撞了进去，一路辗过腺体直插入内腔，让那个同样已经微肿的腔口含住硬烫的冠部。  
“啊……唔！索尔……”史蒂夫早已经射不出任何东西，但是身体依然在锐利的快感下战栗起来，“还要！索尔！我还想……啊啊啊啊！”  
金发Alpha在Omega极度渴求的声音和迸发的甜蜜香味里彻底失去理智，他迅猛地抽插顶弄着，在激烈的耸动起伏中，他拎起那条软得缠不住自己腰部的长腿架到肩膀上向前俯身，史蒂夫柔韧的身子被折成两半，朝着自己的Alpha大敞开，承受着又一次不带柔情的野蛮操弄。他的眼前是一片昏暗，只有索尔明亮的蓝眼睛在发着兽性的光，他恶狠狠地操着自己，像是要是把自己活活干死在身下，而他变成了Alpha一个人的雌兽，淫荡的，焦渴的，诱惑着他，挑逗着他，让他将可怖的阴茎探入自己的生殖腔内，操干自己，弄脏自己，把自己变成他的禁脔。  
史蒂夫在激烈的性爱中流下眼泪，纯生理性的，欢愉的泪水。  
这个时候，我什么也不用思考，什么都不会害怕。  
我是你的，你是我的。  
天地之间，只有彼此。  
索尔，我的爱人，我的Alpha，干死我吧，干死你的Omega，惩罚我，折磨我，把我揉碎，把我吃掉。  
从现在起，我终于不再是茕茕孑立，形影相吊，我有了你。  
索尔再一次成结，滚烫的精液将高潮中的Omega填得太满，顺着他们交合的地方溢了出来。  
因为脱水和过度疲倦，史蒂夫意识模糊，这几天他消瘦了一圈，潮湿的脸颊已经微微陷了进去，张着嘴喘息的时候显得更加脆弱。从高潮成结后清醒过来的索尔顿时满怀歉意，看着他心都碎了：“宝贝儿……好了，真的不能再来了……”  
“唔……嗯……还可以要……”史蒂夫的身体依然下意识地绞紧身体里成结的巨物，试图缠住索尔腰部的小腿却突然筋挛起来，“啊！疼！”  
索尔哭笑不得，将那条修长的小腿握在掌心轻轻按摩，怜爱看着怀里的Omega在酸疼中蜷缩起来的样子。  
面对面的姿势让成结的连接变得很别捏，索尔把软绵绵的爱人抱住半坐起来，弯曲起他的腿，就着身体相连的状态让他转过身调整成背对自己的姿势，那成结了的巨物在脆弱的内壁里辗过了一圈，这种刺激既痛楚又快慰，但是史蒂夫已经筋疲力竭，只发出来一点微弱的呻吟声。他就这样背靠着自己的Alpha，在那温暖大手的揉弄下陷入昏睡中。  
这一次他身上萦绕了几天的桔梗香味终于渐渐随着他睡熟的平静呼吸消散了。索尔松了口气，心疼地在那显得格外憔悴的睡颜上亲了又亲。

第五天的早晨，史蒂夫不情愿地被极度饥饿唤醒，他觉得自己像是被大卡车在身上碾了无数个来回，从头到脚都动弹不得，不由得哼唧了一声。  
“Sweetheart？你醒了吗？” 身边传来索尔的声音，床铺轻轻晃动了一下，金发Alpha出现在眼前，他看起来也有点疲倦，但是一双蓝眼睛依然亮亮的，“感觉怎么样了？”  
“……嗯……” 史蒂夫想要揉揉眉心，却发现自己几乎连手指也抬不起来，“几点了？”  
索尔探身去床头柜上按了一下那个小闹钟，看了一眼亮起来的数字：“八点多了。”他又转过来，仔细端详着他的神情，史蒂夫看起来过分安静，“宝贝儿？”  
“……别这么叫我……”他闷闷地说，推开了索尔的手，挣扎着想要自己坐起来。  
金发Alpha一愣：“史蒂夫，你还记得发生了什么吗？”  
“嗯？” 史蒂夫脸上空白了一下。  
索尔心里咯噔一下，乌龙了，难道热潮期一过他就不记得了？他凑过去将一个试探的吻落在史蒂夫的唇角，一触即分，立刻保持距离小心翼翼地看着他，又问了一遍：“你记得这几天发生了什么吗？”  
“……嗯……”史蒂夫终于算是成功地将自己从松软的被子里拔出来，耷拉着肩膀弓着背，默默地审视了一下自己里里外外的身体和精神状态，无声地叹了口气，颓废地坐在床上，低着头不吭声。  
“史蒂夫？” 金发Alpha有点想跳下床落荒而逃。度过了意乱情迷的几个日日夜夜，他已经彻底被爱情浸软了，他怕极了。  
史蒂夫，如果你现在拒绝我……他心里绝望着，闭上眼睛等待着来自爱人的最终判决。  
“索尔……” 史蒂夫终于说话了，嗓音干涩得要命，“我知道这件事我也有责任……”

“但是……你他妈是禽兽吗……”  
“我脑子不清醒你也跟着我疯……”  
“你是想干死我吗……”  
“停！不许再碰我！别…唔……”


	26. 第二十六章

———————————

史蒂夫把枕头立起来，靠在床头，给酸软发麻的后腰一点支撑。他现在浑身都很不舒服，血清虽然可以快速治愈伤口，对于缓解酸痛却没什么太好的效果。他暗自祈祷今天能维持风平浪静，不要出现什么意外状况，自己目前身体确实有点虚弱。

房门被轻轻地敲了两下，史蒂夫条件反射说了声请进，才意识到自己没穿衣服，匆匆忙忙把被子往上拽了拽。

索尔端着一个托盘，用手肘压开门把手走了进来。他应该是刚洗完澡，半长不短的头发梢儿还吧哒吧哒往下滴着水，在浅色卫衣上落下一团一团的浅灰色水渍，莫名的让这身材高大的Alpha显得毛茸茸的又软和又干净。他将托盘放在桌子上，转过身来到床前，单膝半跪，自下而上小心地注视着史蒂夫的脸：“你现在感觉好些了吗？”他甚至没敢碰他，一只大手老实地放在了被子上，蓝眼睛里盛满了愧疚和讨好的神情，像是只知道自己做错了事，还是壮着胆子摇着尾巴来找主人的大狗。

史蒂夫看着这样的索尔根本生不出来气，他主动伸手摸了摸金发Alpha的脸，那皮肤上的微湿清凉的触感让他一秒也舍不得放开，一路顺着湿漉漉的头发抚到颈后。随着他的动作，Alpha那暖融融的信息素气息再次涌动起来，让面前被标记了的Omega浑身一颤，缩回了自己的手。

史蒂夫脸红了，垂下眼睛躲开Alpha的深情注视：“……嗯，我没事了。” 索尔在这温柔的爱抚下心跳如同鼓锤，想要说的话一时间全都忘光了。史蒂夫等了一会儿，才忍不住抬头问道：“你拿了什么来？”

“……嗯？啊，是一些早餐，还有……，”金发Alpha少见的害羞起来，目光往Omega藏在被子里面的下半身晃了一下，“娜塔莎给我一些，是Omega用的，嗯，那个药……”

史蒂夫被他那飘忽不定的眼神看得头皮发麻，顿时产生了一些糟糕的联想，双手把被子压紧，警惕地向后缩了缩：“什么药？我已经好多了，不需要了。”

索尔起身去托盘那里拿了个小盒子过来：“不是，史蒂夫，你别乱想，这个是……是阻断剂，理论上应该在热潮期之前服用，我们都忘记了。不过这个是最新研制的，只要在前后七天之内应该都有效。”

“阻断剂？”史蒂夫疑惑地接过来，开始阅读上面的服药说明，看着看着一张脸就越来越红，把盒子一扔，果断翻身躺下，脑袋缩进被子里，“用不着！我……我才不会怀孕！“

“Sweetheart，娜塔莎说你理论上是不会怀孕的，但是……但是这几天你……我每次都是……而且你又不知道……万一……” 索尔语无伦次地对那个越缩越低的浅金色头顶劝说着，声音也越来越小，然后他的话就莫名其妙地顺着脑子里的另一条思路跑偏了，“好好好，不用就不用，都听你的，史蒂夫。其实我也觉得，万一怀孕也没关系，我很喜欢小孩！男孩还是女孩，Alpha还是Omega都好，只要是你生的我都……”

史蒂夫探出一只手，摸索着把那个盒子抓住，闷闷的声音从被子下面传来：“……够了，我吃还不行么……”

索尔端着水，居然感觉有一点失落，眼巴巴看着自己的Omega毫不犹豫地和水将阻断剂吞了下去。

史蒂夫吃完药就强忍着浑身的酸痛打算起床，被索尔按住了：“今天你还是休息吧。”他摇摇头，坐直了身子：“我没关系，活动活动就好了，但是……” 史蒂夫抓紧了被子，“呃，我得先去洗个澡，你能不能再出去一会儿？”

金发Alpha伸手摆出搀扶的姿势：“那我帮你……”

“不！不用了。” 史蒂夫一张脸红得要滴血，“我……我自己来，你还是先出去吧。”

索尔憋了一早上的委屈终于爆发了，他把手里的水杯重重地撴在床头柜上，没等史蒂夫反应就掀开被子把他横抱起来。

“索尔！你！”

“史蒂夫，你不用跟我客气。”金发Alpha收紧手臂，满足地抱着自己的Omega走向浴室，“你身上还有哪里我没见过的吗？”

娜塔莎瞄了一眼史蒂夫那多少还是带着一点僵硬的走路姿势，趁着他和山姆一起去院子里检查安防设备，赶紧坐到索尔对面，压低了声音问道：“什么情况？搞定没？怎么没看到标记痕迹啊？”

索尔趴在吧台前嚼着他那盘寡淡无味的增肌餐，闷闷不乐地说：“你忘了？他那体质，留不下痕迹。”

“不过你确定是标记成功了？”

“应该是吧，他信息素的味道变了。”

“那你们还在闹什么别扭？”

“……”索尔不想说了，好不容易看到史蒂夫心情缓和了，想帮自己那身酸体软的爱人洗个澡，结果又被一个抱摔丢出了浴室这种事儿真的太丢脸了。

我，索尔·奥丁森，奥丁森家族有史以来最强的顶阶Alpha，居然被同一个Omega，在最脆弱的热潮期前后，用同一种方式在同一个地方摔了两次。

“不是我说你，索尔，还是因为你真的太禽兽了吧。”娜塔莎促狭地笑起来。

索尔把头埋进手臂里，发出一声呻吟：“他不停地说他想要啊……你让我怎么忍得了啊……”

娜塔莎一口水喷出来：“你是真的不知道？我的天呐你们这一对纯洁的大宝贝儿……怪我怪我，都怪我没有跟你说清楚。史蒂夫那是Omega刚被标记后特有的蜜月状态，加上他又处在成年后的第一个热潮期，你的Alpha信息素就像他的专属love potion，一闻到他就根本控制不了自己的身体。通常情况下你应该每隔一阵子离开他一会儿，他就能稍微冷静些，吃点东西喝点水休息休息了。当然，一般Alpha也根本没你那么好的体力，四天四夜啊，听着都替他疼得慌，换谁都要跟你急……呃，不过也不全怪你，一般Omega也没史蒂夫那么强的耐力，居然能扛到最后还在要……别瞪我啊，我可没偷听，亲爱的，这小木质别墅根本就不存在隔音这种东西好吗！你俩那动静就差拆房子了，我得亏自己是个Beta……”

“……好了好了别提了……我又不知道……现在怎么办？”

“标记都标记了，还怕他跑了吗？我的大明星，麻烦你关心一下自己的事业。明天就是星期五了，你得去一趟片场，导演催了好几天了。还有些琐事儿必须得弄完，下周一可就正式开机了。

“嗯，关于我的伤你怎么说的？”

“说持枪劫匪给了你一枪，不过没打中，擦伤，所以明天我会给你伪造一个伤口，具体怎么说你就自己随机应变吧。”

索尔终于艰难地把那一盆泉水浸金枪鱼全部吃完，吁了口气，推开下面那堆看起来更难吃的绿叶沙拉，走到落地窗旁边往外看，史蒂夫半跪在院墙角落，正在调试那里的红外感应仪。他皱着眉，下颌绷着生硬的线条，是他工作时的标准表情，站起身的时候不易察觉地用大拇指揉了揉后腰，那脸上一闪而过的苦恼，让索尔心里一阵酸软。

“索尔？别再看了，史蒂夫绝对不会乖乖听话去休息的，你第一天认识他吗？”金发Alpha那一脸怜爱的神态看得娜塔莎一阵牙酸，“上次九头蛇冬兵的血液DNA检测结果出来了，要看吗？”

索尔“嗯”了一声，收敛心思接过pad：“所以说那个冬兵确实是你们说的那个巴基？”

“嗯哼，确凿无疑，就是当年和史蒂夫一起执行任务时失踪的巴恩斯中士。但是他看起来很年轻，这已经二十年过去了，不知道九头蛇对他做了什么。这跟史蒂夫落进冰川失踪二十年可不一样，这二十年来冬兵的案底一直没有断过，那么频繁的任务密度，不该保持这么年轻的状态。”

索尔看了那一长串可怕的血案，里面甚至包括了十几起发生在奥丁森家族身上的暗杀事件，瞳孔不由得颜色变深，下颚绷得紧紧的：“娜塔莎，你觉得史蒂夫会逐渐回忆起来这件事情吗？”

“有这个可能，巴恩斯中士是与他一起长大的朋友，史蒂夫对他有抹不掉的熟悉感，这次一见到他，很明显他的大脑立刻被强烈地刺激到了。更何况史蒂夫也知道自己的记忆是被篡改过的，他对这件事一直耿耿于怀。我在想，现在如果说给他多一些信息，让他快一点想起来，也许我们就能知道当年到底发生了什么。”

“不可以，”索尔坚定地说，“当年的事情让他痛不欲生，再次回忆起来说不定他又会……”

都是我的错，是我的错。

我的记忆，我的过去，我的宿命。

我注定会离开你。

索尔想到史蒂夫说的话，心头一阵绞痛。

虽然就在昨天他们还在爱意中缠绵，金发Alpha却始终清醒地知道，仅靠爱情，是留不住自己的Omega的。

他的Omega，骨子里永远是那个不顾一切的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

九头蛇，或者不管是谁，那些曾在史蒂夫的过去伸出黑手的人，我要一个一个把他们找出来，亲自把他们挫骨扬灰，让他们再也无法伤害到他，让史蒂夫再也没有理由什么事儿都怪责自己。

至于冬兵，我的史蒂夫，你确定这还是当年照拂你的巴基吗？他的案底有足够理由让他在我手里死上几个来回的。

“巴恩斯中士的事情得从其他渠道展开调查，我需要的是客观事实，而不是史蒂夫那个‘全是我的错’的版本。在水落石出之前，史蒂夫那里，能瞒就先瞒着吧。”

山姆再迟钝也看得出来史蒂夫虽然面上很平静，但是心情并不算太好，而堂堂一家之主奥丁森先生则一直在看他的脸色，莫名有一点做小伏低的感觉。

那天突然被轰出来的时候他就知道了这两个人的关系，虽然这个Omega的气质类型跟之前见过的所有Omega都完全不同，但是山姆向来不难为自己去琢磨这些跟自己没关系的事情。反正不管发生什么，不管是Beta还是Omega，史蒂夫还是史蒂夫，那个强大又细心的保镖大人。

“史蒂夫，你看，我是不是把所有的设备都维护得很不错？”

“嗯，确实，做得很好，山姆。不过你忘记把上周的监控视频做备份了，第一天到这里的监控录像已经被覆盖了。”

“啊，我就说我感觉好像忘记了什么。”

“第一天，应该没有发生重要事情，不过下次别再疏忽了。”史蒂夫将最后几个红外感应仪调试完固定好，走到院子里的水龙头旁洗手，“明天我们要去市区，你看好家，有情况随时通知我，自己要记得逃跑，别逞强知道吗？”

“知道啦。这次的坏人真的这么厉害啊？”山姆心不在焉地用脚尖搓着地，“我还以为就是个神经病的私生饭跟踪狂呢，之前没觉得有这么狠吧？那天看到奥丁森先生和你一身血的回来，把我吓一大跳。”

“嗯，确实，所以不是你能应付得了的，要逃就往小镇里逃，直接去码头后面的警备站躲着。”史蒂夫拿起毛巾擦了擦手，陷入了沉思。

山姆说得对，目前这一波行动，跟之前送色情匿名信，千方百计闯入别墅只为了给自己来一发，甚至给索尔注射Omega诱发剂的，绝不是同一个人。那么那个根据证据显示，同样来自九头蛇的跟踪狂现在去哪儿了？

这次派来的杀手已经是标准的九头蛇风格，不计任何代价都要将索尔带走，不再掺杂着那种说不清道不明的露骨情愫。

如果说他们一直以来觊觎的都是索尔的血脉，那么为什么之前要派一个跟踪狂来打草惊蛇？

对索尔如此突然的战略转变是为什么？九头蛇是在是着急什么事情吗？难道跟索尔的意外觉醒有关吗？

索尔的愈合力和战斗力目前看起来应该是在自己之上，那么之前为什么没展现出来？居然连派娜塔莎天天监视他的弗瑞都不知道？

还有那个叫巴基的人，到底是谁？娜塔莎语焉不详，只说是我曾经的战友。当时他是怎么说的？说过要做一辈子的兄弟，后来？后来发生了什么？那天在海上他有那么多机会可以杀了我，他是那么想杀了我，最终却还是让我活了下来。

史蒂夫心里被重重谜团纠缠倾轧着，无意识地用自己的牙齿狠狠撕咬着口腔内侧的黏膜。

忽然，他面前的阳光被挡住了，索尔不知道什么时候走到他身边，顺着史蒂夫抬头的姿势自然而然地吻住他，舌尖在他口中梭巡一圈，便浅尝辄止地退了出来，笑眯眯地看着他。

史蒂夫不由得红着脸四下张望，山姆已经带着非礼勿视的表情转过身，吹着口哨走了。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫转过身把擦手毛巾挂好，“你的增肌餐吃完了？在家待得闷得慌吗？”

“嗯，”金发Alpha在躺椅里仰面舒展开身体，“宝贝儿陪你的Alpha躺一会儿晒晒太阳吧。”

“别闹了。”史蒂夫毫不为之所动，伸手拉了他一把，“别在这种地方躺着，进屋里去。”

“史蒂夫，电话。”娜塔莎的声音从楼上传来，“托尼·斯塔克的电话，找你的。”

“唔，托尼那家伙又找我的史蒂夫干什么？”索尔不满地自言自语道，“有什么事不能先跟娜塔莎说么……”

“来了。”史蒂夫应了一声，手上多使了点力气硬把索尔拎起来，“明天你就不得不出门了。今天别乱跑，累的话回屋里躺着，不可以在露天停留。”

金发Alpha不情不愿地被拖到客厅沙发上，窝在那里看着这个闲不住的保镖大人匆匆忙忙跑上楼的背影。

他脸上的笑容彻底消失了。

刚才吻他的时候，史蒂夫的嘴里满是血味儿。

—————————————


	27. 第二十七章

————————————————

时隔一周又来到这个四面透风的片场，史蒂夫精神极度紧绷，下周开机之前还要做的事情很多，索尔一上午都在整个片场内到处跑来跑去，跟一群又一群人碰面，寒暄，试戏。史蒂夫寸步不离地跟着，因为上周刚出了邮轮的事儿，大家对此也见惯不怪。

导演倒是没忍住多看了他两眼，偷偷问索尔：“我说你这保镖，有没有兴趣来当演员啊？”索尔正色道：“当然不，导演您这墙角挖得也太明显了吧，保镖罗杰斯先生只此一位，绝无分店，他可是跟我签了份很长的合约呢，违约代价很高的。” 耳力很好的保镖罗杰斯先生转过身看着窗户外面，拿这位一本正经胡说八道的大明星一点办法也没有。

午休时，刚对完一场满地滚的战场戏的索尔浑身脏兮兮地回到自己的休息间，一把将上衣脱了，想去冲个澡，史蒂夫用后背顶开门，手里抱着雷神的红披风和铠甲走了进来：“娜塔莎让我把这些拿过来。等会儿道服组会过来帮你再重新调……”

他扫了一眼金发Alpha露出来的上半身，瞳孔陡然扩大，“那是什么！” 他扔下道具服，一把抓住索尔的小臂，索尔的左胸上方有一道伤口，皮肉被灼烧翻卷之处结了黑红的痂，看起来很是骇人。索尔笑了笑，凑在他耳边轻声说：“娜塔莎给我弄的假伤口，不这么着导演那边说不过去，那天可不止一个人看见我受伤了，这样我还能顺便偷偷懒，少练几场打戏。”

史蒂夫仔细检查了一番，果然是个伪装，松了口气：“嗯……那你先洗澡，我等会再进来。” 他的手放在门把手上，忽然又想起来什么，“嗯，你还是……先等一下。”

这边条件所限，只有一个简单的淋浴房，没有窗户，通风口也只有一个直径不超过三十厘米的圆孔。他四下查看了一番，算是比较满意，一转身看到索尔正靠在浴室门口，高高大大的几乎把整扇门都堵上了，这位金发Alpha一脸无辜地申请道：“向保镖先生报告一下，洗澡的时候我也需要贴身保护。”

史蒂夫皱眉瞥了他一眼：“我就在外面。”说着就要从他身侧挤出去，却被抓住按在墙上，一个热烈的吻落了下来。来都来了，索尔可不打算轻易放他走。昨天晚上虽然史蒂夫并没有反对自己睡在旁边，但是他看起来并不自在，没有晚安吻不说，整个人还缩在床沿上不肯靠近自己。刚刚度过销魂蚀骨的那几天，眨眼间再回到这若即若离的状态，那种不安几乎要把索尔整颗心都吞噬掉了。

他一手紧紧捧住史蒂夫的侧脸将这个吻加深，另一只手伸进夹克内，隔着一层柔软的布料握住那段紧窄的腰，往自己的怀里紧扣住。史蒂夫因这个猝不及防的吻而方寸大乱，被索尔尽情地吻了好一会儿，始终抓不住节奏的呼吸越来越浅，越来越快。金发Alpha一番深吻后焦渴稍解，抵着他的额头，鼻尖摩挲着鼻尖，还是舍不得松开他：“史蒂夫……我很想你……”

“什么……”史蒂夫被周身萦绕着的Alpha信息素弄得有点迷糊，“不是……一直在一起么？” 他的声音直发软还带着急促的喘息，撩拨得索尔几乎失了理智，湿热的吻从他的唇角一路蔓延到颈侧，史蒂夫突然一哆嗦，竭力从他怀里挣扎出来，瞪着他的一双蓝绿色的眼睛里还带着水汽，面上却已经有点恼羞成怒。他快步走出了浴室，门砰地一声在身后撞上。索尔笑起来，宝贝儿害羞了。

算了，我还是先洗个冷水澡吧。

——————————————————

【五天前】

自从洛基住进斯塔克大厦，托尼还是第一次来到他居住的客房这层。一方面作为斯塔克集团的总裁他确实忙得很，另一方面他作为一个成熟有风度的Alpha，跟索尔家这刚分化的Omega少年保持距离是基本礼貌。

不过今天这件事不能再考虑避嫌的问题了。

托尼走到少年的门口，那房门毫无防备地虚掩着，Omega的信息素气息从里面隐隐飘出来，他不赞同地皱起眉：这孩子真是没有一点自觉。他正准备敲门，刚一抬手，就听到里面的人说：“请进来吧。”少年的声音既不意外也毫无睡意，好像凌晨五点是个约定俗成的待客时间似的。

他手一推门，却发现门不怎么好开，像是被什么东西挡住，黑发Alpha稍微用了点力气，连带着后面堵着门的东西一起推开，探头进来才发现是奥丁森家那只大伯恩山犬，身子摊平了趴在门缝底下睡大觉，被托尼一路推到门后面才懒洋洋地站起来，在他的大腿上蹭了一下，嗅了嗅，看起来并不怎么喜欢这位黑发Alpha的气息，打了个喷嚏，慢吞吞地走到洛基身边，把大脑袋搭在他的膝盖上。

“这可不是看门狗常用的防守策略，”托尼挑起一边嘴角笑了笑，“不过也挺有效果。”

“斯塔克先生。”黑发少年稍稍坐直，将手里的PAD放下，摸了摸膝盖上毛绒绒的大狗头。晨光熹微中，坐在窗口的少年那双绿眼睛隐约发蓝，托尼莫名觉得这样看他确实有点像他的哥哥，俊美外表下，整个人透着深藏不露的隐忍和骄傲。

“你哥哥出事了。”托尼紧紧盯着他，“昨天有人在邮轮上伏击绑架他，一枪给他胸口开了个透明窟窿。”见鬼，这个小鬼的脸上依然波澜不惊。

“哼。” 洛基垂下睫毛，将面前的咖啡端起来抿了一口，“死了还是被抓走了？”他的手极其稳定，一点颤抖都没有。

“也许让你失望了，都没有，史蒂夫把他救回来了。”托尼在少年对面坐下，“你已经看到新闻了？看来我说晚了一步。”

“新闻只提到悉尼港有艘邮轮遭遇电力故障，船上一人受伤。唯一的伤者就是我那个傻哥哥吗？”

“嗯哼，也许是吧。你不打算发表什么意见吗？”托尼从桌子上的零食盘子里挑挑拣拣，捏了两颗蓝莓干塞嘴里，“我意思是，索尔毕竟是你哥哥。”

“不是有了不起的史蒂夫·罗杰斯守着他么？我没什么意见要发表的。”洛基伸出手，也在盘子里捻起一颗蓝莓，叼在嘴唇之间，少年软糯的声音略微含糊地问道，“斯塔克先生一大早来我房间找我，就是想说这件事儿？”

托尼不由得多看了一眼那形状精致的嘴唇，因为年龄尚小，多少还有点娇憨肉感，不过可以想见长开之后那纤薄诱人的线条。

“咳…嗯，没别的事儿了。”托尼站了起来，这孩子滑不留手，什么也打探不出来，而且他已经熬了一宿，现在头有点疼，该回去补个觉。

“斯塔克先生的Alpha信息素，”少年也跟着起身，几步绕到他面前，Omega的清凉甜香钻进了鼻腔，托尼停下脚步。这孩子已经跟自己差不多高，微卷的黑发整齐地捋到脑后，露出来的光洁额头瓷白如玉，“闻起来，除了金属感，其实还掺有一股椰子味儿。”

托尼将一只手放在他的肩膀上，隔着一层丝质的睡衣，少年清瘦的骨架硌着他的掌心：“你鼻子倒是灵得很。”

“我还有很多很灵的地方呢。” 黑发少年又靠近了一点，“比如……”

“比如你那小脑瓜子里的一大堆弯弯绕绕。” 托尼毫不留情扣住肩膀将少年原地转了个圈，单手握紧他的脖颈将他的侧脸按在墙上，“少跟我玩这套。你跟九头蛇到底如何有什么关系？”

“汪汪汪！”那条大狗如梦初醒，朝托尼龇牙，前爪扑地低吼起来。托尼松开手，向这总算还记得本分的大狗举起双手以示无辜。

“斯塔克先生这是在威胁我吗？”黑发少年整理了一下衣领转过身，他的脸上红了一片，看起来有点狼狈，但是他的语气毫无畏惧，“请问您拿什么来威胁我呢？”

“小家伙，威胁那是你们小孩子玩的把戏，我知道你不会跟我说实话。”托尼后退几步，靠着一个高柜抱起胳膊，目光带着洞察人心的锐利，“不过前天那个人跟你说的话，贾维斯都帮我录下来了，一字一句我可都听得一清二楚。索尔在自己身边养了一条蛇，还把他当成亲生弟弟百般包容，我可没他那种博爱精神。”

洛基的脸色变得苍白，手下意识地攥紧了一下衣服下摆，又掩饰般地迅速松开：“既然找到了给索尔寄匿名信的人，为什么不趁早把他抓起来，还放任他在你眼皮底下捣鬼？”

托尼玩味儿地笑了笑：“我自然会有自己的打算。别怕，小朋友，我会把你妥妥当当保护好，在我这里，九头蛇的人碰不着你一根汗毛。等索尔回来，我再把你干的好事儿一桩一件地告诉……”

“他都知道。”黑发少年的声音忽然低沉下来，他没再刻意用那轻柔的挑逗的音色，一身的精气神儿似乎都松懈了，“索尔，他什么都知道。”

“什么？”托尼皱眉，一脸的不相信，“他都知道还让你给他下药……”

“索尔，确实是个好人。他早已心灰意冷，打算把奥丁森那掀起腥风血雨的血统断在他这里，我则是为了感谢他把我从成为禁脔的命运中解脱出来，说不得也该略尽绵力。”洛基尖锐地笑起来，“他让我姓奥丁森，向外界宣称我是他弟弟，除了向我证明他并不打算占有我之外，主要目标也就是为了掩饰我的真实身份罢了，他可不想再让世人知道奥丁森家族那点见不得人的腐朽过往。”

“你是说家族联姻？”托尼狐疑地问道，奥丁森家族与劳菲森家族都相当古老，但是比起奥丁森家族曾经的光耀张扬，劳菲森家族则格外神秘，族人甚少出世。

“你以为这世世代代，这两大家族是在联姻吗？”洛基语气平淡得仿佛在说一件和自己没有关系的事情，回到了窗前的圆桌旁坐下，“劳菲森家族的Alpha，有资格成为奥丁森家族的侍从，而家族里的Omega，一代又一代，就不过是被奥丁森家族挑选出来豢养的玩物而已，专属的泄欲工具，生育机器，个个香甜诱人，柔顺漂亮，而且干净健康。”少年穿着银灰色睡衣的身影被逐渐明朗起来的日光照亮着包裹着，但是依然清淡得几乎随时都会消散。

“奥丁森家族被连根拔起，覆巢之下，劳菲森家族也被追杀殆尽，只剩了我一人。”

“我这便宜哥哥，也曾经盼着我能分化成Alpha或者Beta，这样我们相依为命起来多少自在些。然而命运给了我一丝希望，又狞笑着夺走了，我还是分化成了一个只能雌伏人下的婊子。”

托尼想要说些什么，却发现自己找不到合适的词语，身为顶级Alpha之一的他虽然向来孤傲，却也不曾自诩身份如此看轻过Omega，不明白这小小少年怎么会对自己的性别有如此刻薄的评价。

洛基继续喝着自己的咖啡，似乎想说的话都说完了，浑身笼着疏离冷淡的气场。托尼头疼地揉了揉眉心，自己多少算是索尔的朋友，又是这少年的临时监护人，想着还是得尽些长辈该尽的责任，便走过去把手放在他单薄的后背上，带点安慰性质地轻轻拍了拍：“洛基……其实你没有想明白这……”

“斯塔克先生，你天生Alpha的肆意人生里，可曾陷入过受制于人的境地？”

“当然，而且比你想象的要多得多，也难以挣脱得多，”托尼坦然地回答，洛基抬起眼睛，似乎有些惊讶，又像是想反驳些什么，黑发Alpha伸出一根手指摇了摇制止了他，“小朋友，生来是什么样的出身，确实自己做不了主。但是任何一种性别都不能简简单单以恩赐或者诅咒来划分。”

“斯塔克先生真是一个乐天派。” 洛基语带讥诮，“那您能不能说说看，我的Omega身份，带给我的恩赐是什么呢？”

黑发Alpha的眼睑微微收缩，牵动了一下薄唇，那神情几乎是一个微笑，却比微笑要复杂得多：“嗯哼？这事儿还是得由你自己去发现了，小家伙。”

托尼顾不得补觉，大步流星回到了实验室，开始在触摸屏上十指如飞，嘴里也没停下：“贾维斯，立刻给我接通娜塔莎，史蒂夫醒了的话，我现在就要跟他通话。”

“Sir，刚才罗曼诺夫特工已经留了讯息，罗杰斯先生已经苏醒，但是目前应该不方便接听电话。”

托尼的手一顿：“伤势这么严重吗？”

“Sir，罗曼诺夫特工没有提到具体的伤势情况，但是罗杰斯先生刚才进入了热潮期。”

“What the F……” 托尼捂住了脸，“……好吧，索尔你真的是大难不死必有幸福。”

“Sir。刚才经扫描发现小奥丁森先生的房间有一个未经授权的摄像头，是否需要删除其内部信息？”

“他的房间？是谁装的？”

“是罗杰斯先生，Sir。但是目前为止罗杰斯先生尚未读取监控记录。”

“删掉，刚才那段对话全部删掉，做得小心点别让他发现。”

“好的，Sir。”

托尼长长地叹了口气，他总觉得这孩子还是没有说实话。

寄匿名信的如果不是那个人，到底是谁？

——————————————


	28. 第二十八章

————————————————

这一天过得十分漫长，等终于正式收工时已经是深夜，码头附近空无一人，他们租的游艇孤零零地停在港内。索尔打着哈欠懒洋洋地站在那里，任由史蒂夫将救生衣一丝不苟地套在他的风衣外面，把这风流帅气的大明星索尔变成了一个橘红色的大号消防锥，金发Alpha的声音粘滞着：“好累……比打架还累……喂喂喂，史蒂夫，只有小孩子才需要把大腿也穿进救生衣里去。”

“大人小孩都需要穿进去，为了以防万一。”史蒂夫收紧了搭扣，这才拽着不情不愿的索尔上了游艇，“不许动那个锁扣，你坐到船舱内去，累就先睡一会儿。”

“勒死了……”索尔对于自己被当成儿童一样照顾非常不爽，却还是老老实实听话地坐进内舱，眼巴巴地看着史蒂夫留在了船头的驾驶舱里。

为了不让更多人接触到索尔的详细生活日程，他们没有雇佣游艇驾驶员，此刻的代班船长娜塔莎开船开得非常上瘾，不耐烦地轰走了身边持续对船速表示担忧的守法公民。

被嫌弃的保镖先生走进内舱，发现刚才还在抱怨的索尔闭着眼睛靠着一侧的舱壁，看起来像是真的疲倦至极已经睡着了。史蒂夫莞尔，抽了条毯子给他盖上，把软软的布料在他下巴底下掖掖好。金发Alpha迷迷糊糊地握住那只温热的手，在关节处摩挲了一下，依然没睁开眼睛的脸上浮起一个朦胧的浅淡微笑。

史蒂夫喉咙发干，紧张地抿了抿嘴。月光透过双层的舱房窗户勉强磨碎了舱内的黑暗，索尔的面容仍被层层叠叠半明半昧的阴影遮掩着，溜进舱内的海风将那头柔软的金发揉得乱蓬蓬的，模糊了侧脸强硬的轮廓，但是在超级士兵的双眼中，他的爱人那如天神般刀削斧凿的英俊仍然纤毫毕现。

越来越快的心跳被快艇的轰鸣声湮没，史蒂夫的手指在索尔的衣领处收紧，仿佛被蛊惑了似的倾身靠近他的金发Alpha，舌尖不熟练地在那薄唇间顶开一道缝隙，小心地探进去，在那温暖的口腔内舔舐了一下，熟悉的信息素氤氲着他的呼吸，带着一点微微苦咸，他更深入地挑动了一下爱人那异常安分的舌尖，悄悄地缓缓地向后探索着。

索尔乖乖地仰着脸任由他亲吻，被吻到深处时才因窒息感轻微地哼了几声，史蒂夫用更加轻柔地安抚着他，手指沿着弯折的衣领向后抚摸着金发Alpha的脖颈，捧住他的后脑，将那个随手绑着的发圈扯下来，眷恋地顺着他一缕一缕弯曲的金发。

我的Alpha……我的爱人……我的索尔……

Omega对Alpha的情感理应始终绵长温淳，史蒂夫此刻却被长久以来萦绕不散的不安和无助压抑得快要窒息，说不出一语缠绵，只能以沉默句读爱意。到底该怎么做，才把那些针对索尔虎视眈眈的恶念都挡在自己背后？

史蒂夫的唇舌带上了暴虐，几乎想要把面前的Alpha吞进腹内，藏到怀里。

他浑身一震，忽然立刻站直了身子，眼睛里微微恍惚，像是刚刚反应过来自己做了什么、被自己的欲望震惊了一般，猛地向后退了一步。

索尔一个没抓住让这难得主动的害羞爱人溜走了，暗自懊恼，但脸上还是抑制不住笑，快活地朝他眨了一下眼睛。

史蒂夫的耳朵完全红了，嘴里磕磕巴巴地说：“索…索尔……那个，呃，就周日的开机仪式，我……”

快艇剧烈摇晃了一下，史蒂夫脸色一变，刚转过身，娜塔莎就摔了进来，两人一起滚落在船舱里，失去控制的快艇倾斜着在海面上飞驰。

索尔猛地从座位上弹起，正要冲出内舱，站在舱门口的黑影抬手就是一枪，金发Alpha一歪头躲过，身型移转飞快地扣住了持枪的手，一指顶住板机，用力一掰，那黑影惨叫一声，顽强地就势翻转将脚后跟甩向索尔面门，迫使他松开钳制，另一只手又举起一把枪想要射击，却被斜侧冲来的史蒂夫突如其来的一个正踹踢歪，膛口朝上放了一枪，子弹从天花板上弹下来，悬之又悬擦过了史蒂夫的手臂。娜塔莎躲在门旁的角落里，捂住了肋下。

“娜塔莎！”

内舱后面的窗户被打碎，七八个黑衣杀手端着枪快速鱼贯而入，一圈黑洞洞的枪口将他们三人围堵在窄小的内舱内。

索尔冷笑了一下，将身上那件早就烦透了的救生衣撕下来扔在地上，后背向侧边碰了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，轻描淡写地说：“看起来他们来势很猛啊。宝贝儿，你能先把娜塔莎送到甲板上去吗？”

史蒂夫用余光扫了一眼索尔，发觉身侧那具强壮身体周围正逐渐聚拢起一团令人汗毛直立的气息，他调整了一下站立的姿势，微微含胸，和紧绷着担忧的表情不同的，是他刻意放轻松的语气：“嗯，他们是挺兴奋的……不过我大概需要你给我点助力。”

话音刚落，史蒂夫突然暴起，一个旋身侧踢将身前挣扎着刚起来的黑影斜叉着踹了出去，和半掩着的舱门一起重重拍在地上，身后那股刚才还柔煦温暖的Alpha信息素瞬间暴涨，史蒂夫俯身顺手一把捞起墙角里的娜塔莎裹在怀里，借着那猛烈的气息爆发，从被扩大的舱门翻滚出去，落地立刻将受伤的红发姑娘塞到前面的驾驶舱门口，自己则起身一个膝撞接肘击把追出来的黑衣杀手面朝下压翻在地，从一旁拽了根缆绳把他的手和脖子绕了两圈绑在一起整个人直接扔出去挂在侧舷外面，倾斜着的快艇被这一下的惯性终于摆正了船身。

娜塔莎跌跌撞撞进了驾驶舱，咬牙扶稳了方向舵，全然没管背后朝她举起枪的杀手。史蒂夫随手拎起甲板上一个垃圾桶盖，照着那人哐当一砸，另一手熟练地将他也用缆绳缠住扔了出去和他的同伙挂在一起。

内舱内甚至连枪击声都没来得及响起，战斗便已经结束，索尔缴了一捆枪械扔出舱外，将那几个软趴趴的黑衣杀手挨个捆在椅子上，然后晃悠出来，朝围栏外望了一眼那两个被史蒂夫挂水里已经在高速拖行中陷入昏迷的人，忍俊不禁，顺手给拖了上来，和屋里那群人绑在一起，这下弗瑞那边有的忙乎了，九头蛇这次的阵仗不大，填来的人头数真不少。

史蒂夫进了驾驶舱，准备接替娜塔莎控制方向舵，“娜塔莎，你还好吗？”

“没事，离得近，子弹飞出去了，贯穿伤。”娜塔莎偏头示意了一下，“史蒂夫，你的……你的十点钟方向，还能看到吗？刚才突然加速撞了我们一下，这伙人一上来，那艘快艇就跑没影了……行了，起开，瞧你慢吞吞的。我能开，你去外面扫一眼，顺便看看索尔那边如何了。”

索尔身上的Alpha信息素还处在战斗后的余波中尚未收敛起来，那近乎实质的沉重气息让一走出驾驶舱的史蒂夫立刻不由自主地僵住了。

这就是奥丁森家族顶阶Alpha的力量，他顿时明白为什么那么多组织为此前仆后继趋之若鹜，为什么九头蛇要千方百计来抓索尔。这是几乎无敌的单兵战斗力，无声无质，然而无可抵抗。

而自己身上的血清，虽来源于此，却做不到像索尔这样凭借信息素就能在一定范围内瞬间使所有人都失去反抗能力……

他忽然睁大了眼睛：“他们在试探你！九头蛇已经知道了你的觉醒，所以他们派了一群人……”

“……来看看我是不是真的可以用信息素战斗，因为普通人绝对扛不住这群人一顿扫射……”索尔顿时了然，等空气中隐隐的压制感逐渐消散干净，他上前拉过史蒂夫的手臂，一边仔细检查那道被子弹擦过的伤口，一边无所谓地笑道，“太瞧不起人了，九头蛇的人是死光了吗？就派这么几个杂鱼挑衅我，怎么也该是上次那个冬……”他忽觉失言，手上的动作停了下来。

史蒂夫的脸刷地一下就没了血色：“……所以是他回去了。”

“应该是的，但是……”

“因为我，为了救我……你没能抓住他，放他回去了，这才让九头蛇的人知道了你已经觉醒的消息。”

“不是你，我是想……”

“你留下了跟踪器，本来一定能抓住他的。”

“史蒂夫，我那根本就不是要去抓……”

“你的觉醒这下彻底被他们知道了，你会成为所有势力争相追逐的目标。”

“你以为我会怕他们吗？”索尔低吼道，“你说过你会信任我！

史蒂夫一双蓝绿色眼睛瞪得大大的，在极度恐惧和愤怒的侵蚀下，那浅色瞳仁渐渐扩成了深色的黑洞，他的声音陡然拔高，带着伤人的锋芒：“信任你？！信任你什么？奥丁森家族还剩下什么？！光荣骄傲的整个家族都可以毁于一旦！你一个人！你只是一个人！我竟将你一个人置于这种险境，是我的错让你……”

“史蒂夫！！”金发Alpha周身那刚刚收回去的信息素再次暴涨，逼得面前的Omega不得不向后靠住了围栏以维持站立的姿势。

索尔扣紧他的手臂，盛怒之中甚至没注意到自己正好按在了那道伤口之上：“史蒂夫！闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！”

“你什么都没做错！你听见了吗？”

史蒂夫发着抖，把脸别到一边，又被索尔硬掰回来，在前几天的热潮期里他消瘦了许多，此时黯淡月光下那微微突出的颧骨显得他格外憔悴，金发Alpha的语气放缓了一些，将自己的额头抵住他的：“而且我不是一个人，史蒂夫，我还有你，不是吗？”

史蒂夫在他怀里的身体抖得更加剧烈，说话间几乎咬到自己的舌头：“……洛基给你下了药……”

“什么？”

“斯塔克先生昨天告诉我……洛基，他一直给你用药，让你……让你无法从普通人的状态中觉醒成为最强Alpha。”

“……这……其实我已经察觉到了。”

“他是在保护你，索尔。他一直在保护你，无论他答应了九头蛇什么条件，无论他之前或者以后到底还想要做什么，现在我们唯一确定的真相就是那孩子一直在竭尽全力地保护你，因为只有不觉醒的你才对所有组织都没用，不觉醒的你才是最安全无虞的。”

“史蒂夫，洛基他到底是我的弟弟……”索尔忽然感觉手底下有些潮湿，惶惶然松开手，才发现自己攥得太紧，竟生生将史蒂夫手臂上那道擦伤拧裂了一个口子，鲜血一滴一滴地渗出来，自己的指缝间都是他的血。

“他一个孩子，尚且冒着生命危险，忍辱负重地护着你……”史蒂夫看到金发Alpha收回来的手掌，眼角微微抽动了一下，似乎被他满手鲜血的样子刺伤了一般，“可我竟然辜负了你，我也辜负了他……逼着你……”

“史蒂夫！”索尔上前一步将自己颤抖着的Omega整个人密密实实地填进怀里，“你没有，我的史蒂夫，我的爱人，你没有。这件事情很复杂，你需要冷静下来，宝贝儿，找机会我会跟你说清楚缘由。现在的九头蛇轻易也动不了我，你都看见了，他们没有那本事。”

史蒂夫没有再说话，却也没有在听，他空茫的双眼盯着金发Alpha背后那片海天一色的漆黑，心里一点光都没有。

是我太无能，逼得索尔不得不冒险从韬光养晦中觉醒来救我。是我的原因，逼着索尔放走了九头蛇的杀手，让他的秘密不合时宜地被昭之于世。

然而即使时间给我机会重来一次，我竟也想不出什么办法能做到更好。

“你要信任我，史蒂夫，请你一定要信任我。”

温热的液体一滴一滴地落进了史蒂夫的颈后，被那一股一股波浪般Alpha信息素无声地冲刷着拍打着，他这才意识到索尔哭了：“嘿，乖，”他抬起手拍了拍那微微隆起的后背，然后又顺了顺，像哄孩子一样温柔地说，“我信任你，索尔。”

——————————————————


	29. 第29章

锤盾

ABO设定，注意避雷

参考电影《保镖》AU

影帝索尔X保镖史蒂夫

——————————————

史蒂夫要来了娜塔莎的联络器，站在船头跟弗瑞通话。他那一身黑衣黑裤几乎融进了夜色中，索尔看着就觉得心慌，忍不住上前，想要将他拉回来一些，海风却卷来史蒂夫按捺着暴怒的声音：

“……什么叫在发生更糟糕的事情之前？！什么是更糟糕的事情？！”

“……他不是你们的诱饵！”

“……看来就算你知道，你也不打算告诉我，各司其职不是么？”

关闭通讯器的史蒂夫一扭头看见索尔的表情，便知道已经大致听了七七八八，他也没有掩饰的意思，顺着索尔拉他的手走到他身旁，像是安慰他又像是安慰自己一般说道：“没关系，索尔。我不需要任何人来告诉我任何事情，我会自己去找到答案。”这刚才还在低吼的人露出一个平静的笑，“别担心，你说得对，你还有我呢。”

史蒂夫似乎已经恢复到之前的状态，索尔却隐隐不安，总觉得那温和的表情下暗潮汹涌，然而无论如何细察都寻不出一丝端倪。

娜塔莎那一枪造成的失血量着实有些大，弗瑞派来的人便将她一起接走了，山姆开着车来到码头时，那盏昏黄路灯下只剩索尔和史蒂夫两个人，索尔抱着手臂，面上阴晴不定，而史蒂夫则像往常一样站得笔直，远远的就朝他招了招手。

“奥丁森先生，史蒂夫，咦？娜塔莎呢？” 黑人小伙把头伸出窗户，大声招呼道，“我没来晚吧？右舵车我还是开不惯。”

“不晚，我们刚下船，娜塔莎有点急事，过两天就回来了。”史蒂夫替索尔开了车门等他上车，视线习惯性地梭巡了一圈四周，没提防便被索尔扣住手腕，一起拽进了后座。

封闭车厢内发生的一切都昭然若揭，山姆闻到了奥丁森先生的Alpha信息素味道，被那里面裹挟的蛮横情绪狠狠地震动了一下。即使身为Beta的自己也立刻感到相当大的压迫性，心脏直发痛，这让他不免有点同情自己家这位保镖，被这种级别Alpha的信息素捕获的Omega，怕是连呼吸都困难吧。

后视镜里的世界啊，从史蒂夫抱着晕迷的奥丁森先生，到奥丁森先生搂着一身血的史蒂夫，再到奥丁森先生对史蒂夫霸王硬上弓，山姆觉得自己心理承受力这一天天的真的是越来越强大了，他淡定地将车调头，朝家里开去。

车子缓缓驶入车库时，史蒂夫的嘴唇已经被蹂躏得彻底肿了起来，或许是因为平日里最喜欢调笑他的娜塔莎不在，也或许是因为山姆非常成功地将自己的存在感降到了最低，早早就溜下了车，这总是极其容易害羞的Omega完全没有挣扎，他甚至可以算得上相当配合，只是半阖的眉眼和浓密的睫毛让索尔怎么也看不清他眼底的情绪。完全闻不出一丝Omega信息素气息的脖颈在自己的唇下舒展开，薄薄皮肤下越来越快的脉搏使他看起来仿佛是在颤抖。

“索尔……”

金发Alpha突然松开了他，开门从另一侧下了车。

史蒂夫愣住了，僵了几秒才向前探身，旋转钥匙将车子熄火。发动机骤停的车厢内针落有声，他紧紧抿住的唇间一直在发热发胀，呼应着自己闷如重锤的心跳。索尔的身影一晃就从挡风玻璃前大步流星地消失了，史蒂夫立刻条件反射一样飞快地下车追了上去，拐过院墙，他看着金发Alpha一进屋就不耐烦地将外套脱下来摔在沙发上，去冰箱里拎了瓶啤酒，用完全没必要的速度大口大口地灌下去。

“早点休息吧，累了一天了。”史蒂夫在外面调整好呼吸，进屋一边按惯例检查门窗，一边用再正常不过的语气叮嘱道，“娜塔莎已经将你的日程给我了，明天你可以休息，但是周日的开机仪式必须出席。仪式之后会有小型的采访，也需要出面，不过晚宴她已经帮你推了，说你伤势未愈，不能饮酒，需要多休息。在她回来之前，这两天洗澡时小心些，我不太会弄那种假伤口。”

“我知道了。”始终背对着他的金发Alpha简短地应了一句，将空着的啤酒瓶扔进垃圾桶，地转身上了楼。

史蒂夫把手头的事情忙完才走进自己房间，一室静谧中只有床头灯亮着，他看见已经洗过澡换好睡衣的索尔半躺在床上，百无聊赖地拿着个Pad划来划去地玩，脚步不易察觉地迟疑了一下，金发Alpha头也不抬地说：“随便看看，这就准备睡了。” 没听到回应，他像是明白了什么，将手中的Pad放下，坐起了身子，蓝色双眼依然没有看他，低低地问道，“…你需要我今天回自己房间睡吗？”

“……什么？”史蒂夫连忙朝他微笑道，“不，索尔，我当然不是这个意思。”

那讨好的声音刺耳得要命。索尔不置可否，又半躺下来，没再去碰Pad，双手交叠在小腹上，眼睛直直地盯着天花板。

史蒂夫在浴室里多拖延了一会儿，把脸上的水擦干，撑着洗手池，不由得又伸手摸了摸自己的脖颈，那里似乎还残留着索尔眼泪的温度，那么烫，那么悲伤。

史蒂夫，你看看你对索尔做了什么？你竟然用自己的错误逼得他为你哭泣。他遭受的厄运，他承担的重负还不够多么？你明明答应了他什么？他值得更好的，史蒂夫，更多的，更好的爱，不要再折磨他，你不能再折磨他。

他对着镜子里面色苍白的自己又发了会儿呆，才走出来，在索尔留给他的半边床上躺下。

“史蒂夫……”索尔手肘撑床，犹豫地凑上前，用与之前凶猛态势截然不同的温柔，亲了亲他的唇，史蒂夫怀着一些期待放松身体闭上眼睛，却发现这吻一触即分，原来索尔没有打算继续做别的事情，他只得转过身伸手关灯：“……晚安。”

黑暗中的他们都没有再说什么，史蒂夫背对着金发Alpha，一动不动地侧躺着，不知过了多久，右边身子麻得厉害，指尖突突突地随着快速的脉搏跳动。身后的人传来的呼吸声匀称悠长，似乎已经熟睡，他张开嘴，尽量不着痕迹地深深吸气，不料又被一阵心悸扼住。

索尔身上的Alpha信息素失去主人清醒的控制，比平时更浓郁些，自从被标记后，史蒂夫发现自己的呼吸和心跳总是遵循本能地追逐着这气息，此刻被自己隐隐欲望加持，对Alpha的渴求更加难以抑制，他缓慢地喘出一口气，被这甜蜜的酷刑折磨着，却无声地笑了。

这深切的纠缠真是令人沉迷。史蒂夫想象不出来如果当年不曾落进冰川沉睡二十年的话，自己会怎么样，他也不知道如果不曾接下这份工作来到索尔身边，不曾被卷入这通往未知的漩涡里，自己又会怎么样。但是他确信，如今哪怕是谁将全世界的一切都奉于面前，他也不会交换爱人在身后安详沉睡的这一刻。

史蒂夫竭力挣扎了一番，还是被太久没有睡眠的极度疲倦席卷了意识，倏忽间，凛冽酷寒的记忆将他从房间内Alpha的温暖气息中彻底地掳掠，他紧紧皱眉，身体蜷缩起来。

索尔缓缓睁开眼睛，熬了两宿加上一整天心力交瘁和突如其来的战斗，这次看起来史蒂夫是真的睡着了。他翻身下床，轻手轻脚地走到床的另一侧，跪坐在地毯上，看着自己睡梦中的爱人。

史蒂夫扒着床沿，小半个身子都悬在外侧，金褐色的眉毛拉得异常平直，紧紧锁在一起，浓密睫毛不像之前那样带着纹丝不动的倔强，仅仅是轻轻耷拉着，偶尔细微地颤动一下，疲惫地守护着主人难得的深眠，下唇看起来圆鼓鼓的，破皮已经愈合，但是红肿未消。他看起来那么俊美，又是那么苦恼。

索尔感到羞耻极了，他从未那样失控过，不顾场合在别人面前无礼粗鲁地强吻自己的爱人，然后竟一句温存的道歉都没有便将他一个人扔在车里。

他甚至连看都不敢再看他一眼。

他感觉得到史蒂夫在小心翼翼地爱着自己，怀着愧疚的心顺从自己，他从未怀疑过他的Omega那颗纯净的心，然而得到的爱意愈是深沉，他便愈加不安。

他盘腿坐下，将脸靠在爱人的枕头上，在史蒂夫的均匀呼吸中努力平复自己内心的恐惧。

史蒂夫忽然剧烈抽搐了一下，嘴唇发着抖，念叨了一句什么。索尔抬起头，将金发拢到耳后，凑过去仔细地听。

“……你……是……要这……秒……” 呓语完全是断断续续，连不成完整的意思，史蒂夫的额头冒出细细密密的汗珠，手无意识地攥紧床单，“时间……时……不行……”

“……please……等我……please……please……”索尔听得出来这是绝望的哀求，史蒂夫想要什么？

“……我……不……巴基！” 索尔怔住了。

“巴基！……不……不……”史蒂夫的声音变小了，渐渐没了动静。但他显然并没有从噩梦中挣脱，反而像是被什么东西彻底地遏抑，连呼吸都艰难起来。

“史蒂夫？”索尔看不下去了，将掌心放在那片湿冷的额头上，试着唤醒他，“史蒂夫，醒醒。”

手下的人对他的呼唤无动于衷，他逐渐松开的手无助地颤栗着，金发Alpha把那发热的指尖攥住，压在唇边亲了亲：“醒醒……史蒂夫！”

那双蓝绿色的眼睛蓦地大睁，瞳孔缩成一个点，让他的双眼看起来像是透明的，他似乎半天才看清楚面前的人是谁：“……索尔？”

“嗯，史蒂夫，我在。你刚才做噩梦了。”

“……噩梦？” 史蒂乎还没有完全醒来，只茫然重复着索尔的话。

金发Alpha尽量让自己的声音更柔和：“对，噩梦而已。没事儿了，宝贝儿，睡吧……”

“……嗯。”史蒂夫听话地闭上眼睛，忽然又睁开，“索尔？”

“嗯？”

“你怎么在地上？”

“唔……我……”

“快上来……”

“嗯，我没关系，史蒂……”

“……我想要你抱着我……” 

索尔上床躺好，沉默着伸手揽住他，史蒂夫往后退了一点，温顺地嵌进了自己怀里，甚至没有忘记偏过脸讨要了一个轻缓单纯的吻，神色自若地睡着了。他忍着酸楚闭上眼睛，深长地呼吸，等待着。

等待这看起来诚实正经但其实很会演戏的小骗子以为自己已经睡熟就悄悄搬开放在身上的手臂，滑到一边，独自去咀嚼无眠深夜的苦楚。

金发Alpha翻了个身，含糊地咕哝了两声背对着史蒂夫，把脸半掩在松软的枕头里。

我深爱的史蒂夫，我骄傲的爱人，我固执的Omega，你若实在不希望我知道，我不会勉强你。我想我们还有很多时间，足够让我慢慢剥掉你这经年累月为自己裹上的硬壳。

———————————


	30. 第30章

锤盾

ABO设定，注意避雷

参考电影《保镖》AU

影帝索尔X保镖史蒂夫

————————————————

实在是太多人了，史蒂夫站在索尔的侧后方的布景板旁，在每一个可能的狙击点都格外关注了好几遍。虽然知道九头蛇需要的是活着的索尔，但还是不能掉以轻心。

开机仪式的摄像机和照相机都太多，长枪大炮那些黑沉沉的镜头统统都明目张胆地对准了索尔，史蒂夫的大脑在高速计算着如果将一把枪隐藏在摄像机内混入现场的可能性，越是分析越感觉毛骨悚然。

你他妈到底是怎么想到选择这种职业的？他听到自己在心底骂了一句脏话，明明那么需要低调地保护好自己，竟选择了一项曝光率如此之高的工作，看起来几乎像是在刻意找死。

然而他又确实是天生的巨星，娜塔莎说得对，他的存在便仿佛电光扫荡夜空，带着注定要撕裂黑暗的能量而来这世间。面前的金发Alpha说完话，习惯性举起右手朝大家笑着示意，掀起全场的欢呼声。每当看见他，看见他盛着海水和晴空的淡蓝双眼，看见他英俊的脸和仿照阿萨神明煅制而成的身型，看见那永远举重若轻的坦率大笑，便觉得这苍茫天地恢恢有余，并没有走不过去的征途，不过就是栉风沐雨，砥砺前行罢了。

若实在不能将锋芒毕露的你妥善藏起来，那我便要将那些妄图伤你的统统除掉，一个不剩。

开机仪式结束，史蒂夫匆匆挤到他身侧，手抓紧了索尔腰侧的西装，浑身散发着一股生人勿近的狠戾怒火推搡着他进了室内。

金发Alpha觉察到自己的史蒂夫目前非常不高兴，似乎每次自己出来抛头露面，都会牵动他宝贝儿爱人那格外敏感的神经，自家Omega那近乎吃醋般的独占欲和控制欲让索尔一个顶阶Alpha居然非常不Alpha地暗爽起来。

在这间小型剧院里，简单的采访间已经布置完毕，接下来完成一小时的采访就可以回家了。索尔在采访用的沙发上坐下，趁着还没有人来，悄悄握住了保镖大人绷得紧紧的手腕。“嗯？”史蒂夫神情紧张地看着四周，无意识地轻轻把自己抽了出来。

索尔略带委屈地还想要说些什么，一名黑发女子来到身边的沙发坐下，在他肩上轻拍了一下，用清朗的声音跟他打了个招呼，“索尔！听说你被枪击了？”

“瓦尔基里！”索尔抬起手，苦笑着扶额，“我这事儿可算是闹得人尽皆知了哈？”

“看来是的，不过枪打出头鸟嘛，毕竟整艘邮轮上也没有第二个六英尺五英寸高的超明显人形大靶子了。”瓦尔基里笑眯眯地撩了一下头发，用蜜糖色的柔软小手在他胸口轻拍一下，“给我看看伤口呗？”

“嘶……”索尔故作疼得龇牙咧嘴状捧心，“我怕吓着亲爱的瓦尔基里女神，那罪过可就大了，还是不了吧。”

他们相谈甚欢，小报的记者已经开始咔嚓咔擦地拍照，史蒂夫避开镜头站到了背景板的后侧，皱着眉转身，采访间的光线没有他想象中那么明亮，聚焦在沙发处的灯光让四周的角落显得更昏暗，嘈杂环境里充斥着混乱的脚步声，各种材质物体碰撞或碎裂的锐利噪音以及来自工作人员断断续续的怒斥和粉丝突如其来的尖叫。

史蒂夫此刻有些后悔自己没有去系统接受一下狙击手的立体反狙击训练，过分复杂的现场条件现在带给他略微失控的惶恐不安。平时娜塔莎在的话可以为他提供第二双眼睛，但是今天只有他一个人，他不得不将自己的感官激发到极限，将现场的一切收进眼底，刻在脑中。

每一张陌生的人脸，每一双注视索尔的眼睛，每一片忽然闪现的身影，每一个开放的出入口，每一处足够隐蔽的死角，每一条可以选择的应急逃生通道……

「巴基作为狙击手可是超一流的，当初真该跟他多学学。」

史蒂夫心里打了个突，什么？自己在想什么？是太疲倦了吗？巴基是个狙击手？他扫了一眼窗户，留意到外面人行道上围观等待的人群越来越密集拥挤，逐渐扩散到马路上。

这不是好事，史蒂夫果断敲了一下耳返：“山姆？报告位置。”

“右侧门。之前说好的位置，随时可以出发。”

“换个位置。去后门，车头朝北。”

“啊？现在吗？”

“对，还有一小时才能走，这边粉丝已经越来越多，等会儿肯定会把巷口的路堵死。另外，今天我们不坐船，你辛苦些，直接开车带我们沿着北区的山路回家。”

“好的，没问题。唔……果然，现在就开始堵了。”

史蒂夫手从耳返上放下来， 偏头看了一眼索尔。主持人已经坐好，摄像机开始运作，摄像助理冲过来将他往后猛地拉了一把：“喂喂！这一片都是景别内！你得到摄像机后面……”那人被这位保镖的神情吓了一跳，缩回了手，讪讪地说道，“……反……反正你别在那里站着。”不亏是巨星，身边的保镖这狠厉的状态简直赶上总统特勤了，他嘟嘟囔囔地回到摄像机后，抬头却发现刚刚还站在背景板旁边的高大男人已经消失了。

史蒂夫沿着一个窄小的楼梯大步跑上了剧场二层，这里有两个小型包厢，其中一个现在被临时安置的背景板挡住，什么都看不清，但是另一间视野开阔，那是一个绝佳的伏击地点。他步步戒备走到包厢一侧，用指尖挑开了充当屏障隔绝的帷幔。

包厢里面空无一人。史蒂夫没有放下警惕，小心走了进去。远处侧下方就是接受采访的索尔和女武神，他发现自己判断有误，这个角度还是遮蔽了索尔的半截身子，随着他大笑或者坐姿调整，甚至会完全看不清，但是为什么刚才总觉得……

史蒂夫浑身一僵，后背的汗毛都立了起来，他被一双冰冷的目光锁定了。

他转过身，冬兵就在他背后，姿势放松地坐在一排排红色座椅间。他戴着一顶鸭舌帽，半张脸隐藏在阴影中，光线只打亮了他紧抿着的嘴唇和一侧方正的下颌，墨色上衣和手套遮挡住了他的金属手臂，看起来就只是一个比较结实的年轻男子，平淡无奇，像是真的来看戏一般。史蒂夫的手肘绷紧，视线笔直地盯着他：“是你。”

他没有吭声，如尊雕像般纹丝不动。

“这里不能上来！”一位工作人员在楼梯口探了个头，朝他们吆喝道，“你们俩，都下去下去！这边都在维修呢。”

史蒂夫脸色一变：“巴基！”冬兵已经伸手入怀，他来不及多考虑，飞身扑向冬兵，压住他拿枪的手，抵住扳机单手几下就将那把枪拆成零件，一边在他耳边低吼道，“不要杀人！”一边随手抄起某一块零件甩出去打在工作人员的脑后，将他妥妥当当地砸晕过去趴在地上。冬兵一记重拳顶在史蒂夫侧腹将他向后掀翻在破旧的金属座椅中间，然后纵身跃起，狠鸷一拳砸在史蒂夫的后背，史蒂夫闷哼一声猛一拧身将身上的人掀翻，扣住他的膝弯和脖颈将他举起摔在刚才自己落下的地方。两人相持不下之间，各自都吃了对方不少拳脚，史蒂夫嘴角又微微裂开，流出了鲜血，冬兵一个恍惚，忽然向后卸了力气，半坐在地上。

“我不是巴基。”他说，缠斗中他的帽子已经掉落，那张苍白的脸带着痛苦又困惑的神情，“你认错人了。”

史蒂夫没打算给他时间叙旧或者沉思，他一步上前毫不留情在他小腹一个膝撞将他按倒在地，恶狠狠地说：“我不在乎，这次你别想再逃走。”冬兵咬着牙，猛地伸出那只拥有怪力的金属手臂掐住了史蒂夫的咽喉，机械的声音细微响起，史蒂夫的脸被过度的窒息逼得通红，喉骨开始咯咯作响，再加一份力就会被活活捏碎。他膝下使劲，借助自己的体重顶住了身下人的软肋，冬兵一时吃痛，将史蒂夫一把甩了出去，自己则趁机打算逃离现场，却被后面那半秒都未耽搁的人再次冲过来压倒，史蒂夫将冬兵那只人类的手狠狠一拽反扣在背上，重重几拳砸在他的颈侧，直到他彻底晕了过去，这才敲了敲耳返：“咳咳……山姆！我，咳咳，我需要帮助……”

大明星奥丁森先生整场采访都有点不在状态，平时总是在对话活动中游刃有余，谈吐妙趣横生的他，今天后半程全然心不在焉，时不时还要东张西望一番，放在胸口的手一直没有拿下来，周身的Alpha信息素波动得也实在有些剧烈，让身为Omega的瓦尔基里明显不适地缩到沙发另一侧。

主持人看出来他的伤口似乎疼得厉害，身体已经难以自控，不得不提前草草结束采访，索尔勉强坚持完成收尾，有礼貌地跟瓦尔基里致歉道别，再和几位工作人员寒暄几句，这才步履匆匆回到化妆间，史蒂夫也不在那里。

从什么时候他消失不见了的？见鬼！我不该耽误那么久！索尔快速换上提前准备好的卫衣仔裤，烦躁地随手把兜帽拎起来盖住头就要往外冲，化妆间的门打开了，史蒂夫低着头走了进来。索尔心头一喜，但紧跟着脸色又沉了下来。

“啊，你怎么这么早结束了？不是说一个小时……”史蒂夫说了半句话声音就越来越小，尽管竭力掩饰，他的嗓子还是哑的，冬兵那一下狠狠地挫伤了他的喉结和声带，一时半会儿还没复原。

索尔把史蒂夫硬扳过来面对着自己，小心地抬起他的下巴，脖颈那里手指留下的淤紫依然清晰可见，能在他身上留下痕迹的伤，怪不得会让他的声音变成这样。他的侧脸也青肿未消，身上的灰尘还没掸干净，白色衬衫的领子上沾着血迹。金发Alpha身上的信息素危险地涌动着：“怎么回事？”

史蒂夫被索尔这一阵暴躁的气息压制得有些难受，下意识地清清嗓子，脆弱咽喉那撕扯着的沙痛令他皱起了眉头：“咳……嗯，是冬兵。”他感觉到金发Alpha登时暴怒，连忙又小声补充道，“我自己搞得定，已经抓住他了。”

索尔忍了又忍，勉强将自己濒临暴走的信息素收回来些，握住史蒂夫后颈的手收紧，迫使他仰起头，俯身凑到那受伤的淤紫处一点一点地舔🗡️舐着。

史蒂夫“啊”了一声，手抓住了金发Alpha胸前的衣服，想要推开他却使不上力气。喉结处又疼又痒，他忍不住又吞咽了一下口水，那火热唇舌随着上下滚动的喉结滑到他的下巴。

“史蒂夫，你又不听话……”索尔的呼吸紧贴着他，嗓音暗哑，“我罚你罚得不够是不是？”

这句威胁里隐含着的情色记忆让史蒂夫立刻难以自控地腿软了，他打了个寒颤，本能地反驳道：“不是！我没有……”

“唔，还嘴硬……”金发Alpha伸手将化妆间的门反锁，把自己的Omega轻柔又不容抗拒地压在墙上，“都让人揍成这样了还说没有？”

史蒂夫的嘴角裂了个小口，索尔的唇一碰到那里，他就吃痛地“嘶”了一声，金发Alpha在那里尝到一点血的味道，眼睛里的蓝色变得更深了些，手上带着些不耐烦解开了史蒂夫衬衫的纽扣，将他的西装外套连同衬衫一起脱下来，后退半步垂下眼睛认真地检查起来。

史蒂夫身上被冬兵金属手臂砸出来了好几片淤青，还好都没有伤筋动骨，但是在过分白皙的皮肤衬托下就显得格外触目惊心，索尔在每一块微肿的皮肤处轻轻触摸，像是想用自己的爱抚将层层的伤痕抹去一般。

史蒂夫被涌动在四周的Alpha信息素压制弄得迷迷糊糊，感觉到身前一凉，整个人又被急躁地翻了过去面对着墙，金发Alpha在他的背后又找到一块淤伤，比手臂和胸腹的都要更严重一些，肿处红绿青蓝紫五彩斑斓的，还微微渗着血丝。这一下，换个普通人，脊柱肯定都要碎了。

他倔强的Omega此刻乖乖地站在面前任他检查伤势，只是裸露上身的状态还是让他害羞得从上到下都红透了，微微撇着嘴，像是受了委屈似的。

索尔又是恼怒又是心疼，却什么也做不了，只能将重重一个吮吻落在他的后颈。史蒂夫又发起抖来，温热海水般苦咸的信息素从毛孔中渗进去，被标记的Omega对自己的Alpha几乎毫无反抗能力，他竟无论如何都无法对这不合时宜的亲狎生出一点抵触之心。

“你看看你又弄的这一身伤……”

“……这真的不算什么，索尔，我不疼……嘶……”

索尔心情复杂地用掌心包住了那片发着烫的淤肿皮肤，感觉到身下的肌肉抽搐了一下：“你当然不疼，你什么时候叫过疼？嗯？我上次怎么说的？嗯？你是不是想让我把你绑起来……”他没有把那句话说完，但是紧紧抵在一起的部分已经给了他的Omega足够明显的暗示。

史蒂夫内心深处的欲望几乎要失控地驰骋开来，但总算他还记得这可不是在家，羞耻迫使他的理智回炉，史蒂夫挣扎起来，想要尽量躲开那个蠢蠢欲动的：“索尔，不行！”

“别怕，我不会在这里……”金发Alpha将他翻过来抱在怀里温柔地亲了亲他被吓得湿润润的眼睛，又恶狠狠的掐住他的腰，“不过回头绝对饶不了你！我刚才半天看不到你，就知道你肯定……”

索尔将心里的不安咽了下去，用一个缠绵的接吻堵住了那明明带着破损却还想要狡辩的嘴。

上次遭遇冬兵伤成那个样子，差点没了命，这次你居然还敢一个人去单挑？我的史蒂夫，你到底明不明白？我没有一刻犹疑过你的爱、你的忠诚、你的强势，我只恨你从来都不顾及自己。

————————————


	31. Chapter 31

沿山路足足开了三个多小时，不过总算是平静无波。天黑时他们已经顺利回到了家，史蒂夫把例行巡查的任务交给山姆，自己则和索尔一起打开后备箱，将用威亚钢丝捆得结结实实的冬兵拎出来。  
索尔一想到史蒂夫身上那些伤，心里就暗暗磨牙，之前邮轮那次事件的新仇旧恨一起算上，他恨不得直接把这个人暴揍一顿。这么想着，手上动作难免就大了些，一路乒乒乓乓刻意撞了无数障碍物才把他拖进车库。  
冬兵早已经醒了，但似乎并没有打算费劲去解开那一身谨慎精密的束缚，被狠狠扔在地上时才闷闷地呻吟了一声，努力调整呼吸挣扎着给自己换了个稍微舒服点的姿势，靠着墙坐了起来，睁开了眼睛，兴趣缺缺地环顾了一下四周。  
索尔按捺住去踹他一脚的念头，憋着气问史蒂夫：“这个人，你打算怎么办？”  
“我……我需要问他些问题。你……”史蒂夫欲言又止，他已经看出来索尔刚才那些完全没必要的粗暴了。  
索尔心领神会，只得不甘不愿地哼道：“不经你允许前，我不动他。”  
史蒂夫微微笑着看他，弯弯的眉眼莫名地带上了些许卖萌撒娇的意思，车库昏黄的光线在他的金褐色眉睫镀上一圈光晕，索尔被爱人这毛茸茸又甜蜜蜜的样子撩得心里直痒痒，忍不住靠近了一点，神色犹豫地在他眉眼和嘴唇间徘徊了几圈，喉结上下滚动着。  
「他一定是故意的吧？」史蒂夫心里想，在那双充满渴望又小心翼翼的淡蓝眼睛的凝视下，自己坚守的那一点矜持完全不足以抵抗诱惑，他下意识抿了抿嘴，自暴自弃似地上前一步使劲环住索尔同样很是紧窄的腰，将这已经把全身力气都用在克制自己上的金发Alpha圈进怀里，重重地吻住他的薄唇。  
「自家的宝贝Omega工作时又凶又刚得像个Alpha也就罢了，连接吻的节奏都很强势……唔？怎么办？自己居然好喜欢……」了不起的索尔·奥丁森一边沾沾自喜地被爱人深吻着，一边有那么一点惴惴不安地纠结起来。  
他们吻得忘情，一时间都忘记了正前方的那个面无表情的俘虏。即使是再欠缺情绪反馈，冬兵还是忍不住朝这两个沉溺于爱情中的傻瓜翻了个白眼。  
史蒂夫再走到冬兵面前时，眉头又习惯性地皱了起来，唯有红润的嘴唇看起来很是违和，被晾在一边被迫旁观了半天热吻的冬兵眼神复杂地看着他，把这容易害羞的Omega看得耳朵都红了，只得清了清嗓子，努力维持自己严肃的表情：“我们一个问题一个问题来，你是谁？”  
“我是冬兵。”这个问题似乎令他极为反感，他别扭地低下头，棕色的半长头发挡住了脸，声音倒是比上次见到时的干涩要好了许多，略带磁性的男中音，听起来意外的很柔和。  
史蒂夫眉头收得更紧了：“你……算了，那么换一个问题，你认识我吗？”  
“你是史蒂乎……”那懒洋洋的布鲁克林腔，把自己的名字说成了一段属于遥远童年记忆里的模糊音节，史蒂夫的眼眶忽然湿润了，他微微张开了嘴，出神地看着冬兵，听他用来自二十年前的声音继续说道，“你妈妈的名字叫莎拉……你是个Omega……你以前，天天练跑步……跑得还是那么慢……关键是明明练了跑步，有人揍你，你居然还不跑，硬要戳在那里挨揍……你这头布鲁克林小倔驴……”  
旁边听着的索尔实在没忍住笑了起来：“没错没错，现在他应该也还是不会跑的，好在已经能打得过……”话没说完就被史蒂夫狠狠剜了一眼，立刻很乖巧地改口问冬兵，“那么你承认你就是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士了？”  
“我……之前说过了，我不是，我不是你说的巴基。”冬兵的声音还是含含糊糊的。  
“那么你怎么会知道我的事情？”史蒂夫面对这一嘴熟悉口音的冬兵完全硬不下心肠，口气又放软了些问道，“你之前还说……”  
“你问我怎么会知道？那么你为什么不知道呢？”冬兵的音调提高了一点，“史蒂乎？你为什么不记得你曾经最好的朋友巴基了呢？”  
史蒂夫心里陡然一阵冰凉：“难道那些是别人灌输给你的记忆……”  
冬兵的脸上带了些干涩的笑：“没错，该掌握的记忆我都记牢了……”  
“不对，”史蒂夫打断了他，“你说的不对。那么这些记忆从哪里来的？那些能查到的讯息先搁在一边，你是怎么知道我往鞋子里塞报纸的？你又是怎么知道我小时候天天跑步的？”  
冬兵的表情突然刷成了空白，沉默片刻才说：“……不知道。”  
“没关系，那我们再从你知道的先说起。”史蒂夫索性席地而坐，近距离盯着他的眼睛，“你这次来做什么？”  
“执行任务，7级，24小时内，捕获索尔·奥丁森。”  
史蒂夫蓦地握紧拳头，索尔倒是泰然自若，他施施然劈开腿坐到史蒂夫身后，把他整个人夹在自己架起来的两个膝盖之间，凑在他颈侧蹭了蹭，史蒂夫抬手摸了摸肩上的金色脑袋，落在皮肤上的温暖气息稍稍安抚了他的紧绷情绪，他又问道：“就你一个人吗？”  
“还有先头特战小组，不过已经被你们干掉了。”  
“今天在场的只有你一个人？没有后援吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你的计划是什么？”  
“……”  
“说话！”  
“我不知道。”  
“不要糊弄我！而且明知道你打不过索尔，为什么九头蛇还会让你单独执行任务？”  
“别无选择，我是他们最后的冬兵。”  
“什么？”  
“九头蛇的冬兵，加上我，只剩下了两个。”  
“不只一个冬兵。”索尔接过话头，“我猜到了，所以这么多年来，你们轮流被唤醒执行暗杀任务。”  
“嗯。”  
“那些冬兵都发生了什么？”  
“什么都有，疯了的，自爆了的，血清失效了的。”  
“所以九头蛇才突然这么急迫需要抓住你……”史蒂夫转过头对索尔说，金发Alpha双目半阖，漫不经心地搭在他肩膀上，还抓紧机会撅起嘴亲了亲他，史蒂夫红了脸，“唔……别闹……说正事儿呢……”  
“嗯…多新鲜多劲爆的消息呐…九头蛇要抓我！好了好了，宝贝儿，我听着呢……”  
“……”史蒂夫拿他没办法，只得再去问冬兵，“九头蛇抓索尔回去到底想要干什么？”  
“科学家的事儿我不懂，反正怎么也跑不出就是抽干鲜血，大卸八块吧，”冬兵刚才说起往事的柔和表情完全消失了，深切的恐惧逐渐从他不稳的语气中扩散出来，“九头蛇……可不是慈善组织，也不是有责任心的制药公司，还讲究仁慈对待……实验品。”  
索尔搭在腿上的手臂抬起来抱紧了史蒂夫，他的Omega被吓到了，金发Alpha在那冒出冷汗的脖颈亲了亲，将暖煦的信息素缓缓地释放出来，温柔地包裹着他：“Sweetheart，我在这儿呢……”  
史蒂夫稳定住自己的心情，决定再将问题换个方向：“巴基，你是怎么会成为冬兵的？”  
“我再说一遍，我不是巴基。我有巴基的记忆，但我不是巴基。巴基早就死了。”冬兵维持了半天的冷静面具碎裂，一张脸痛苦地扭曲起来，“九头蛇捡到一个神盾局的5级特工，虽然摔烂了一条胳膊，但是大部分身体还能废物利用。”  
“巴基……”  
“不要这么叫我！”他突然失控了一般低吼道，“你抛下了巴基！你任由他一个人去了地狱！你抛弃了他！”  
“当他苦苦等待的时候救援在哪里？当九头蛇的混蛋砍了他肩膀的时候神盾局在哪里？当那群禽兽把钢针扎进他的脊椎时你们在哪里？当他们用电锯切开他的头骨时你在哪里？你在哪里？！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你在哪里！！！”  
那字字血泪，对于冬兵，对于史蒂夫，均是犹如千年寒川化做了万把冰锥穿刺入心。


	32. 32

史蒂夫维持着盘腿坐着的姿势一动不动，瞳仁缩得紧紧的，蓝绿色几近透明的眼睛仿佛透过面前的人看进了时间的罅隙里，看见那堕入无间地狱被洗炼成杀人机器的挚友，看见那困在冰川中的动弹不得无能的自己。

冬兵猛地弹起来像是要扑到他身上，被索尔暴怒的一拳锤进角落，昏厥了过去。他拽起一条锁链将这家伙毫不留情地牢牢固定在铸铁的下水管上，确定他绝对逃不掉之后，金发Alpha立刻回到自己的Omega面前蹲下：“史蒂夫？你，你还好吗？史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫的额头上不断地冒出冷汗，全身都在发抖，能听得见牙齿咯咯相撞的声音，索尔心头大恸，赶紧将他横抱起来，离开阴冷的车库，三脚两步冲回到卧室。

怀里的人那双眼睛彻底失去了焦距，索尔将他汗湿的衣服除去，用被子把他严严实实地裹起来，不断在他湿淋淋的脸上亲吻着：“史蒂夫？Sweetheart……please，看着我，please……史蒂夫？史蒂夫？” 卷在被子里的他依然哆哆嗦嗦的，对索尔的呼唤全然没有反应，冬兵的话已经将他锁进了那可怖的记忆里，在那里他不再是索尔的爱人，不再是可以独当一面的金牌保镖，不再是强大又骄傲的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

那无边无际的雪谷冰川，那架歪歪斜斜即将坠落的飞机，那深邃幽黑的汪洋冰海……

他只差了那么几厘米，没有抓住巴基的手，他过人的视力甚至能够看见他坠落在雪地里下陷的姿势；他只晚了一步赶到，那片冰雪中就只剩下被热血浇融又再次凝结的红色冰瀑。那突然塌陷的雪峰，那包裹住自己的冰水，他的眼泪，他的悔恨，他的一切都被冻在那片千万年不曾消融的酷寒中。

索尔唤不醒意识迷离的史蒂夫，狠狠心抛下他重又回到车库里。

「我要杀了他！我要杀了他！」

「让我的史蒂夫痛成这样的混蛋！」

「我不管他是谁！我要杀了他！」

他浑身爆发的Alpha信息素卷起了狠鸷的气息，车库里的冬兵立刻被那窒息感憋醒了：“唔……”索尔一把掐住他的脖颈，他的力度惊人，冬兵一下子就再也聚不起一丝力气，一张脸青筋暴起，猛地大睁的眼睛忽然闪过一丝挑衅的笑意。

金发Alpha在最后关头重拾理智，松了手，不能杀了他，史蒂夫，史蒂夫不会允许我杀了他。他收敛起自己的信息素，阴沉着脸半蹲下来：“你到底是什么目的？”

冬兵刚从致命钳制中被放开，还在剧烈地咳嗽着，脸上却在笑，过了会儿才说：“你怎么不杀了我？他不让？他当然不会让，他就是那么个好孩子，一身的弱点，外表看起来厉害，心里面柔软得像个……”

“混蛋！”索尔在他小腹狠狠捣了一拳，“是我在问你！你到底记得多少？”

“多少？要多少有多少！你想知道什么？”冬兵痛得蜷缩起来，口角流出鲜血。

车库里静了下来，只剩下两人同样粗重的喘息。冬兵靠在水管上，闭上眼睛，片刻后开了口。

他的声音再次柔和含糊了，似乎每当谈起岁月中的往事，就有一个温柔爽朗的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯暂时取得了身体的控制权。

“史蒂乎，小时候很瘦弱，特别爱生病……虽然长得算是挺讨人喜欢的，性格偏偏又固执得要命，一点也不像普通Omega那么温顺，从来不知道服软，从来不知道认输，巴基天天从街头巷尾把一身伤的他救出来。”冬兵带着血的嘴角弯弯的，似乎带着一点怀念微笑着，“他真是最傻最顽固的了，你不觉得吗？”

“等他一分化，几个街区外的Alpha都能被他的味道勾过来，你最懂了不是吗？你们这群满脑子只有信息素的畜生，像苍蝇追着甜点一样黏在史蒂乎后面，巴基打走一批又一批，每当他不在身边，那可怜的小Omega就得遭罪。”

“不过你放心，他干净得很。每次都以命相搏，就算是Alpha也没人横得过这种根本不要命的，最多是被揍一顿完事……咳咳咳……”冬兵又咳出一口血，抬起双眼狠狠地瞪着索尔，“你想知道的是这些吗？你不也是个被他的味道吸引来的Alpha？史蒂乎在冰里冻了二十年大概脑子也被冻坏了，居然把自己洗洗干净拱手送给一个Alpha，那么多年他付出那么多代价才坚守住自我，最终还是成了一个Alpha怀里的小宠物……”

“注意你的言辞！”索尔攥紧他身上的锁链将他拎起来，“我不允许你侮辱史蒂夫！他是我的爱人，不是什么宠物！”

“你当我是史蒂乎那种心软又傻气的Omega吗？”冬兵冷笑着，“信息素冲昏头脑的时候你们什么甜言蜜语不会说？”

“我不想跟你废话。”索尔越是愤怒越是冷静了下来，“所以你明明知道他当年是落进了冰川，根本无力营救你，你为什么要那么说？你明知道史蒂夫他若是能救你，他拼了自己的命不要也会……”

索尔咬了咬牙，我的史蒂夫，即使是对你这个混蛋一点确凿记忆都不剩了，还是因为一个模糊的印象，这些年没有睡过一个安稳觉。那整宿的噩梦缠身，那无数的夜不成寐。

“……”冬兵低下头，半晌，他的语气彻底软了下来，“对不起……我只是……”

金发Alpha抬手制止了他，这些话不需要说给他听。

他忽然感到一阵无力。

没有谁应该遭受那些灭绝人性的伤害，他若是需要道歉，那么谁又能还给当年的巴恩斯中士一句对不起？

冬兵向后仰着头闭上眼睛说：“你没必要戒备我……我早已经受够了，这次出来我就没打算回九头蛇，但是他们依然有办法对付你。”

“什么意思？”

“除了我，还有一个更强大的冬兵。”他似乎有点头疼，轻轻将后脑勺在水管上蹭来蹭去，“我反正打不过他。就算他依然不是你的对手，九头蛇也留着杀手锏，似乎是有本事攥紧你的软肋，让你束手就擒。”

索尔垂下眼睑，将内心的震动藏起来：我的软肋……

“索尔·奥丁森，”冬兵，或者说现在终于可以叫他巴基，这伤痕累累的男人再次睁开眼睛，他有一双灰蓝的眼睛，瞳仁很大很圆，笑起来的时候也许会显得天真而温柔，但是此刻看起来更像是一只惯于在黑暗中游走的猫科猎手，“你自身难保，准备拿什么来护住你号称最深爱的史蒂乎？”

他没有等到回答，那裹挟雷霆之怒而来却轻易就偃旗息鼓的金发Alpha已经离开了车库。

史蒂夫依然是半睡半醒的状态，静静地躺在床上，只有那几乎湿透了的被子昭示了他已经将自己折磨成了什么样子。索尔脱下自己的衣服，将浑身湿冷的爱人贴身搂进怀里。迷糊中的Omega被熟悉的暖源吸引着，手脚都缠到金发Alpha的身上，喃喃地呼唤他：“索尔……索尔……”

金发Alpha一双大手在他身上用力地抚摸着想要让他快一点暖和起来：“宝贝儿，我在……”史蒂夫用汗湿的脸摩挲着他的颈侧，像只受伤的小动物似的深深嗅着自己Alpha那温暖的味道，得到宽慰的身体舒适得微微战栗，说的话也是断断续续的：“索尔……我要……我……我想……”

刚刚还那么骄傲那么强势的爱人，现在这可怜的哀求让索尔心如刀绞，他将史蒂夫裹在身下，一边亲吻他的眼睛，一边爱抚着他：“宝贝儿，我知道我知道……”史蒂夫却推开了他的手，猛地翻过身来：“你就直接……”他的羞赧让他再也多说不出一个字，金发Alpha的眼底发红，他的Omega正在坦诚地向他求索，然而没有处在热潮期的身体根本没有任何准备，他只是在借由这种方式自虐而已。

索尔直起身子，手从那片宽平结实的双肩滑过，沉默地注视着他。

一下又失去温暖怀抱，被冰冷地晾在床上，史蒂夫忽然委屈得受不住了，他攥紧双拳将脸半埋进枕头里，未着片缕的后背藏不住拼命隆起的肩胛和剧烈颤抖的肌肉。那沉睡多年终于掩杀而来的负罪回忆，那受尽苦难、向自己声声控诉的挚友，无能为力的自己，可悲的可恨的诚惶诚恐的自己。

“索尔！求你！求你……”他暗哑的嗓音里满是绝望，“别离开我……”

金发Alpha如梦初醒，立刻俯下身抱紧了他：“对不起……天呐，Sweetheart，别哭，我在我在……”他竭力地亲吻着他，“别这样，史蒂夫，你一哭把我的心都拧碎了……”

史蒂夫勉力找回来一些神志，爱人近在咫尺的声音终于令脑海中迷雾稍散，他转过身，恳切地搂住金发Alpha的脖颈：“……索尔，对不起……我只是害怕极了……让我感受到你……”

那一刻失去巴基的悔恨莫及，鲜明得如同就在昨日。然而我却无法逼这岁月回头，再深的歉意也无力改写命运。一切都晚了，一切都晚了。

「我不能不设想，如果下一次我失去的是你。」

「索尔，求求你，别让我失去你。」

——————————————


	33. Chapter 33

巴基已经许久没有睡过这么悠长这么放松的一觉，索尔后来绑上的铁锁压在胸口让他有点憋得慌，但是其余用威亚钢丝制成的束缚真是标准的史蒂乎风格，让他纹丝不能动，偏偏又没有弄痛身上任何地方。巴基觉得自己被一个稳固的铠甲保护着，什么也不用做，什么也懒得想，里里外外从头到脚都舒适地浸泡在一场无梦的甜黑睡眠中。直到阳光照到了脸，他才不情愿地睁开眼睛，一小团儿灰尘轻飘飘地在金色的晨曦中打着旋儿，撩得他打了个喷嚏。

一个高个子的黑皮肤小伙子走进车库，手里端着个托盘，来到他面前歪着头打量了他一下。

他周身散发着一股酸甜的果香，不是信息素的气息，而是真正的新切开橙子那令人精神一振的鲜明清冽。

“我做了点早饭，你，吃人间烟火的吧？”

“……你是谁？”

“山姆，山姆·威尔逊，我是司机兼保镖。”他骄傲地说，“昨天史蒂夫把你带回来时嘱咐我盯着你来着。”

“……嗯。”

“我不能解开你……嗯，就算我想我也不会解……”山姆盘腿坐好，“所以，杀手先生，想吃什么？我来喂你。”

巴基的视线挪到托盘上，那里摆着一摞热腾腾的现烤吐司片，半盒软质涂抹黄油，火候刚刚好的炒鸡蛋，还有一杯新鲜现榨的橙汁，玻璃杯壁上还挂着丝丝缕缕的果肉，看起来全都是金灿灿的，带着暖暖的食物香味。

山姆看他的眼神停在橙汁那里，善解人意地插了根吸管，端到他嘴边：“喏……史蒂夫也爱喝这个，平时都是他弄。不过今天他没准时起床，我猜奥丁森先生一定又禽兽了……咳咳……这不是重点。他手劲儿大控制得又稳，比我榨得好，没那么多渣……你就凑合凑合，反正得慢点喝，别被果肉呛到了。”

巴基本来想要拒绝，但是山姆已经在他胸前那堆锁链里找了个合适位置将玻璃杯卡住，吸管刚好能凑到嘴边，这黑皮肤小伙子则腾出手来，拿起一片热吐司：“黄油吐司？没反对就这个了啊，家里火腿片没了……好吧是我吃了，但是你毕竟是俘虏嘛，凭什么给你吃最后三片火腿肉？要吃肉明天再说吧，如果奥丁森先生今天没宰了你的话。话说你真的是被派来杀奥丁森先生的吗？”

“……曾经是。”

“我这下算是见到活的杀手了！你现在为什么不想杀他了？”

“谁说我现在不想杀他了？”

“……”

巴基慢慢地将那杯橙汁喝了下去，里面确实混杂了太多的颗粒，他在嘴里嚼着一粒粒脆弱易碎的果肉，从舌尖滑过上颚，满是久违了的酸甜滋味。

“我劝你死了这条心吧，谁想要碰奥丁森先生，都得先过史蒂夫这一关。”吐司被毫不温柔地怼到唇上，巴基摇了摇头，山姆坚持拿着那片涂了厚厚一层黄油的吐司往他嘴里塞，“别别别，饿着肚子心情就暴躁，史蒂夫告诉过我要维持心情稳定才能做出正确抉择，尤其是你现在面对的是要不要继续杀人这件事。”

巴基被那裹着浓郁黄油味道的焦香吐司噎得半天说不出话，等咽得差不多了，才含含糊糊地问道：“……史蒂乎还告诉你什么了？”

“嗯？”山姆瞅准机会又往他嘴里塞了一勺软嫩的炒鸡蛋，“还有……开车要系安全带，以及吃饭的时候少说话。”

索尔眼看着山姆端着早餐去给巴基送饭，不满意地想拦住他，但看在史蒂夫的面子上，到底忍住了，径直去厨房拿了水和食物之后又回了房间。

一直在里面时不觉得，出去转一圈再进来时，金发Alpha不由自主咽了咽口水，这屋里的信息素味道着实也太……

索尔向来信任自己强悍过人的控制力，但现在他终于开始发现自己作为Alpha天生难以抵挡的劣根性。无论内心有多么爱他怜惜他，到了关键时刻被史蒂夫那羞涩性格和诚实身体的强烈反差撩拨着，还是忍不住会兽性大发，逼到心爱的omega崩溃哭泣也不想罢手。

史蒂夫身上只有动情时才会散发出来的Omega信息素就是专属自己的love potion。距离上次还没几天，可是昨晚又没控制住自己，可怜的Omega被来来回回地揉来揉去，撑到最后，浑身的肌肉绷到极致后突然像是没电了似的瞬间松懈下来，只咕哝了一声就没动静了，窝在自己怀里一直睡到现在也没被噩梦惊扰。

金发Alpha轻手轻脚回到床上，自己才离开了这么几分钟，史蒂夫又不安地翻滚起来，无意识地将Alpha枕过的枕头抱在怀里，鼻翼一抽一抽地寻找着那一点点残余的味道。索尔把枕头抽走，乖乖躺回去给他当大抱枕，内心满是酸软地看着熟睡中的Omega像只身形矫健的大猫似的循着味儿一秒都不耽误地扒上来紧紧箍住自己。

他意识到史蒂夫只有在这种被弄得筋疲力竭的状态下才能睡个安稳觉，他比一般Omega还要敏感许多倍又强壮许多倍的身体总会让他在欲望中沉沦得过深而不知餍足，只要自己倾情配合，就可以回报给他一场甜美深沉的睡眠。

绝对不是说自己想抱怨什么，但是如果每天只能依靠这种方式催眠实在是……索尔按捺不住嘴角上扬的弧度，从脑海中的旖旎场景里挖出一部分残存理智担忧了一下爱人的身体。

“……唔……索尔？”

“嗯？”

“……几点了？”

“七点多，还早呢，再睡会儿吧……”索尔亲了亲他的脑门。

“今天你要去片场……”史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，忽然腾地一下坐了起来，“八点之前要出发！”

索尔倾身把这爱操心的Omega压回怀里，缱绻地与他鼻息相绕：“我跟导演说了，家有急事，下午再去，不着急……嗯……你居然还弹得起来，血清效果确实不错啊……”

史蒂夫睡意朦胧的双眼逐渐清明，尽管努力克制，脸还是逐渐红了：“……唔……” 

「昨天晚上自己一定是疯了！」

金发Alpha看着怀里这张脸上表情千变万化，由白变红，越看越喜欢，忍不住捉住那肉乎乎的下唇咬了咬，狎昵地挑逗他：“宝贝儿，都想起来什么了？嗯？”

这可怎么回答？史蒂夫难堪地垂下眼睫毛，嘴唇还在遵循本能与爱人纠缠着，忽然另一件大事从脑海中浮现，他脱口而出一个名字：“巴基！巴基呢？你没动他吧？”

索尔抬起上半身，眼睛危险地眯起，史蒂夫没留意他的脸色，挣扎着还想起来：“你没有打他吧？他状态怎么样？能不能松绑了？我还有事要……”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”金发Alpha一把将他按住，沉下腰威胁地顶了顶这毫无自觉的Omega，“这种时候提起别的人？你是今天不想起床了吗？”

“不……唔……”

史蒂夫总算挣扎出来能下楼时已经又过去了一小时，山姆一脸同情地问候道：“早……呃，史蒂夫，你没事吧？”

那个表情把他弄得整个人都僵硬了，他清清嗓子没有理会他，直接转移话题：“巴基……昨天那个人呢？”

“还在车库呢，我给他送早餐了，不过他吃得不多。”山姆歪头示意了一下餐桌上剩的吐司和炒鸡蛋，“主要他说他不想被人喂。”

“谢谢了，我去看一下吧。”史蒂夫点点头，径直去了车库。

巴基身上那条车锁肯定是索尔的杰作，捆大象也就是这个标准了，史蒂夫一进来他就抬起眼睛，两人默默对视片刻，巴基低下头，先开了口：“你打算拿我怎么办？”

史蒂夫蹲下身，开始一段一段地解开了他周身的束缚，巴基看着他的侧脸，注意到他耳后的一个尚未消失的吻痕：“这个Alpha有这么好？他跟那些……”他没说完，忽觉自己实在多管闲事。史蒂夫脸红了，手上动作没停，小声地说：“巴基，我……” 想到巴基遭受的那些事情，他觉得一句轻飘飘的道歉完全说不出口。

重获自由的巴基活动了一下身体，转而问道：“你这么放开我，不怕我杀了你？”

“你不会。”史蒂夫坦然地说，“你有无数机会可以杀了我，你是我最好的朋友，巴基，你不会伤害我。”

“……如果我再次变回冬兵了呢？”

“那我会尽我所能把我的好朋友巴基再次带回来，就算我做不到……”史蒂夫这次不那么理直气壮了，“反正……就算是冬兵也打不过索尔。”

“哼……”巴基虽然有些挫败，心里倒也是跟明镜一样，“你倒是对自己的Alpha很有信心。”

“他是我的Alpha，也是我的爱人。”史蒂夫笑的样子有点害羞，但很快就正色道，“我当然信任他。巴基，关于当年……”

“不要再提了，史蒂乎……”他打断了他的话，“我都不记得了……”

“你都记得，所以我才……”

“史蒂乎，你知道九头蛇要做的事情，专心去解决自己手头的事情。我先走……”

“你不能走！”史蒂夫挡在他面前，“你必须和我在一起，哪里也不能去！还是你宁愿被我继续捆在这里？”

“我留在你身边对你是个累赘。”

“不，你不是。巴基，而且我需要你的帮助。”史蒂夫掀起薄薄的眼睑，那一片清亮的瞳孔滑过微光。

他还是年少时的友人，那又阳光又温柔的样子，巴基心里想，而我已经……

“巴基，”史蒂夫像是读出了他的心，“当我一无所有的时候，我还有你。你说过，你会陪着我一直到最后。以为自己已经失去你的我，不肯独活于世，事实证明我的选择差一点儿酿成更大的错误。现在的你，不会像我当年那么蠢吧？”

“……”巴基心中有很多话，他想问为了我冒这么大风险值得吗，想问你就对我没有一丝疑虑吗，想问你到底知不知道我杀过多少人，但是他只是将那一切问题裹着口腔中残余的一丝橙子味儿咽了回去，淡淡地笑了笑，“怎么会，反正你已经把所有蠢事都做完了。”

按照史蒂夫的吩咐去洗完澡刮了脸的巴基不自在地拽了拽身上的衣服，布料太软了，软得像裹在一团棉花糖里，浑身都使不出力气。

山姆充满好奇地戳了戳他的金属手臂：“你这个……需要上油吗？”

巴基没吭声。

“沾了水会生锈吗？”

巴基额角出现一个青筋。

“去烤箱拿东西也不需要手套吧？”

巴基开始磨牙。

“说真的，真是太酷了。我能想出一万种使用这只手的方法，一个比一个棒……”

巴基决定在一怒之下把面前这个好奇心过剩的司机掐死之前，转移一下自己的注意力，他上了二楼想去找史蒂夫，还没走到门口，超级杀手敏锐的听力已经将那扇紧闭房门里的动静尽收耳内。

“我总不能让巴基一个人待着，”每次跟他的Alpha说话，史蒂夫的语气都有点软绵绵的，“他的记忆目前还不稳定……”

“锁起来不就行了……”金发Alpha嘟哝着，“我那个锁法，犀牛都跑不出来。”

“索尔，他是我的朋友，你不能那样做。”史蒂乎啊史蒂乎，你这话听着毫无威慑力。

“什么朋友，上次差点弄死我们，这次又把你打了一身伤。我恨不得……”巴基低下头，这确实理亏，而且犯下的错误永远无法回头。

“够了， 你也把他打得很惨了。再说，持刀作恶的是九头蛇，你不能怪罪那把刀。都是我的错让巴基受了那么多苦……啊！索尔！” 史蒂夫的声音忽然提高了一些，巴基竖起耳朵，房间里静了一会儿，他犹豫了一下要不要敲门。

“索尔……现在不行……”

“唔……就一下下……宝贝儿……”

那个Alpha的声音让巴基一阵恶寒，他立刻意识到里面两个人在干什么。

在巴基的记忆里，史蒂夫还是当年那个天真固执的小Omega的样子，虽然遭受诸多苦楚磨难，依然忠诚坚韧，心怀怜悯，浑身一股虽千万人吾往矣的傻劲儿。

那金子般纯净又骄傲的史蒂乎现在却被一个满脑子废料的Alpha霸占了。

巴基有种如鲠在喉的糟心感，自己家种的一颗好端端水灵灵的大白菜，这些年没盯住，居然被不知从哪儿来的一头该死的野猪给拱了。他不由得烦躁起来，重重地咳嗽了一下。

屋子里叮叮咣咣响了几声，房门打开，史蒂夫从里面走出来，他的耳朵还是红红的，正在把夹克往身上套：“巴基，你都准备好了？啊，你穿山姆的衣服还挺合身的，玄关柜有两副手套，你去试试看哪副戴着舒服……”

巴基上下打量了他一番，撇了撇嘴，转身下楼，口中闷闷地提醒了一句：“史蒂乎……你的裤子拉链……”还开着呢……

—————————————


	34. Chapter 34

接下来的几周过得异常平静，九头蛇的人没再出现过，巴基大部分时间都跟着史蒂夫一起充当索尔的保镖。事实证明，巴基确实是个一流的狙击手。他轻而易举就找到了史蒂夫之前忽略了的几处狙击点，并且帮忙设置了反狙击的屏障，拍摄片场那一直令人感到惴惴不安四处漏风的感觉一下子好了许多。

当杀手当久了，巴基还是习惯匿身于暗处，一旦消失就无影无踪的。但是每次只要史蒂夫在耳返里敲他，都能得到简短但及时的回复，想他之所想，合作无间，二十多年的分离完全没有影响到二人的默契配合。有了他的全力辅助，这艰难的片场安防，终于不再令史蒂夫像之前那样总是浑身绷得紧紧的了。

与之相反的是索尔，他前所未有地极度焦躁起来。自从巴基正式进驻家里，史蒂夫的注意力最少分给了这位挚友一半，几乎每句话里都有一个巴基，“巴基说”、“是巴基”、“等巴基”、“找巴基”……理智上知道此人毕竟是史蒂夫失而复得的珍贵友人，而且是个对自己没有威胁的Beta，索尔脑子里的Alpha本性还是让他如临大敌，每天毫无安全感地以目光追随爱人，拍戏时连助理都不要了，以安全保密为借口强制剥削史蒂夫一肩担起贴身保护和伺候大明星衣食住行的双重任务，在任何空隙间都要把人拉进怀里揉搓一番，讨要亲吻。

史蒂夫知道所谓的避人耳目根本避不开遵循指令藏在暗处，始终保持密切监视的巴基，羞窘得要命，偏偏他越是别扭挣扎，这金发Alpha越是变本加厉地黏着他，真的被严辞拒绝了就一脸怨念满眼控诉。史蒂夫低估了被标记的自己对Alpha那难以抑制的臣服和恋慕，到最后还是只能无可奈何地被迫在好友的暗中注视下与爱人亲热，每当这种时候巴基翻白眼的动静都大得几乎能沿着信号从耳返里传出来。

娜塔莎表示守在他俩身边完全是被闪瞎模式，索性借口身体不适整日躲进化妆车里非请不出，抛下巴基一个人去点亮自己。自从她伤愈归来，这位其实已经半退隐的神盾局特工对于家里竟然藏了一个九头蛇的冬兵这件事，出人意料的接受良好。在史蒂夫的强烈要求下，这件事也暂时被她瞒下来没有上报弗瑞。

在神盾局内部，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯也算是如雷贯耳的名字，娜塔莎对于这位传奇特工在短短几年服役生涯中，曾经立下的赫赫功劳如数家珍，语气里甚是崇拜。理论上那里面很多也都曾是属于史蒂夫的功勋，只不过他自己那部分记忆已经被神盾局纂改得面目全非，大部分都仅剩了些碎片，如今也只能和山姆坐在一起，把巴基和自己的往事当作历险段子一样，听娜塔莎语带夸张地娓娓道来。

娜塔莎和巴基的闲聊就这样成了每天大家舟车劳顿途中的消遣。史蒂夫对此倒是很感兴趣，也想多听听那些跟自己有关的过去，可索尔却总是能躲就躲，还给自己弄了一副夸张的防噪耳麦，看起来不仅仅是兴趣缺缺而已，更像是避之如洪水猛兽一般。

这一天难得下午不用去片场，“巴塔莎”茶话会又如期召开，山姆甚至还准备了冰啤酒和辣鸡翅，摆开了一副铺开摊子拿故事下酒的架势。

史蒂夫聚精会神地听到一半，回头发现刚才还懒洋洋窝在沙发里抱着自己的脖子摩挲着亲来亲去的金发Alpha不知何时偷偷消失没影了。看不见索尔令他心神不宁，一番坐立不安之后，还是忍不住起身去寻他。

在家里转了一圈才在半地下室的小健身间里找到人，那金发Alpha像个闹脾气的小孩似的，只穿着运动短裤，独自一人对着速度球捶来捶去，咚咚咚咚的节奏杂乱无章，一看就是心不在焉。

“索尔？”史蒂夫看他那无精打采的样子，笑着问道，“你不是嫌这里的器械都不好用么？”他边说边脱掉上衣和鞋袜，只穿着白背心和运动裤，光着脚去架子上取了绑带，缠好手指关节，稍稍活动了一下手腕脚踝，“怎么突然自己下来了？”

金发Alpha没有回头，声音闷闷的回答道：“没什么，就是想起来要回忆一下动作，就这几天大概要开始拍打戏了。”

史蒂夫用牙齿把一边的绑带叼住拽紧，眼睛盯着索尔宽厚结实的赤裸后背，随口问道：“说起来，雷神那些作战模式都谁设计的？傻大慢虚的……”他无声无息靠近，猛地一拳朝金发Alpha挥去，被索尔漫不经心地旋身避过，轻轻松松地抬手扣紧了史蒂夫伸出来的肘弯，另一手随意地在他暴露出的肋下敲了敲：“不提那些……你这又是什么？嗯？你个小家伙，现在还敢给我放水？” 史蒂夫被他抓着手臂，上半身顺势往后一仰，提膝顶向他的小腹，再次被索尔一掌压下，支撑腿倾斜着几乎失去平衡，他的腰弯到一个紧绷的角度后却出其不意地立刻扭转，一条长腿如鞭子一般抽到索尔的胸前。

金发Alpha不得不弓背后撤，闪过这来势凌厉的攻击，弯起嘴角露出赞赏的笑容，倏地拧胯也回赠给他一脚侧踢。史蒂夫从容地滑步移动到索尔身边，避开他那刚猛十足的腿风，伸手去掰他的脖颈，却被反腿勾住向后仰倒。金发Alpha没舍得让自己的Omega真摔，及时抓住了他的腰胯将他拎起轻轻抛了出去。史蒂夫向后一个空翻落地，抬头看对方那宠溺的弯眉笑眼，脸上又是害羞又是懊恼，紧紧抿唇立刻又冲了上来，与索尔近距离快拳交锋，两个人很快以一种令人眼花缭乱的节奏展开了真正的较量。

他们的速度相当，史蒂夫其实还略胜一筹，但是索尔的力气却明显要大得多，没一会儿史蒂夫就有点喘息，强劲对手令他不得不全力以赴，格挡间也愈发狠厉起来，索尔总算可以来一场尽兴的对抗训练，一双眼睛亮得像是闪电在深蓝夜空纠结缠绕，毫不掩饰自己被同时挑起的昂扬斗志。

与他势均力敌的爱人此刻汗湿了一头浅色金发，略微吃力但是依然一拳一腿地组织着顽强并且有条不紊的进攻，白皙皮肤下包裹着的每一块柔韧肌肉都在迸发着勃勃的生命力，神迹般无懈可击的完美被凿刻在他每一寸的身躯里，此刻在自己的眼前酣畅淋漓地展露光耀。

索尔顺着他一个刁钻的反关节压制被撂倒在地垫上，从下往上地看着那双在胜利的喜悦中放着光的蓝绿色瞳仁，史蒂夫那年轻英俊的脸，那纯净骄傲的笑容。

爱情砸在胸口仿若重锤，金发Alpha几乎要被自己心里那绵厚浓重的情愫压迫得落下泪来，不得不使劲闭上眼睛。

“索尔？”史蒂夫看到那一闪而过的水光大吃一惊，连忙松开拧住索尔腕关节的手，摸了摸他湿润的睫毛，“你没事吧？”却冷不防被一双汗淋淋的臂膀勒住，整个人跌落在那剧烈运动之后急速震动的胸口上。索尔微微颤抖的大手包住他圆圆的后脑勺，霸道地把自己的Omega压在颈窝里，力气大得过分。属于Alpha的信息素席卷了这不大的空间，史蒂夫放松身体，在爱人的耳后亲了亲，一场战斗中所有的强硬已经全然融化在这个温情脉脉的拥抱里。

“太晚了……”金发Alpha喃喃地说，“我出现得太晚了……”

如果能在一开始就站在你的身边，从你生命第一刻就把你护在怀里，你是不是就不会受那么多苦楚？这一招一式，你都付出了多少代价才学会的？那些所谓的英雄事迹，听着都觉得痛，我再强大也钻不回时光洪流，只能从别人口中听你如何在刀锋上步履维艰出生入死。单枪匹马冲进重重围困之中营救友人的史蒂夫，憋着一口气钻进毒气室里取生化武器的史蒂夫，在不可能任务中搏命一战最终失去一切流落冰川的史蒂夫。

人人都把你当超级士兵，可你当初明明也只是个十八九岁的大男孩。每一景每一幕，你留不下伤疤的身体没有一丝苦难的痕迹，然而那一道一划都依然会刻在我的心里。

我的爱人，我的宝贝儿，我只恨自己生得太晚了。

“索尔……”汗水将他们紧紧黏合在一起，滚热的体温互相熨帖，史蒂夫几乎被自己的Alpha那炽烈情绪灼痛了心脏，我的爱人，若不是经历那些，我便不会是现在的史蒂夫，那又如何能与你相遇？索尔，你一个人从苦难中跋涉至今，却不曾伤及无辜，从未行差踏错过一步，坦坦荡荡昭昭朗朗，一心仍为守护自己所爱而活，这样的你，便是我踯躅半生最好的礼物。

“我的爱人，刚刚好，现在刚刚好……”史蒂夫抬高身子，将自己一句难得的爱语伴随着一个吻，含糊地落在索尔的薄唇上。

你生逢危机，我刚刚好赶来助你一臂之力。只是若我能变得更强大，能将你一直像这样压在身下护住就好了。

他们在潮湿的地垫上默默地拥抱着，交换了几个浅淡的亲吻和爱抚，各自怀着千钧心事和燎原爱火，却偏偏都较着劲儿，不肯清清楚楚地诉之言表。

巴基听到打架的动静，循声下来，便看见史蒂夫双肘支在垫子上，将自己的Alpha密实地裹在怀里，孩子气地用下巴颏在爱人的头发上蹭来蹭去。他太了解自己这个固执的朋友，史蒂夫那自小就一点也不Omega的强势性格和习惯性的防御姿势，过去多少年都不曾有一丝改变。

他转过身，把内心掀起的暗影波澜轻轻抚平，面无表情地拉住跑来看热闹的山姆，将他拖回楼上：“别过去。”

“我听见了都！肯定是切磋呢，他们打起来好看极了！喂，你别拽我，我想去看看！”

“你猜错了，没在打架，史蒂乎他正忙着呢……”

“忙着什么？”

“忙着反攻。”

“哈？？？！！！可史蒂夫是Omega！”

“谁告诉你他是Omega？你闻到味儿了？”

“闻不出来…可是……”

“还是你打得过他？”

“打不过…可是奥丁森先生打得过他！”

“那也得他舍得下手打。史蒂乎可绝对不甘于做一个任人搓扁揉圆的Omega。接受现实吧，我看你家奥丁森先生今天就要被推倒了。”

“……………………”

巴基在嘴上狠狠地找补回来这些日子里的隐隐憋屈，不顾身后被雷得一脸生无可恋的山姆，难得愉快地哼着歌走了。

健身房里的两个人都听到了巴基那一点都没打算低调的声音，史蒂夫尴尬地咳嗽了一下，面上红红地从索尔身上爬起来，将手上的绷带拆了扔在脏衣篮里，一眼都不敢看金发Alpha若有所思的脸色，匆匆忙忙地拎着鞋跑了。

索尔原本只是当笑话听，但是瞥见自家Omega那红红的耳朵，忽然后背一凉，实心眼地委屈纠结起来：如果史蒂夫提出这个要求……我确实好像也没理由……可是……我能不能拒绝啊……

洗完澡换了身衣服的史蒂夫刚走到楼梯口就看到客厅里站着一位棕色卷发的Alpha，娜塔莎勾着他脖子挂在他身上，看起来这一定就是红发姑娘家的宝贝Alpha，布鲁斯·班纳博士了。史蒂夫与他握了握手，留意到他的信息素与索尔之前一样，是被抑制剂压住的状态，清凉的薄荷感信息素收得只剩一点淡淡味道。

“好久不见，史蒂夫。”

另一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，打着哈欠的黑发少年合上冰箱门，忽然皱了皱鼻子，“唔……你闻起来很索尔啊……”

“真是个惊喜呢。”洛基碧绿色的眼睛里没有一丝笑意。


	35. Chapter 35

长途飞行令两位访客均是疲倦不堪，简单的晚餐之后又是一番唇枪舌战的混乱，史蒂夫终于把所有人都妥善安置进了这只有四间卧室的小别墅里，随即便被心绪不安了一晚上的索尔拖进了房间展开了有关上下前后的严肃讨论。

索尔作为奥丁森家族最顶阶的Alpha，体力方面几乎是无穷无尽，尤其在这方面史蒂夫处在天然劣势实在是无法与之抗衡。临近午夜，他们终于就以上命题大致达成了共识，史蒂夫一双眼睛都快要哭肿了，他决定明天得把那闯祸的挚友巴基的金属胳膊拆下来抽他一顿方能解恨。

大脑在沉睡的边缘胡思乱想着，他隐约觉察到一丝不寻常的动静，正要睁开眼睛，索尔忽然落在颈后腺体上的吻刺激得他浑身一颤，折腾了几个小时这里肿痛不堪，史蒂夫难受地摇着头，金发Alpha没再难为他，任由怀里的人翻过身把侧脸藏进自己颈窝里，习惯性地用手一下一下地顺着他的脊背，让黑甜的睡眠逐渐将那爱操心的Omega的意识彻底攫取。

那股已经掺杂了海水咸涩的桔梗香越来越淡了，索尔眷恋地深深呼吸，薄唇贴上史蒂夫染上桃粉的眼皮，感觉到底下的眼球不再转动，颤动的金棕色睫毛也一点点静了下来，终于爱怜地吻了又吻那被汗水浸湿的额角，小心地抽出了手臂，无声地下了床。

很久很久之后，当史蒂夫再回忆起那一天，其实从早上起，事事都早已显露端倪，只怪当局者迷，自己竟然轻易便放过了所有模糊的破绽。

凌晨五点，史蒂夫在生物钟的影响下睁开眼睛，意外发现平日里睡眠深沉的爱人看起来像是早就已经醒了，半靠在床头，双眉紧蹙地盯着前方，沉浸在自己的思绪里。

虽然知道这看起来永远爽朗豁达的Alpha实际上并不像表面那么心绪单纯，但是看到他真正流露出这种表情却是非常少见，史蒂夫正要发问，那双淡蓝色的眼睛蓦地转向他，刚才的深沉忧虑像是一个错觉，索尔微笑着，一息之间已经俯身贴了过来：“早上好，sweetheart……” 他的吻和随之而来的拥抱一如既往那么温柔又强势，还带着一点恶趣味地刻意散出些许霸道的Alpha信息素，一个单纯的早安吻差点让怀里的Omega意乱神迷，不知不觉便将那一点疑问埋进心底。

史蒂夫洗漱完毕像往常一样早早下楼，很不适应地发现家里横七竖八地到处都是人。

班纳博士和洛基看起来显然时差还没调节好，一个表情颓废地支着下巴趴在餐桌上打愣，另一个窝在躺椅里抱着沙发靠垫两眼无神地看早间新闻。打着哈欠的山姆和娜塔莎像两抹游魂似的飘在厨房间做早饭，巴基从院子里一走进来，就懒洋洋地躺倒在沙发上，他已经将自己想要去弄的例行安防公事做完了，正捧着Pad备份夜间的视频监控记录。

“呃，早上好……”史蒂夫没料到自己今天居然是整栋房子里最后一个起床的，“大家怎么都这么……”

“……呃……时差让我头疼……”

“……我家Alpha一头疼就要吃我做的松饼🥞……”

“……山姆像个锅贴似的翻身翻了一宿……”

“……有前杀手躺我身边，好怕睡着了就见不到日出了……”

“……以后我再也不要睡在我哥隔壁了……史蒂夫，我替索尔说声抱歉，你的腰还好吗？”

每个人的回答都拖着长音，加上一对对标配的黑眼圈，客厅里弥漫着丧丧的气氛，史蒂夫几乎觉得需要为自己的精神抖擞感到愧疚了：“……山姆，还是我来做早饭吧。”

他眼明手快地拿起一个碗接住了那个正在滑向垃圾桶的蛋黄，黑皮肤小伙子把鸡蛋壳往锅里一扔，如获大赦般爬到沙发上开始补觉。

“洛基，你需要在这边上学吗？” 拍戏期间索尔不能碰糖脂超标的松饼以免影响肌肉分离度，只能吃自己那盆雷打不动的泉水浸金枪鱼，难为他也能吃得心平气和，得空还帮洛基的松饼上浇了厚厚一层枫糖浆，“我还需要在这里停留两个月 ，回头我问问我朋友……”

“不用了，” 洛基在那层糖浆上又涂了一层果酱，才卷了卷送进口中，腮帮一鼓一鼓地说，“我不呆那么久，就是听说娜塔莎和你都受伤了过来看看而已，没想到这么快已经好了？”

“嗯，好了。”

史蒂夫偏过头看了一眼神色自若的索尔，想起来自己还从来没找到合适契机向索尔询问洛基的真实身份，没想到正主就已经出现了。这孩子嘴里很少有真话，一口一个傻哥哥的，实际上对索尔也算是另类的一片赤诚，按照斯塔克先生对他的观察，为了这个哥哥，洛基大概是什么都肯牺牲掉。但是之前有意无意撮合他们的是他，这次重逢，他对索尔标记了史蒂夫这件事，却又产生了明显的排斥。这令史蒂夫格外不安，很想尽快找机会和他谈一谈。

“谢谢关心，我可不像你那个超级哥哥能好得那么快……不过索尔你放心，过几天布鲁斯回纽约会把洛基一起带回去的，”娜塔莎没什么胃口的样子，恹恹地将头搭在自家Alpha肩上，“保证给你监护得妥妥当当的。呐？Honey？”

“嗯……我一完事就走，如果索尔需要，我可以把洛基带回托尼那里……” 布鲁斯也有些神色踌躇，瞥了一眼那黑发少年，“只是要是弄不完的话……”

洛基从巴基端过来的托盘里拿起一杯咖啡，刚喝了一口就呛到了，他似乎有点抵触这位布鲁斯·班纳博士，一直很笃定的目光不安地飘了一下：“咳咳……我自己想来就来，想走再走，不需要别人监护……”

布鲁斯不置可否，又开始埋头吃自己的松饼。

发生了这么多事情，史蒂夫惯于信任自己的直觉，班纳博士肯定不仅仅是教授这么简单，看他的年龄尚轻不至于跟自己当年注射血清有关，那么对他莫名的熟悉感大抵是来自于从冰川苏醒后。他在这个节骨眼上忽然接了个babysitting的活儿，大老远帮忙把洛基送过来，原因可不仅仅是思念娜塔莎，他要完成的任务，会和自己有关吗？

史蒂夫也留意到，巴基的存在似乎显得过分自然了，甚至没有一句“他是谁”的问题。看似令人松一口气的平淡下，一定隐藏着当事人之间的心照不宣。

这顿明明从各种角度来看都算得上是团聚的早餐，气氛却异常尴尬，每个人仿佛都在用朦胧睡意掩饰着什么。

然而史蒂夫也来不及细究，吃完饭便匆匆告别出发，索尔需要早早赶到片场，和大部队汇合后一起前往海边的外景地。索尔从来不用替身，包括所有爆破类特效动作，所以之前以受伤为借口拖延至今的几组需要高空吊威亚和带有爆破点的动作戏，终于开始进入拍摄。

史蒂夫还是依循惯例紧跟着索尔行动，监督道具组围着金发Alpha忙碌了半天，才把威亚衣妥帖地穿在戏服内侧。娜塔莎将化妆的工作交给助手，自己去了爆破组，按照史蒂夫的吩咐留下来警戒待命。

腰胯和后背都被挂起来不能坐下的索尔只能双肘撑在台子上听导演给自己说戏：“……冲过来之后你要做一个跳跃的动作，你会飞到空中，这样……对，然后你被击中了，对对对！弯腰，把斧头直接扔了。最后是翻转身体，滚落下来。其实顺着铁丝的方向走就行，跟之前差不多，不过这次你还是戴上头盔吧，网上对你戴头盔的造型呼声很高，千万注意安全不要勉强……”

导演说完，就回到摄像机后面，索尔站到指点的地点，朝他们比了个大拇指，原地活动了一下肩膀，拎着一个假装是斧子的橡胶棍子跑起来，在踏板上跳了一下，然后一个轻松的翻转落在软垫上。

“好的好的！”导演点了点头，大声朝他喊，“就这样！不过落地的时候注意抬头，刚才的角度只能看见你的大胸！”

“导演，这不正中下怀，你知道网上有多少关于雷神大胸的魔鬼截图？”饰演女武神的瓦尔基里不知何时出现在旁边，她一身便装，手搭在泰勒导演的肩上，“我敢说能与雷神的大胸媲美的只有美国队长的翘臀。”史蒂夫抿了抿唇，脸色微妙地红起来，心里有一点别扭。

金发Alpha哈哈笑着爬起来，做了个手势示意再来一次。这一次威亚上了一点力气，他飞到离地两米多高，再次“砰”地一声落下，这次声音大了些，史蒂夫在后面轻轻“唔”了一声，顿时心疼起来。

“好的下一组！哎……武指？武指呢？”导演跑过去蹲下，对趴在垫子上的索尔念叨着什么，武术指导也挤了过去，只见金发Alpha不断点头，然后又起身回到出发点。

接下来的两个小时，就只剩下全场围观索尔用花样百出的方式一遍又一遍地摔在各种地方，史蒂夫看得胸口直发闷。

巴基慢悠悠的声音从耳返里传出来：“史蒂乎？”

“怎么了？”

“海边太晒，视线被干扰，”巴基隐在一棵高大的桉树的枝杈上，银灰色衣服让他看起来像只树袋熊，“而且这个开敞空间的狙击点都在高处。”

“五十米以内……”

“五十米以内没有反狙击空间。”

“那放弃，你回来吧，去三点钟方向的吊车那边待命。”

“收到。呃，对了史蒂乎……”

“说。”

“克制一点，你的表情看起来像是马上就要扑上去接他了……”

“不用白费口舌，巴基，在史蒂夫眼里索尔就是个娇滴滴的公主……”

“……我好想吐。”

“娜塔莎，我没觉得索尔是……注意爆破组的工作，不要走神。”

占着线路聊天这种毛病传染性真强。史蒂夫还没说完就后悔了，敲了三次耳返截住了他们的话头，无意识地拿过索尔的水壶喝了几口水，极力按捺住浮躁的心跳。

总有种不舒服的感觉，从什么时候开始的？

难道是因为环境陌生？他抱起胳膊，顺势摸了一下藏在腋下的枪套，在那熟悉的皮革纹路间寻找一点安全感。

午休时，索尔半仰在化妆车里的窄小沙发上，闭着眼睛养神，造型师赶来帮他将那一头揉搓得乱蓬蓬的金发重新梳理整齐，絮絮叨叨地嘱咐他吃饭时不要把脸上的战损妆弄花。史蒂夫毫无存在感地坐在角落，等她们忙完下了车，索尔一脸困倦地开始用吸管喝他的增肌奶昔，才默不作声地走上前来，低头看着他。

金发Alpha早就留意到他那一点小情绪，明知故问道：“史蒂夫？”

“嗯。”

“怎么不高兴了？”

“……”史蒂夫原地挣扎犹豫了半天，还是弯下腰捧住索尔的脸，在那道化妆出来的淤青颧骨虚虚滑过，大拇指沿着那高挺的鼻梁顺下来，在唇角的假伤口处抚摸了一下。

最近自己的Omega渐渐习惯于示爱，尽管他的爱意始终带着史蒂夫·罗杰斯式的强势，不过已经在关键地点找回场子的索尔对此毫不介意，顺势搂着腰将爱人拉下来压着自己，他还穿着雷神的服装，史蒂夫摸到他那一身坚硬的铠甲，触电般缩了回去。

“嗯？怎么了？”金发Alpha抱着他的手臂放松了些，“硌到你了吗？”

“唔……你……没事……”史蒂夫看着面前梳着维京勇士发辫，身着银灰铠甲和大红披风的索尔，口中微微发干，急忙尴尬地后退一步，支支吾吾地冒出来几个没意义的音节，避开金发Alpha的眼神。

他决定以后不要再偷偷看索尔拍的电影了，代入感太强，脑补出来的画面实在是太不成体统了。

索尔不明所以地摸了摸爱人红红的脸，将自己那一点奶昔喝完，疲倦地伸了个懒腰，开始一口一个地吃寿司，随口问道：“说起来，今天有什么不对吗？你看起来有点儿……”上次他这样心事重重，还是邮轮的那个晚上，见鬼，别告诉我九头蛇那边又派来了个史蒂夫的老战友。

史蒂夫皱起眉，犹豫了一下，还是诚实答道：“我今天总觉得不太对劲，但是目前确实没发现有异常情况。还是不能提前先结束吗？”

“今天提前结束，明天还要回来再来一轮，白受二茬罪，都一样的。我不会有事的，史蒂夫，”他几口就吃完饭站了起来，在化妆车内这高大的金发Alpha只能低着头，便顺势将脑袋搁在史蒂夫的肩上，“有你呢，不是吗？”

史蒂夫被他的下巴戳得痒痒，忍不住想笑：“嗯……哎，行了，行了啊……差……差不多到时间了……”

下午一点整，索尔躬身钻下了车，红披风垂在步梯上，随着他大步流星而抖擞开，那俊朗的天神就这么走进了一片对于早春的澳洲来说，过分暖热的阳光里。史蒂夫紧跟在后面，习惯性开启了工作模式，锐利的目光扫视了一圈，下颌角收成一个方正的角度，揣在兜里的手握着拳。

看起来所有的地方都没出现问题。

到底是哪里不对劲？

——————————


	36. Chapter 36

下午终于进入高空动作戏份的正式拍摄，几辆高吊车开了过来，呈三角型结构，沿着动作轨道架好了钢丝，地面也铺设了绿色的软垫。

“巴基？”

“……”耳返里静默了一会儿，史蒂夫又唤了一声才听到他的声音，“在。”

“吊车那边？”

“……一切正常。”他蹲下来摸了一下地面，这片沙滩是硬质的砂石沙滩，“史蒂乎，你们为什么不考虑给索尔用个替身？”

“他不肯。”史蒂夫看了一眼逐渐上升的索尔，“发现问题了吗？”

巴基忽然顿住，缓缓地转过身，按住了耳返：“……没有。”

前几次都是简单的尝试，索尔在十米左右的空中将刚才的动作做了一遍，结果像是被突如其来的海风掀了个跟头，红披风又不听话地裹住了他的头，所有人都笑了起来，索尔尽力按照要求作势滚落在一个冰淇淋车的顶棚处，叮叮咣咣地打翻了一堆锅碗瓢盆，直到落地站好才把红披风拽下来，一张英俊的脸笑得傻乎乎的。

史蒂夫等他走过来，便把水壶递给他，抬手替他挡了一下阳光：“你又故意耍宝吧，刚才那个动作多简单……”

“哪里简单了！我可不是你啊史蒂夫！”索尔委屈地抱怨道，“你那腰多软啊！”

“嘘！不许胡说！”史蒂夫紧张地四下看看，“谁软了！”

“好好好。不软不软，我们史蒂乎最刚了！”

“别老学巴基那么叫我……”史蒂夫把水壶接过放在一边，“你这个威亚是不是有问题？我看你怎么连续两次都往前倾斜。”

“呃，你这么说还真是，”索尔在胯骨的锁扣处拽了一下，“这次这个威亚弄得重心好像有点太低了……”

“要调整一下吗？会不会有危险？”史蒂夫俯身帮他往上提了一下，威亚固定得很紧，一点也弄不动，“你先等等，我去找道具师。”

“哎，没事，我这都快弄习惯了，再调整一次又得重新适应。”索尔大大咧咧地摆摆手，却被史蒂夫瞪了一眼，只好乖乖闭嘴。

新的威亚衣服又穿了老半天，索尔在棚子里热得满头大汗，勒紧腰部的锁扣让他闷哼了一声，紧紧皱起眉，史蒂夫帮他举着风扇，但是金发Alpha的脸色还是泛起了不正常的潮红。九月份的悉尼越来越暖和，天气预报说今天午后最高温度可能会达到34度，片场大部分人都穿着短袖，可想而知几乎从头到脚都被铠甲和威亚衣包裹的索尔得有多难受。

史蒂夫逼着他又喝了点水，道具组的人踩着凳子把上次那个漂亮的头盔给他固定好，金发从边缘拉出来捋捋顺。虽然热得脸颊微湿发红，他还是看起来俊美极了，史蒂夫胸中又满溢出那种怎么控制也控制不住的喜爱之情，不由自主地笑了起来。

索尔偏头看到自己的Omega那甜得要命的笑，顿时什么难受劲儿都抛到九霄云外去了，趁人不注意凑过去，“亲一个吧宝贝儿……”

“别闹……”史蒂夫脸上满是收不回去的赧然笑意，不好意思地躲开了，“这么多人呢，回家的。”他目送着索尔大步回到了定点位置，动作指导和武术指导追上去围着他交代了一些什么。史蒂夫转过身往休息区走，正在这时，耳返里传来娜塔莎严肃的声音：“史蒂夫，爆破组的炸弹有两个被更换了。”

史蒂夫的笑容僵住了，目光在人群中迅速扫过，与好友的眼神一碰，听见巴基简单干脆回应道：“这就过去。”

“娜塔莎，报告具体情况。”

“今天下午有一幕戏需要他从六个爆破点中间翻滚过去，我上午检查的时候这几个爆破点都是正常当量，但是午休后，最后一对爆破点被换上烟雾……”

周围很吵，史蒂夫一手压着耳返一边下意识地往外圈走了两步，忽然听到旁边传来几声尖尖的惊呼，史蒂夫猝然回头，一颗心似乎跟着索尔一同悬上高空。

“喂！为什么？！……索尔！”

这一次威亚竟然直接升到了三十米的最高处，穿着铠甲的金发Alpha似乎也有些措手不及，摇摇晃晃地调整身体，尽量维持向上直立，姿势有点僵硬地稍停顿了几秒，然后猛地弓腰做出一个被击中的后退动作。

那根应该牵扯他缓缓向后上方飞去的钢丝突然迅猛加速，索尔在空中无处借力，只能任由那失控的钢丝拖着，后背狠狠砸在吊车的摇臂顶端。

隔了那么远，那一下发出的闷响也清晰可闻，显然是撞得极疼，他的双手徒劳地向后伸去想抓住什么，但依然无济于事地被这一下撞击猛地弹飞出去，身上刚才固定得好好的威亚衣在最高处瞬间松散开，那披着红披风的身体从空中斜斜地被甩起来，滑过一道弧线，越过了整片绿色软垫，毫无缓冲地重重地砸落在砂石地面上。

史蒂夫一身的血都凉透了，这一切像是慢镜头一样从他眼前逐帧播放，而自己的动作更是迟缓得要了命，几步路似乎跑了一辈子那么久，当他终于扑到索尔面前时，那金发Alpha面朝下趴在地上，鲜血正在不断地从他头下涌出，直接渗入了粗砺的砂石下。

“医生呢？！医生！！！”

“掉下来了！！”

“是谁？谁出事了？”

“是奥丁森！索尔·奥丁森摔下来了！”

“别动他！”

“叫救护车！急救医生死哪儿去了？！！”

“刚才谁把吊车……”

“他死了！”

“别瞎说！让开！！让开一点！！”

史蒂夫发着抖的手放在索尔的颈侧动脉，那里的脉搏越来越微弱，没几秒钟就彻底消失了。

“不……不不……这不可能……索尔……索尔！！”

有人抓紧了他的手臂把他向上拽，史蒂夫浑身哆嗦着，跪在地上的双膝战栗得完全站不起来，晃来晃去的视野里只有那一头被血染得斑斑驳驳的金发。

索尔……索尔……

“史蒂乎！史蒂夫！史蒂夫！！！！”巴基的声音在耳边震荡着，他似乎在朝自己咆哮，可是听起来却越来越遥远，箍在胸前的坚硬手臂正在把自己使劲拖走，更多人挤了上去，七手八脚地去搬动地上的金发Alpha。

索尔！那是我的索尔！！

史蒂夫终于甩开了巴基的钳制，重新扑了上去，他想要赶走那些人，把那些放在索尔身上的手都推开，却突然被从颈后狠狠砸了一拳，他本能地转身还击，巴基换了他的金属手臂，使出全力又是一记重拳，眨眼间就让史蒂夫彻底晕了过去。

他把软倒在地的Omega抱住腿甩到肩上，扫了一眼大呼小叫的人群和地面上看起来已经失去生命迹象的金发Alpha。

巴基的步履有些蹒跚，肩上的人比他记忆中更加沉重，几乎要把他死死压塌在原地。他给自己一秒钟的时间闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时，那双灰蓝的瞳仁恢复了最初的无波无澜，他悄无声息地离开了混乱的现场，两个透明的耳返被一脚碾碎在砂石地面上。

说不清到底是哪个地方，又或者根本就是全身心只剩下了空壳，里面的每一分每一寸，都空了。皮肤下的肌肉，脊柱里的骨髓，静动脉里的血液，似乎全都没了。

那无处不在的空虚正在抽走一切，史蒂夫觉得身体像一枚被钉在板子上的干枯标本，他深深呼吸，而氧气却从胸腔那里的巨大豁口漏掉了。

索尔，我的索尔，我的爱人，我的Alpha。

后颈还在发着烫，那是索尔温柔烙下的亲吻，是索尔悲伤洒落的热泪，是索尔小心翼翼留下的标记。可是深沉而寒冷的空洞终于侵蚀到身体内部，残忍地一寸寸抹去了那一点点仅剩的温度。他听见了嘶吼声，那么陌生又那么熟悉，竟像是自己发出的，悬浮在黑暗里分毫动弹不得的灵魂终于被扯回了那具挖空了的身体里。

史蒂夫的睫毛颤动了一下，他意识到自己正侧躺在微微发热的金属表面上，手脚被牢固地束缚着，钻进鼻腔内的机油味浓得令人作呕，轰鸣声对耳膜的震动更是加剧了那阵反胃的感觉。薄薄的眼睑在眩目强光下一个劲儿发紧，他用了半天时间才睁开眼睛，看清面前那道背对自己的身影。

“巴基……”他的目光虚弱地亮了一下，但立刻便明白过来，那一点微芒也彻底黯淡下去，“你……你是……冬兵……”

心灵上的痛楚一念之间已成了实质的酷刑，一寸寸磨碎了内脏，剧烈的恶心感战胜了他的意志，史蒂夫猛地吐出一口血，面部扭曲地蜷缩起来。

索尔……索尔呢？

我失去他了吗？

记忆里明明就在几分钟之前，他还在对我笑，那么英俊高大的Alpha，撒娇卖萌撅着嘴，低下头想要偷偷亲我一下，被我躲开了。

史蒂夫干涩双眼流不出一滴眼泪，只一口一口地吐着血，一双靴子在面前停下。

“史蒂乎，你醒了。”那懒洋洋的声音，那迷惑了自己的布鲁克林腔调。史蒂夫喉口紧缩，又是一口血控制不住地从紧闭的嘴角溢出来，那双靴子像是怕沾到似的后退了半步，“这么难受啊？怪不得都说被标记的Omega通常撑不过自己的Alpha死后的哀悼期结束就一命呜呼了。不过放心，你不是一般的Omega，我想血清会帮你熬过去的。”

史蒂夫竭尽全力将下一口血咽了回去，终于聚攒了些劲儿，低声问道：“……是你干的？”

“不全是，我的任务只是带走你而已，但是索尔他一直盯你盯得太紧了，我下不了手，今天算是钻了个空子。”冬兵顿了顿，他忽然有些不确定，“索尔·奥丁森……我不知道，大概是另一个冬兵干的。如果是他，那么他看起来彻底搞砸了，任务明确强调了需要目标活着。”

索尔……死了……

眼见未必为实，然而身体已经确凿无疑地向自己传达了这个噩耗，Alpha的死亡，单方面地彻底解除了他给自己的Omega留下的标记。与此同时，史蒂夫的身体会立刻进入器官全面衰竭的哀悼期。

他耳鸣得厉害，五脏六腑变成了一块块湿漉漉的脏抹布，被无形的大手无情地拧转，沥出的血液不断地从口鼻中流出。

“你比我想象中更好骗。”他慢慢蹲下身，轻描淡写地说，“大概从我说出第一句史蒂乎时，你就已经注定成了我的俘虏。你记不记得？那个人试着告诉你我不是巴基，可是一次又一次，你仍然不肯接受他的暗示。”

史蒂夫咳嗽起来，血呛到了气管里，粗重的喘息里带上液体的声音，他痛苦地将额头在粗糙地面使劲蹭动着。

冬兵伸手摸了摸他浅金色的短发，还在用属于巴基的柔和声音对他说话：“不用太害怕，史蒂乎，你已经是血清的完成品，身体也很完美没有残缺，医生会对你仁慈的。洗脑的过程确实会很痛苦，但是你最懂得，有些记忆留着其实更痛苦。”

“你是超级士兵里唯一的Omega，我想他们大概会就此做些文章。不过左右也都是你们Omega天生就能做的事情。你既然已经能接受被Alpha标记，想必早就做好了那种准备。所以，说到底也没什么可怕的，放轻松就好。”

“你一直说你很抱歉，不知道怎么弥补巴基所遭受的创痛。那么，给你一个机会体验体验吧。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，欢迎来到巴基的世界。”

冬兵觉得自己大概是正常人类的生活过了太久，变得啰嗦得很，这不是个好事儿，言多必失。

他起身回到驾驶座坐好。

外面的天色很蓝，是高空特有的雪亮刺眼的蓝，冬兵带好飞行员墨镜，重新检查了一下航线和飞行状态，确定无误后向后靠在椅背上稍稍放松。

背后又变得太过安静，那个Omega难道又心大地睡着了吗？他回头看了一眼。

史蒂夫没有像上次那样踏踏实实地昏睡过去，刚才吐了不少血，这会儿大概是一时半会儿没血可吐了，整个人看起来软绵绵的，目光怔忡地盯着面前的一大滩血泊。他的皮肤异常白皙，几乎在发光，透着一股极其纯净的气质，但是挨着机舱地面的一侧脸上却满是腥污看不清肤色，像是戴上了半张骇人的面具。

“巴基，”那看起来已经失去神魂的人说，“对不起……”

冬兵藏在墨镜里的瞳仁扩大了一些。

“都是我的错。”史蒂夫那双近乎透明的眼睛似乎从空洞的凝视中抓住了什么东西，渐渐泛起水光，一大滴眼泪终于掉了下来，“如果……这一切还有结束的……结束的时候……我希望你能……能真正得到……属于你的自由……”

“巴基，我永远不会怪你。”

“还是要谢谢你……”

谢谢你，把我送进九头蛇的心脏。

————————————


	37. Chapter 37

飞行时间很长，期间冬兵给史蒂夫打了几针不明药剂，这虚弱的Omega一动不动任他施为，温顺得出奇，属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯那双永远明亮的蓝绿色眼眸变得有点暗沉沉的，偶尔视线相触，那里面空空洞洞，甚至连痛苦也没有，与其说是在沉静地思考着什么，倒不如说他只是在单纯地发呆。

越过大海的时候史蒂夫睡着了，当然更有可能是那会儿正好遭遇了高空对流，飞机强烈颠簸，失血过多的他不堪震荡直接昏迷了过去。冬兵将他拖到诊疗床上，用绑带固定好，随手拿自己的袖子蹭了蹭那满是血污的半边脸，歪着头端详了一下史蒂夫那放松的睡容，眉头舒展嘴唇微张，一副坦然无畏的模样。

他们都还是少年时，巴基数不清多少次从垃圾堆里把被人揍晕过去的史蒂夫挖出来。那时他要瘦得多也轻得多，满身污秽，有时他会中途醒来，挣扎着跳下来非要自己一瘸一拐地走回去，大部分时候他会保持昏睡一路被扛回家。从来打架都没赢过的小个子，那鼻青脸肿呼呼大睡的傻样子，也是如现在一般无二的平和，就仿佛无论他以多么狼狈不堪的姿势摔倒，这世界依然没有什么事情能真正击败他。

即使是现在吗？冬兵知道他爱那个Alpha，爱情和咳嗽一样，都是完全无法压抑掩藏的事情。看着自己的爱人死在你的面前，被哀悼期的痛苦吞噬成一具行尸走肉，你为什么还有这么安详的表情？

索尔的血一股股地涌出来，从砂石罅隙里渗下去，不像尘土那样带有吸附力的粗砺碎沙渐渐被染成暗红色，但是更多的粘稠液体还是一路缓慢地流到地下，一滴一滴啪嗒啪嗒地砸在光滑的表面上，逐渐聚起一片血泊，连续不断的珍珠般的清脆撞击黏着成滴滴答答的湿润水声。史蒂夫抬起头，毫无阻碍地穿过层层叠叠的岩石和密密匝匝的沙砾，将索尔抱在怀里，他失去了很多血，苍白的脸摸起来很冷，淡蓝的眼睛微微睁大，专注地凝视着自己，他还是那么英俊。

“亲一个吧宝贝儿……”金发Alpha孩子气地撅起嘴。

史蒂夫乖乖地凑过去贴住那片形状优美的薄唇，却像是吻上了一块寒冰，他猛地打了个寒噤，脚下的土地裂开了一个大口，流沙抓紧了他的双脚，坚硬的花岗岩也全都变成了流质，望不尽底的深渊将他吞了进去，史蒂夫积攒全力，把怀里的索尔推开，那双蓝色眼睛睁得更大了，悲伤地谴责地看着他。

梦境里的下坠感落到实处，神经系统正在从末梢到末梢，一寸寸地努力寻找着自己的身体。天旋地转的速度终于减缓，锁骨下方开始能体会到一下一下稳定的脉搏带来的沉重撞击，史蒂夫彻底醒了过来，发现身上的锁链已经全部解开，自己平躺在一个窄小的床铺上，四周的光线幽暗发绿。现在是什么时间？他回忆了一下之前发生的事情，刻意忽略掉索尔死去的那部分。如果没有算错，他实际上是被自己的生物钟唤醒的，澳洲时间应该是凌晨五点。

他试着起身，却被内脏的痛楚击倒，抑制不住地咳嗽起来，甜腥的味道又一次涌上喉头。是了， 还是没好，哀悼期的Omega身体根本组织不起一点力量，只能任人宰割，连束缚都不需要了，他苦笑着想，真是瞧不起人，不过这倒是不错。

史蒂夫缓慢地扭转头，尽量不牵扯到胸腔和后背，扫视了一下周围。

房间不大，但是也不算逼仄，墙壁和地面看起来都是水泥材质的，床脚处有一个金属的马桶和洗手池，水龙头没有拧紧，正在往下滴着水。

四周没有窗户，对面的铁门上只有一上一下两道狭窄的窥视孔，天花板上的通风管道呲呲啦啦地响着，冷风激得皮肤上起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。夹克外套早就和枪套一起被冬兵脱下扔掉了，史蒂夫身上只穿着之前里面那件短袖T恤，前襟和袖口还有干涸的血迹，单薄的布料让他在这个通风开到最大的房间里感觉有点冷。

他试着动了动手指，然后缓缓曲起肘关节，接下来是肩膀，双手举到脸前，完好无损，手腕上戴了两个看起来很厚重的铁箍，不过没有连接到任何地方，他试着拧了一下，这副看起来不怎么像枷锁的扁圆铁箍非常紧密地贴紧皮肤，留下的余地最多只能塞下一张纸。

铁门上响起细微的电子音，听起来正在开锁。看来他们密切监视着自己，一醒过来就有人上门了。史蒂夫不动声色又仔细观察了一下四周的角落和视线可及的所有不起眼的缝隙，想知道摄像头装在哪里。

一个中等身材的男人走了进来，棕黄色头发梳得一丝不苟，身上觉察不出来信息素，九头蛇看来不打算用Alpha信息素压制的方式折磨自己这个处于哀悼期的Omega。史蒂夫不得不承认他松了口气，吐血的感觉实在太糟了，他需要再多些不受压制的时间才能修复好自己的身体。

几个全副武装的士兵搬进来一张桌子和一把椅子，这位棕发男子施施然坐下，将一个本子和一支笔放在桌子上，摆摆整齐，接过士兵端来的水杯喝了一口水，这才抬起头，看了一眼床上的俘虏：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他的德国口音有点重，不由得使史蒂夫联想到曾对自己有知遇和救命之恩的厄斯金教授。史蒂夫默不作声，探究的眼神落在这个男人身上。虽然留着络腮胡，但是这个人看起来年纪并不算大，三十岁上下的样子，文质彬彬的，气质类型跟班纳博士有一点像，大概他就是冬兵说的所谓医生了。

“你想知道接下来会发生什么吗？你看起来控制欲很强的样子，大概习惯于对自己的日程安排了如指掌吧？”棕发男子朝他和气地笑了笑，打开了面前的本子，慢条斯理地扫了一眼，“这个我觉得提前跟你说清楚也好。首先呢，哀悼期不适合洗脑，万一把你的身体也给弄垮了，就得不偿失了。正常Omega的哀悼期是一个月或者更短，很少有Omega能活着熬过去。我们也不确定作为超级士兵的你会需要多长时间，大家都有点等不及了。很遗憾你还得再忍耐一阵子这种痛苦，等你恢复差不多我就会还你一个平静。”

“今天上午我会给你安排一个全身体检。作为一个Omega，你缺乏信息素的身体特征真是一个完美的伪装，不过我有点担心你也会功能不健全，那样的话会给我们增添不少麻烦。不过既然你能被标记，算是个好消息，让我们一起祈祷奇迹继续发生，希望失去热潮期的你依然可以怀孕生子吧。”

史蒂夫垂下眼睛，面上冷硬如铁。热潮期，这三个字带给史蒂夫一阵战栗，却不是因为恐惧。上一次热潮期，是索尔陪着度过的。结束后自己害羞得没脸见人，却把什么责任都一股脑儿推到他头上，金发Alpha做小伏低了一整天，像只犯错了的大金毛。

棕发男子看着那片稍微染上些许颜色的脸，露出一个恶劣的笑容：“怎么？害羞了？这样的你看起来总算是有一点Omega的样子了。当年巴恩斯中士提起你是个Omega的时候，上上下下都不相信，以为是神盾局布下的烟雾弹。”

巴基。史蒂夫从那些带给自己一阵暖流的旖旎回忆中抽离出来，再一次感觉到心脏疼得厉害。巴基的帐，我也得一并跟九头蛇要回来。他什么话也不想说，只顾着放松身体闭上眼睛，寄希望于血清能够更快地修复好体内的创痛。那一股从没辜负过自己的温暖力量正在与全面衰竭的哀悼期副作用作斗争。这是索尔，或者准确地说，是奥丁森家族留给自己的最后一点东西。拜托，拜托帮帮我。快一点，再快一点，我赶时间，我还有很多想要完成的事情。

“上次看见你的时候，我坚信你是个深藏不露的Alpha，或者至少也是个Beta，忍痛割爱把那么无助又诱人的索尔送到你怀里，没想到你确实是个Omega，无福消受啊，浪费了那么好的针剂。”

听到这里，史蒂夫双眼猛地大睁，想要起身，却再一次被胸腔的剧痛压了回去：“！！！是你！！”

“没错，是我，”那人的神情在冷光中显得更加讥诮，“啊，从这个距离看，你这双眼睛真是漂亮。可惜，我还是更喜欢索尔·奥丁森那双纯蓝的瞳仁。”

“！你！！！”史蒂夫的嗓子干涩得几乎能被自己的呼吸撕裂。他就是寄匿名信的人，对索尔怀揣肮脏恶念的变态。一股恶心和怒火涌了上来，史蒂夫竭力侧转身，将一大口血沫吐在床下，用手肘撑着床，终于硬生生地坐了起来，呕吐引起的生理性泪水点亮了双眼，他恶狠狠地瞪着面前的棕发男人。

即使一切都已经晚了，至少我要先把这胆敢觊觎索尔的混蛋宰了！

“啊，别激动。很可惜索尔已经没了，我猜我只剩你了。”他挑剔的眼神上下扫了扫史蒂夫，“你到底有什么特别之处呢？我是不明白为什么会是一个Omega能受得了那种血清的，当时不疼吗？”

疼，疼极了，血清注入体内所有的大小肌肉群，伽马射线撕裂了我每一寸经络、碾碎了我每一段骨骼、蒸发了我每一滴鲜血，我变成了一滩血肉烂泥再被血清一点一点地重组。然而那些加起来乘以十倍，也不如现在的一刻，我失去了我的Alpha，我的爱人，我的索尔。

“没有……什么特别之处也没有，我只是一个来自布鲁克林的omega。”

史蒂夫逼着自己低下了头，把几乎燃烧起来的视线聚焦在脚上，这才突然留意到自己穿着一双厚实的靴子，看起来格外眼熟。

“其实索尔死了，我可能比你更难过，”那个男人合上本子，摆出一副纯聊天的松弛姿势，“我爱他的时间可比你久多了。”

史蒂夫的后背弓得低低的，刚才坐起来的动作已经将他所有体力耗尽了似的，呼吸声粗重急促，整个人都痛苦地蜷缩起来。

“我第一次见到索尔的时候，他十九岁，” 棕发男人的嗓音有点哑，他端起杯子又喝了口水，继续说道，“My god，没见过的人绝对想象不出来，俊朗少年初长成，真是太美了，是被造物主亲吻过的面容和身体，能把那样的顶级Alpha压在怀里疼爱，让他发出可爱的呻吟和哭泣声才是真正的征服。”

“偏他胆大，单枪匹马就敢闯进来，让我们交出他的弟弟。”

“他自己也心知肚明那根本不是他弟弟，不过是个家养的小宠物罢了。但是那点莫名其妙的骑士精神还是让他来了。”

“我们本来打算着，下下狠手怎么也能抓住他，但是谁也狠不过他，带了一堆炸药在身上，足够把自己炸得连渣都不剩，他就这么拿自己的性命做要挟，说是如果不放他和他弟弟走，那么谁都别想得到奥丁森家族的一丁点残留。”

“一开始我以为他需要一个优质Omega给他生孩子，没想到他还真一副君子做派，把那个劳菲森家族的小Omega当弟弟给养大了。”

「我第一次见到他时，他就是现在这个样子，到那种地方去，居然还穿着白衬衫。」

「到处都是肮脏龌龊的嘴脸，只有他衣不染尘，纯净得发着光。我真的觉得很奇怪，明明身材高大得像个巨人，神挡弑神佛挡杀佛一般刚勇，转过头对我笑起来的样子却很温柔。」

「他们谈了很久，我至今也不知道他究竟付出了什么代价，居然真的把我完完整整地带回了家。」

史蒂夫仿佛再一次看到索尔穿着白衬衫的背影。

暖风卷动他的金发，那揉乱的发丝如同日光横扫世间。

洛基，他并没付出什么代价，他只不过是将自己的全部生命用做筹码，保护需要保护的人，就像他人生中的每一刻。

「我既然天生为Alpha，便理所当然为守护而活着。」

索尔，我最好的索尔。

史蒂夫忽然弹了起来，站在那人身后的士兵抬手就是一枪，他猛地拧身，子弹从他侧腹擦过，那阵刺痛只让他微微一晃，动作一点也不迟缓地掀翻了桌子，压住了那个棕发男人。窄小房间内他疾如闪电逼到士兵面前，抬手掰过他的下颌，鲜血喷涌而出，不知什么时候起他手里竟攥着一把短小的匕首，另一个士兵后退了几步想要再开枪，被史蒂夫看也不看地一记回旋踢踹进了角落，一声巨响砸在金属马桶上。第三位士兵抓紧机会连续扫射，史蒂夫踉跄了一步，却仿佛依然毫无知觉，将手中匕首甩了出去，正中那人持枪的手。

倒在地上的棕发男人爬起来拽开门想要逃出去，史蒂夫已经猱身而上，两人一起倒下，将半开的铁门牢牢抵住，那明明看起来奄奄一息的Omega手中擎着千钧之力，狠狠地扼紧他的脖子，几记饱含怒火的重拳雨点般落在他的脸上。

正在这时，史蒂夫手腕上的铁箍陡然释放出一道莹蓝色的电流，令他全身痉挛起来，却仍没能让他松开手。他的双眼雪亮仿若洪荒猛兽，将自己全身的重量压了下去，凑到那人耳边，一口洁白牙齿间挤出斩钉截铁的几个字：“索尔……是我的！我的！”刚刚还镇定自若的棕发男人满脸露出极度恐惧的表情，双眼爆成血红色。

电流更强了一些，史蒂夫眼前只剩一片花白，他将手中那具软下来的身体拎起来，摔在终于破开铁门冲进来的士兵身上，俯身捡起枪一顿扫射，然后跌跌撞撞地冲出房间。模糊的视线里人影憧憧，他却知道自己再也不需要一丝顾虑。

我不想再放过他们，除非我死，否则在最后一个九头蛇倒下之前，我都不会停下。

史蒂夫不记得自己击倒了多少九头蛇的士兵，也无法判断自己在这条漫长又错综复杂的水泥通廊里挣扎了多远，他甚至没意识到自己身上已经受了多少伤。他的视野早已失去了颜色，耳边只有自己的喘息，身体在依靠本能地战斗着，直到终于再也无法前进一步，他单腿跪地，听到头顶陌生的语言在大声吼着什么，更密集的脚步声从拐角处传来，他勉力反手扣住了眼前的那个膝盖，夹在大臂小臂之间扭转。呼应着那凄厉惨叫，几下枪声响起，就在耳边，他被那音波掀入了一片黑暗中。

结束了吗？

对不起，索尔，我冲动了。

不过从这一刻起，我作为保镖的最初任务终于胜利结束了呢。

史蒂夫微笑着闭上眼睛。

——————————————


	38. Chapter 38

本章补全剧情

————————————

【一天前】

在这种时候打扰自己搂着爱人入睡的人，真是该死。索尔吻了吻Omega颈后红肿的腺体，散出更多安抚性的Alpha信息素，确保怀里疲倦的史蒂夫睡得愈加深沉了些，才放心地下了床，快速穿好衣服。

自从索尔搬进自己房间，史蒂夫在这里设置了一系列报警器，金发Alpha啼笑皆非地折腾半天才将它们全部关闭，悄悄拉开落地窗，走到窄小的阳台上，双手在背后轻轻合拢那两扇玻璃，单手撑了一下护栏，轻捷地从二楼跳了下去。

巴基不知在那里站了多久，他没来得及换衣服，只穿着黑色背心，那条金属手臂在月光下闪着寒光，一双灰蓝的眼睛用更加冰冷的目光死死盯着那个架着一侧膝盖坐在院墙上的剪影。

“晚上好，士兵。”那声音沙哑得厉害，听在耳朵里有钝刀子割肉般的粗粝感。巴基收紧了下颌，清脆的机械音从他的金属手臂上传出来，看起来已经做好了作战准备。

索尔叹了口气，举起双手：“我能直接投降吗？真的，我都累了，你们不会累吗？”他伸了个懒腰，“大晚上的。”话音刚落，这还打着哈欠的金发Alpha忽然一把抓住巴基的小臂，明显带着点发泄私仇的意味，毫不留情地将他整个人朝墙头上的人影摔了过去。巴基错愕之间，久经战斗的身体已经依据本能调整好了姿势，顺势用金属手臂勒紧了那个人的脖颈，和他一起滚落在院墙外侧。

别墅区后山的坡度很陡峭，稀疏树木往下几米远就是裸露的黑色礁石，两人滚在一起跌跌撞撞地堪堪停在悬崖处，索尔却已经随之撵上，一脚踹向那个人，被他后仰避过。这传说中九头蛇的最强冬兵其貌不扬，速度却奇快无比，双手在脑后一撑，身体如绷紧的弓弦般弹起，眨眼间将一把匕首甩出，拳风随之迎面而来，索尔却依然淡定如初，稳稳地接住了那一组令人目不暇接的狠鸷攻击。

这个迅捷灵活的打法很有我家史蒂夫的风格，金发Alpha甚至抽空走了个神回味了一下刚才的那顿大餐，不过你可没有我家宝贝儿那么柔韧又漂亮的腰身。

那人深知自己不是索尔的对手，抽身一跃想要逃走，索尔冷笑一下，眼看这里已经跟居住区间隔了足够的距离，便结束了这猫抓耗子般的戏耍，Alpha信息素瞬间暴涨，逼着那人以一个狼狈的姿势跪了下来。没来得及躲开被波及到的巴基用金属手臂砸在地面上，借力将自己推出了那个风暴的中心，朝身后抬起手，制止了闻声追来的娜塔莎和布鲁斯。冬兵发了狠，眼看着索尔靠近，硬是伸手擒住他的脚踝，拧身一滚，将金发Alpha掼倒在地，索尔就势翻身牢牢钳住他的咽喉，站起来将冬兵举过头顶。那带着面罩的人只露出布满伤痕的上半张脸，暴起血丝的漆黑眼眸毒蛇般盯着索尔，眼角微微眯缝着。

他居然还在笑。

索尔将他在手里翻转了一个三百六十度，直接夯在礁石上，随手补了一拳让微微抽动的他彻底消停过去，这才收敛起信息素，拎着俘虏走了过来：“怎么大家都没睡吗？还是我动静太大了？”

莫名其妙就被当成人肉投掷器甩得七荤八素，紧跟着又被强悍的Alpha信息素重重地压制了一把，喘着粗气的巴基接过了红发姑娘递过来的锁链，浑没好气地扔给索尔，金发Alpha将动弹不得的冬兵绑了个结结实实，很没诚意地说：“刚才事急从权，不好意思啊。”巴基连翻白眼的力气都没有，在心里朝他竖了两根手指，慢吞吞地拖着步子回了房间。

“呃，我们，一直在等着他……”布鲁斯不好意思地推了推眼镜，“更确切地说，他其实是跟着洛基来到这里的，我猜他的目标不一定是你。”

“洛基？”索尔皱了皱眉，“这孩子还在和九头蛇联系？我以为他在斯塔克大厦里就不会……”

“托尼说斯塔克集团被九头蛇渗入，他需要清理门户，怕顾不上你弟弟。”

“这个我早该猜到，毕竟九头蛇怎么会放过全球最大的军火制造集团呢？算我失策，当时就应该坚持把他带在身边的。”索尔把冬兵拖回车库里锁好，跟布鲁斯一起回了娜塔莎的房间，“现在怎么办？”

“九头蛇肯定会孤注一掷地想办法来抓你，现在最稳妥的方式就是将你彻底隐藏起来。洛基提了个建议，他说只有死人才能让九头蛇真正死心，你只需要在公众面前死去，那么针对你的一切行动都会……”

“死去？”索尔好笑地歪着头，“洛基这孩子真是会想，让我死去？那以后呢？从此我就在地下猫着头缩一辈子？我为什么要一直这么躲着？早晚要跟他们算总账，今天，明天，还是未来的某一天，有什么区别吗？”

布鲁斯的脸色更加难看了：“索尔，我不怀疑你的强大。但是君子不立危墙之下，你面对的不是某一个超级杀手，或者是某一个特战小组。你面对的是一个恐怖组织，他们多年心血目前看起来已经彻底白费，目前你就是他们最后的希望，他们会不择手段把你抓获，用一切人类都想不出来的残忍方式拿你做实验……”

“我不会等着他们来抓我！”金发Alpha的双眼里仿佛裹挟着闪电与惊雷，“我要亲自到他们的老巢，把九头蛇的每一颗长满毒牙的头都揪下来！”

“索尔！你以为你可以凭一己之力端掉根深树大盘根错节的九头蛇吗？”

“是他们不肯放过我。”索尔反而轻松地笑了笑，“血海深仇我也能搁下，可我绝不会像只耗子一样藏起来。别板着脸，搞得好像你们不想除掉九头蛇似的。”

“那么史蒂夫呢？”娜塔莎决定使出杀手锏，“你们一起去？”

“不要。”索尔想都没想便否决了，“这是我自己的战斗，我不想把他扯……”

“索尔，他是你的omega没错，但是同时也是一个战士。你最了解他。这件事情让他知道之后他会怎么做？”

索尔眉心紧缩着转过身，竟不知如何回答这个问题。

“无论如何，暂时先躲起来吧。”娜塔莎从背后拍了拍这陷入沉思的金发Alpha，“我们当然想要将九头蛇一举歼灭，但目前时机并未成熟，还是不能轻举妄动。”

索尔在楼下将身上的灰尘洗干净才回屋，窗户不知何时又打开了，史蒂夫的额发在夜风里轻轻晃动，他小心地钻进被子里，近距离端详着爱人的脸。熟睡的Omega感觉到Alpha信息素的源头靠近，自然而然地向他翻过身，手习惯性地探过来搭在他肩上摸了摸，安心地舒了口气。这充满依恋的小动作让他显得那么惹人怜爱，但是索尔却也比谁都更知道史蒂夫那足够托付后背的强大。

Alpha对Omega天然的保护欲让他本能地想把史蒂夫严密地守在怀抱里，让他置身事外，在安全的地方待自己凯旋归来。可是面对足以与自己比肩的战士，这样的宠溺却不亚于侮辱。他的史蒂夫，像自己一样从来没有从任何战斗中逃走过。

面对这一场胜算渺茫的决战，是否要亲手将爱人拖进来的痛苦侵蚀着索尔，无论做何抉择，都是在心头剜肉，他进退维谷。

“你们这会儿倒是打算对索尔的话言听计从，当初利用他把九头蛇的冬兵引出来的时候怎么没见你们先开诚布公听取他的意见？”洛基的一双绿色眼睛在炽烈阳光下微微眯起，“我的傻哥哥他意气用事也就罢了，怎么，这里的气氛你们都觉不出来古怪？神盾局改名叫盲盾局算了。”

“布鲁斯，吊车那边换了个人，我看不太对劲儿。午休之后爆破组的炸弹也出了问题。”娜塔莎的声音有些气喘，“而且史蒂夫已经起了疑心，一直在敲我，我不能总不回话。”

洛基紧紧盯着他，一个年少的Omega的目光竟让布鲁斯一个堂堂Alpha感到极其不适，但他却也不得不承认，目前的局势极其不明朗，让索尔继续冒险暴露在外，就是个定时炸弹：“好吧，既然他们打算拿吊威亚做文章，那就把高度再给他升高十米，刚好那个冬兵还可以废物利用一下。”

“那史蒂夫呢？”

“先瞒着他。洛基，你负责想办法把镇定剂给索尔注射进去。娜塔莎，你等着我的信号，告诉史蒂夫炸弹的事情，吸引他的注意力。”

“可是……”

“周围不知道有多少九头蛇的人，必须把戏做足了，史蒂夫若是没演好，假死这场戏可就穿帮了。”

下午的片场闷热非常，海风也吹不散笼罩在人人头顶的困燥。索尔按照史蒂夫的要求换了身更合适的威亚衣，再次回到出发点，武术指导追过来唠唠叨叨地将动作又重复叙述了一遍，索尔心不在焉地听着，眼睛却瞄着史蒂夫转过去的背影，他的手扶在耳返上，从这个角度能看见爱人的一点点侧脸，刚才那个笑容还挂在脸上，腮帮鼓鼓的，下颌也不像之前那么僵硬了，有一点肉乎乎的。

明明笑得那么可爱，偏偏不让亲。金发Alpha舔了舔下唇，觉得自己很渴。

武术指导给他整理了一下威亚衣，一群化妆小组的一拥而上将索尔围住：“等一等等一等，奥丁森先生，你嘴上怎么还是花了？刚才吃什么东西了……”

“索尔。”

“洛基？”半蹲着迁就化妆小姑娘身高的索尔惊讶地抬起眼，“你怎么？”

“来不及解释，史蒂夫去找娜塔莎了！你先跟我来！”黑发少年语气急促，将一件黑色长袍兜头盖下。

索尔仓促间从人群中看见史蒂夫正在往外走，放在耳返上的手压得更使劲了，肩背微微隆起，是他精神紧张时的习惯姿态，当下也没说废话，匆匆把身上的锁扣解开，在化妆组的掩护下躬身跟着洛基悄悄穿过几个帐篷，上了一辆陌生的厢式货车。

洛基的脸上全是汗，金发Alpha摸了摸他的额头：“怎么了？到底发生了什么事？你的脸色这么……这是什么声音？”

外面喧闹起来，站在外面的洛基手搭在眼睛上远眺了一下，看到那个伪装成索尔的冬兵正从空中掉落下来：“九头蛇开始行动了。索尔，你得先走。”

“史蒂夫呢？”

“他随后……”

“洛基，我问你，史蒂夫呢？”索尔快速撕开自己身上紧紧勒着的威亚衣，却闷哼一声，发现自己的腰上不知什么时候早就扎进去了一根针，他的脸色空白了一片，“怎么……那件威亚……”

金发 Alpha一头栽倒在车厢里。

洛基掩上车厢门，示意山姆过来守着，自己四下看了看，扯上兜帽又回到片场内。救护车还在路上，现场混乱得一塌糊涂，所有人都在大呼小叫地奔跑着，他远远看到娜塔莎拦住了剧组跟随前来的医生，戴着口罩的布鲁斯带着几个人抬着担架匆匆忙忙跑到了“索尔”的坠落地。

到处都看不到史蒂夫的踪迹，理论上他看到“索尔”掉下来，一定会赶去事发现场才对。布鲁斯也在仓促间张望了一圈，困惑的目光与洛基一触。

洛基心底一沉，糟糕。他咬了咬牙，果断回到了厢车内，娜塔莎已经在里面等着了：“洛基！巴基没有到爆破组跟我汇合……”

他摇了摇头：“他就没打算去。”

红发姑娘的脸色突变：“什么意思？”

“史蒂夫失踪了。”

“是巴基？是他把史蒂夫带走了？”

“看来是这样，可恶，”洛基烦躁地抿了抿唇，从侧兜里拽出来一个小包，里面整整齐齐放着一排针剂，黑发少年嘴里念念有词，语速快得像子弹似的，“这一疏忽不要紧，什么计划都乱套了。拜托你们下次非要把超级杀手留在身边当保镖之前先做好背景调查行吗……而且史蒂夫怎么说话不算话，我还以为他和我哥没那么快就黏糊到一起去呢……总之老天保佑他能熬过去，哀悼期可不是开玩笑的。真把他弄死了索尔还不得跟我拼命……”他终于找到了自己需要的那支，利索地注射进索尔的颈侧，金发Alpha的呼吸渐渐微弱下来，胸口的起伏也变得几不可查。

“你给索尔打了什么？！”

“所有的Plan A都标配一个糟心的Plan B，而且永远这么邪门，只要制定了最烂计划就一定会用上。放心，死不了，你家班纳博士用自己测试过……别瞪我，又不是我让他用自己做人体实验的。总之，做戏做全套吧，这下可信度倒是高多了……”

黑发少年猛地站起身，推开车门跳了下去，他纤瘦的肩膀在这一个夏天里拉宽了些，看起来竟有了些大人的样子：“帮我带句话给斯塔克先生，我答应做到的事情绝不会食言，如今不如将错就错，提前收网。”娜塔莎还想问什么，洛基已经从外面把门关好，使劲拍了拍车身，山姆收到指令，一脚油门赶在道路彻底拥堵起来之前，沿着事先商量好的路线迅速离开了这片是非之地。

——————————


	39. Chapter 39

—————————————

托尼对东西伯利亚山区的寒冷气候缺乏认识，这让他一下战机差点现场冻得昏厥过去。

“我这是穿越了吗？现在不是刚九月份吗？”他用最快速度冲进了神盾局在这里凭借天然山洞设立的临时根据地，弗瑞已经在里面等待着了，“这种天气九头蛇还能坚持日行一恶，也真是有毅力。”

“托尼……”弗瑞的神色很是凝重，“跟洛基联系上了吗？”

“完全没有，这孩子人间蒸发了，”托尼直奔大厅正中间的火炉开始暖手，“我说你们怎么会出这种纰漏的？娜塔莎说的那什么巴恩斯中士到底是谁？史蒂夫那个人谨慎得要命，怎么会把一个九头蛇杀手养在自己身边？”

“这件事说来话长，先不管。九头蛇内部从刚才起就全面戒严，我们在里面的内应也传不出消息。”

“那就说明史蒂夫已经进去了嘛，虽然他现在大概也没法帮你办事了，是死是活都不知道，”托尼暖和过来，活动了一下手指，开始在助手搬过来的军用电脑上敲敲打打，“索尔那边怎么样了？”

“他应该还在昏迷中。”

“那就只能先等着吧，我这里也还得布置一阵子……”，托尼抬起头瞄了他一眼，“洛基说的那个Alpha信息素抑制屏障，神盾局了解得多吗？”

“嗯，那个东西很棘手，可以说挡住了我们80%以上的战斗力。所有恐怖组织里面只有九头蛇选用的士兵大部分都是Beta以及少量体质较好的Omega，就是因为他们设置了这个Alpha信息素抑制屏障。”

“资料显示二十年前神盾局大量招募Beta特工，就是试图借此与九头蛇力拼？”

“没错，可是这么多年过去，在大部分军队依然默认是Alpha士兵为主力的情况下，九头蛇这个基地还是靠这一点资本在这里屹立不倒。我现在也可以坦白告诉你，二十年前史蒂夫和巴恩斯中士被指派的任务，就是破坏九头蛇基地的Alpha信息素抑制屏障。后援等了一周，再也没等到他们发回的半点信号，只能认定他们牺牲。”

“原来那个巴基是史蒂夫的老搭档，怪不得那么信任他。”

“当初的这两个人，一个是超级士兵，一个是神盾局最优秀的特工。他们没能成功做到的事情，洛基他一个孩子……”

“这个计划我从头到尾就没答应过他，没想到他居然直接策反了布鲁斯，趁我不在偷偷溜到索尔那里去了。”托尼磨了磨牙，他很想把这个过分聪颖又胆大包天的少年抓回来让他哥狠狠抽他一顿，“洛基走了一波险棋，现在我们得尽快想办法别浪费了这个机会。唯一的问题是……”

——————————

索尔很少做梦，他的控制欲实在太强，梦境中失控的旁观视角让他非常抵触，尤其是对象是史蒂夫的时候。他可爱的Omega正难得主动地献上一个柔情蜜意的亲吻，可自己却无法回应。

“唔，史蒂夫……”索尔觉察到自己正在从一场不知持续了多久的昏迷中苏醒，但是除了大脑之外，他什么都无法支配，甚至眼皮都抬不起来，无形无质无可抵挡的梦魇用一种绵密包裹的方式将他困住了。史蒂夫突然绝情地将自己一把推开，索尔错愕中趁机抓住了一丝着力感，但已经晚了，眼睁睁看着爱人全身没入了黑暗之中，“史蒂夫！”

“……还是没有洛基的消息吗？”

“完全没有，托尼说他肯定是回九头蛇基地了。”

“他不在怎么跟索尔解释史蒂夫的事儿啊……”

“我看咱们没时间想了，他好像要醒了。”

“什么？不可能，这才几点？”

“你别忘了他的药物代谢能力比史蒂夫还夸张……你醒了吗？索尔？”

“……唔，”索尔缓慢地转动眼珠四下看了看，没有找到那个熟悉的身影，“……史蒂夫……发生了什么事儿？”他挣扎着坐起身，可手一软还是摔回到枕头上，一阵头晕目眩。

布鲁斯压住了他的肩膀：“先别起来，你的血压和脉搏都还没有恢复正常……”

“怎么？我怎么……”金发Alpha口中干得要命，经这么一提醒他才感觉到自己手脚都冷冰冰的，胸腔内被过分缓慢的心跳扑通扑通砸得生疼，“你们对我做了什么……”

娜塔莎端过来一杯插着吸管的水让他喝下去，犹豫的目光快速扫过布鲁斯，看他点了头，才说道：“洛基用了一种药，让你暂时，心脏停跳了一段时间……”

“……为什……”索尔使劲闭了闭眼睛，尽量把自己从脑中的一团迷雾里拔出来，“他让我……等等，我死了？”

“只是假死，”布鲁斯连忙补充道，“你苏醒的时间比预期提前了一倍多，目前生命体征恢复得也很好，不会有后遗症……”

金发Alpha不顾制止，勉力坐得笔直，他的眼前一阵发黑，声音颤抖着问道：“死……可我标……我标记了史蒂夫…我死了，我要是死了他会……”

红发姑娘没料到他第一个问题就是最难回答的这道，却也只得硬着头皮说：“嗯……对，史蒂夫他会进入哀悼期。但是他的体质不同于普通的Omega……”

“他在哪儿？”索尔又想从床上起身，差一点摔倒在地，布鲁斯把他扶起来，和娜塔莎一起努力将这不断挣扎的大个子按回床上，“……放开我！史蒂夫在哪里？可恶！谁允许你们……”

“索尔！史蒂夫目前不在这里，他被，他被巴基抓走了，现在可能已经快到九头蛇总部基……”

一股攻击性极强的苦咸Alpha信息素陡然暴涨，娜塔莎话没说完，咽喉仿佛被猛地攥紧，面露痛苦地蜷缩成一团，布鲁斯见势不妙立刻放出自己的信息素，清冽浓郁的薄荷气息收拢在一起犹如无形的巨掌拍向了失去理智的索尔，尚未恢复体力的金发Alpha猝不及防地被牢牢地压制住，布鲁斯趁机抱起娜塔莎将她轻手轻脚地放在距离索尔最远的沙发上：“小娜？你怎么样？小娜？”

“咳…嗷……疼死了……”红发姑娘好不容易喘过气，眼睛下面一片出血点，“都是Alpha，Honey，你的气息可比他温柔多了……”

“那只是……”因为我不舍得弄痛你，布鲁斯微妙地脸红了一下。

靠着墙粗重喘息着的金发Alpha猛地转身，一拳砸在旁边的穿衣镜上，手指的关节在碎裂的镜面重重地碾了一圈，借由这尖锐的痛楚抹除缓慢心跳带来的全身钝感：“巴基……是他……”

娜塔莎感到愧疚，她确实不该像史蒂夫一样对巴基全然放松警惕的：“我没料到巴基这么久以来，竟然一直在伪装，他看起来明明是……”

金发Alpha低垂的头轻轻摇了摇：“不是一直在伪装。”他血淋淋的拳头捏得咯咯响，“他是被唤醒了。”索尔想起自己听到那句突如其来的“晚上好，士兵”，当时就已经有所察觉，却没当回事儿。他应该信任史蒂夫的，应该第一时间就将自己的决心和恐惧都倾诉于他，应该在抉择的每一个瞬间都握紧爱人的手。

自己的傲慢自大，自己的无心之失，一环扣一环，竟将自己最想护住的人推进了险境。

“你先别往坏处想，史蒂夫很顽强，他一定能熬得过去。而且九头蛇需要他活着，所以反而不会对哀悼期的史蒂夫做什么……”布鲁斯还想要说的话被娜塔莎放在小臂上的手制止住了。

碎裂的镜子里倒映出无数双含泪的深蓝眼睛，金发Alpha渐渐卸下了全身的怒火，只剩一句满怀悔恨的喃喃低语：“但是，史蒂夫会以为我真的死了……”

我那执拗又情深的史蒂夫，如果以为我真的死了，他会疼成什么样子？

索尔失控的情绪一点一点被自己收敛起来：“我这个状态多久才能恢复正常？”

“我上次实验过，我自己醒过来需要十二个小时，药物代谢完需要三十个小时左右。但是你比预期整整提前了六个小时清醒，所以应该最晚明天你的身体就差不多能恢复了。”布鲁斯正色道，“索尔，我知道你现在想做什么，但是事情已经这样了，不要白白浪费机会，我们必须制定一个计划。”

“嗯，当然得有计划。”索尔朝布鲁斯做了个手势，“手机用一下，帮我拨通斯塔克先生的电话。”

“索尔，你怎么知道……”托尼的声音有点含糊，好像身在一个非常嘈杂的地方，信号断断续续的，“洛基跟你说了什么？”

“说什么？他做的就够多了，还用得着说？”索尔开门见山道，“地图显示九头蛇的总部在东西比利亚山区，你多久能赶到？”

“……”托尼迟疑了一下，决定还是说实话，“我已经到了。”

金发Alpha点了点头：“嗯，你果然是知道的。集结了多少人？”

“足够多了，”托尼回答，“但是我目前真的不知道怎么才能撬开这铁桶一座的基地，跟里面的人接上头……”

“我可以先……”

“别。索尔，我知道你着急，你们家那孩子这回下手是狠了点，但是现在木已成舟，你总不能让史蒂夫白受这么大罪，再任性妄为把你自己折在里面。洛基已经失联了很久，我猜他应该是已经进去了，他年纪小，这些年也一直游走在黑白之间，九头蛇不会太提防他。他肯定会想办法先和史蒂夫汇合……”

“你也知道洛基还是个孩子！”索尔几乎压不住自己的怒火，“而且史蒂夫他现在生死未卜，我如果都进不去，谁还能进去救他们？”

“重点不是谁能进去，重点是你就绝对不能进去。九头蛇基地布置了Alpha信息素抑制屏障，以空气为媒介，可以说一开始就是专门为了压制奥丁森家的人设计的。”托尼似乎进了室内，声音变得清晰起来，“Alpha进了这种屏障中会被彻底压制住，不仅无法利用信息素战斗，反而会变得更加孱弱，寸步难行。索尔，当年奥丁森家族整个栽在了这上面。”

金发Alpha沉思了片刻，没有挂断电话，直接转眼盯着布鲁斯：“班纳博士，洛基上次用在我身上那种Omega诱导剂，你这里有吗？”

戴眼镜的Alpha脸上露出惊悚的表情：“什……什么？那不就是一种增加床笫情趣的……”

“我就问，有没有？”

“没有，那个倒是很容易合成，但是……”

“如果使用Alpha抑制剂，加上Omega诱导剂，我可以暂时变成Omega，也就能在基地里保持活动能力……”

托尼在话筒另一边听得清清楚楚，几乎被这疯狂的主意震懵了，忙不迭地打断他：“变成热潮期的Omega，你想过后果吗？你还能有战斗力吗？进去不就是等于是给九头蛇送了个诱人的……”托尼把糟糕的后半话咽了下去。

“根据上次的经验，会有一段时间的适应期，但是我确定我还是能够有足够的战斗力的。而且只要能顺利关闭Alpha信息素屏障，我目前的能力应该可以自主冲破那个诱导剂的影响。”

“不然我找个Beta特工先……”

“不必，我若是做不到，其他人更是去送死而已。”

“索尔，你何必冒这么大的风险？”

“陷在那里面的，是洛基，是史蒂夫。”索尔闭了闭眼，脑子浮现出无数令自己心如刀绞般的联想，“留在外面白白等待，对我来说才是冒着最大的风险。”

“可……”

“就这么定了。飞到那边需要十个小时，时间足够给我调整的。”索尔把手机放下，从椅子上站起来，脚步已经稳定了许多，“都别发呆了，收拾一下，半小时后出发。”

史蒂夫，请你不要做傻事儿，请你一定要等到我。我知道你疼坏了宝贝儿，但是求求你一定要等到我。

————————————


	40. Chapter 40

—————————

洛基被那一下后坐力震得半边身子发麻，心脏扑通扑通的，但是他来不及为自己人生中第一次开枪杀人产生什么情绪上的负担，拐弯处的脚步声已经越来越密集，他拽着史蒂夫的一只手，在更多的九头蛇士兵赶来之前将他拖进了走廊一侧鲜为人知的设备间里反锁好门，听到外面逐渐安静下来，才稍稍放下心，弓腰支着膝盖，竭力把呼吸调匀。

自己虽然先天柔弱了些，但在健身方面也没懈怠过，无奈这被改造过的躯体在半昏迷状态实在是太沉了。他撇撇嘴，不满意地瞪了地上那人一眼。史蒂夫太冲动了，也让那个混蛋死得太早太容易了。要不是自己用最快速度堪堪赶到这里救下他，他难道是打算一个人拖着哀悼期的病体一步斩十将，战死九头蛇吗？简直是愚不可及！说真的，怪不得自己那个傻哥哥能容忍他！意气用事的程度跟索尔真是如出一辙！

蜷缩着的史蒂夫在昏迷中又吐了几口血，洛基抓紧时间翻出来药剂给他注射，即使他一个Omega在这种状态下凭借魔鬼般的意志力折腾出这么大阵仗，哀悼期的器官衰竭还是不可避免的，希望班纳博士的药剂能及时发挥效果。黑发少年将冲锋枪抱在怀里，单薄的后背抵住门，默默地守着。

索尔，别怪我，事到如今，若是不利用史蒂夫逼你一把，你也许真的会为了自己那点软弱的爱情而犹豫不决，轻易就搁下了血海深仇，从此隐姓埋名跟九头蛇江湖不再见了。

我可不像你那么宽厚温柔，以眼还眼以牙还牙，家族的仇恨，他们对我们犯下的罪过，我一秒都没忘记过。九头蛇不除掉，那一场看不到头的噩梦便永远不会结束。

史蒂夫是被疼醒的，但不是哀悼期那种内脏倒转的痛楚，恰恰相反，之前笼罩在大脑中令思维混沌的压抑感已经一扫而空，看来血清终于开始真正发挥效果了。

但是好冷……

居然还没死……我运气真不错。

呼吸时侧腹有锥刺感，大概是子弹卡住了。

“睡美人，我可不会吻你的，醒了就别装睡了。”

那没有完全摆脱稚气的轻柔声线很有辨识度，史蒂夫迟疑地睁开眼睛，从昏暗模糊的视野中依稀辨认出少年白皙脸颊的轮廓和闪着微光的大眼睛，他姿态放松地盘腿坐在面前，单手用一种很业余的方式搂着枪，另一只手上上下下地抛接着什么东西，对自己微微一笑：“想我了吗？”

“洛基……”他的嗓子很是干涩，“怎么是你…”

洛基将手里的小玩意儿揣回口袋里，又抛过来一瓶水：“又渴又饿吧？抱歉了，我只找到了这个。”

“你为什么在……你是被九头蛇抓来的还是说……根本就是你安排冬兵杀了……”那寒冷彻骨的空虚感又开始撕扯着五脏六腑，史蒂夫的眼圈红了，阴影笼罩了他的脸，他下意识地揉搓了一下手腕上的异物，表情顿时疼得扭曲起来。

洛基这才留意到那两个不起眼的电击手铐，里面的电量应该早已耗尽，铁箍边缘的皮肤烧得焦黑一片，黑发少年的目光在那残酷的伤痕处停了一下，口中不免泛起一点内疚的苦涩，避重就轻道：“都不是……现在追问我是好是坏，还有什么意义吗？”

是啊，没有意义了。自己曾经有无数问题想要跟这捉摸不透的少年讨要答案，但是此刻这一切都不再重要了。窄小的暗室内，史蒂夫那心如死灰般的沉默陡然凝结了空气，洛基只觉得面前那明明已经开始痊愈的Omega依然像是一棵迅速枯萎的树木，从阔叶葱郁的瞬间被抽干了生命力，只剩下岩石化了的枝杈停留在不可言说的过去。

少年张了张嘴还想说些什么，史蒂夫却已经不想听了，开始自己忙活起来，利利索索地把那染满鲜血的白T恤从领口撕开脱掉，有条不紊地检查了一下自己的伤势，近距离子弹造成的贯穿伤和利刃割伤都被他随便按压一下就放过了，直到在左侧肋骨下缘发现了卡住的那颗子弹。他抽了口气，微蹙着眉探进伤口里面摸索了一番，抽出匕首将嵌在骨头上的弹头挑了出来，终于舒了口气，抓起破破烂烂的T恤把血迹大致擦干净，侧倚在墙上，手肘紧紧地压制着伤口止血。

洛基默不作声地盯着看了一会儿，嘴唇抿得发白，只觉得心脏一阵闷钝乱跳。这不是他第一次看人受伤，但史蒂夫处理起来的那种若无其事的草率果断，简直是把痛感直接转移到了旁观者身上。他转开视线，冷冰冰地开口道：“说真的，就算你是超级士兵，刚才干的事儿也太愚蠢了。”

“嗯……我知道。”史蒂夫承认，“当时冲动了，不过我心里有数，有人帮我。”

“切，”洛基对这种感情用事的行为嗤之以鼻，“我还以为他真的是演了那么久呢……”

史蒂夫在周身细细密密的疼痛中皱着脸，一双湿润的眼睛里却含了笑：“他不会背弃我，巴基是我最好的朋友，无论有多难，他都会想办法助我一臂之力。他知道我又蠢又倔，怕我突然犯起驴劲儿……总得给我一点自保的资本。”脚上那双不属于自己的军靴里面藏着两把匕首，这大概是巴基在无可奈何的静默中所能做的不多的事情了，“我想先找到巴基，你知道他会在哪里吗？”

“完成任务的资产会被送入冬眠，长期维持在清醒模式的冬兵不好控制。”洛基的拇指朝下一翻，“我印象中那是在垂直五十三米深的地下，被隔离在几英尺厚的铁门内，你准备怎么进去把他捞出来？”

“应该不是个问题。”史蒂夫坐直了些，意有所指地看着他，“只要我能够知道路线。”

黑发少年挑了挑眼角，露出一个孩子气的傲娇神情，从怀里掏出一张折了几折的纸，上面精细地画着一幅地图：“我在基地里度过了七年，当年他们没人防备我一个小孩儿，这里的每一个房间和通道我都一步步量过。后来索尔拍戏不在家的时候，九头蛇经常带我回来，这张布局图应该是最详尽的。”

史蒂夫接过地图，摊在靠近地面的应急地灯旁，认认真真地记忆起来。冷光源的照射下，他的脸色微微发蓝，透着一派古井无波的森然：“他们后来还带你回这里做什么？”

“做人体实验啊。”洛基轻描淡写地说。

史蒂夫蓦地抬头：“人体实验？在你身上？”

黑发少年精致的唇角弯了一下，却不是在笑：“放心，我没被洗脑也没被植入什么乱七八糟的部件，他们只是需要定期体检，确信我能分化成Omega，将来可以顺利孕育奥丁森家族的后代。”

“你不是他的弟……”史蒂夫忽然明白了这事情的来龙去脉，“你其实是他的Omega……”

“我从头至尾都是被选中的生育机器罢了。无论是被奥丁森家族选中还是被九头蛇选中，对我来说没什么区别。”

“你不是这么想的，你很爱他。”史蒂夫低下头继续看着地图，“他也很爱你。”

“真是老好人，发生了这么多事儿，你还这么想。”黑发少年短促地哼了一声，“难道你不会吃醋吗？”

“这个问题还有什么意义吗？”史蒂夫感觉到眼眶酸涩，“表达爱的方式不一定正确，但爱始终还是爱。我只是很庆幸，索尔没有错爱你。”

他们又不说话了，恍若隔世般相似的语句将少年拖回到不久之前的夏天，清尘收露，疮疤未显，那初坠爱河而不自知的Omega站在雨檐下回廊里的样子，跟现在别无二致，仿佛什么都打不碎他的硬净温柔。

“杀光了九头蛇之后呢？”洛基突兀地问道，“你要给索尔殉情吗？”

史蒂夫没有说话，神情专注地研读地图，确信都背下来之后将纸还给洛基，他又回到倚着墙半坐半躺的姿势，把脑袋松松垮垮地耷拉在肩上。

“寻死觅活可不是索尔希望你做的事情。”黑发少年不依不饶地补了一句。

“我不会。”史蒂夫终于简短地回答道，洛基等了半天，他却没了下文，歪向另一面的侧脸看不出表情，只有浓密睫毛间或扇动一下，节奏很慢，带着入眠前那种温吞舒缓的困乏。

黑发少年还是忍不住刻薄地讥诮道：“作为一个挚爱死在眼前的Omega，你可真够冷静的。”

史蒂夫躺下来枕着自己的手臂，格外敏锐的耳朵几乎听得见血液在脉搏中清晰有力的奔涌声，答非所问道：“他说过会一直陪着我。”

「从此日月经天，江河行地，这一生漫漫长路，史蒂夫，我将永远和你在一起，直至越过地狱之门。」

史蒂夫一直克制自己不要去追忆，竭力将大脑放空，现在还不是时候。可是那一天那一刻索尔那独特的嗓音还是依然清晰地在心底一遍又一遍地回荡着，是那么美好，又是那么令人绝望。所有的快乐，所有的希望和所有的甜，都随着那金发Alpha的离去从自己的身上剥除了，太阳星辰，皆成灰暗，只有我深爱着的你，化成烙印在灵魂上的带着温暖海水味道的苦涩香气。

索尔，你从不食言，即使我身处地狱，谁都夺不走的回忆依然庇佑着我的心。

“能知道该找谁算账，我就很满意了。命运没有公平对待他，但索尔至少还有我来替他讨还血债。”史蒂夫的音调平淡，似乎在说的是最寻常不过的事情，他甚至大部分注意力还集中在其他地方，翻来翻去给自己找了个更舒服的姿势躺好，“若之后我还有命活着，我会替他照顾好他想要守护的人，替他好好过完这一生。”

洛基垂下眼帘，在心里轻轻笑起来。

每次都还是觉得，好嫉妒你啊，我的哥哥。

史蒂夫睡了将近四个小时，再次醒来时精神状态已经好多了，他换上一套洛基准备的九头蛇士兵的战备服装，衣服很紧窄，肩膀那里撑得满满的，裤子也有点短。

洛基皱眉，懊恼地发现自己的计划又出现了问题，史蒂夫整整六英尺的高大身材放在全是Beta的基地里实在是太瞩目了。超级士兵不自在地拽了拽紧绷绷的上衣，为难地问道：“这样行吗？”

“感觉很不行……”黑发少年挑剔地上下打量一番，“你看起来实在是太不Omega了。明明腰身那么纤细，为什么肩膀这么宽这么平啊？简直是一枚行走的多力多滋玉米片。”

“……”史蒂夫带上头罩，声音闷闷地传出来，“又不是我想要长成这样的……”

“算了，尽量躲着人走吧。”洛基将长枪递给他，打开了门，左右看看，朝他招了招手。

九头蛇的这个基地整个位于一座大山的心脏里，年代很是久远，布局并不复杂，全部都是平直宽阔的通道。他们走到一处深长走廊的一端，史蒂夫拉了一下洛基，低声说：“右侧，大概十米开外，有队伍行进的动静，两人一组纵列十人。”

洛基做了个向上转移的手势，史蒂夫心领神会，抬头大致目测了一下距离，拦腰扛起黑发少年，助跑了两步，猛地向上跃起，一脚抵在墙壁上借力，伸手在最高处扣住边缘，一个轻巧的空翻钻进了走廊上方的复合甬道内。这个半圆形的甬道有将近六英尺高，光线比走廊要昏暗许多。

“沿这里走到头，有梯井可以通往存储资产的地方，唤醒他的词你都记下来了吧？我就不跟去给你碍手碍脚了，”黑发少年蹲下身，把史蒂夫交给他的匕首收进小腿处的暗兜里，“我会去中控室附近找地方藏起来，你找到巴基之后再来跟我汇合…史蒂夫？你在听吗？”

闷在面罩里的人似乎僵了一下，隔了几秒才回应道：“……好，你万事小心。”

“史蒂夫，我强烈建议你要惜命，千万别把自己拼死了啊，不然你会后悔的…”

“什么意思？”

“没什么意思，”黑发少年那张清秀的脸上永远带着三分笑意，七分玩味，“其实我手里，好消息坏消息各一个。伤者为大，你可以选择先听哪个。”

“……这有什么可选的吗？直接说吧。”史蒂夫接过洛基递过来的门禁钥匙，伏低身子盯着消失在走廊尽头的九头蛇士兵，暗暗盘算着作战方案。

“坏消息是，我着急来找你，什么通讯方式都没来得及布置，所以我们确实被困在这里了，不管成功失败是死是活，外界都不会知道，也不会及时派遣增援。”

“知道了，”不知道是不是因为哀悼期真的已经结束，史蒂夫感觉自己的身体轻飘飘的，看到少年难得比较严肃的样子，竟产生了一点不合时宜的玩笑心情。如果是索尔在这里，那个永远举重若轻的大个子Alpha会怎样回答呢？史蒂夫眯起眼睛，模仿着索尔的语气说，“谢谢你对当前局势进行的准确而无用的描述。”

“……”

“好消息呢？”

“我不想告诉你了。”本来还是有点担心史蒂夫一发狠，不管不顾地玩自我毁灭，没想到这个Omega确实比自己想象得要顽强得多，这么快就调整好心态，居然敢学索尔挤兑我了。

我就不告诉他真相，哼。黑发少年恶劣地想。

———————————


	41. Chapter 41

————————————

“你可想好了？”向来下手果决的娜塔莎第一次犹豫起来，“如果你需要，其实我可以先进去探路，我是Beta，也比较有经验……”

坐在诊疗床上的索尔接过针剂，没等她把话说完便反手注射进了手腕的腺体内：“你已经退役了，娜塔莎，作为我的化妆师兼经纪人，你只需要帮我准备潜入着装，以及确保这出真死假死的破事后我别丢了饭碗。对了，顺便再去导演那里帮我圆谎顺便继续告个假，老天保佑他不要撕了你……”他勉强的笑容只持续了几秒钟，这次行家出手，Omega诱发剂的效果比之前那次要迅猛许多，他猛抽了一口气，双腿收起面朝内侧躺着，后背绷得紧紧的，“现在，让我……让我自己待着就行。”

索尔再一次感受到那种被Omega热潮支配的灼痛，然而此刻他只觉得心里酸软甜蜜，他还记得上一次被注射了这个药剂之后的美妙一夜，记得史蒂夫动情后散发出的桔梗香气，记得将他软绵绵的身体抱在怀里，记得不谙此事的爱人筋疲力竭地双目半阖，长睫毛在自己的掌心扇动了几下就沉沉睡去。

我的史蒂夫，那时候肯定已经爱上我了呢，偏偏就他嘴硬。金发Alpha苦中作乐地想，把别人都支派出去，为了刺激我的Alpha信息素爆发不惜献身。娜塔莎说得对，倔强又骄傲的史蒂夫可不会为所有人都做到那种地步。

平日里最是冷静的史蒂夫其实经常跟自己发脾气，第一次见面不过就是把他错认成Alpha而已，小家伙居然甩脸就走，动不动还连名带姓“索尔·奥丁森”、“奥丁森先生”地吼自己。

索尔只要一闭上眼睛，似乎就看见那板着的小脸，又刚硬又强势的保镖大人。让你看到我现在这个样子肯定又会生气的，可能会像上次一样，一把将我怼到墙上，卡住我的咽喉威胁我：“索尔·奥丁森！这种事情如果再发生一次，我就辞职！”

辞职是万万不可能的，sweetheart，一辈子也不可能的，除此之外你想怎么惩罚我都行，史蒂夫，我绝无二话，只是你一定要等到我。

漫长的飞行途中，索尔几乎没有发出任何声音，只是静静地蜷缩着，像是一直在睡觉。事发突然，布鲁斯只能利用之前洛基留下的Omega信息素样本合成诱导剂，机舱内渐渐充满了少年Omega特有的那股微凉湿润的草木香味，身为Alpha的布鲁斯不得不给自己注射了抑制剂防止暴走，远远地躲到机头位置。娜塔莎放重了脚步声走近床边，尽量平静地问道：“索尔？你感觉怎么样了？不行的话，不要勉强……”

那浑身都湿透了的金发Alpha“唔”了一声，含糊暗哑地应了一声：“到了吗？”

“快了，还有一个小时就该降落了。”

“嗯，”他坐了起来，“那我去换一下衣服。”因为药物影响，他底气不足，声音听起来有一点软软的，但依然带着索尔·奥丁森特有的那种越是危机关头越是沉静无波的腔调。

红发姑娘皱着眉，整整煎熬了九个小时，第一波热潮已经被彻底压制下去，取而代之的是过分苍白的脸色，金发Alpha那本就深邃的瞳眸陷在脱水的干燥眼窝内，现出病态的晶亮。

“以你现在的身体状态，你觉得你能完得成这项任务吗？”

“对你们来说，这只是任务，”索尔将身上的汗水擦了擦，穿上了暗色的潜行服，“对我来说……”那拉拉链的手指一丝颤抖也没有，完全看不出这具身体正在遭受什么样的酷刑，“我唯一的弟弟，还有我深爱的史蒂夫，除了他们，我还有什么可以失去的？”

娜塔莎的眼睛忽然湿润了，这么久以来，她觉得自己才从罅隙中窥探到一丝索尔背负的那荆棘丛生的过往带给他的伤害，古老奥丁森家族留在世间最后的传奇和悲恸，就由他这么用平淡无奇的语气说了出来。

飞行高度开始降低，穿过高空亮白的云层，对流层的气流让机舱内部也剧烈颠簸起来，外面九月份的天空正肆虐着对于西伯利亚来说也异常罕见的暴风雪。

托尼在停机坪等着他，看着金发Alpha大步走下了战机，寒冷的旋风中，已经换好一身暗色潜入服的索尔看起来高大冷峻，金子般的发丝是目前蛮荒天地间仅剩的光耀，仿佛正在化身为自己所扮演的那位纵横九界的神祇：“托尼，现在情况如何？”

“还是老样子，一点消息也没有。整个基地彻底戒严了，五个小时之前看到他们把哨兵调进去一批，看起来像是里面出事了。”

索尔接过望远镜，细细观察了一下远处半山的低洼鞍部那个不起眼的拱形突起：“这个基地有几个入口？”

“已经勘明的有……”托尼比了一个数字八的手势，“这么多，但是全部易守难攻，好几英尺厚的钢筋混凝水泥墙面加上双层钢板，火箭炮都攻不破，再加上里面他们设置的交叉火力封锁和手榴弹斜坡，从正面砸进去反正挺费劲的。”

索尔皱了皱眉：“通风口或者其他非常规通道呢？”

“通风口比较狭窄，要是小孩也许行，你就算了，卡住就难看了。”托尼招呼了他一下，“别站着了，都先进来，你弟弟曾跟我提出过，也许有个路径可以潜入。”

“这个总部基地最底层再往下有一个尚未完成的坦克甬道，刚刚完成水泥浇筑就被迫停工，应该是经费紧张，加上九头蛇这些年因为忙着折腾超级士兵血清的事儿，大伤元气，始终处于蛰伏状态，没精力大兴土木。”托尼在电脑上敲了几个键，在桌面上展开了一个3D的全息图像，指了指山脉的底层，“那个甬道就在这里，再往下，我们勘测到一条地下河流，溶洞高度比较理想，可以过小型船……我的天呐，索尔，你现在感觉如何？” 黑发Alpha揉了揉眉心，夸张地捂住鼻子往旁边滑了两步，刚才在外面没感觉到，进到密闭空间内诱导剂的味道甚是明显，托尼对这熟悉的Omega气息有点神经过敏，这一个多月来索尔家那个不省心的黑发少年没完没了的恶作剧给他整得实在头大。

索尔伸手拨动了一下全息图，将地下河和坦克甬道之间的画面放大，头也不回地哼道：“我好得很，你要是憋不住自己去打针……这两个地方之间岩层超过五米厚，怎么突破？”

“靠，你到底有没有理解什么是潜入？这个味道能把一百英里外的Alpha都给吸引过来。”托尼竭力跟他保持距离在电脑上打开一张图片，“地下的情况只有洛基手绘的这张图，多年前九头蛇已经在这里打开了一个入口，装上了一个铁栅栏，我想这个对你来说应该不是个问题？”

“嗯，这不是问题。”索尔在自己的手腕上嗅了嗅，“不过你说得对，这个味儿有点大。”

“我还是很不支持你这么进去的，”弗瑞拿了几块白色胶布走过来，示意娜塔莎帮索尔贴在他的几处红肿着的腺体上：“但是看起来你不会改主意了。给你这个，可以稍微遮掩些，但是没法全挡住。你得抓紧时间，无论如何，任务可以从长计议，人不要折在里面。”

“不关闭信息素抑制屏障，我们没法给你提供支援。”托尼也收起自己一贯玩笑的语气，“保持联系，不要冲动。”

他们乘坐雪地摩托来到山脚下，小艇已经在地下河流进入山脉的岩洞口待命出发，索尔最后检查了一下装备，朝他们点点头，在小艇上坐好，扶着方向舵按下了开关，发动机发出低沉的嗡鸣声，推动水波将小艇送进了漆黑的溶洞中。

———————————

梯井口站着两个士兵，史蒂夫悄无声息从走廊上方的复合甬道内滑了下去，两条长腿搅住其中一名士兵的脖子，手中寒光一闪，飞出去的匕首划开了另一个人的声带，落地轻巧地翻滚了一下，把两个倒地抽搐的士兵扔上了刚才那个甬道里藏了起来，随后收起匕首，左右看了看，取出洛基给他的钥匙打开了梯井的推拉门。

电梯很古老，但是很明显经常被使用，把手处磨得发光。

史蒂夫将挂在身侧的长枪端在胸前，以战备姿势半蹲下来，静待着电梯缓慢地降落到底。出乎意料的是这里安静极了，并没有想象中那样人来人往戒备森严的样子，更像是个被弃置不用的冰库，比上面那层要冷得多。史蒂夫的呼吸带上了白气，他缓慢地拉开电梯门，吱吱呀呀的金属摩擦声在一片死寂中传出很远又以回声的方式折返。

古老电梯里那几排苍白的灯珠此刻成了地下区域里唯一的光源，史蒂夫摘下了遮挡视线的面罩，顺着那被伸缩门切割成网状的光晕走了几步，在晦明的边缘稍等了几秒让瞳孔适应了这里的黑暗。

这里的通道更加宽阔，他按照记忆下来的地图路线笔直向前，走到尽头在一个斜角拐弯处看到隔着走廊两两相对的四扇正方形的铸铁大门，他将耳朵贴上去听了一圈，脚步停在右边第二扇，伸手掰开了那看起来甚是敷衍的门锁，不过铸铁门的沉重倒是超出了自己的想象，颇费了一番力气才把那将近三英尺厚的门推开一条缝。

门后面像是个大堂，正中间一片空空荡荡，天花板非常高，超过了五米，两侧都有楼梯通往夹层，隐约可见金属栏杆的反光。楼梯下的暗影里整齐摆放着几十个长方体的冷冻仓。

史蒂夫的手掌放在仓体上依次抚过，直到最角落的那一个，终于感觉到震动。他在光滑的仓体上摸索了一圈，在底部按下了结束冬眠的按钮。冷冻仓缓缓向一侧滑开，巴基静静地躺在里面，浑身结满冰霜，突然接触空气让他猛地挣动了一下，史蒂夫谨慎地后退了半步，他却没有了更多动静，大睁的双眼无神地盯着虚空。

“渴望，生锈，六十七，黎明，火炉，九，善良，回归，一，飞机。”史蒂夫一字一句地背出来那些口令，他忽然意识到九头蛇是多么了解巴基的一切，每一个词语，都在用残忍的简洁概括他的人生，“早上好，士兵。”

“资产准备就绪，请下令。”毫无情绪的嘶哑嗓音像是刚从地狱中返回。

“巴基。”史蒂夫克制住颤抖的双手，放轻了声音，“我在跟巴基说话吗？”

那从冬眠中被唤醒的人坐了起来，金属手臂发出一阵机械脆响，灰蓝色的眼珠转动了一下，落在自己的双手上。

“史蒂乎……”那依然很干涩的声线带上了柔和的尾音，“史蒂乎？你怎么来了？”他试着跳下来，僵硬的身体趔趄了一下，“我干了什么？发生了什么事儿？”

“你救了我的命。”史蒂夫扶着他站直，“现在你感觉怎么样？还能跟着我继续战斗吗？”

“你知道我的答案，史蒂乎，”巴基抬手搭在他的肩上捏了捏，喘了几口气，含糊地笑了起来，“再说，要是没有我，谁拦着你做傻事呢？”冷冻仓的寒气从他的掌心传导到自己的皮肤上，但是那熟悉的力度是那么令人安心，史蒂夫顺着巴基的力度把这浑身冰凉的好友抱在怀里，使劲敲了敲他的后背：“ You jerk。”

“倒是你，”巴基看了看脸色依然苍白的史蒂夫，“你确定你的身体状态可以吗？你，还疼吗？”Alpha的死去对那些被标记了的Omega带来的震荡是致命的，他即使再不喜欢那个攻击气息过度强横的Alpha，却也不得不替好友感到难过，“你打算怎么办？”

“我没事，巴基，我要把九头蛇的首领全部抓住，我要他们为索尔的……”史蒂夫抿唇，躲开了好友哀伤的注视，“我一个人也不会放过，不仅是九头蛇的人，还包括这座基地，九头蛇不彻头彻尾地死干净，我绝不会停下。”

巴基皱了一下眉，但还是咽下了内心的想法，简单问道：“有后援吗？”

“大概没有，但是我知道他们的兵械库在哪里，那里会有足够多的弹药。还有洛基会帮我，只要他从中控室将电路……”

“洛基？你是说索尔的弟弟？”巴基困惑地打断他，“他不是九头蛇的人吗？”

“你怎么知道他是九头蛇的人？”

“这不是我第一次见他，这些年那孩子经常出现在这里。”

“嗯，他也这么告诉我。”

“所以？你觉得他可靠吗？”

“每个人，包括我也一直觉得他不可靠，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“奇怪的是，他对我说的大部分话目前却都被证实是真实可信的。也许他是在利用我，但是只要能把九头蛇连根拔起，我不介意被利用，毕竟这也不是第一次了。”

史蒂夫说得轻描淡写，巴基却听出来那话语中压抑着无处纾解的绝望悲恸。

他比谁都更懂史蒂夫那在多舛命运下的坚持和无奈，他们那被寒冰割裂的人生，前半段在痛苦中求索不可知的未来，后半段则挣扎着追逐不可追的过去。

巴基看着那道依然笔杆条直的侧影，下颌收成一个紧绷的直角。

这次被冬眠的时间非常短，巴基身体恢复得很快，他抬头看了看，原地起跳翻上了夹层，史蒂夫不明所以，也跟着他一起上去，这才发现夹层里全是单独的小隔间。“嘿，进来坐坐，这是我的房间。”巴基扯了扯嘴角，“两个任务间隙如果很短，或者他们暂时需要资产醒着，这就是冬兵待命的地方。”

说是房间有点夸张了，这四平米见方的小格子里只有一把固定在正中间地面上的金属扶手椅，巴基走到椅子背后，不知道拍了什么地方，整面墙彻底打开，后面是琳琅满目的的兵器。

“Ta-da！”巴基做了个任君选择的手势，“冬兵的专属玩具箱。”

他们重新装备停当，史蒂夫换上了冬兵的作战服，总算没有被绷得要窒息的感觉了。“不过目前这个基地内不可能同时出现两个冬兵，所以我们必须分开行事。遇到任何人，你都不要搭理，资产是不轻易说话的。”巴基拿出一个小盒子，挖了一把黑色的膏状物在史蒂夫头上一顿乱抹，直到浅金色的发丝变成了深棕色，又递给他一个墨镜和口罩，“这比面罩方便些，镜腿内附有通讯器，我们可以保持联络。”

史蒂夫调试了一下通讯器的信号：“那么等会儿你去中控室和洛基汇合，见机行事，我去安置炸药，然后你们等我信号……”

“炸药的事情交给我，你去做你想做的事情吧，史蒂乎。”巴基懒洋洋地在身上又塞了点乱七八糟看不懂的装备，“这地儿，我早就想亲手布置布置了。”

快要回到梯井口时，史蒂夫突然后背抵上墙，抬手警戒挡住了巴基。刚才停在底层的电梯不见了，看起来已经升到了上层。

四周的寂静充满了令人毛骨悚然的蓄势待发，梯井内发出机械转动的声音，电梯开始缓缓下降。

———————————


	42. Chapter 42

————————————

史蒂夫向后摆了摆手，两人警戒着迅速后撤。

“后面还有两道梯井。”史蒂夫轻声问道，“能用吗？”

“有一个是专门运送车辆的巨型梯井，动静太大。”巴基这次变成前头开路，拐过一道直角弯后，抬手指了指左前侧，示意隐蔽，“那边是死路，出入口已经彻底封闭，向前二十米处左侧墙壁上方三米有个复合甬道，你先躲进去，我去把他们引开……”

“不行。”史蒂夫头也不回，只用肩膀轻轻撞了一下好友的后背，“我不能冒险再让你变成冬兵。”

整层的灯光突然大亮，重重叠叠的脚步声纷至沓来，史蒂夫当机立断，与巴基双手相握，将他向上一推，无声地送进了甬道内，自己则大步迎着嘈杂的脚步声走去。

二十几个九头蛇士兵端着枪沿着宽敞的通道布置了攻击战线，其中一组进了存放冷冻仓的铸铁门内，另外几组继续在通道内搜寻，史蒂夫将冲锋枪放松地斜斜端在手里，枪头四十五度指向地面，拐过一个弯，目不斜视地走向了他们。一时间枪械上膛的声音连成一片，为首的士官大声地朝自己吼着什么。

糟了，听不懂。史蒂夫心里咯噔一下，忘记了他们好像都是用俄语交流的。

“Он сбежал，отступать。” *

耳边传来巴基的声音，史蒂夫模仿着发音重复了一遍：“Он сбежал，отступать。” 他重伤未愈醒来后略微干涩的嗓音透过面罩传出来，听起来甚是阴郁。

说完，史蒂夫头也不回地往前走，全然不顾那些指向自己的十几个黑洞洞的枪口。九头蛇士兵们面面相觑，眼看这一头棕色短发冬兵装束的人即将穿过战线走到队伍前侧，一个士兵突然扣动了扳机。史蒂夫猛地一拧腰，快之又快地逼到士兵面前，抬手紧紧地握住了枪管，闪身腾挪到他身后以那穿着防弹衣的身体为屏障，将那倒霉士兵射出来的一索子火力全部扫向了面前的敌人，另一只手抬起一顿扫射放倒了其余没来得及隐蔽的士兵。与此同时甬道深处传来干脆利索的几下点射，电光火石之间，两组小组全军覆没，史蒂夫冲到那扇半开的铸铁门前，往里扔了个小型手雷，然后咬牙使劲推上了门，从旁边操起一杆枪别在门锁上，随手拧弯了枪管把锁扣卡紧，拎着枪托在两个还在挣扎着要反击的九头蛇士兵头上砸了几记。

“巴基？”

“清除完毕。”

史蒂夫听着铁门内那一声闷闷的爆炸，脸上没有轻松的表情：“已经打草惊蛇了。”

“早晚的事儿。”巴基的声音像往常一样懒洋洋的，“走吧，这一层已经半废弃，到处都是死路，不适合久留。”

“九头蛇的人肯定在所有的梯井口都戒严了，我们一上去就直接走进了他们的包围中。”史蒂夫换了弹匣，“准备一场硬仗吧。”

“嗯哼，又是寻常的一天开始了。”巴基从甬道上跃下，头也不回地朝另一个方向走去，“待会儿见，小史蒂乎，我回来之前别干傻事。”

史蒂夫隐藏在面罩下的嘴角弯了一下，继而恢复了冷硬的线条。

电梯上升的速度比下降要慢一些，史蒂夫默默数着自己的心跳，岩石层和水泥交替出现在眼前，梯井粗糙的壁面看起来有些潮湿，他的手指逐渐热了起来，快回到原来那层了。士兵的敏锐直觉让他在枪响之前就猛地后仰躲过了那几颗致命的子弹，然后团身跃起一脚将电梯的半扇铁栅栏踹了出去，狠狠砸在梯井口的九头蛇士兵身上。

“嘿，谁说要开枪的？！”一个轻柔的声音响起，是个女人，“一群废物。”

史蒂夫拽掉电梯剩下的半扇推拉门拎在手里，只将碎裂的目镜摘掉扔在地上，旁若无人地走了出来，厚重军靴碾碎镜片的那一声催响仿佛打破了某根箭在弦上的脆弱平衡，最前排的九头蛇士兵不顾指令又开了枪。史蒂夫一脚踹歪了侧前方那个闪出耀眼火光的枪管，眨眼间便刀锋般扎进了重重包围之中。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”在超级士兵的重拳出击之下，枪击声和惨叫声不绝于耳，那个轻柔的女声却依然不急不缓地娓娓道来，“没看到你这双漂亮眼睛之前，我还真的以为是某位没死透的冬兵再次苏醒了呢。”

两名身材高大全副武装的士兵突然从通道两侧迈着沉重的步子靠近，炽烈火焰从他们怀中射向史蒂夫，交叉的火墙瞬间烧焦了几名来不及躲闪开的九头蛇士兵，史蒂夫不得不节节后退，被逼困在电梯之前。

“你看，何必呢？”始终站在阴影中的人抬起一只手，一个黑发少年被反剪双手推到了火焰前，“本来不需要折腾老半天的，真是谁调教的士兵就随谁，就会玩暴力。”

洛基半长的黑发还在湿淋淋地往下滴着水，看起来已经意识模糊，低垂着头，整个人几乎是挂在背后的士兵手上。

史蒂夫收紧拳头，盯着少年看了一眼，沉默地转向那个女人。

“你可真让我一顿好找啊。”女子走到洛基身边，撩了一下黑色的波浪长发，笑容比那蜜糖般的肤色还要甜，“首领一开始真的很信任我们的奥丁森少年呢，没想到他竟然假戏真做，被索尔·奥丁森的魅力蛊惑了。不过谁不会呢？就连了不起的史蒂夫·罗杰斯也根本不能抗拒那顶级Alpha的吸引力呢，不是吗？” 

是她。史蒂夫脑中微光一闪，顿时找到了那片一直缺失的拼图一角，将一切零碎的片段串联起来。每一次索尔遭遇险情，她偏偏都在场，为冬兵，为九头蛇提供索尔身边的第一手信息。但是……他暗自疑惑，不对，还是有问题。

“索尔死了，我们其实也不太需要这孩子了。”千娇百媚的影后瓦尔基里捏了捏黑发少年的脸，从大腿边上抽出一把小巧的格洛克26，“奥丁森家的保镖大人，你怎么看？”

“……”史蒂夫锁紧眉心，“你们需要什么？”

“这不是明摆着吗？何必装糊涂？”黑发女子把枪口顶在洛基尖窄的下颌，逼迫着少年朝史蒂夫的方向抬起了头，那张明显刚被残酷水刑折磨过的小脸透着缺氧过久导致的青蓝色，没有一丝血色的嘴唇微微颤抖着，半阖着的绿色眼睛已经失去了日常的神采，他到底还是个孩子。

“你敢碰他，”史蒂夫咬了咬牙，嗓音还是有些嘶哑，“你敢杀了他，我保证你什么都得不到。”

女子挑起眼角对史蒂夫意味深长地咂咂嘴：“啧啧啧，真是，这个戏码真是百玩不腻，你这可不就是现学现卖嘛。可惜了，我是真的不在乎。”她拽动了一下保险栓，细长的手指缓缓地往下按动扳机，“我给你三秒钟时间投降。”

“三。”

“二。”

“好。”史蒂夫将肩上的枪扔在地上，收起了战斗姿势，冷冷地打断了瓦尔基里的倒数。几名九头蛇士兵小心地靠近他，把这位半天时间就掀起九头蛇基地内部腥风血雨的超级士兵牢牢束缚起来，双手交叠套在一个特质的筒状镣铐里，双脚间也扣上了锁链。

“呐，现在这孩子是真的没用了。”史蒂夫还没来得及反应，瓦尔基里刚刚放下的枪再次端了起来，一手轻柔地抱住了洛基，一手毫不犹豫地抵住他的下巴开了枪。

“不！”史蒂夫听到一声惨呼，他竟不知道自己可以发出这样凄厉的声音，“你！你竟然！”

“我可没说你投降，我就会饶了他。”黑发女子手一松将少年还在抽搐的身体扔在地上，像是撇清关系似的随手把枪抛在一边，“他是来打什么主意的，我可知道得一清二楚。那道Alpha信息素抑制屏障，现在可绝对关闭不得，不然九头蛇可就成了个仰面朝天肚皮柔软的小猫咪一样任人宰割了。”

暴怒之下史蒂夫一记肘击从身侧那名九头蛇士兵的钳制下滑脱，矮身就地翻滚，双腿间的锁链绊倒了另外几个追来的士兵，正要起身却被瓦尔基里飞起一脚踹在脸侧，跟她那娇小身材并不匹配的强横力道让史蒂夫耳内一阵嗡鸣，视线一时模糊一时清晰，颓然栽倒在地。

“真是够能折腾的。”瓦尔基里从背后用膝盖抵住了史蒂夫的脖颈，身下的人还在不敢置信地竭力扭头去看倒在地上的洛基的脸，仿佛多看一会儿，也许这少年又能站起来，用他那清冷又稚气未脱的声音说一句：“Surprise…想我了吗…”

洛基，他是来救我的，却被我连累，死在了这里。信任我的人，一个又一个，都被我辜负了。

黑发女子抓住史蒂夫的头发将他拎起一点，从上而下欣赏着他痛不欲生的表情：“适可而止，怎么活都是一辈子，”边缘锋利的指甲毫不费力地陷进史蒂夫颈侧细嫩的皮肤内，一道鲜血顺着他的发际线缓缓流下，女子贴近了他的耳朵，小声地冷冷劝道，“别钻牛角尖了，队长。” 

史蒂夫浑浑噩噩地在士兵的押解下进了一个像是实验室的房间，四肢和脖颈都被铁箍牢牢地固定在一个保持半躺姿势的诊疗床上。瓦尔基里也跟着走进来，在门口的一个沙发里翘着脚坐下：“喏，你要的大宝贝儿给你带来了。”

“关键时候还是得我们的女武神出马啊。”一个穿着白衣的瘦高男子从诊疗床后面绕出来，俯身在黑发女子的额头轻轻落下一吻，“亲爱的，辛苦了。”

“区区小事，不足挂齿，这场躲猫猫我也玩得很尽兴。”瓦尔基里抬起手细细研磨起自己的指甲，“我就是不明白，你还要这个士兵干什么？”

瘦高男子回到诊疗床旁，仔仔细细地端详着诊疗床上的史蒂夫：“你不觉得他很有美感吗？”

“美感有什么用？超级士兵的血清已经随着索尔的死去而彻底完结了。这个Omega不过是个试验品，从他身上提炼出来的二手货血清根本没什么价值，佐拉医生也死了，根本没人还能制造超级士兵血清了。要我说，直接毙了他一了百了，不是更省心？”

“虽说如此，但是如此优质的士兵不改造为我们所用，不觉得很可惜吗？”

“你……你最好杀了我。”史蒂夫低声说，“不然我一定会让你们，为你们所做的这一切，付出代价。”

“哦，我们所做的一切。”白衣男子稍微凑近了些，史蒂夫没想到九头蛇的首领竟然是个如此文弱的Omega，他细腻的声音仿佛一条毒蛇，舌尖呲呲地闪着毒液的微光，“我们所做的一切，你是指什么呢？”

“史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，天真可爱的史蒂夫，你以为，真的是我们，是九头蛇杀了你的索尔·奥丁森吗？”

他的手缓缓地伸到史蒂夫的后颈，在那个还在因哀悼期而微微肿起的Omega腺体处重重地捏了一下，此刻那片极其脆弱的地方被暴力对待，史蒂夫疼得倒抽了一口气，全身紧绷起来。白衣男子手上不紧不慢地停顿了一下，才继续说道，“我怎么会舍得杀掉九头蛇翻盘的唯一希望呢？这么多年，索尔其实从来没有真正躲藏过，他一直站在最明亮的镁光灯下，有过那么多次动手机会的我们，何曾对索尔下过杀手？”

“你有没有想过，真正实验失败，想要索性将奥丁森家族仅存的唯一血脉抹杀掉的，会是谁呢？是一心一意研究超级士兵血清的九头蛇，还是已经放弃了奥丁森血清计划的神盾局呢？”

所有违和感在这一刻被打碎。

史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，他的心陷入一团黑暗。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，你来到索尔身边，究竟是为了保护他，还是为了利用他？”

“匿名信是九头蛇寄来的，炸弹却是你们安排的？”

“套出这件事前因后果的任务就交给你了……”

“…什么叫在发生更糟糕的事情之前？！什么是更糟糕的事情？！”

我放在心上金子般的爱人，其实一直是神盾局蓄意控制的诱饵，是九头蛇借机讨价还价的筹码。

———————————————

*俄语：“他不在这里，撤退。”


	43. Chapter 43

—————————————

远远出现了苍白的人造光源，索尔关闭了小艇的发动机，骤然安静的地下溶洞内只剩下了流水潺潺的低沉回响，九头蛇在这里留下了一个已经废弃了的简陋码头，他将小艇停泊好，纵身跃上那个圆形的甬道口。

封闭的铁栅栏已经锈迹斑斑，索尔没费什么力气就整个拆卸下来，扑通一声扔进水里，猫腰从甬道内翻滚了一周，到了另一端。借着墙壁上眼看快要没电了的光源，他打量了一下外侧，跟图片显示一致，这里是修了一半的巨型通道，足以让坦克通行，看起来九头蛇当时野心还挺大，金发Alpha嗤笑了一下，却忽然静止了一切动作，他听见了脚步声。

一个熟悉的身影从拐弯处缓慢显形，手中端着的步枪松弛地对着地面，朝索尔的方向准确地看过来。

“不管你是谁，九头蛇的敌人就是我的盟友，出来吧。”那声音懒洋洋的，带着日常的他那令人恼火的浑不吝的态度，“别藏了，我家小史蒂乎还等着我呢。”

“史蒂夫可不是你家的。”索尔哼了一声，从甬道内跳下来，“他怎么样了？”

“看起来不太好，但是还活着，”巴基上下看了看索尔，“是你？居然那么高都摔不死吗？还是说那个压根就不是你？亏你还能活蹦乱跳的，那个破哀悼期差点儿弄死史蒂乎，你们Alpha真是彻头彻尾的人间祸害。”

“行了行了回头再说，”索尔心底一沉，顾不上与他拌嘴，“他在哪儿？”

“出事了。”巴基向上指了一下，简短地说，“刚才通讯已经断了，我正要上去找他，就听到你的动静了。”

索尔将兜帽戴上，挡住自己过分耀眼的金发：“那还杵这里干什么？走吧。”

“稍等。”巴基抬手，“有人下来了。”

刚才史蒂夫上去的那个电梯处传来声响，他们一左一右从甬道两侧小心靠近，电梯似乎受到了很大破坏，下落全程都带着金属刮擦岩石墙壁的刺耳声响。

里面没有荷枪实弹的九头蛇士兵，只有一个垂着头的瘦削身影，随着电梯停下，歪歪斜斜摇晃了一步，哐当一声摔了出来。

————————————

“怎么样？想明白了吗？”房间内微微透着惨绿的无影灯将那白衣男子细腻的脸颊镀上了一层锈迹斑斑的干涩暗影，他翻转掌心，瘦骨嶙峋的手指关节在史蒂夫的侧脸轻缓划过，史蒂夫的肩背猛地抽动了一下，“你从何知道，自己到底在为谁卖命呢？正义，邪恶，这场战争，你到底站在哪个阵营里呢？”

“……这不重要。”

“不重要？”

“从头至尾，我只想做正确的事情，执行我的任务，帮助该帮助的人。”史蒂夫被内外交加的寒冷冻得牙齿间咯咯作响，“我不会战败，因为这根本就不是战争，战争总有结束的一天。然而正义和邪恶之间只有永无止境的拉扯。我只是一个微不足道的小人物，但我至少可以为自己选择正确的方向。”

“即使那所谓的正义，那正大光明的神盾局处心积虑利用你，利用索尔，甚至最终害死了他，对你来说，你依然觉得自己选择的是正确的方向吗？”

“即使……”史蒂夫的眼睑微微颤抖，糯湿的痕迹一晃又不见了，“即使那就是真相，索尔也不会希望我变成九头蛇替他复仇。”

瓦尔基里的高跟鞋声“咯哒咯哒”地靠近，在这寂静房间内敲下了许多段空洞的回音，她捏起一个安剖瓶，随着一声清脆的玻璃脆响，另一手中的细长银针探进去抽取了一管透明的注射液：“既然马上要把他的大脑洗干净，现在何必还要跟他说那么多废话？”她冰冷的目光对上了史蒂夫骤然睁开的蓝绿色眼睛，“他看起来已经很可怜了。”

“……索尔的死……”他捏紧拳头绷起的青筋被厚重紧缚的钢箍勒出深刻的血痕，“无论神盾局做了什么，九头蛇都绝不无辜。”

她托住他的下巴让他向后仰起头，针头抵在喉结外侧紧绷的皮肤上：“哦？那么你这位了不起的史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，跟我们真的有什么区别吗？最可笑的是，你和我们一样，甚至都没来得及见他最后一面呢。”

寒冷从末梢神经蜿蜒盘旋，由外向内带着桀桀恶意侵蚀进了脊髓。那针扎得很利索，正中脉搏，推针却很缓慢，瓦尔基里注视着他的瞳孔渐渐扩张，没有放过那蓝绿色边缘一闪而过的精芒，和气地笑了笑：“真乖。”

血液的温度开始从皮肤上散去，随着药物彻底注射进去，史蒂夫的脸呈现出隐隐的青灰色，呼吸也更加缓慢，迟钝化了的脑海深处最后浮现的画面，是一双缓慢睁开的湛蓝双眼，温柔的，笃定的，带着那金发Alpha的昭然爱意。

“相信我，乖乖忘记比较好。”白衣男子推动了一下诊疗床，一个环状的仪器从两侧缓缓靠近，“咔哒”一声卡住了史蒂夫的头部，嗡嗡的声音响起：“执念，信仰，爱情，留着也不过是痛苦。神盾局不也是以保护为名为你修改过记忆吗？”

“你们……”史蒂夫的声音听起来已经意识模糊：“…你们不会成功的……”

“呵呵，每个人在接受手术之前都会坚持这一点。没错，我承认，你要是执迷不悟，那么确实没什么技术能真正抹去记忆。但是对我来说，重要的不是你会不会忘记，而是你能不能服从。”他将一个护齿塞进了史蒂夫的嘴里，又在外面加了一层口枷，“我最喜欢的，就是超级士兵在被记忆凌迟的苦痛极限，依然能够坚持执行任务，那悲剧般的完美服从性。”

几根钢针从不同角度扎进了史蒂夫的头颅中，他剧烈地挣扎了一下，但是全身上下被牢牢绑定，他终于知道那道口枷其实是对自己的惩罚，在剧痛中被迫遏制惨叫的发泄，简直让疼痛翻倍叠加。他的视线被泪水模糊，耳边那个人声音时远时近，好像在对自己说话，又好像仅仅在欣赏着自己的挣扎而哈哈大笑。

脑浆似乎都被勾了出来，那疼痛正在剥夺他的神志，史蒂夫发不出声音的身体仍一刻不停地负隅顽抗，在微小的毫厘之间徒劳拧动。

他的心里出现了一些幻觉，又或者那并不是真正的幻觉，而是曾经被篡改解构的记忆，终于以真实面目与自己重遇。

“你去关闭信息素抑制屏障！我会把他们拖住的！成功后立刻离开！”

“我们已经和总部失联，得不到支援了。”

“我有个计划……”

“计划里包括我们全须全尾地撤离吗？”

“……等干掉这里几千个虾兵蟹将之后再制定活命计划吧。巴基，要跟罗杰斯队长一起杀出重围吗？”

“Hell no，小史蒂乎，巴恩斯中士的忠诚永远归属于布鲁克林小倔驴分队。”

“首领要坐飞机逃走！那架飞机上有聚合物炸弹！我去把他拦下来！”

“史蒂夫！你等我回来一起去！”

“时间来不及了！巴基！你找地方隐蔽！”

“史蒂夫！你不能去！那架飞机是个陷阱！史蒂夫！”

“不要！不要！不要过来！巴基！回去！！不要过来！”

“史蒂夫！”

“巴基！当心！不！快拉住我的手！巴基！巴基！！！”

更深的寒冷从心口传来，史蒂夫听见了绝望的惨叫。

他深一脚浅一脚独自跋涉在茫茫的冰川雪谷间，赶在飞机坠崖前跳出来的他受了重伤，但是超级士兵的血清依然忠诚地飞快修复他的身体，现在只要还有一线希望，他必须快一点，再快一点找到坠谷的巴基，是死是活，他都不能把他一个人留在这冷冰冰的地方。

天地浩渺，万籁俱寂。

没有人知道那有多么冷，就像没人知道他有多么悔恨。他冻得僵硬的十指深深扎进了那片不留余温的红色冰瀑中，切骨悲恸让他发不出声音。

头顶的雪峰无端飘起稀疏的雪雾，史蒂夫蜷起身体把那一块挚友鲜血凝结而成的冰晶抱在怀里，一眨眼整个人便被猝然裂开的地面吞没，兜头罩下的雪崩是他视野中最后的白光。

「史蒂夫……你怎么了？出什么事了？」金发Alpha搓着他的手，他总是暖暖的，热烘烘的掌心把他从那道冰川中拉了出来。

「史蒂夫，你做噩梦了而已，没事，我在。」

—————————————

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！醒醒，快醒醒！”

四肢和颈部的束缚不知何时已经松脱，血管内骤然涌动的暗流仿若海潮一般，呼啸隆隆地拍打在视网膜和鼓膜之上。

头部那一道道刺骨寒意并没有随着钢针拔出而缓解，史蒂夫还是动弹不得，只能随着身下那嗡嗡震动的诊疗床一起缓慢恢复到坐姿。

“他怎么了？你对他做了什么？！”

“来人！来……啊啊啊啊！”

“你到底对他做了什么？？！！”

“索尔！奥丁森！你还活着……可是，可是这不可能…你怎么可能…”

“我在问你对史蒂夫做了什么！！！”

“你怎么可能进得来？！你明明是Alph……”

“这是，这是冬眠灵？你要给他洗脑……你进行到哪一步了？！回答我！！”

“他已经进入低温麻醉状态……洗脑过程不可逆……”

五感逐渐恢复知觉，史蒂夫隐约听见有人在身边大吼大叫的。

什么……这竟然，是索尔的声音……吗？

这也是洗脑的一部分吗？太残忍太狡猾了，明知道我最不能拒绝的是什么。

史蒂夫恢复知觉的脸上浮现出一丝不易察觉的冷笑，可惜你们伪造不出来他的信息素，这不是他。

人类的记忆是一种玄妙的学问，任何清洗操作，都只能剥除感官层的画面、声音和事件，却不能带走触觉、嗅觉和情绪的记忆。

索尔，我深爱的索尔已经死去，我的身体已经与他告别，我已经接受了这样的现实。

这不是索尔，无论他们找了谁来扮演他，无论扮演得有多么惟妙惟肖，这种亵渎索尔的行为都不可原谅。

史蒂夫终于睁开了眼睛。

站在房间一角拿着安剖瓶仔细研究的黑衣男人身量高大，兜帽边缘散落了几缕亮闪闪的发丝。

全身依然在苦寒之中麻木着，史蒂夫艰难地一根一根活动手指，节奏迟缓地唤醒自己的身体。

索尔的面容，索尔的金发，我的索尔，我的，都是我的，谁都不可以抢走，谁也别想伪造。

史蒂夫站了起来，一小步一小步越来越平稳地向他走去。

那高大男人露出狂喜的表情，冲过来想要拥抱他，史蒂夫猛一矮身，从站在一边的瓦尔基里腰侧拔出枪来，毫不留情地抬手向那人按下了扳机。

索尔对史蒂夫毫无防备，这么近的距离，他被那一枪击中胸口，猛地一抖，踉跄着后退了几步，勉强撑着墙壁稳住自己，一脸震惊地看着他。

“你……史蒂夫……你怎么了？”身前的衣服晕湿了一片深色的水渍，他紧捂胸口的指缝间溢出鲜血，索尔亮亮的蓝眼睛却不掺愤怒，温柔而困惑地看着冷面执枪的史蒂夫，“你不记得……不记得我……了吗？宝贝儿……”

住口！你这个冒牌货！不允许你用他的脸出现在我面前，用他的声音对我说话！我杀了你！我要杀光这里所有人！

寒冰凿入意识深处冻结了最后一丝模糊的理智，旧恨新仇席卷而来，史蒂夫手抬高了一点，瞄准了那人的眉心。

—————————————


	44. Chapter 44

————————————

这一瞬间显得极为漫长，史蒂夫惨白得透着青蓝的手指明明在毫不犹豫地朝扳机压下，索尔却看不够一样深深地凝视着他，恨不得把这毫秒之短拖成裹满甜蜜糖衣的悠长。爱人生死未卜那剜心的煎熬终结于此，即使布满陌生的狠绝杀意，他的史蒂夫看起来还是那么英俊，虽然脸色太苍白了些，但是一双蓝绿色眼睛睁得圆圆亮亮，全身上下哪儿都没少，生龙活虎的，还能利利索索给自己来一枪呢。

手软脚软的史蒂夫，也还是他那骄傲又强悍的保镖大人，瞄得还挺准。

索尔在抑制不住的笑容里一把拽下兜帽，毛毛躁躁的，不留神连同束发的皮筋也扯了下来：“史蒂夫，”他的声音放得轻轻的很温柔，像是怕吓到自己那看起来还在药物作用中微微发抖的爱人，“我是谁？”

那鲁莽动作下飒飒散开的柔软金发像是一把火，史蒂夫即使把内脏铸成钢铁依然被烧灼得心头大恸：“不，你不是……”他浑身一颤，“你竟敢！”

趁这一瞬间的分神，金发Alpha不顾胸口那几乎洞穿心脏的闷痛飞扑上前，勉强侧身避过再次爆响的枪口，反手扣住了他举枪时自然暴/露的肋下，史蒂夫就势一个旋身，飞起一脚带着凌厉寒意狠狠甩到他的大腿外侧。索尔闷哼一声，绷紧身体硬扛住了那一下，然后单膝跪地，收着力度敲了一下胫骨最脆弱的地方，史蒂夫腿一软歪倒下来正落进金发Alpha手中，这次索尔没客气，一抬一拽抓住他的肘弯向后锁死，连同隆起的后背一起紧紧地扣在怀里，热烘烘的气声熨贴着史蒂夫冰凉的耳际，点着了一小片颤栗的火种：“服不服？嗯？”

温暖的大手握住了失去反抗能力的小臂，在结冰了一般的僵硬肌肉上暧昧地揉搓。

这爱抚突如其来而又意味深长，却迫于形势显得极为短促，随着那句狎昵挑衅的尾音落下便稍纵即逝，停止在一个掌心紧贴的动作里。

史蒂夫的剧烈挣扎悄然凝固，他微不可察地偏了一下头，索尔瞥见那斜斜撩起的睫毛闪烁着的水光，手上不由自主地放松了钳制：“史蒂夫……”金发Alpha的薄唇抿了又抿，还是忍不住，克制地蹭了蹭那片湿润了的眼角，满心都是不舍，“没事，闭上眼睛。”

电光火石之间，史蒂夫突然在他怀里一个拧转，两条柔韧长腿以一个狠辣的三角锁绞🗡️紧了他的咽喉和右肩，把猝不及防的金发Alpha不留余地压至在下，一拳落在他动弹不得的下颌，索尔的嘴角立时流下鲜血，史蒂夫低垂紧闭的眼帘没有一丝波动，就着这个姿势缓缓地扣住了索尔的后脑，缺失视觉让他的神色显得有一点茫然恍惚，手指摸索着顺过那格外细软光滑的灿烂金发，碰到他发烫的脖颈时，才重重收紧，另一只手紧攥着的格洛克26方钝的枪口径直抵上了那片陷入绝境冷汗淋漓的额头。

“史蒂夫……”金发Alpha竭力扬起头，在窒息中表情扭曲的脸艰难地小声笑着说，“相信我。”

“砰！”

“哐啷——”

实验室刚才被索尔反锁住的门终于发出一声不堪重负的巨响，轰然倒下，无数九头蛇士兵冲了进来，将屋里的人团团包围。

半跪在地的史蒂夫松开怀里的人，带着后知后觉的细腻体贴，将全身软绵绵的金发Alpha小心翼翼地放平在地上，歪头仔细端详了一下他尚干净的脸和半睁半阖的蓝眼睛，伸手抹了抹那薄唇间的温热鲜血，眷恋地放进口中舔拭干净。

这一系列动作显得格外迟缓，摇摇晃晃的，透着憔悴的脱力感，几个壮着胆子的九头蛇士兵举着防爆盾，提防着走到他背后，却不料他陡然暴起，头也不回一记膝撞顶在某面防爆盾上。持盾的士兵只觉手臂骨骼都被震碎一般，一声惨叫未及发出，史蒂夫已经将手中的枪管以一个刁钻角度凿🗡️进了这个倒霉蛋的咽喉处，动脉的热血尽数扑在防爆盾内。

眨眼间，这明明刚接受了低温麻醉和洗脑手术的人，顶着一张白纸般的脸，夺过血淋淋的金属盾牌，仿若长剑出鞘，雪亮锋刃在这窄小一隅的枪林弹雨中闪电般穿梭，浮光掠影所过之处，不剩一个保留反抗余力的士兵。

缩在诊疗床后面的白衣男子朝瓦尔基里使了个眼色，这身材娇小的姑娘竟是毫不费力地扛起那个在他们面前被爆头的金发Alpha的尸/身，悄悄从另一个出口逃走了。

基地最为安全的地方，是位于接近地面位置的总控室，这里足够坚实可以扛住火箭炮的钢筋混凝土内包裹着厚重钢板，除了瞳孔和指纹识别之外，密码也会不定时更新，直接发送至首领耳内植入的芯片；若该人死亡，系统会从二把手位置的人员中选择一位，修改生物识别信息，并向新首领发送实时密码。

瓦尔基里识趣地在门口停下，没跟进去，白衣男子独自拖着索尔沉重的身躯躲进了总控室：“外面交给你了，把那个失心疯的史蒂夫 罗杰斯给我抓回来！”

“放心吧，基地里面铜墙铁壁，外面雪窖冰天，逃不到哪儿去，我会找到他的。”黑发女子朝他点点头，目送首领将大门从里面重重关紧。

这位著名影后两瓣丰厚润泽的嘴唇弯了起来，忍不住破坏形象地边笑边翻了个白眼：“这事儿闹的……”转身离去的轻盈背影带走了一句叹息，“不是我逃避责任啊，可别影响我的奖金啊……”

持续了一天的暴风雪将这群山峻岭其间万物，均刷成了令人头晕目眩的白光，雪花的冰凌化为利刃，层层叠叠地切割着紫黑乌云之下的苍莽视野。

“还没有消息吗？”托尼举起望远镜看了一眼九头蛇的基地，那里从外面看起来依然平静无波，他内心一阵不安，但还是在寒冷的驱赶下匆匆忙忙回到了神盾局的临时据点内，“索尔进去多久了？”

“三个小时，”娜塔莎看了看表，“地下河那段路程就得花俩小时，别着急。”

“索尔一个人进去，到底能不能成功搞定还是一个未知数。如果他折在里面……”弗瑞烦躁地走来走去，“我们这次他妈的相当于是给九头蛇整了买一赠二豪华大礼包，他们带走一个史蒂夫，我们大老远顺带捎把奥丁森和劳菲森打包送进去了。”

“弗瑞，他们可不是大礼包。”托尼给自己倒了杯烈酒，借着那一点酒精的热度暖了暖身子，“这三个加起来，一个横得二五八万，一个满肚子鬼主意，还有一个软硬不吃油盐不进，足够九头蛇吃不了兜着走的。”

———————————


	45. Chapter 45

————————————

白衣男子对于这个一波三折的结局实在感到颇为遗憾，九头蛇前首领对超级士兵血清的执迷不悟，多年以来耗费了九头蛇大量精力财力，他虽然一直不以为然，但是眼睁睁看着这一宝贵资产彻底消亡浪费掉也绝不是九头蛇的作风。

索尔身上那股浓烈的Omega信息素气息仍在丝丝缕缕地缓慢散出，真没料到他在这种身体条件下也能保持理智和行动力，一路神不知鬼不觉潜入到这种地步，不愧是最顶阶的Alpha，没想到，竟在自己那莫名其妙发了疯的爱人枪下毙命，实在令人扼腕。

总控室里没有更精良的检测仪器，幸好他刚才没忘记把冷藏箱提过来。隔着一尺厚的防爆门，外面那些打打杀杀的动静显得像过家家一样毫无真实感，他镇定了一下情绪，熟练地将调配好的抗凝剂注入到冻存支架里，忙里偷闲扫了一眼侧躺在工作台上，那看起来死不瞑目的金发Alpha：“说起来这次神盾局在玩什么真是让人琢磨不透，当然结局对你来说还是没区别啊，索尔·奥丁森。”白衣男子取了一套收集血液用的玻璃离心管，一根根在支架内排插整齐，“你那神秘家族世代流传的血统，最后也就沦落成为实验室里的最后一组标本了。”

他调整了一下尸体的姿势，让那只压在下面的结实手臂自然垂落，解开袖口推到肘弯，一边推入放血针，一边带着欣赏的目光啧啧赞叹：“这身体真是绝了，可惜死得猝不及防。放心，我怎么也会让你再发挥一下余热的。”

“彼此彼此。”

安安静静的总控室内各种仪器的嗡鸣声中，多了一道低沉的嗓音，那具尸体开了口，语气极其轻佻，措辞却格外庄重，浑似从地狱归来的老奥丁森鬼魂，把那古老家族的彻骨仇恨，化成一句修饰冗长的客套话，借那年轻张扬的金发Alpha之口，言不由衷地娓娓道来。

“不速之客远道而来，承蒙首领大人盛情款待，这管血，算我奥丁森家族的回赠，不成敬意，还请多多包涵。”

洛基浑身湿透，身体克制不住地颤抖着，下巴与咽喉连接处有一片严重的灼伤。“……嘶，好疼……”少年秀气的眉毛紧蹙，痛楚地呻吟出声，受损的声带让他的声音沙哑得厉害，“……这是什么恶趣味？打这里也太疼了……”

他们回到主楼层的时候，大概是因为发现刚才扔在那里的“少年尸体”不见了，这边的士兵编队明显变多，颇费一番周折才躲进之前和史蒂夫隐蔽过的设备间内。风水轮流转，这次变成洛基一身伤痛，可怜巴巴地蜷缩在角落了。

“这些年神盾局的空包弹技术发展得不错，”巴基挨着门，轻飘飘地说了句风凉话，“搁二十年前，这么近来一枪，就算是纸壳做的空包弹也足够给你爆头了。”

黑发少年翻了个白眼：“切……你要干嘛去？”

“我还是跟去看看，怎么这么半天史蒂夫还没出来？索尔靠不靠谱？”

“我那个‘Omega’哥哥肯定见到史蒂夫就变花痴，相当不靠谱啊，不过你也没好哪儿去，踏实等着。”黑发少年一口气挤兑完了两个人，心满意足地靠着墙闭目养神。

索尔如他所愿使用了这个办法混进来，洛基忍着剧痛还是露出来一点坏笑，哼，要不是想办法提前给他用过一次，这次怎么会那么顺利就能扛得住。他的手指在掌心划来划去，那时候其实多少觉得有点对不起你，不过能顺便把史蒂夫吃干抹净，想来那一晚你也不亏。洛基自觉自己这个弟弟做得仁至义尽，一点心理负担也没有了。

“你什么时候知道瓦尔基里是神盾局内应的？”巴基摆弄了一下索尔留下的一个巴掌大的控制面板，盯着上面一动不动的绿色光点，“如果我的记忆没有出错，她在九头蛇很多年了。”

“她开枪了我没死，当然就知道了，”黑发少年伸手试着碰了碰自己的伤口边缘，又疼得“嘶”了一声，“之前真的没看出来。她下手太狠了，对我上刑的时候也一点不带手软的。”

谁对你上刑都不会手软的，你这个欠收拾的熊孩子，巴基这句恶毒的吐槽被自己咽了下去，干巴巴地夸了一句：“……那你倒是机灵，装死装得不错。”

“……九头蛇，砍掉一个头，立刻会有两个新的再长出来。”那张少年的脸露出一丝天真而狡黠的笑意，“所以，与其直接砍掉，不如妥帖地护着那颗自大的头颅，把它从内部撕开。”

显示屏上的绿色光点开始莹莹闪动，巴基站起身：“史蒂夫在移动了。”

“索尔呢？”洛基也打起精神，伸手接过无线电控制面板点了几下，“他也在移动，唔？好像停下了，这是停在哪儿了？我需要比对一下图……”

“笃笃笃…”

紧闭的门上传来一连串不轻不重的敲击，两人顿时噤声，巴基把黑发少年挡在身后，缓慢地拽动了一下枪栓。

史蒂夫几乎是血肉开路，拼命冲到甬道尽头那巨大的拱形出口前。这道隔绝内外的厚重大门，便已经超过了他的能力所及，他左右看了看，猛地向后仰身一个翻滚，在连发机枪的呼啸火光间，退回到刚才过来的宽阔通道里。

前方大门的两侧都有机枪阵地，史蒂夫捂住了大腿，摸索了一下被密集火力撩过的伤口，确信对自己的行动不会有太大影响，便置之不理，猫腰从下方闯过一侧射击孔的封锁，缩在一个狭窄的死角内，借着高壁的阴影，贴墙隐蔽。

机枪阵地的入口在哪儿？想！他勉强自己昏沉的大脑复原刚才那张图纸的记忆，史蒂夫·罗杰斯！快点想！索尔还需要你！

重新复苏的滚热血液在他体内肆意奔涌，史蒂夫被那痛楚难当般的暖意浇灌得心跳如锤，喉咙酸涩。搏命厮杀时没有察觉，在被迫蛰伏的静止状态，他才发现自己从刚才起就一直在战栗，皮肤上一阵一阵地浮起鸡皮疙瘩。

索尔……索尔！

身体，大脑，还有那几近熄灭的灵魂之火，都再一次熊熊燃烧起来，数不清的情绪大浪淘沙般冲刷过史蒂夫的脊髓和脑干，狂喜，困惑，惶恐，愤怒……这一场离奇的重逢，幸运得像个精心编织的陷阱，令他不得不心生警惕。好在一切却又终于环环相扣，被索尔以一个隐秘可靠的十指交握把那个残酷的任务托付给了自己。

「史蒂夫，相信我。」

索尔，这一次，我们一起跟九头蛇算总帐。

———————————


	46. Chapter 46

药剂名称都是乱码编的

————————————

索尔浑不在意地拔掉小臂上的放血针，把那根装了自己鲜血的玻璃试管随手摔碎在白衣男子惊魂未定的脸上。

“原来你……”

“你知道为什么坏人从来都赢不了吗？”金发Alpha懒得听他说话，单手扼紧那人的腮帮，将之前从史蒂夫嘴上拆下来的护齿和口枷如数返还给了始作俑者，“因为你们废话太多。”全塞完了他却又后知后觉，心有不甘地嘟哝了一句：“哎呀，总觉得让你占了个大便宜。”

我都好久没亲到我的史蒂夫了。

总控室里那个巨大的操作台占据了半间屋子，索尔对此一窍不通，路上虽然在娜塔莎的指示下稍微背了一部分操作指令，但是那会儿心不在焉也没背熟，只能在上面不熟练地按来按去：“都是俄语？看不懂啊，如果按错了会有什么样的后果呢？”摆弄了半天，他终于失去了耐心，抬手在一排按钮上依次按下，“碰碰运气吧。”

“唔唔！唔！！！”白衣男子本来还存了一点侥幸，等着索尔束手无策只能问自己，没想到这很敢胡来的金发Alpha真的就来了个一鼓作气，从左到右，自上而下，将所有的按键都按了一通。终于在某个按键按下之后，他忽然浑身一震，露出了微笑：“找到了。”

空气里的味道发生了骇人的变化，骤然爆发的Alpha信息素几乎将这宽敞的房间抽成了真空，白衣男子立时软成一滩烂泥，双眼一翻晕死过去。索尔活动了一下颈部，将贴在腺体上的胶带撕下来，用无线电通信器发了几个信号。

与此同时，史蒂夫终于从内部攻下了机枪阵地，刚松了口气就感觉到地面微震，只见那扇坚厚大门正在缓慢地向上升起。基地之外的寒风裹挟着暴雪凛冽而入，甬道内的墙壁立刻结了一层薄薄的冰霜，史蒂夫却心头一暖，知道是索尔已经得手，迫不及待地转身，逆着出口方向折返回去，全没提防一个倒在地上的士兵朝他的背后颤巍巍地抬起枪管。

“史蒂夫！”

他一看到对面来人的表情，马上心领神会地向前一个猛扑，将那还没反应过来的黑发少年卷在手臂里包头护脸地按倒，紧贴在地上。巴基大步上前四个清脆的点射，送那几个苟延残喘的九头蛇士兵去见了马克思，这才懒洋洋地抱怨了一句：“二十年如一日，小史蒂乎，你永远都在背后留一串活口等着我来给你擦屁股。”

“谢了，你来得正是时候，大门已经打开了，阵地也被我……”他很有眼力见儿地及时改口，“……被你清扫干净了。我检查了一下，机枪阵地旁边的车库内有雪地摩托，你带着洛基先撤去安全地方，我去找……”

一直被按在下面的洛基憋闷地推了他一把：“……唔……史蒂夫你先起开再说话，我可不是我哥，你的胸肌快把我挤死了。不管是不是貌美如花人间绝色，你这种体格的Omega果然只有索尔那种Alpha才消受得起……”

“……喉咙上中了一枪也不能让你积点口德。”巴基伸手把这又开始会脸红的史蒂夫拉起来，索尔的死而复生似乎在好友的身体里重新打开了生命的源泉，之前那萦绕周身的空洞悲凉一扫而空，整个人突然鲜活起来，“瓦尔基里告诉我们她已经联系上了神盾局，我先把这嘴欠的熊孩子送走，你自己当……”

“……知道了……”话音未落，史蒂夫已经跑得看不见了。

“我简直可以看到他背后留下的两道灰尘的残影，”黑发少年扭头望了一眼，嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“爱情真是这世界上最不可理喻的东西，可以让最刚勇的战士变成这么软萌的小芭比。”

巴基顿时满心涌起那种“自家水灵大白菜又双叒被同一头野猪拱了一遍”的酸楚。

索尔刚打开总控室的门，守在外面的瓦尔基里照着他身上就是一记侧踢：“谁让你改剧本的？你赔我奖金！那两枪明明是我的！”金发Alpha随手拍开了她的膝盖：“给我弟弟那一枪我还没跟你算帐呢，还想给我也来两枪？”

“……让史蒂夫开枪和我开枪有什么区别吗？”

“怎么没有？史蒂夫和我那叫情趣。让你抬手就毙了我，以后我的面子往哪儿搁？”

“……走过路过瞧一瞧看一看顶阶Alpha超级巨星索尔·奥丁森原来是个妻管严……”

金发Alpha对天翻了个白眼，抬腿就要走：“废话少说，这边你来弄，我看不懂。”

“快去找你的心肝儿爱人吧，后援马上就到。对了，”她想起了什么，一把拉住索尔的手臂，“我之前偷偷给史蒂夫耳后静脉切入了利泺林胺缓释片，可以中和冬眠灵和洗脑的效应，你来得也很及时，会影响神经的氯𠆩酸没有来得及彻底进入脑干，但是以防万一，他如果产生幻觉或者体温骤降之类的异常症状，别犹豫，直接照头敲晕带回神盾局。”

“……你们除了这种暴力措施，有没有能让史蒂夫竖着撤退的方案？”

“当然，你可以选择竖着抱。”

沿途集结的九头蛇士兵越来越密集，史蒂夫沿着一个拐角飞快跃上了复合甬道，抄了个近路赶往总控室，不料一下来便陡然遭遇火焰枪士兵的堵截，两道近三米长的火焰直奔面门而来，他堪堪躲进承重柱一侧。周围温度很快升高到人体可接受的极限，沉重的脚步声越来越近，史蒂夫咬了咬牙正要冒险冲出去，火光却突然熄灭，他屏住呼吸，心跳几乎都要停滞了。

那熟悉的信息素带着温热海水般的微苦和涩意，仿佛一股汹涌浪潮，强势地穿透了滚热空气将史蒂夫团团包围，如同那霸道又温柔的金发Alpha每一次恨不得把自己灵魂都攥紧的密实拥抱。

索尔额头上尚残留着刚才自己那一枪留下的焦黑灼伤，他从背后一脚将端着火焰枪的士兵踹进墙里，顺手掰过枪口，清理掉了缀在后面的追兵。

史蒂夫上前拆下另一把火焰枪，拎起来就转身朝另一个方向跑去：“索尔！”

“来了来了。”索尔捡了把连发步枪，忙不迭地跟上，“史蒂夫！你去哪儿？”

“这里有二十多间实验室和六间加密办公室，不可能只有一个医生和首领。”史蒂夫声音有些沙哑，语速却很快，边跑边说，“不能放他们逃了！九头蛇这次，一个头都不能留下。”

“哎……可是…”索尔这会儿有那么一点怅然若失，“……好吧。”他的史蒂夫怎么看起来一点都不挂念自己？

低着头暗自神伤的金发Alpha跑着跑着忽然被一把拽住拉了回去，与史蒂夫面对面地抱在一起：“怎么了？”直到这时，他才发现史蒂夫居然一直在发抖：“史蒂夫？”索尔反手把那满是血污的冰凉手指抓住，担忧地搓了搓，“宝贝儿？”

“……”史蒂夫蓝绿色的眼睛里波光粼粼，倔强紧抿的嘴唇却连一点多余的声音都不肯发出，只把手从索尔掌心抽出来牢牢扣住Alpha紧绷着的腰，抬手朝自己面前的通道开了枪，数千度的火焰喷涌而出，直到燃料耗去一多半，他才把火焰枪像个投掷器一样甩了出去，通道尽头传来“轰隆”一声巨响，燃起一把大火。

索尔一动不动地看着近在眼前那张微微汗湿的脸，仿佛身后那炼狱般的灼热和震耳欲聋的爆炸声，不过是环境怡人的音乐厅里一支即兴演奏的小夜曲，爱人晶亮透明双眼倒映着橘黄色的火焰，熊熊燃烧的浓烈爱情和蓬勃怒意让他显得无比性感。

“宝贝儿，”索尔被这样的眼神看得心里潮呼呼的，声音直发软，“对不起，你听我解释……”

“不必。”史蒂夫在短短几秒内重拾自控，恢复了一如既往的稳定，似是毫不留恋，火势稍减便马上松了手，“我辞职。”

“呃……啊？什么？？！！史蒂夫！”索尔一手没捞住，这个很明显已经发了大火的超级士兵敏捷地从自己身边绕过，以一种非人类的速度钻进了前面刚被炸开的缺口内。

“史蒂夫！”金发Alpha内心那阵崩溃难以言表，只得咬牙继续追了上去。

「就！我招谁惹谁了啊！谁还能比我更委屈啊？！」

藏在那宽敞走廊背后的竟然是一个更加空旷的巨大广场，九头蛇挖空了半座山，在群山环抱的垭口位置开辟了一片标准的八百米战斗机跑道，史蒂夫熟门熟路冲到停机坪旁边的操控台，直接关闭了拖拽战机的弹射装置。索尔一路将挡道的九头蛇士兵放倒，眼尖地发现跑道一端的一架中型战机正在开始加速：“糟糕，追不上了！”

“上车！”熟悉的声音从背后传来，娜塔莎站在一辆从另一个方向疾驰而来的敞篷军用吉普上朝他们打了个手势，“追得上，没有弹射装置，这种天气下逆风起飞，就算是轻型的战斗机也必须要推到跑道尽头才能抬得起来。”

“山姆？”史蒂夫一看到开车的黑人小伙子顿时皱起眉，“怎么……”

“没时间说这个，不过，你现在状态还能再干一场硬仗吗？”红发姑娘打量了一下他，“别勉强，来日方……”

史蒂夫抬头瞄了一眼前方飞机的位置，飞快地在心里计算了一下相遇的时间，刚跳上车的索尔还没反应过来，半秒也不肯耽误的超级士兵一把揪紧了他的衣领，将他死死地压倒在后座的头枕处，凶狠地吻了下去。

“唔！”匆忙之间也不知是谁的舌尖被谁的利齿咬破，微咸的血丝助长了史蒂夫的欲望，他从来不知道唇舌间的交融竟可以令人心醉神迷到这种地步，说不清道不明的急切让他以一种接近兽类啃噬的残忍力度，疯狂侵略着索尔向来对自己毫不设防的领地，恨不得把爱人的灵魂都勾进自己的钳制。

惯于主动的金发Alpha面对爱人一波三折神鬼莫测的态度转变，一时间懵了个彻彻底底，一双手以一种看起来很柔弱的姿势撑顶在史蒂夫的胸前，宽阔肩膀在这突如其来的强吻中，受了惊吓般可怜巴巴地缩了起来。

「卧槽史蒂夫真的反攻奥丁森先生了啊啊啊！」山姆崩溃地一脚踩上油门，将这辆被斯塔克公司用新涡轮增压技术改造过的吉普开出了方程式赛车的气势，「司机当久了真的什么都能见识得到啊啊啊！」

“这都什么时候了？！”娜塔莎觉得自己彻底瞎了，“一天不见史蒂夫你的脑子真的被九头蛇的大门挤坏了吗？！”

史蒂夫在红发姑娘的咆哮声中松开了索尔，一言不发地直起身，调整姿势准备上飞机。被亲得七荤八素的索尔还杵在那里发呆，开始对自己的Alpha身份产生了一点莫名的动摇。

——————————————


	47. Chapter 47

——————————————

索尔其实对目前状态颇有微词。

史蒂夫已经在九头蛇基地里搏命死扛了大半天，他嘱咐娜塔莎和山姆第一时间赶到，就是为了立刻把史蒂夫送回神盾局接受紧急治疗。然而史蒂夫对九头蛇的执念在这一次意外事件中被彻底激化，全然不顾已经遭遇百般折磨疲倦至极的身体，硬把这追杀穷寇的绝命任务往自己身上揽。

本来索尔一上吉普车，就想狠狠心按照瓦尔基里说的那样，直接一拳把这倔上天的非典型Omega敲晕绑起来。可没想到史蒂夫狡猾至此，竟然先发制人用一个销魂的深吻把自己所有的计划全部化成了胸口一团聚不拢的散沙，稀里糊涂就放任这人飞身一跃，灵巧地跳上了战机腹下的辅助轮。

事情发展到了这种地步，索尔别无选择。临走前他甩给娜塔莎一个糟心的表情：“听说你们神盾局执行任务是有奖金的……”

“……啊？”

“这次奖金够把史蒂夫下半生买断了让我锁家里吗？”

“……这事儿谁说了都不算，你家史蒂夫同意了才算。”

金发Alpha似乎是磨了磨牙，跳上飞机的动作倒是比史蒂夫显得更加轻松，娜塔莎看见他一手还抓着正在收起的轮子把自己拽进去，另一手已经迫不及待地从后面把半蹲着的史蒂夫抱进怀里。

“好样的，又亲到一起去了。”红发姑娘实在是受够了，“送他们上去就对了，直接把九头蛇的那群混蛋闪瞎，不战而胜。”

山姆猛打方向盘，一脚刹车收住油门，将开出飞机速度的吉普打了个漂移，想要掉头往回开，但是群山之间猛烈的旋风从侧面将车推了出去：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！刹！不！住！车！啊！”

娜塔莎伸手抓住了山姆的衣领想要把他拽出来：“跳车！……你他妈居然还系着安全带！”

“史蒂夫说了永远要系好安全带！”山姆抱紧方向盘的双手不敢松开，“没关系！我肯定能把车开回去！坐稳了！”他咬紧牙关连续点刹甩过车头，瞅准时机狠狠加了几把油门，带着涡轮增速的发动机发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，吉普在原地又打了个三百六十度大回旋，终于擦着火星远离了悬崖边缘，一路神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，疯狂扫清了整条飞机跑道上的九头蛇士兵，顺便把另一架正要起飞的九头蛇战机硬生生地撞掉了最前面的辅助轮，机头“轰隆”一声砸在跑道上，伴随着刺耳的摩擦声滑出去，炸成一团火光坠落悬崖。

吉普车在这一系列冲撞下减缓了自杀般的夺命时速，整车怼上了跑道尽头的岩壁，终于停了下来。

娜塔莎下车的时候难得地感到有点腿软：“……怪不得索尔让你来……你从哪儿学的开车？”

山姆胸口撞在方向盘上，疼得龇牙咧嘴：“我……嗷嗷我的肋骨肯定断了……我以前是开坦克车的……”

“……”

“好家伙这车真牛啊，回头给我发一辆吧。”一个慢条斯理的声音从旁边传来，娜塔莎立刻抬手握紧了枪：“你……”

“虽然九头蛇塞进我脑子里的东西还在，不过我应该暂时是好的。”巴基随手朝他们背后的方向开了两枪，毙掉了一个士兵，“奥丁森家的那个小孩我刚才把他交给托尼·斯塔克了……山姆？你居然也是神盾局的？”

“什么盾？这什么味儿？”

“唔，看起来油箱好像撞漏了……”

“油箱漏了？！你快拉我出去！”

“你来干什么来了？”

“娜塔莎让我来开车，拉我……”

“你知道这是什么地方吗？”

“什么哈士奇还是哈什么之类的……你先把我……”

“你不要命了？”

“当然要！！你他妈快把我！拉！出！去！”

辅助轮缓慢地收了进去，飞机在暴风雪中颠簸起伏，艰难险阻地向上爬升。史蒂夫单膝落地，伸手想抓住些什么维持平衡，却被身后的人紧紧箍进怀里。

索尔并不是神盾局那种训练有素的特工，对他来说，天大地大的任务都不如自己久违了的爱人重要，没等史蒂夫反应过来，一连串咕咕哝哝的道歉就伴随着那只搂着肋下的大手把他禁锢着卷进了一个缱绻的热吻里。

“唔……够了，别闹……”微苦的Alpha信息素稍一冲击便把omega已经初谙情事的诚实身体弄得起了反应，史蒂夫别扭地拧动了一下从索尔怀里挣脱出来，背靠着机舱壁做了一个深呼吸。心里那许多问题还没来得及得到答案，但是刚才一鼓作气的强势怒火很快就被这霸道的亲热融化得差不多了，无论前因后果是什么，索尔还好好地活着就是最重要的。

史蒂夫平复了一下情绪，这会儿才毛骨悚然地想起一个可怕的疏漏，他急切地倾身想抓住索尔，周围的一切却陡然晃动起来，全部色彩都被黑白灰取代，像是视网膜上装了一片颗粒状的滤镜，把眼中的实景稀释成了信号扰乱后的电视画面。

“史蒂夫？”索尔敏锐地觉察到他那一瞬间空白的表情，脚下挪动着靠近了一步，摸了摸他的脸，心底顿时一惊。战机机舱底部靠近发动机的位置明明很温暖 ，刚才又是一番激战和亲热，然而史蒂夫触手可及的皮肤却越发冰冷，被金发Alpha的手一碰，就似被烫到了一般猛地躲开：“糟糕……你得快点……唔……”眼睑仿佛不堪浓密睫毛的重量，沉甸甸地耷拉下来，尾音含糊成了一个气声。

“史蒂夫，看着我。”索尔将他扶好牢牢按紧在机舱壁上，托起那紧缩的下巴，却发现他已经没了抵抗的动静，“你感觉怎么样？哪里难受？”

史蒂夫发不出声音，颤抖的嘴唇剥去了最后一丝血色，他挣扎着眯起眼睛，迷茫地看着面前朦朦胧胧一片金灿灿的光：“嗯……”

大概是为了伪装，史蒂夫原来那漂亮的浅金头发都被他弄成了深棕，看起来总有那么一点违和感，原本就过分白皙的皮肤被更深的发色衬出了一种病态的憔悴。

难道是真的出现药物副作用了吗？

索尔轻手轻脚地把史蒂夫的脸掰到一侧，洛基说史蒂夫的哀悼期已经在药物控制下勉强结束了，但那平时隐不可现的Omega腺体此刻却还是肿着的，鼓了个瘀紫的小包，如果离得很近就能嗅到一丁点儿清淡的桔梗香。索尔被内心那Alpha的本能驱使着，恨不得直接把爱人吞进腹内。

这明明是我的Omega，现在却又变成没被标记过的状态了，闻起来那么纯净，那么清甜。

索尔油然而生的竟是满心的舍不得，小心避开了那个一看就很疼的腺体，只用嘴唇贴住了一小块没有伤口的皮肤，高挺的鼻梁轻轻地在冰凉的柔嫩耳垂摩挲着：“史蒂夫，快醒醒……”Omega格外柔软的信息素香味混杂在铁锈般的血气之中，遍体鳞伤的破损身体，从不屈服的倔强灵魂，只属于我的Omega，让我心如刀割的爱人。

不行，现在不是优柔寡断的时候，金发Alpha狠了狠心，温热的吻还是逼近了那散发香味的腺体，在肿起来的瘀紫痕迹上使劲舔舐了一下。

“嘶！”史蒂夫果然被刺激地浑身一激灵，索尔连忙抬起头，紧紧盯着他终于恢复了清明的双眼：“宝贝儿？听得见吗？”

“索尔？”史蒂夫甩了甩头，“怎么了？我没事。”

难道是因为低血压？低血糖？史蒂夫不动声色地垂下眼睛，我确实感觉腹内空空有点泛酸，还有点打寒颤。不过应该扛得住，刚才战斗时没有受致命伤，洗脑手术也及时被打断了。

“你不该上来的。”索尔按住他的胸口，又是担忧又是恼火，“你需要休息和治疗。”

“不是现在。”史蒂夫摇着头，终于有机会把刚才那句话说完，“不该上来的人是你。”他捏紧索尔的颈窝，力道大得让对方皱起了眉，“你是Alpha，九头蛇最擅长对付的，就是Alpha。”

似乎是一语成谶，索尔没来得及回答，突然不受控制地向前扑倒，把史蒂夫重重压住，两个人抱在一起跌跌撞撞地摔倒在机舱底部。史蒂夫立刻翻过身，勉力将他搀起来，迅速隐蔽到金属扶梯的后侧。

“索尔！”

金发Alpha粗重地喘息着，身上好像突然压上了千钧重物，每一口呼吸都抽进了满腔辛辣的热油，麻痛难忍之下，他开始拼命撕扯自己的衣领，没轻没重地在脖颈间留下渗血的抓痕，史蒂夫连忙护住那被主人粗暴对待的脆弱咽喉，任由他在自己的小臂上抓挠着：“索尔！”

这就是当年九头蛇用来毁掉了整个奥丁森家族的杀手锏。史蒂夫当机立断抓了降落伞包，快手快脚地给索尔穿上，把安全扣在他胸口锁死。

一双汗津津的手攥紧了他，金发Alpha赤红的双眼烧起一把大火：“不……不准！”

“你不能继续待在这里！这会要了你的命！”

“绝不能……留你一人……”索尔每一个字都涌出一口血沫，“要走一起走！”

“可是……”史蒂夫抬头看了一眼，已经这么近，马上就可以亲手抓住他们，让他们接受审判，让他们为所做的一切恶付出代价。

索尔越是试图顽强抵抗，那诡异的压制对身体的反噬就越是狠辣，几句话的功夫，他全身痉挛起来，口角溢出的鲜血蜿蜒流过他的下颌。史蒂夫攥了满手滚烫粘稠的猩红，心中大急，强硬地将拼命挣扎的金发Alpha拽到应急出口：“听话！我不是一个人！神盾局的后援随后就到！”

“史蒂夫！”索尔艰难地低吼，“我不会走的！”

他们的目光在这十万火急的关口不合时宜地交织纠缠，史蒂夫忽然微笑起来，眉眼弯弯的格外甜蜜，是每一次他看见爱人俊朗身姿时，不由自主流露的喜爱和骄傲：“其实雷神3也蛮好看的。”

“……”金发Alpha一腔怒火茫然地凝滞了，眼睁睁看着对方一把拉下了保险栓，按住代表危险的红色按钮，打开了厚重的舱门。高空极寒的低压瞬间撕破了它雪白绵软的虚伪嘴脸，朝温暖的战机内部伸出狰狞利爪，索尔被迫松开手，脸上还带着一些不甘心的忿恨，眨眼间消失在窄小的舱门外。

史蒂夫差一点也被卷了出去，骤然的低温缺氧简直要把他所有的行动能力都剥夺殆尽，他俯身抓紧把手，用自己的身体压住了按钮，随着舱门关上滑坐在地，闭上眼睛定了定神，抓紧时间沿着扶梯悄悄潜进了机舱下的发射仓。

—————————————


	48. Chapter 48

—————————————

“你们这群废物。”巨大的挡风玻璃前传来一声低沉的斥责，操控飞机的两位飞行员手抖得厉害，几乎要被身后那稠烈的Alpha信息素压弯了脊背。

“没料到那个奥丁森家的Alpha居然没死，”一个身着深色皮夹克的中年Beta看了看周围几个更加说不出话来的Omega，只得硬着头皮上前一步，“首领……”

“我已经不是你们的首领了，”坐在高高的靠背椅里的人打断了他，“把你们捞出来，不过是不忍心我曾报以重望的九头蛇白白毁于一旦。”

那人终于站了起来，严厉的目光梭巡扫过那几个神色尴尬的人：“基地不过是个死物，你们固步自封守在这里才会落得今天这个下……”

“嘀嘀——”

操作台发出警报声，其中一名飞行员紧盯着屏幕大声报告：“机舱出现非授权释压。”

“嗯？”他转过身，“哪里？”

“在底舱，不过很快就恢复正常了。”

“有人上来了？”

“战机的信息素屏障刚才已经在爬升到巡航高度时自动开启了，除了这里有您在没有打开，机舱其他位置都不用担心有士兵潜入。”那个Beta自信地宣称。

“哼，说得真得意，需要我再提醒一下诸位，今天是谁单枪匹马毁掉了你们那引以为傲的老基地的吗？”Alpha示意飞行员调出所有监控摄像头寻找入侵者。

“史蒂夫？不可能，他熬了一天水米未进，身负重伤又被注射了那么多药剂，再能撑也撑不到现在，没有人类可以做到，更何况是一个Omega……”Beta的声音戛然而止。

虽然是黑白影像，史蒂夫那极具辨识度的英挺身影还是令他们集体打了个寒噤。

“就他一个人吗？”

“目前是的，看来刚才开舱门就是为了把那个痴情的索尔·奥丁森送走。”Alpha冷笑了一下，“这就好办了。我就在这里，等着神盾局那位漂亮的超级士兵自己送上……哦？”他慢条斯理地走向了隔离门，“这速度可真是让人刮目相看啊。”

史蒂夫知道自己有点托大了，他的头部剧痛，腺体处不知为何也阵阵发麻，越来越浓烈的Omega信息素正在逐渐溢出，腹内交替翻涌着莫名的寒意和灼烧感，他勉力抬手开枪，将最后一个九头蛇士兵击倒，侧倚着金属舱壁粗重地喘息了一会儿。

通往驾驶舱的隔离门悄然洞开，几个人狼狈不堪地逃了出来，在两名九头蛇士兵的保护下前往机舱底部。史蒂夫还没来得及直起身，忽然膝盖一软半跪在地，后颈汗毛直立，一股苦杏仁味的Alpha信息素从门内喷涌而出，带着森森恶意将他包围，把本就虚弱不堪的Omega压得几乎动弹不得。

史蒂夫一拳砸在地上，支撑起身体侧脸望去，背对着光源面目模糊的Alpha身材瘦高，双手背在身后，居高临下地看着他：“把索尔从飞机上赶走可不是个明智选择啊，小家伙。”

史蒂夫痛苦地咬紧牙关，暗自心惊。这个人的信息素强度跟索尔格外相似，尤其是那极为霸道的震慑力，即使他的体质能够抵御几乎所有Alpha信息素的压制，在这种横扫一切的强势面前，史蒂夫还是觉得自己像是被抽干水分的树叶，连呼吸都艰难起来。

竟然，竟然是奥丁森家族的人吗？

“不，我可不是，”想是猜透了史蒂夫的心思，这位看不出年纪的Alpha拎起还在不停挣扎的Omega拖进驾驶舱，浑没在意那些手软脚软的负隅顽抗，“我只是跟你一样的幸运儿。”

“约翰·施密特。”史蒂夫被钳制的喉咙里一字一顿地说出了他的名字，“你还活着。”

“看来那个老头把什么事儿都告诉你了。”施密特好整以暇地放开手退后两步，欣赏着在自己的压制下艰难喘息的超级士兵，“嗯，说起来我才是他真正的成功，不像你依然是个外厉内荏的Omega，我可是货真价实获得了奥丁森家族所有能力的顶阶Alpha呢。”

然而他的话音未落，看起来虚弱无力的史蒂夫却毫无预兆地翻身跃起，飞起一脚踢在施密特的肋下，猱身而上把这全不设防的Alpha按在飞机的操作台面上狠狠地搓磨了一圈，接着连续几记重拳落在他的颈侧。

相持扭打之间，他们不慎撞到了飞机的操纵杆，战机的速度骤降，机身陡然向下沉去。施密特怒吼一声，箍住面前这人的脖颈，重重一下膝撞顶在他的小腹，史蒂夫闷哼一声，手上的力道一软，被一把甩了出去。

一身狼狈的Alpha迅速掰回了操纵杆，将飞机调整回自动驾驶的模式，这才起身揉了一把鼻下的鲜血，怒道：“不自量力！”

他的速度极快，倏忽间再一次掐着咽喉把史蒂夫抓了起来：“你有什么本钱跟我打？你这个可怜的Omega！”那钢铁般强硬的手臂弯曲了一些，炙热呼吸伴随着苦涩而尖锐的Alpha信息素逼近了那脆弱的Omega腺体，“凭借你柔软的拳头？还是你这香喷喷的身体？”

“唔，这个味道……”施密特恶劣地笑起来，“小家伙，你知不知道你即将进入热潮期了？看起来你这万里挑一的Omega独独抵御不了奥丁森家族的Alpha信息素呢。”

“你……”史蒂夫脑中黑雾弥漫，窒息让他的大脑混沌不清，意识漂浮在墨蓝的深渊里不上不下，他只觉得身体是那么轻，仿佛又变回了那个稚嫩的刚分化的Omega少年。

无数疼痛在一步步落下的足迹里抽打在他永远也长不大的灵魂上，每一鞭都撕开了一层稚嫩的皮肉，结上一道薄薄的血痂，再飞快地愈合成原来的模样，他连泪水都来不及流出，只能把不留痕迹的痛楚隐藏在发不出声音的透明双眼里。

“这么多年过去，你还是这么爱逞孤胆英雄，”施密特刻意释放出带着一些挑逗意味的Alpha信息素，满意地看着史蒂夫逐渐爬上红潮的脸颊，“当年你的那个从飞机上掉下去的朋友叫什么名字来着？”

“巴基！”

“小史蒂乎，该回家喽！”比他高大许多的棕发Beta亲昵地叫他史蒂乎，圈着他的脖子，他们就笑着闹着一同走进了叵测的命运里。

“家……”雪峰铺天盖地宣泄而下，寒意料峭到了极点，竟犹如大火灼身，“回家。”

然而他的一系列错误却将这一直回护着他的挚友推入深渊。

“你抛下了巴基！你任由他一个人去了地狱！你抛弃了他！”

“当他苦苦等待的时候救援在哪里？当九头蛇的混蛋砍了他肩膀的时候神盾局在哪里？当那群禽兽把钢针扎进他的脊椎时你们在哪里？当他们用电锯切开他的头骨时你在哪里？你在哪里？！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你在哪里！！！”

那些夜难成寐的寒冷梦魇，一遍又一遍扎进深深浅浅的梦里揭开疮疤的记忆碎片，时间把偿还不了的血债厚厚积累成了一座冰川，裹挟着深沉的寒冷的力量，攫住他的双脚，他的双手，将他牢牢禁锢。

施密特随手把史蒂夫扔在一个平台上，俯身捏紧了那线条精致凌厉的下颌：“说起来，我确实想要好好享受一下超级士兵的rou体，大概要比一般Omega更加美味吧。”

之前那些药剂还是无可挽回地发挥了效用，虽然身体还在依循本能地徒劳拧动，史蒂夫布满了恐惧的双眼已经彻底失去了焦距。

“你。找。死。”

施密特还没来得及作出惊愕的表情，那明明早就消失不见的金发Alpha已经鬼魅般从一侧冒了出来，双手握着高处的金属梁腾空而起，两条长腿饱含雷霆震怒狠狠踹在他身上。

——————————————


	49. Chapter 49

———————————

索尔只恨自己竟还是动作太慢，一进入主机舱便看到半昏迷状态的史蒂夫被那个陌生的Alpha压在身下，被分开的两条长腿早就全无力气，看起来欲拒还迎地缠在Alpha的脚踝之上。机舱内轰鸣掩盖了他们的声音，但是空气中荡漾着的挑逗气息露骨鲜明，史蒂夫只有动情时才会暴露的omega信息素飘得到处都是。

滔天怒意在索尔心中燃起，他一脚将那猝不及防的Alpha从史蒂夫身上踹了下去，两人拧打在一起。

充斥在封闭空间内的两种同源的Alpha 信息素带着极为相似的苦意和狠戾锐利的攻击性，二者共同爆发的压制对于在场的Omega来说几乎是致命的，躺在平台上的史蒂夫避无可避，痛苦地发出几声微弱的惨叫，没扛过他们第一波对战就痉挛着昏厥过去。

金发Alpha一时分神，被施密特钻了空子，狠狠压制在地，一把手枪顶上了他的下颌。

“索尔·奥丁森，”牙缝间挤出了这几个字，施密特冷笑起来，“刚才那个一身甜味儿软乎乎的史蒂夫拼了命不要，非得跟我打，就是为了找机会关闭屏障把你放进来？真是痴情又顽强的Omega，你可对不起他啊。”

金发Alpha在那不断收紧的钳制下青筋暴起，齿间几乎锉磨出血来：“你竟然敢碰他！”

“我有什么不敢？虽然来不及完整标记…”施密特回味无穷般舔了舔嘴唇，“不过我没想到他的信息素居然这么清甜，你眼光相当不错啊。”

索尔怒吼一声攥住枪管，施密特毫不犹豫按下扳机，那一枪向下偏了三寸，洞穿了锁骨间一道空隙，他忍着剧痛继续使劲，借着第二枪将发未发的空隙，钢筋般的小臂绞紧持枪的手，“咔哒”一声卸下了腕部关节，刺耳的嚎叫声中，断手被拧到背后，索尔将他整个人举起，抡圆了狠狠摔在地上，落在掌中的手枪打了个旋，一枪打在那人的肋下。

施密特的手臂以一个扭曲的角度卡在栏杆和台阶的缝隙处，没入腹腔的子弹在喉口逼出“咯咯”的呻吟，他“呸”地一口吐出混着碎肉的血沫。

事已至此，再冥顽不灵也该明白大势已去，施密特的嘴角却反而松弛下来，眼底露出残酷的笑意：“你敢杀了我么？……咳……我一死……你那甜蜜的史蒂夫会怎么…呃啊！”

金发Alpha捂住自己的锁骨下血肉模糊的枪伤，飞起一脚扫在挣扎着大笑的男人耳侧。暴怒几乎卷走了理智，索尔顾不上其他，匆匆忙忙大步回到史蒂夫身边。

这遍体鳞伤的omega双目紧闭，蜷缩着的身体不受控地微微颤抖着，侧躺姿势暴露出的后颈腺体，刚刚被咬开了一个深深的牙印，正在缓慢地渗出鲜血，Omega独有的桔梗香气里沾染了属于另一个Alpha的苦杏仁味。

即使临时标记不会持续很久也很容易被覆盖，此刻杀死Alpha的行为依然会导致omega严重的哀悼期反噬。史蒂夫现在如此虚弱，绝对经不起再一轮……

随着身旁Alpha信息素越来越剧烈的强势波动，史蒂夫浑身一颤惊醒过来，脚后跟惊恐地搓着台面向旁边躲了一下，但是太过虚弱的身体已经不听使唤，这些无济于事的扭动反而显得可怜兮兮的。

索尔托住肩胛小心地把他扶起来抱进怀里：“别怕，史蒂夫，是我。一切都过去了，全都结束了。”

史蒂夫什么都没有听见，他的体温越来越低，耳中只剩下嗡鸣声，像是厉风呼嚎，戒灵嘶叫。

“不！不！不……”

这逐渐微弱的拒绝听起来那么让人心碎，不仅是拒绝那强加于身的暴行，他还在苦苦拒绝着将一切玩弄于股掌之上的命运，在拒绝着自己渴望已久的救赎。

全面透支的身体和两位Alpha带来的精神压制似乎终于将这个倔强的战士逼上了彻底崩溃的边缘，史蒂夫蓦然睁开的眼眶里不断涌出大颗大颗的眼泪。

金发Alpha从没想到还能有如此无助的哭法，手足无措地捧着他湿冷的脸，恨不得能把那一滴滴的泪珠攥进手里：“不哭，宝贝儿…我在，史蒂夫……”

“不……”他摇着头，吓坏了似的把双手抬起尽量挡住自己，索尔试图去吻他苍白的唇，却不防被一拳打在侧脸，惊愕之际金发Alpha稍微松开了手，史蒂夫趁机挣脱，转身翻下了高台，趔趔趄趄地朝外逃去。

“史蒂夫！”

索尔只慢了一步，施密特正等着这样的机会，猱身而上揪住了史蒂夫的脚踝拖了过来，绞紧咽喉固定在身前，按下了旁边的安全阀。

脚下的地板轰然洞开了一个长方形的出口，挡在三人中间。

极限低温瞬间在他们的皮肤上结起冰霜，史蒂夫在这一番刺激下短暂恢复了神智，然而高空凛冽的呼啸风旋吞没了索尔的吼声，恍惚间他的耳边只剩下施密特血腥湿黏的暗哑嗓音，犹如从暗无天日的记忆中蛇行蜿蜒而来。

“现在场景搭设完成，主演也全部就位。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，让我看看，这一次你的选择，又会是什么呢？”

—————————————


	50. Chapter 50

战机在不稳定的高空气流中上下摇摆，剧烈颠簸迫使索尔后退了半步，身负重伤的施密特却不怕死一样挨在舱口，连带着史蒂夫一起悬于边缘摇摇欲坠。

即使内心再不情愿，施密特那莫名熟悉的Alpha信息素还是在被临时标记的Omega身体里掀起了热潮。史蒂夫难受地别过脸，努力抵抗着他在颈后的恶意撩拨，略长的额发随着垂头的姿势遮挡住了双眼，锐利的下颌角绷出一条利落的线条，然而皮肤被迫沾染上的红晕反而显得格外惹人怜爱。施密特不介意这一点无力的躲闪，狠狠地咬了一口Omega的腺体，注入更多Alpha信息素，逼着他发出更为脆弱的声音。

索尔不敢轻举妄动，生怕这个Alpha鱼死网破扯上史蒂夫为他陪葬，只得谨慎地伫立不动，眼睁睁地看着爱人苦苦支撑的侧脸，双拳握得咯咯作响。

一袭黑色长衣在冰霜的沾染下几乎成了暗灰色，施密特的脸色一片死白，只有浸透了鲜血的薄唇猩红可怖，伴随着桀桀冷笑凑近了史蒂夫耳边：“现在的你，大概已经重新想起来当年的事情了吧？如果没有，我作为目击者倒也可以给你一些提点。”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯那个士兵对你可算是一片赤诚，奈何你却没有第一时间去救他。你倒是说说看，当时你去做什么了呢？罗杰斯队长？”

静脉动脉里涌动着的血液都寒凉至极，史蒂夫那双透明的眼睛蓄满了泪水，随着他微弱的挣扎流淌下来，瞬间在脸上冻结成霜：“……我……是我……”

“每次你下达指令的时候都雷厉风行说一不二，无论发生什么都确信自己无愧于心。”

“真的是这样吗？”

“那么不如你来猜猜看，当他为了你们那了不起的任务从高空坠落的时候，巴恩斯中士心里对你有没有怨恨呢？”

庞大的冰川隐藏在幽静浅蓝的海平面之下，逝去的二十年岁月凝固了他的舌尖，史蒂夫说不出完整的字句，他曾经拥有的、依靠的、渴望的、上下求索的，已经统统被甩在身后再也不会回来，只剩下被抛弃的、被胁迫的、被冻结的、被遗忘的、被扭曲的、被噩梦纠缠的、被切切追讨的……

机舱内的温度降到了冰点之下，雪片旋转着喷涌而入。

“现在我们来玩个游戏，”施密特那被拧断的满是血污的手像是没有痛觉般抬起来，以一个恐怖的扭曲角度轻轻滑过史蒂夫的侧脸，满意地品味着怀里这具沉浸在噩梦中越来越虚软的身体，朝对面的金发Alpha提高了声音，“索尔·奥丁森，游戏的名字叫做，You jump，or we jump。”

史蒂夫猛地抬头，他氤氲水汽的双眼还是看不清对面的人，可是耳边那句话却听得清清楚楚：“索尔！”他拧动了一下身子，“索尔！”

“只要你乖乖跳下去，我便束手就擒，你的宝贝史蒂夫还能继续骄傲地活着，还是神盾局最了不起的超级士兵，单枪匹马剿灭九头蛇的孤胆英雄。”

“否则的话……”他搂着史蒂夫再次向洞开的深渊挪动了半步，将剩下的半句话掩藏在耳语中，“罗杰斯队长，便只好委屈你同我一起下地狱，顺路去问问厄斯金老头，你我之间，到底谁才是他最完美的试验品。”

劈头盖脸的可怕记忆，决不能接受的场景再现，史蒂夫连考虑都不考虑便挣扎起来，似乎要拽着施密特同归于尽，而这位九头蛇曾经的首领却好整以暇地随着史蒂夫的动作摇摇晃晃地逐渐逼近舱口，冷笑地盯着对面的金发Alpha：“索尔·奥丁森，看起来我们的罗杰斯队长已经做出了选择，你确定你要选择苟且偷生吗？”

“索尔！别听……”

“史蒂夫！冷静下来！看着我！”

苍白的冰晶雪凌罅隙之中，金发Alpha望着史蒂夫的目光温柔而坚定，刹那片刻将他头脑中的困顿浑浊荡涤一清。

他们仿佛依然亲密无间地拥抱着，拨转时间回到了互诉衷肠的那一天，索尔以利刃切开了自己的小臂，沥血以誓，一生为盟：“请给我一点信心，你不会那么容易失去我。”

“史蒂夫，你什么时候能够原谅自己？”

“你什么时候，能停止惩罚自己？”

“你离得越近，就越是看不清楚。那些是回不去的过往，逆转不了的错误，史蒂夫，请不要再让自己陷进去。行无返顾，宝贝儿，记着我还在前面等你。”

“等着与你一起回家。”

史蒂夫所有的恐惧都在这样的铁血柔情之下消融，生理上的极度不适使得身体难以克制地发着抖，然而颤动震荡的瞳孔却终于恢复了稳定。

他微微侧过脸，朝那自鸣得意的Alpha摇摇头，缓慢地深长地呼吸，认认真真地向他宣布：“你没有投降从宽的机会了。”说完他忽然腿上卸力向下一坠，超级士兵的身体重量拖拽着施密特一起踉跄摔倒，双双滚向了洞开的底部舱口。

与此同时，索尔松开扶握着栏杆的手，快速助跑了两步，纵身跃过那道雪白的深渊。他的心里空无一物，史蒂夫熟悉的身影占据了深蓝双眸的全部视野。

刀山火海，穷途末路，无论前方是天堂还是地狱，全无所谓，只要有这个人，只要有他。

“啊啊啊啊！！！…………”

施密特的尖叫被高空气旋卷走，金发Alpha在锁骨撕裂般的剧痛中大吼一声，单手犹如铁钳般牢牢扣紧了舱口的边缘。

索尔早在少年时期便已经失去了曾经拥有的一切，他比任何人都清楚，真实的人生没有侥幸可言，传说中的后援通常都不会及时赶到，敌人的敌人是另一组想要自己命的敌人，想要活着不过就是步步为营，孤命一搏。

直到一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的保镖来到他的身边。

而他从未像现在这样笃定安心。

“I got you.”

————————————


	51. Chapter 51

锤盾  
ABO设定，注意避雷

———————————  
史蒂夫缓慢地露出一个筋疲力尽的松弛笑容，“我困了……”尾音还没从口中溜出来，便一歪头软在金发Alpha的怀里。  
“史蒂夫……”金发Alpha抚摸着他的眉心，像是在安抚一个做了噩梦的小孩。这个倔强的小孩现在半睡半醒意识昏沉，从刚才索尔从悬空中捞住他的那一刻起，他便紧紧抓住了对方的衣服，到现在也没松开，嘴里喃喃地念叨着什么，金发Alpha俯下身，这才听清楚那几个来来回回重复的词。  
“标记……先……标记我……”  
重新关闭舱门的机舱内温度缓慢地爬升，索尔把史蒂夫抱到战机巨型的挡风玻璃前，借着风暴云层之上宁静清澈的月光仔细检查他后颈处被施密特咬得血肉模糊的腺体。  
“……别动，宝贝儿，让我先帮你止血。”  
史蒂夫深色的作战服上破损累累，每一处都沾染着潮湿的血渍，在舱外的短短几秒，他金色的眉睫都结了一层冰凌，星辰的碎末微光倒映其上，衬得一张脸苍白硬净，美得惊心动魄，却也毫无生气。  
“…快…”史蒂夫口中只能发出一点气声，“快点……”他的眼睛逐渐失神，攥紧索尔衣领的手终于失了力气滑落在地。  
没有时间了，索尔单手从他肋下穿过，扣住肩胛，心里默念了声对不起，谨慎地舔了舔那处伤口。鲜血的味道异常苦涩，陌生的信息素已经占据了Omega的身体。  
有人用肮脏的信息素伤害了我的Omega。  
史蒂夫是我的，身上的每一处都是我的，全都是我的。  
那种所有物被侵略的感觉彻底激发了Alpha刻在血脉中的原始独占欲。  
索尔心跳如锤，难以抑制的Alpha信息素陡然爆发，仿若暴虐的海上风暴般一股脑涌进了史蒂夫已经不堪重负的身体里。被临时标记的Omega对其他Alpha的信息素本就异常抵触，更何况是如此狠戾的侵袭，史蒂夫本能地闪躲了一下，软绵绵的双手抵在索尔的肩膀上推拒着，压住了之前那道子弹贯通的枪伤。  
痛楚像是在暴怒的Alpha脑内撕裂开一道闪电，微弱挣扎的Omega更是给熊熊妒火徒添干柴，他不悦地把史蒂夫更加用力地按进怀里，俯身重重地咬住了那片血淋淋的伤口，将属于自己的信息素强势灌入，一分一毫仿若凌迟。  
两组猛兽般的信息素在身体发肤之间獠牙互搏，气焰乖张全无体贴，争夺着对Omega的绝对控制。  
身为Omega，我不是Alpha的战利品。  
史蒂夫终于从大雾弥漫的密林突围，抓住了自己曾握紧的一丝线索。金发Alpha蓦然回首的蓝色双眼里，围裹着最小的海，最汹涌的漩涡。他的愤怒一如他的爱情，锐不可挡，果决地抹去了之前Alpha留下的临时标记。  
我是与索尔比肩的爱人。  
史蒂夫的额角瞬间就被冷汗浸透，他大大睁开了眼睛：“索尔……”苦痛的喘息从他咬紧的牙关里挤了出来。  
金发Alpha这才如梦初醒，立刻松了口：“……我知道我知道……好了好了，这样应该够了……”  
他还想继续刚才的拥抱，却被恢复清醒的爱人轻轻推开。  
“别……有点疼……”史蒂夫依然脸色惨白，不过算是有了一点说话的力气，按着腹部坐起来，过程里细微地抽了口气。  
索尔心中了然，小心翼翼地从衣襟下伸手进去，轻柔地寻找那些太过严重尚未开始愈合的伤口。  
战斗了一整天的爱人，自上而下，体无完肤。他越是这么一处又一处地发现，那失而复得的喜悦便越是逐渐消散。  
不过是一天没在身边，这倔强的爱人已经被折磨成了这个样子。  
索尔恨不得能把那所有伤痛都转移到自己身上，而当手指触碰到肋骨下方一处明显被利刃翻搅过、边缘可怖的枪伤时，苦涩酸楚已经在心头走了一万次来回。金发Alpha没有听见对方小声的解释，满心怆然的他忍不住把脸埋在史蒂夫的肩上痛哭起来，仿佛除了这样，再也没有什么办法能宣泄喉头满溢的复杂情愫。  
史蒂夫不明所以，刚刚还无畏无惧义正严辞的Alpha，到了尘埃落定的安全时刻，却像是变成了一个反射弧过长的半大小子，后知后觉地跟自己撒起娇来。  
他哭笑不得，胡乱地将手指插进索尔散乱满肩的长发里，像哄孩子一样揉来揉去：“嗯？索尔……乖，这是怎么了？”  
“……不要再有下一次了，”金发Alpha哽咽着说，“我不……”那许多许多歉意，许多许多心疼，许多许多惶恐，许多许多来不及，许多许多差一点，争先恐后地堵在他的口中互相倾轧，最终只给他剩下了一句，“我爱你。”  
“嗯，”泪水落在自己的脖颈，史蒂夫只觉得从皮肤到灵魂都被Alpha的炙烈情感烫伤了，泡软了，“我知道。”他用尽力气紧紧抱住了爱人金灿灿的脑袋，“我也爱你。”  
月亮被战机抛在身后，只剩下无数星光铺盖在灰蓝的云层之上，椭圆漩涡和质地浓稠的风云纹路以一种纯白无辜的节奏慢悠悠地旋转浮动，仿佛下面肆虐大方的暴风雪与己无关。  
他们从那命悬一线的绝境笼罩之中突出重围，举步维艰，九死一生。而史蒂夫只庆幸自己竟能以如此小的代价便换来此刻终局的宁馨。

温存了片刻，史蒂夫抬手指了一下操控台：“先扶我……扶我起来。”他甩了甩头，借着Alpha信息素在体内激发的灼热能量使自己更加清醒，“还得交代一下……”  
索尔有点不好意思地快速蹭了一把满脸的泪痕，抽了抽鼻子，起身将他拦腰抱到那个被砸得七零八落的战机操控台边。  
史蒂夫撑着台面的手直发抖，不熟练地按照索尔提供的数据调整着卫星通信的波段，一边呼叫神盾局，一边查看飞行历史日志。  
“这里是弗瑞。是史蒂夫吗？”  
“这里是……史蒂夫。能抄收吗？”  
“可以，请讲。”  
“施密特已坠机，但……但生死不明。”  
“施密特？约翰·施密特！？”  
“对，他是进行过血清改造的Alpha……抓捕时务必小心……其他九头蛇……九头蛇高层人员也全部脱离战机，飞行log……传输完毕，即刻在沿途展开搜捕。”  
“飞行log已抄收完毕。这飞机设定的目的地……”  
“坐标是北纬N66°01′51.45，西经W 22°36′ 21.21，是……”史蒂夫看了一眼地图，“……是在冰岛的西北沿海地区，可能施密特在那里还有据点，我们直接飞过去，申请增援和领空放行。”  
“已抄收，你现在……”  
“……把那个给我……史蒂乎，你千万别忘……”巴基的声音突兀地插了进来。  
“巴基，你还好吗？放心，飞机上的炸弹我刚才就全部解除了。”史蒂夫的呼吸越来越短促，“但……如果……如果地面上的操控台捕……捕捉到信号，还是有……有……”  
“嘘，史蒂夫，够了。”索尔终于听不下去了，他径直拿过了通话机，“我是索尔，接下来我会提前在无人区引爆炸弹，善后工作交给你们了。”  
说完他立刻关闭通讯，眉关紧锁将自己逞强的爱人按在机舱的舱壁上，带着惩罚意味狠狠地吻了下去，让那两片冰冷的嘴唇在自己的啃噬下迅速温热柔软起来，强势地探进去碾过口腔内每一处的细腻黏膜。  
“唔！索尔……”血腥味在唇齿间扩散开，索尔却依然毫不在意地继续攻城略地，任由史蒂夫不得章法的利齿划破自己舌尖的软肉。  
Alpha的血液微苦，却让体内信息素乱窜的Omega上了瘾，史蒂夫近乎贪婪地舔舐着那不断渗出鲜血的伤口。  
这是索尔，是我的爱人，我的Alpha。  
索尔轻轻捏住对方绷得紧紧的下巴，把自己被吮吸得发木的舌尖解救出来，强忍着欲望抵住他的额头：“宝贝儿？好点了吗？”  
史蒂夫舍不得似的，一个字也不肯多说，含糊地“嗯”了一声，又追过去吻住Alpha的唇，让鼻息间被爱人微苦的信息素彻底包容晕染。  
索尔感觉到怀里那颤栗着的身体逐渐松弛了下来，但是交错的呼吸却越来越急促地悬于一线，脆弱得不堪一击。他向前倾身紧紧抵住爱人，腾出双手把那依然苍白冰凉的脸包住，暂停了这绵长的亲吻：“别急啊史蒂夫……唔，你好冰……”  
成为超级士兵的史蒂夫，依然有一张属于Omega的小脸，一双手可以盖得严严实实的，金发Alpha只觉得心里软成一滩水，恨不得把这个难得流露出依恋脆弱情绪的倔强宝贝儿一口吞进肚里。  
心里动了念头，Alpha的本能便诚实地散发出饱含欲望的信息素，史蒂夫那脆弱的身体和心理状态完全经不起心爱之人的撩拨，浓郁的桔梗气息从身上爆发出来，他猝不及防，竟在这万米高空，在九头蛇的战机里面，彻底迎来了自己的又一次热潮期。  
一闻到那甜腻味道，金发Alpha的眼睛顿时烧得通红，本是单纯捧着脸的动作暧昧起来，一点一点地顺着脖颈紧绷的线条滑了下去，手指像是撩动琴弦般扫过微微凹陷的锁骨窝，骤然收紧，竟是想不管不顾地直接从领子处撕开爱人身上包裹得严严实实的作战服。  
史蒂夫一把握紧了那双手：“不行！”他的身体直发软，调动了全部的意志力才能维持站立的姿势，苍白的脸颊终于在情欲的熏腾下染上了淡红，“不行！索尔，不能在这里，不……”  
“你撑不到降落了，宝贝儿。”他们紧紧挨在一起的身体藏不住秘密，金发Alpha更加用力地抵压着他，刻意地将彼此的欲望隔着厚重的作战服摩挲，“距离目的地还有四个小时的路程，你猜我能让你来几次？”  
不公平的赌注把这热潮期的Omega整个人烧红了，史蒂夫感觉到索尔暖热的大手在衣襟下揉捏着自己的腰，立刻紧紧闭上眼睛。透支的体力令他难以组织出什么像样的自控力，发情状态的焦灼欲念在小腹间涌动，他狠狠咬住了舌尖，把倍感羞耻的呻吟和渴望咽了回去。  
那只手灵活地解开了自己腰带上的暗扣，紧贴着皮肤滑进裤子里，却没去碰身前那勃起的硬物，而是向后直奔主题地按摩着那将内裤浸染出一片潮湿的地方。  
“哎……”没料到向来体贴的爱人突然变得那么急色，史蒂夫再怎么想要还是被这种单刀直入惹得红着脸害羞起来，然而身体却异常热情，立刻紧紧地缠上了那伸进来的手指。  
超级士兵的体质特殊，流淌在脉搏里的血清兢兢业业周而复始地忠诚修复他的身体，这使得他们每一次做爱的前期准备都极其漫长艰难，索尔虽是个急性子，倒也还是在这件事情上保持着兴趣盎然的高度耐心。  
可是那向来跟主人一样倔强的小嘴现在却乖巧地开合含吮，那与平时完全不同的湿滑柔软令金发Alpha倒抽了一口气，立刻变得粗重的呼吸落在史蒂夫通红的耳垂上：“宝贝儿，怎么这么湿？嗯？”  
刚才并未彻底搁下的满腔妒火再次凶猛燃烧，想到那个Alpha差一点就占有了自己的爱人，索尔手上动作更加急躁起来：“这不像是刚刚才……什么时候湿成这样的？告诉我，史蒂夫，是他吻你的时候吗？嗯？”  
“……啊，什么……啊啊！…啊……”史蒂夫想要远离探入体内作乱的异物，身体却反而向前紧紧地挤进了爱人的怀里。Alpha的手指远比自己更加熟悉那不堪一击的脆弱之处，指甲圆滑坚硬的边缘徘徊在微微凸起的前列腺上，来来回回地拧转，电流般的快感顺着尾椎一路向上抽打折磨着Omega根本经不起撩拨的敏感身体，“唔！……轻点儿……不！不要！啊啊啊——”失了分寸的大力按压带来了模糊快感的闷痛，柔嫩的甬道受不住刺激，陡然痉挛起来，将Alpha的手指绞得动弹不得。  
“这么舍不得？”索尔格外狠心地退出他的身体，将手举到面前观察，透明黏腻的爱液仿佛在他的修长手指上裹上一层亮晶晶的薄膜，史蒂夫眼看着他张开嘴要去含住那湿淋淋的指尖，立刻羞赧万分地抓住他的手腕，脑子浑不清醒地扑过去用自己的嘴抢占了Alpha的薄唇：“脏！不要！………唔……”  
“谁说的…甜得很呢宝贝儿……”心里再恼怒，却还是被爱人孩子气的单纯举动惹得想笑，索尔侵略性十足地夺过了亲吻的主动权，粗糙的舌面顶住他敏感的上颚重重搓碾。  
并不柔情的粗鲁亲吻令史蒂夫莫名安心，对Alpha连绵不断的臣服感使得脊背越来越酥软，不察身后紧热的甬道再次被索尔的手攻略，一寸寸碾过敏感内壁开拓着，渐渐加大了幅度抽插翻搅起来，热潮期Omega润泽的内壁随着他的动作牵扯出来了淫靡的水声。  
情欲伴随着羞耻感充斥体内，史蒂夫很快感到呼吸难以为继，招架不住地别过脸，哆哆嗦嗦地喘息着，困窘难捱地将后脑勺顶在凉凉的机舱壁面上磨来磨去，脖颈拉出一条脆弱的弧线，凸起的喉结上下抖动，浓稠亲吻中来不及吞咽的津液在嘴角反映出亮色的水渍。  
索尔湿热的唇舌顺势滑下绷紧的侧颈，有一下没一下地吮吻着他汗津津的锁骨，那里有几块不属于自己的瘀紫吻痕，看起来极其刺眼：“他碰你哪儿了？这里也是么？”  
即使在不可救药的发情状态，金发Alpha心底的愤怒依然那么清晰可察，史蒂夫试图用一句更理智清晰的句子来回答这醋意满满的责难，甬道内的手指却在此时弯折起来，坚硬的指节狠狠搓拧了一下那被蹂躏得发肿发烫的前列腺体。  
“索尔，你听我说………啊啊！！不…不……没有！不…呜……”  
金发Alpha被勾起了满心酸涩，手上角度愈加刁钻，次次抽插都精准顶撞在敏感点上。紧致的甬道里泥泞不堪，一股股热潮顺流而下，在索尔弯曲的手腕窝内聚了个小水洼，随着他的不留情面的快速戳顶，汁水四溅的穴口将Omega背后倚着的机舱壁弄得湿答答的。  
“呜啊……索尔……索尔！！等……索尔！”史蒂夫猛地一挣，含泪的模糊视野闪过发亮的色块，眼看就要这么着被直接送上高潮，全根没入体内的手指却突然停下动作，顿了一顿，不进反退地后撤出来。  
整个手掌都湿透了，索尔着迷地舔了舔手背和关节上的情液，那甜腻的Omega信息素飘进鼻腔，顺着唇舌间的滋滋吮吸沁入心脾，他湛蓝的眼眸变得更加深邃，即使有深深醋意搁浅其间，也遮挡不住这年轻Alpha的痴缠爱情，一个对视便已经不留余地，和盘托出。  
受了无妄之责的史蒂夫满腹委屈，然而驯服的身体连同昏沉的大脑面对最为信赖的爱人，竟也生不出一点反抗的念头，顺从地让爱人沾染了自己情液味道的吻压下来，身陷情欲之中颤栗着，渴望着，翘首期盼着。  
机舱内还是很冷，索尔不舍得给史蒂夫脱衣服，只将怀里的人翻过去面对着机舱壁面，伸手把史蒂夫悬在胯骨上半掉不掉的裤子往下褪了褪。那令自己爱不释手的圆润臀部从上衣下摆露出来，依然是白生生肉鼓鼓的。  
然而遍体鳞伤的爱人，连这个地方都没能幸免于难，突兀出现在臀峰处的严重淤青被白皙皮肤衬着，却显得极为色情可怜。金发Alpha忍不住单膝跪地，满心爱怜地亲吻舔舐着那片表皮微微破损的伤处。  
从即将到来的高峰抛了下来，史蒂夫还没来得及难受，臀肉上传来的湿热触感便“轰”得一下上了头。他羞恼地想要躲开，可是拧转腰身的动作却更像是在求欢：“别！不要这样！”  
深陷的后胯随着他躲闪的姿势凹进去两个圆圆的小坑，索尔的拇指轻柔地陷在那敏感的腰窝里，粗糙的薄茧每一下摩挲都逼出身前人一阵难以自控的颤栗，皮肤上起了一层细细密密的小疙瘩。  
金发Alpha站起身一手握紧了他的腰一手将自己硬得流水的阴茎解放出来，在紧绷的臀缝间滑动了几下，用力掰开半边肉臀，威胁地抵住了那一直在微微张合的入口，轻轻往里顶了一下，故意曲解了他的意思：“不要哪样？史蒂夫？不想要你的Alpha进来干你吗？”  
他有些低估了那被自己挑逗得不上不下的肉穴此刻极度的滑腻，竟不小心直接顶进去了一点，硕大的冠状龟头将穴口的细密褶皱彻底撑开，史蒂夫发出了一声带着痛楚的喘息，双腿一软就往下坠去，索尔吓了一跳，赶紧手忙脚乱地将他扶稳，却还是晚了一步，身下巨物就着滑润的霏霏情液捅了大半根进去。  
“唔啊！！唔，先……呜……”史蒂夫差点哭了出来，身体仿佛被巨物撕成两半，示弱求饶的声音颤抖着含在咽喉间连不成句，上身向前紧紧挨上了墙面，像是要躲开下身那充满压迫感的入侵。  
宽松的裤子顺着一双长腿直接滑落下来，全都堆在高帮军靴的顶端，史蒂夫一低头就能看到自己狼狈不堪的光裸下身，大腿上的修长肌肉在说不清是快感还是痛楚的刺激下剧烈抖动，而身后的Alpha却衣装完整，作战服粗糙的布料在自己敏感的臀肉上搓磨着。  
这样的羞耻感将他整个人都逼到了绝路，史蒂夫可怜巴巴地瑟缩起身子，连带着那害羞的甬道也变得更加紧窒难行。  
索尔享受着爱人的包裹，只觉得内壁像无数张热情小嘴在使劲吮吸着自己一般：“唔，宝贝儿……你……别……缠得那么……”青筋狰狞的肉刃在甬道内缓慢而坚定地深入，搅动着碾过腺体，史蒂夫紧紧攥着最后一丝矜持的理智，双手握拳抵在舱壁，隐忍着不肯乖乖发出Alpha想要的声音，索尔缓慢地向外抽出，不及一半又猛地凿了回去：“宝贝儿？怎么不吭声，不舒服吗？”  
金发Alpha这一下凶狠的捣弄几乎将史蒂夫砸进面前的金属舱壁上，他身前被冷落的勃起在那一次次碾过敏感点的刺激下汩汩流出透明的液体，将冰凉的壁面涂得湿滑一片。  
史蒂夫难受得要命，忍不住想要伸手捂住自己被磨得生疼的阴茎，却被索尔捷足先登，浸着薄汗的掌心包住了他坚硬鼓胀的欲望：“宝贝儿……想干什么？”Omega那颜色浅淡的硬物在他的手里剧烈地弹跳了一下，又是一声呜咽从史蒂夫咬紧的唇间溢出来，金发Alpha扼紧了濒临爆发的茎身根部，顺便将囊袋里两个圆滚滚的小球兜在掌心，不轻不重地捏了捏。  
史蒂夫“呜啊”地发出一声变了调的哭腔，蓄满精液的睾丸被这么恶劣地把玩，既不敢挣扎，又难耐想要射精的欲望，他几近崩溃地抽泣着，甬道随着主人身体的战栗而收紧，层层嫩肉排挤含吮着Alpha的粗硕阴茎。  
索尔终于忍不住了，裹满了爱液的巨物慢慢全部抽出来，只留了冠状头部碾磨着穴口绷得薄薄的肌肉，湿热的唇压在Omega颈后那散发着馥郁馨香的腺体处，听着他因着空虚焦渴而溢出的含糊喘息，硕大的阴茎一口气又快又重地连根没入。  
“啊啊啊啊！！”  
终于爆发出的这一声暗哑哭喊带着绵长的甜蜜尾音，史蒂夫被Alpha紧紧把控住根部的阴茎得不到释放，彼此身体相连的地方瞬间却被甬道深处喷涌出来的爱液浇灌得一片淫靡。  
索尔感觉到自己那一下直接撞到了最隐蔽的Omega器官，那更加紧窄柔嫩的裂缝食髓知味般微微翕张，羞怯地等待自己的进入。  
浓烈的桔梗香味随着生殖腔的开启而愈发甜蜜，史蒂夫神智在情欲的冲刷下越来越模糊，可是看不见爱人的不安令他忍不住竭力转过脸，抬手向后摸索：“索尔……呜啊啊……索尔……”金发ALpha倾身凑过去让没有安全感的Omega抓住了自己的脖颈，将那紧窄的胯骨握紧，手上搓拧着Omega饱胀欲望之下沉甸甸的小球，摆动腰胯一下又一下越来越重地捅进那痴恋纠缠的肉穴。  
即使是这种意乱情迷的时刻，史蒂夫依然习惯性地皱着眉，线条锐利的侧颜一如既往带着清冷之意。索尔爱他的倔强一如爱他的泠冽，那宁碎不屈的透明感从不曾沾染过分毫污浊。情欲烧红了他湿润的颧骨，丰润的下唇被咬出了血。  
索尔身下狠狠一记深顶，逼出一声拔高了的呻吟，史蒂夫终于松开牙关，半张开的嘴唇在禁欲的脸上泄露出了一点放荡的欲念，瑟缩的舌尖在Alpha百般逗引之下终于追出来求索疼爱。  
“唔……啊！！啊啊啊！！慢！呐啊啊啊！”  
缠绵的亲吻还交融未决，身下却突然迎来急风骤雨般的顶撞，Alpha彻底放纵了自己惊雷般的欲火，将爱人扣在铁臂的控制下，大开大合，仿佛以欲望为剑，劈凿开肉穴层层叠叠的紧搅。丰沛爱液几乎被剧烈的摩擦带来的热度蒸发殆尽，而火辣辣的厮磨牵扯却让Omega的甬道食髓知味，不知羞耻地分泌出更多润滑来迎接更凶狠的操干。  
史蒂夫的呼吸已经跟不上那残忍的速度，“啊啊啊！索尔！先等……唔……啊啊啊！让我……啊啊啊……”  
金发Alpha的阴茎终于凿进了生殖腔，硕大龟头的棱边刮蹭着紧窄的腔口，每一次抽插都带出一股湿滑的爱液，他就着越来越快的节奏操弄着腔口，将那深藏体内的敏感器官研磨得红肿不堪。  
可怜的Oemga被钉在逐节攀升的情潮中全身痉挛，他的Alpha却不肯放过他，仿佛决心要用这无穷无尽的疯狂冲撞把他干得昏厥过去。  
“索尔……放……啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
Alpha扣在下身的手骤然松开，那激荡在全身的快感终于找到了出口，仿佛板块位移，天崩地裂，史蒂夫几乎确信自己必定会在这极致的高潮中死去，脑海中只剩下无限炸裂的白光。  
金发Alpha粗重地喘了口气，眼中忽然闪过一丝黯然的阴霾，他在最后关头退出了绞紧着吮吸着召唤着自己的暖热内腔，几下毫无规律的沉重顶撞全数射在甬道内。  
精液击打着敏感内壁，引发了一阵阵的抽搐，将在高潮中Omega的迷离意识强行拖拽回到那深埋体内的巨物上，史蒂夫觉得自己小腹内像是奔涌着炙热岩浆，烫得他难以从高潮的余韵平稳降落。  
虽然隐约察觉到一丝不对劲，然而脱力的身体没给他留下思考的余地。臀上原本白皙的皮肤在刚才那一波激烈操干之下变得通红，胯骨间留下了Alpha大手的指印。史蒂夫全然不知道自己背后那情色的痕迹，双肘撑在机舱的金属壁面上，绯红的脸埋在臂弯里急促地喘息，两条长腿不受控制地发着抖，全身都写满了被彻底操开了的酥软。  
索尔退后半步，腰胯轻轻后撤。抽身而出的动作惹得史蒂夫发出一阵含糊不清的呓语，失去肉刃堵塞，被蹂躏得通红肿胀的入口一时间收不拢，随着微凉空气的袭入而收缩张合，乳白的精液混合着蛋清般的透明情液一股一股涌了出来，蜿蜒流淌在大腿内侧。  
金发Alpha闭了闭眼睛，强行按捺住下腹依旧坚挺勃发的欲望，只温柔地帮筋疲力尽的爱人整理好衣裤，抱着他坐在宽大的飞机驾驶座上。  
史蒂夫实在是累极了，连眼皮都沉甸甸的耷拉着，然而热潮期的欲念依然不顾主人身体状况灼灼燃烧，像是将他的灵魂都架在情欲烤炉上炙烤着。  
饥渴难耐的Omega循着Alpha的信息素，神志恍惚地侧转身，凑近了爱人的后颈，小狼狗似地在那信息素浓郁的腺体处舔舐吸吮，尖利的牙齿毫不留情地撕咬开Alpha的皮肤。  
“……史蒂夫……”索尔极尽苦恼地躲避着，一个并未餍足的Omega在怀里拱来拱去，那股甜香挠得他心痒难耐，“别弄宝贝儿，嘶……哎，你又……”  
他真的觉得史蒂夫大概是生错了性别，不然这种一发情就爱咬人的习惯是怎么回事？谁家的Omega会热衷这种Alpha才有的奇怪作风？他当然不介意一点点刺痛的情趣，但是他也知道随之而来强行浸入体内的Omega信息素实在太过甜蜜，瞬间便可以将自己引以为傲的意志力全部化为乌有。  
“……这可是你自己要的啊……”忍无可忍的索尔抬手握住史蒂夫的腰，把这不听话的Omega转过去背对着自己，剥下他刚刚提起来的裤子，揉捏着紧实饱满的臀肉，慢慢朝自己的阴茎上放了下来。  
“啊……”这一次进入不再艰涩，巨硕的肉刃顺着体重的压力径直挺入到了最深处，已经被凿开过一次的生殖腔敏感至极，灼热的阴茎像是一根裹了层软肉的烙铁，挤压着腔口势不可挡地捅了进去，硕大的冠状龟头顶在子宫内壁上缓慢而坚定地碾撞。  
索尔伸手抚摸着Omega紧绷的小腹，略微使劲地压了压，像是可以透过层层肌肉顶住自己的阴茎：“宝贝儿，我是不是……”他挺腰向上顶弄，缓慢剐蹭着深处敏感的生殖腔，“……都捅到这里了？”史蒂夫的后背绷直，张开的嘴唇发不出一丝声音，脖颈间细嫩单薄的皮肤能看得出快速震动的动脉，昭显着甜美的生命力，诱惑着爱人去啃噬，去占有，去疼爱。  
史蒂夫柔软的身体比任何一次都更加舒展，金发Alpha轻缓的顶弄像是温暖的潮水，一波又一波拥着Omega的神魂在浓情蜜意中攀升，直到下一次、再下一次顶峰的来临。  
没有彻底褪下的衣服限制了他们的动作幅度，而Alpha的坚硬耻骨从身体相连的地方随着身体的晃动一下一下搓磨着Omega的尾椎，连骨髓都将在这绵长而扎实的快感中沸腾起来。  
如此亲密相连令之前那所有的疼痛和惶恐都融化殆尽，索尔不紧不慢地从衣服下摆伸手进去，一路描画着腹肌的沟壑，细心避开所有伤口，轻轻拧了拧胸口那早已硬起的小肉粒。史蒂夫拼命弓起后背，却逃不开敏感的乳尖被揉捏亵玩，Alpha的手包裹着他饱满的胸肌，薄薄的皮肤挡不住掌心滚烫的熨帖，仿佛剧烈搏动的心脏都被爱人隔着骨血攥得紧紧的。  
他们共同在天堂和地狱之间漂浮不定，终于沉沦在这甜蜜的，放荡的，耽于肉欲的人间伊甸园。

“史蒂夫，我们正在跨越晨昏线，路过地球的极点。”索尔探手在战机总操控台上按了几下，转过身把迷迷糊糊的爱人抱在怀里，让他舒舒服服地依靠在自己肩上，“辛苦一天了，想看烟花吗？”  
“唔……什么？”  
金发Alpha没有再说话，只是托起史蒂夫汗湿的下颌，轻柔地帮他转了一下头，朝向了巨型的挡风玻璃。  
不知何时起，外面密实的黑幕已经脱去了墨色的长袍，天空从正中间被一道看不见的直线切割成泾渭分明的两半，金色的晨曦从一侧将夜色追逐扫荡，而另一侧却是余晖落尽的幽蓝傍晚。  
飞行中的战机忽然轻微地震荡了一下，几道拖着白尾的亮光从机腹下飞出，缠绕相遇与晨昏交错之间，猝然炸开。  
史蒂夫眼睛稍微睁大了些，好奇地注视着这半明半昧的瑰丽奇景。索尔的全部心神却只顾着看自己英俊的爱人，看那蓝绿色的瞳眸里倒映出的漫天烟花雨，看这天地间专属自己的、最绚烂的流光溢彩。  
“困了就先睡会儿吧。”  
“可是天都亮了……”史蒂夫这么念着，却轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
—————————————


End file.
